Instituto de idiomas
by l3agheera
Summary: (SIN TERMINAR y sin futura continuación) *Mundo alterno* Los hermanos italianos tendrán que soportar las diversas culturas de su nuevo instituto en Londres...
1. Ciao, Italia!

**La historia está narrada en primera persona por Lovino, el cual cabe decir que a veces es un poco malhablado en esta historia (pero bueno, yo veo a Lovino de esa forma, eso no quita que me parezca un personaje adorable)**

**Al final saldrá la traducción de las palabras en cursiva. No son muy extrañas en este capítulo, no hay complicación en traducirlas… pero igual las pongo. Palabras así sólo aparecen en los dos primeros capítulos más o menos (y bueno, más adelante perdidas por ahí), en las que Lovino y Feliciano se relacionan más.**

**1. CIAO, ITALIA!**

–¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Ya puedes ir cambiando esta litera tan futurista!! ¡¡Feliciano se ha vuelto a caer encima mía mientras dormía!! ¡¡FELICIANO, DESPIERTA!! –Grité con desesperación a las siete de la mañana.

Amanecía un nuevo día en nuestra humilde familia, los Vargas. Y cómo no, el estúpido de Feliciano se había vuelto a caer encima mía mientras dormía. Aunque no sólo se debe a mi hermano, también es culpa de esta molesta litera nueva que mamá nos compró por… por… porque sí. Ella hace las cosas sin razón aparente.

–Oh, hermano, _buongiorno_ –me dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras se desperezaba.

Es lo que faltaba para sacarme de quicio.

–¡¿Cómo que _buongiorno_?! ¡¿Es que ni siquiera sabes dormir como una persona normal?! ¡¡Tienes suerte de que este sea el último día!!

Sí, es el último día porque hoy nos vamos a Londres, a un instituto de idiomas o así le llaman. Es un instituto normal o bueno, internado en nuestro caso, en el que van chavales de distintos países. Se dan las clases de un instituto común y corriente pero hacen mucho inca pié en los idiomas. Simple. Nuestra madre siempre nos apunta a cosas raras cuando se aburre, esta es una de ellas. Allí nos quedaremos el año entero, con visitas a nuestros padres de vez en cuando, obviamente, ni que fuera una cárcel. Mejoraremos nuestro idioma y conoceremos a gente de muchísimos países, qué emoción…

–Será mejor que vayas a prepararte, el avión sale a las nueve. Yo arreglaré la habitación –es que cuando Feliciano se caía se llevaba unas cuantas cosas por delante y a mí me tocaba arreglarlas como hermano mayor y responsable que soy.

Sí, responsable.

No quiero dejar Italia. A mi hermano no parece importarle irse a Londres, le preocupa eso de la comida que sirvan pero nada más. ¡Nos hemos criado en Italia, maldita sea! ¡Esta es mi patria! ¡¿Por qué tengo que irme a ver a los aburridos ingleses?! ¡O suecos! ¡O franceses! O en el peor de los casos… ¡¡ALEMANES!! ¡Qué horror! Y teniendo en cuenta cómo es mi hermano, ¡Seguro que todos le hacen _bullying_!

Después de un rato arreglando lo destrozado por Feliciano, cogí la maleta que tenía preparada detrás de la puerta y bajé a la entrada. Pero todavía no iba a irme, y no porque no me haya despedido de mamá, no, eso me importa bien poco… es una traidora. Más bien era porque no había desayunado, y más le vale a esa traidora tenerme preparado el desayuno sino quiere que me rebele.

Me senté en la mesa con notable desgana.

–Oh, Lovino, buenos días. Aquí tienes tu desayuno, cariño –me dijo mientras me daba un vaso de leche y un _croissant_.

–… Exijo un _cappuccino_ –dije asqueado apartando el vaso.

–Lovi… ya sé que estás molesto porque no quieres ir. Pero esto te enriquecerá mucho, tu padre y yo lo hacemos por tu bien, por tu futuro.

–¿¡Me enriquecerá estar cargando con Feliciano durante un año entero!? ¿¡Sabes la cantidad de problemas que me va a traer el estúpido ese!? ¡Voy a ser el hazmerreír por su culpa! ¡Y ni siquiera te comportas como una madre! ¡Ayer tendrías que haberte venido a mi habitación y hablarme sobre este maldito año escolar! Tendrías que decir que todo me iba a ir bien, que haría muchos amigos y que… y que… –la voz se me empezó a quebrar, joder.

Ella me miró con compasión, se sentó delante mía y me cogió de las manos. Por fin va a comportarse como una madre… ¿Verdad?

–Tienes razón, cielo, tendría que haber tenido un poco más en cuenta tus sentimientos y aconsejarte sobre tu nuevo año en un país completamente distinto. Aún así sé que cuidarás bien de tu hermano y que todo os irá muy bien, iré a visitaros regularmente y os llevaré cosas de aquí, de Italia, para que os sintáis como en vuestra casa… –me empecé a animar un poco–. Y claro, mis consejos de madre pues… –ella me miró seriamente–. Sé que a tu hermano y a ti os encantan las chicas, pero por favor, no hagáis ninguna tontería –se me ha roto el alma.

–… ¿¡Pero qué tipo de madre eres tú!? ¡¡Te estoy pidiendo que me consueles y me sueltas que no deje a ninguna embarazada!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

–¡¡Listooo!! –Interrumpió mi hermano mientras bajaba alegre y ruidosamente las escaleras–. _Ciao, mamma!_

–Adiós, Feli –se dieron un abrazo, qué asco–. Cuídate bien y cuida de tu tonto hermano, ¿Vale? –El estúpido de Feliciano asintió como si realmente yo fuera más tonto que él.

Tiene delito la cosa.

Agarré fuerte a mi hermano y me lo llevé afuera, el taxi iba a llegar dentro de poco y no pienso hacerle esperar sólo porque él y mamá se entretienen despidiéndose.

–Feli, no hables con extraños –dijo mamá mientras le arreglaba un poco la ropa.

–¡Sí, mamá! –Contestó el imbécil sonriendo.

–Tampoco acoses a las chicas, que luego las asustas y me llama el director para contarme cosas malas sobre mi niño bueno –le comenzó a peinar un poco el pelo con la mano.

–¡Sí, mamá!

–Y nada de molestar a los chicos del norte, que son muy serios y te pueden hacer pupa.

–¡Sí, mamá!

Al fin llegó el taxi. Pensé que tendría que estar aguantando ese martirio del niño de mamá durante más tiempo.

–¡Adiós, vieja! –Grité mientras me metía dentro del coche.

–¡Adiós, malcriado! ¡Adiós, Feli! –mamá nos hizo un gesto de despedida.

Al fin, sin mamá.

–Hermanito~ ¿crees que haremos muchos amigos?

Mierda, con Feliciano.

A ver quién sería el listo que aguantaría con este tipo durante un año. Aunque ya llevo con él desde que nació y no me he muerto. Quizá deberían darme un premio. En fin, ahora Feliciano me seguiría a todas partes y no me dejaría tranquilo, luego creará una mala fama de mí en ese instituto de pijos ingleses y; ¡Buuuuuum! ¡A la mierda mi orgullo!

–Feliciano, cuando estemos allí procura comportarte como la persona civilizada que no eres, ¿de acuerdo? –Él asintió, de veras parecía tonto.

Su situación comenzaba a parecerme preocupante.

–¿Eres tonto? –Le pregunté lo más sereno posible.

–¡No! ¡Mamá dice que tengo que ser paciente contigo! Además, sé que dices las cosas sin ánimo de ofender. Tú eres así y yo lo acepto, hermano –sonrió mirando por la ventanilla.

Quizá el único demente de aquí soy yo…

Llegamos al aeropuerto. Hacía bastante tiempo que no iba a uno y la verdad, no me desagrada. Pero sólo el aeropuerto, sigo odiando el hecho de tener que irme a otro país.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta las extranjeras que hay por aquí… no me importaría ir a ver más. Pero en fin, para mi desgracia eso no es lo que me trae al aeropueto. Tenemos que ir a por los billetes… espera, ¿Dónde está Feliciano?

–¡Hey! ¿Podéis hablar italiano? ¡Sois taaaaan monas! ¿Lo sabíais? –Perdí de vista a mi hermano durante dos segundos y ya estaba intentando ligarse a las malditas extranjeras.

–Oh?... –ellas se empezaron a reír. Cómo no; las extranjeras son taaan monas y Feliciano es taaan gracioso.

Nótese el tono sarcástico.

–¡¡FELICIANO!! –Grité–. ¡¡Te quiero aquí ahora mismo!!

Por fin vino. Ya pude ocuparme tranquilamente de los billetes…

–Sí, estas son las maletas –cogí mi maleta para dársela, al fin me desharía de ella–. Feliciano, dame tu maleta… ¿Feliciano? ¡¡Feliciano!!

Había vuelto a esfumarse. _Oh, Dio,_ este imbécil va a ser mi ruina.

Me figuré que estaría hablando con más extranjeras pero no era así. No le vi por ninguna parte, esto empezaba a preocuparme.

–_Stupido!! _¿¡Dónde estás!?

Y le vi. Mi duda acerca del más subnormal de la familia Vargas quedó resuelta, no volvería a sospechar, nunca, jamás. Mi hermano estaba acercándose a un extraño hombre con un gran saco en la espalda, él le estaba diciendo que se acercase.

–¡¡FELICIANO!! –Fui corriendo a por él y lo arrastré hacia donde estaba puesta mi maleta–. ¿¡Qué haces yendo hacia ese tío!?

–¿Qué pasa? Me daba pena, se le ve tan solo…

–Vale, respóndeme a esto. Hay un hombre de negro, con sobrero y con un saco enorme que te está llamando desde una lúgubre esquina por la que apenas pasa gente, ¿Qué crees que quiere este hombre?

–…¿Pasta?

Estuve a punto de sacudirle por ingenuo pero preferí no hacerlo. Eso sólo daría a entender poca madurez por parte mía.

Después de conseguir los billetes y dejar las maletas para que las llevasen al avión, fuimos a sentarnos a esperar. Estuvimos en silencio, yo estaba notablemente cabreado, como para no estarlo…

Pasó una hora así, Feliciano no hacía más que moverse; mover las piernas, jugar con los dedos, silbar canciones improvisadas y sentarse de distintas maneras. Todo eso, juntando que Feliciano tenía una respiración de lo más pesada, me estaba estresando, demasiado. Por suerte pude poner en práctica las clases de yoga de mi madre, todo es cuestión de centrarse en un punto… en un punto…

–¡Hermano! ¡Creo que deberíamos ir yendo ya al avión!

Buena idea.

Fuimos a la puerta de embarque y de ahí al avión.

–¿Qué te pasa ahora? Estás temblando –le pregunté algo preocupado.

–Es que… nunca he montado en avión… estoy nervioso…

Me limité a reír.

Nuestros asientos estaban casi al final del avión, en la cola. Feliciano se sentó al lado de la ventanilla, supongo que quería gozar un poco más de las vistas italianas.

–¿Cómo será Londres? –Me preguntó alegremente sin apartar la vista del exterior.

–Pues cuando llueve, llueve mucho y tiene un cielo triste. Nada que ver con Milán, Roma, Florencia o Venecia... ¡Absolutamente nada!

–En ese caso… _Ciao, Italia!_

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Buongiorno: **_Buenos días.

_**Bullying: **_Acoso escolar.

_**Croissant: **_Cruasán O_o

_**Cappuccino: **_Capuchino O_o

_**Ciao, mamma!: **_¡Adiós, mamá!

_**Oh, Dio:**_ Oh, Dios.

_**Stupido: **_Estúpido.__

_**Ciao, Italia!: **_¡Adiós, Italia!


	2. Llegada a Londres

**2. LLEGADA A LONDRES**

Por fin pude salir de ese infierno.

–Te odio –le dije resignado a Feliciano mientras agarraba mi maleta.

–¡Lo siento, de verdad! ¡No era mi intención!

–¿¡Para qué crees que están estas bolsitas en el avión!? –Dije sacando una bolsa pequeña con aspecto rectangular–. ¿¡Para vomitar encima de Lovino!? Mira, no me hables.

–¡Perdóname, Lovi! –Se tiró al suelo y se agarró a mi pierna–. ¡Te compraré una camisa nueva! ¡Y-y-y si quieres pondrá "_I love London_"!

–¡¡No me llames Lovi!! ¡¡Y mucho menos quiero una camisa de este horrible lugar!! ¡¡Míralos, míralos!! ¡Son todos gordos y rubios!

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto nos metimos en un taxi que nos llevaría a aquel instituto de idiomas.

–Pues sí que es triste… esta ciudad no me gusta, ¡Hermano!

–¿Y te crees que a mí sí?

El resto del camino fueron maldiciones a la ciudad, suerte que el taxista no sabía italiano y no nos entendía, o por lo menos aparentemente. Al llegar pudimos ver a bastante gente por el patio de aquel instituto, debía de ser bastante famoso…

–Y costoso. Mira que coches, Feliciano.

–_Mamma mia!!_ ¿Esos coches son de los estudiantes? Se ve que mamá quería lo mejor para nosotros.

–Y para ella, ahora debe de estar refregándoselo por la cara a más de una "amiga" suya.

Desde luego dinero a la gente no le falta.

Bien, quedaba poco tiempo para que nos diesen la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y nos asignasen nuestros compañeros de cuarto. Espero que no me toque con Feliciano… _Per favore!_

–Creo que la sala esa está por aquí… vamos –dije sin mirar a mi hermano.

–¡Espera! ¡No puedo más! Estas maletas pesan mucho…

–Pues no haberlas cargado tanto de trastos inútiles.

Al llegar a la sala, una extensa sala, vimos a unos cuantos extranjeros como nosotros. Lo peor de todo era que había muy pocas chicas…

No se molestaron en mirarnos, no sé si tomarlo para bien o para mal.

–¡¡Hermano!! –Feliciano cayó encima de mí porque perdió la estabilidad al cargar con las maletas… entonces sí nos miró todo el mundo–. Auch…

–¡¡Maldito inútil!! ¿¡No puedes cargar ni siquiera con tu ropa!? ¿¡Y vosotros qué mierda estáis mirando!? –Me fijé en uno rubio que tenía puesto "_Deutschland_" en su maleta, ya me supongo de dónde es–. ¡Patata mutante! ¡Mira a las chicas feas de tu país! –El alemán apartó la vista totalmente indiferente.

–No digas esas cosas, hermano… que se cabrean. Ya sabes lo que dijo mamá de los hombres del norte –susurró Feliciano asustado.

Me levanté rápidamente y limpié mi ropa. Preferí ignorar la existencia de Feliciano y me senté en uno de los millones de asientos que había. Era un salón de actos, de esos que parecen más grandes que el propio instituto y que salen en las películas inglesas y americanas.

Mientras mi hermano venía hacia mí costosamente cargando con su maleta, un hombre joven y una señora vieja se pusieron en el escenario con un micrófono y una lista en las manos. Comenzaron su relato en inglés, por suerte a mi hermano y a mí se nos dan bien los idiomas, aún así costaba un poco entenderlos. Nunca antes habíamos venido a Londres.

También dijeron sus nombres pero apenas atendí.

–Ante todo comenzaremos pasando lista para comprobar los alumnos que hay y si falta alguno. Cuando escuchéis vuestro nombre decid alto y claro "sí" –dijo la señora mayor mientras se colocaba las gafas.

–Y levantad también la mano, por favor –añadió el hombre, que por el tono seguro que era gay.

La vieja fue pasando lista. Algo que me pareció eterno… a mí y al impaciente de mi hermano, obviamente.

–¡Feliciano Vargas! –Que penosa pronunciación italiana.

–¡Sí! –Gritó mi hermano eufóricamente mientras levantaba la mano.

–¡Lovino Vargas!

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Love not o mi nombre?

–¡Sí! –Levanté la mano.

–¿¡Lovino Vargas!? –Estaba sorda y ciega la vieja esta.

–¡¡Sí!!

–¿No está Lovino? –Le preguntó a su compañero gay.

–¡¡HE DICHO QUE SÍ, VIEJA BAZOFIA!! –Me levanté bruscamente–. Quiero decir… soy yo.

Por suerte lo primero lo dije en italiano y la vieja esta no creo que hubiese sabido de la existencia de Italia en su niñez, así que no creo que se haya preocupado por estudiar mi idioma.

Lo que opine el gay no me importa.

Siguieron pasando lista hasta que terminaron y comenzaron con las parejas para las habitaciones.

–Feliciano Vargas compartirá habitación con Ludwig –y apellido raro.

Qué asco de apellidos alemanes… un momento, ¿mi hermano con un alemán? ¡Es lo que le falta para ser el mal ejemplo de la familia Vargas! ¡¡Influencias alemanas!! ¡No no no!

–¡Felic…

¿Dónde está mi hermano?

–Se acaba de ir con su compañero –me dijo alegremente un chico moreno y de ojos verdes.

Por la piel yo diría que el tipo este es de Hawái, pero… ¿también vienen americanos?

–Yo soy tu compañero, me llamo Antonio –me tendió la mano, muy a mi pesar la estreché–. Encantado.

–Sí, bueno, ¿De dónde eres? –Le pregunté mientras agarraba mi maleta.

Si Feliciano se había ido, ya no tenía nada que hacer… sólo dejar de considerarlo hermano mío.

–Soy de España. Tú de Italia, ¿Verdad? –Asentí–. Lo supuse por lo que dijiste antes. Entonces somos vecinos –sonrió.

Me pregunto si a los españoles les pagan por hablar. Si es así este tío debe de forrarse. Estuvo hablando durante todo el camino, que suponía salir del salón de actos y llegar a nuestra habitación. Aparentemente corto pero en realidad fue largo, largo, largo…

–¡Al fin hemos llegado! ¡Qué largo! –Exclamó Antonio mientras se tumbaba en una de las camas.

–Sí, suele pasar cuando te equivocas seis veces de habitación y en uno de esos errores entras en el cuarto de unas chicas mientras se cambian de ropa.

–Eso les pasa por no cerrar el pestillo.

–¿Qué pestillo, Antonio? –Miré hacia la puerta, la acabábamos de cerrar.

–Emm… vale, no hay pestillo. Podrían haber encajado el pomo de la puerta con una silla.

–¡Sí! ¡Y si les das un clip y una pegatina es posible que monten un circuito electrónico para que la puerta sólo se abra con sus huellas dactilares! –Dije sarcásticamente, él se rió.

–Eres un tipo gracioso, Lovino, me caes bien –me limité a abrir mi maleta y guardar las cosas en el armario.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, Antonio, de veras que me gustaría.

Pero va a ser que no.

Mientras mi compañero seguía tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada, yo casi ya había terminado de meter mi ropa en el armario. Ahora tenía que ir a la biblioteca a por los libros que me hacían falta en este curso.

–¿Adónde vas? –Me preguntó Antonio antes de que yo saliese de la habitación.

–A por unos libros a la biblioteca.

Pensé en decirle que iba al baño o cualquier otra cosa, pero en la habitación ya había baño y si ponía otra excusa quizá se apuntaba, así que la realidad parecía ser la posibilidad más aburrida. Así no se vendría conmigo y…

–Ah, bien, ¡Voy contigo!

Nada.

Otro largo, largo y más largo camino con el pesado este. Ya podría ser argentino, sigue hablando español pero no creo que sea tan plasta, ¿O también? Aunque quizá no se basa en su nacionalidad… quizá él es la excepción, como mi hermano.

–Escuché que un día de estos nos hacen una actividad para que los compañeros de habitación se conozcan mejor –le miré con pena, no había atendido a lo último que había dicho, yo todavía seguía pensando en que el pobre era la excepción española–. ¿A qué viene esa cara? Las actividades lúdicas no siempre son agradables, o por lo menos no en España. Pero seguro que son distintas aquí en Londres.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y me dirigí a recepción, debían tener mis libros y… oh, no. Feliciano también está en la cola para pedir los libros… ¡¡Y está con el Patata-Mutante!!

–Qué responsable es el jodido cuando le interesa… –susurré.

–¿Te refieres a tu hermano?

–No, me refiero a la recepcionista, que en verdad es hombre pero se cambió de sexo y que, además, nunca llega puntual al trabajo menos hoy porque sabía que yo le tenía que visitar.

–¿De verdad? –Me preguntó asombrado.

–Evidentemente no –me puse una mano en la cabeza, otro ingenuo más.

En fin, no tenía más remedio que ir a la cola y ponerme detrás de Feliciano y el Patata-Mutante.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Feliciano se percató de mi presencia.

–¡Oh, hermano! ¡No te había visto!

–¿Y por qué te tuviste que dar cuenta? –Balbuceé, no me escuchó.

–¡Ah! Te presento a Ludwig –me puso delante de él a ese monstruo.

Un monstruo grande, rubio, con enormes músculos y de ojos azules. El prototipo alemán tanto en hombres como en mujeres, ¿eh?

–Encantado –dijo el Patata-Mutante.

Sólo por los músculos que tiene le llamaré Patata-Mutante-Man. La abreviatura sería PMM y podría tener bastante similitud con _pomme_, de _pomme de terre_, que significa patata en francés.

Jajaja, soy un genio.

–Trágate una bala, Patata-Mutante-Man –le hice un gesto con la mano de que se fuera al cuerno.

–¡Hermano! ¡Eres un maleducado! –Me gritó mientras Antonio se reía.

El Patata-Mutante-Man me miró como si estuviera aburrido. ¡Eso es como si me llamase poco original! Después de haberme pensado tanto tiempo su apodo…

–Bueno, Ludwig, en ese caso encantado de conocerte. Yo soy Antonio, el compañero de Lovino.

–Mucha paciencia –le dijo el estúpido de mi hermano a mi compañero–, mi hermano puede ser así a veces, pero en el fondo es buena persona.

–Seguro que sí –respondió Antonio sonriendo.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**I love London:**_ Amo Londres (cof cof, es más que obvio xD)

_**Mamma mia!!:**_ ¡¡Madre mía!! / ¡¡Mi madre!! / etc.

_**Per favore!: **_¡Por favor!

_**Deutschland:**_ Alemania.

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Nami:** Me alegro de que Lovino te haya parecido divertido o.o aunque he puesto a Feliciano un poco más tonto de lo normal… o quizá no, no sé xD

**Bonnie:** He puesto como narrador a Lovino porque me es más fácil que Feliciano O_o imagínate… narrar con Feliciano, todo es bonito y todos son buenos… no, no, es más fácil con Lovino. No pensaba poner muchas frases en otro idioma (porque no estoy en posición de hacerlo xD) pero yo juraría que "stupido" era eso… no sé, es que lo he mirado en unos cuantos traductores y diccionarios O_o pero bueno, no importa, gracias por la información ^^

**Kuri:** Ese hombre no quería secuestrar a Feliciano, sólo quería pasta. No, no, en verdad sólo quería contratarle para la organización de los hombres de negro, para capturar a los alienígenas del mundo… (ya estoy desvariando xD)

**Robin Ivanova de Braginski:** Claro, la parejita del año :D me alegro de que te guste ^^ Creo que todas tenemos un "señor de negro" en nuestro interior preparado para raptar a Felicianos (y a los que se pongan por delante O_o) ¡Y no se lo digas a Suiza, aquí tienes la continuación! D:

**Kuki:** ¡Me alegro de que te guste! :D Síiii… Lovino es el mejor .w.

¡Gracias a las cinco por comentar! ^^


	3. La dieta inglesa

**Tengo una pequeña duda que me gustaría que alguien me resolviera, es para el fic. ¿Cuba, Germania y Roma tienen nombre? Gracias a las personas que se molesten en contestar.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, no tengo nada en contra de la dieta inglesa aunque se dé a entender lo contrario.**

**3. LA DIETA INGLESA**

Acabábamos de volver de la biblioteca y ya teníamos que ir al comedor para cenar. Nos separamos de Patata-Mutante-Man y Feliciano, no querría ir con ellos por nada del mundo.

Después de una media hora caminando por el edificio…

–Desde luego tu sentido de la orientación es penoso, Antonio.

–No te lo voy a negar –dijo frotándose la nuca.

Llegamos al comedor.

Todos nos miraban expectantes, como si fuéramos bichos raros.

–¿Por qué nos miran? –Le pregunté a mi compañero.

–Quizá es tu camisa de rayas verticales, la gente suele llevarlas horizontales. Así que juntando eso con que las personas aquí son muy adineradas y tal, pues…

–¡Es la moda del año! ¡Moda italiana! –Le respondí ofendido.

–Pero no inglesa –me contestó suspirando.

Pues a la mierda el estilo inglés. Yo soy italiano, no inglés. ¡Y me alegro de no serlo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de mi país!

–Venga, vamos a comer algo –me cogió por la muñeca y fuimos a coger las bandejas. –¿Qué mierda es esto? –Preguntó asombrado.

–Mierda inglesa, que le llaman –respondí.

No me extraña que digan que los ingleses tienen una de las peores dietas del mundo, la verdad.

–Antonio, no cenes mucho.

–No pensaba comer mucho de esto –dijo riéndose–, ¿Pero por qué?

–Imagínate mañana a la hora de desayunar; beicon, salchichas, huevos fritos…

–Dios, calla. Me entra fatiga sólo de pensarlo –volvió a reírse.

Me eché una extraña cosa que decía llamarse pescado… no niego que tenga aspecto de pescado, de hecho lo tiene pero la combinación con un líquido anaranjado con trozos medianamente sólidos es espantosa.

–¿Qué es eso? –Le pregunté mientras miraba su plato.

–Guisantes y algo más.

–Parece pastoso…

–Y es un color verde que brilla en la oscuridad –nos reímos–. Mejor que nada, supongo que…

–No estés tan seguro.

Por suerte las bebidas seguían siendo las mismas; agua. Aunque es agua inglesa, es posible que produzca efectos secundarios en los estómagos extranjeros. Por lo menos no es americana, si no podría pensar que pasa como en _The Simpsons_ y el agua es de algún lago cerca de una central nuclear y cuando la bebes amaneces con un tercer brazo o algo así…

Nos fuimos con las bandejas a una de las mesas en la que había cuatro personas. Antonio parecía algo más social que yo así que supongo que haríamos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Una pena. Los de esa mesa comenzaron a mirarnos mal o eso me pareció, pero no sé si mi compañero se percató o no, la cuestión es que él seguía sonriendo estúpidamente.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué os contáis? También sois nuevos, ¿No?

Asintieron y continuaron hablando por su cuenta.

–Tengo tres fincas, son enormes. Mis padres tienen muchísimos cultivos por ahí. Así no hay necesidad de comprar alimentos de mala calidad para preparar la comida –dijo un chico rubio en un perfecto inglés.

Menudo pijo.

–¿Otra vez, Arthur? ¡Los alimentos no tienen la culpa de que cocines mal! –Todos se rieron, ese tipo tenía un inglés bastante pasota.

Vaya cateto.

–Hablando de comida, yo hace poco metí un pájaro en el microondas –dijo uno de los chicos que tenía una voz muy tranquila.

No opino.

–¿Estabas preparando codorniz o algo así aru?

Este directamente inventa palabras al final de sus frases.

–No… no era una codorniz, umm… no sé cuál es su nombre. Entró en mi habitación.

–Espera… ¿Metiste a un pájaro vivo en el microondas? –Preguntó el del perfecto inglés, quiero decir, el pijo.

El chico de la voz tranquila asintió, ¡Pedazo de sádico! ¡Nunca imaginé que alguien fuese capaz de hacer eso! Bueno sí, mi hermano inconscientemente cuando tiene sueño pensando que es cualquier comida precocinada.

–Murió. Fue una lata, pensé que sólo pasaba en las películas pero tuve que limpiar todos los restos. Mi madre me echó una buena bronca.

Vi cómo Antonio separaba la bandeja de sí mismo. Creo que tanto a él como a mí se nos había quitado el hambre con ese relato.

–Vale, Ivan, suficiente –interrumpió el pijo.

–¿Vosotros cómo os llamáis aru? –Nos miró, creo que era chino, o coreano, o japonés, o tailandés… quién sabe.

–Yo soy Lovino y él es Antonio –les dije mientras intentaba meterme un trozo de pescado en la boca.

–¡Ah, Lovino! El chico del salón de actos. Lo siento por ti, debe ser humillante que sean a ti al único que no escuchen en todo el lugar –dijo el pijo con aire de superioridad.

–No te creas, gracias a eso me conocen un poco más –sonreí.

–Aiyah… ¡Yo soy Yao y vengo de China aru! Éstos son Ivan, de Rusia, Arthur, de aquí mismo y Alfred, de Estados Unidos. Encantado aru –todos sonrieron, menos el pijo Arthur, como forma de saludo.

Estuvimos hablando un poco acerca de nuestros diferentes países. No es que me lo pasase extremadamente bien. La verdad, no pensaba volver a sentarme con ellos; Ivan era un sádico, Arthur un pijo, a Alfred no le entiendo casi cuando habla y los "aru" de Yao me ponen nervioso.

Para colmo no pude terminar con el pescado. Antonio era listo y aunque lo suyo tenía una muy mala pinta, era mucha menos cantidad y había acabado pronto. Decidí dejar ya de esforzarme y dejarlo en la mesa que había para que lo limpiasen.

–Ni hablar, tienes que comer más –me dijo una de las viejas que andaban por ahí limpiando–. Estás hecho un espagueti.

–Y a mucha honra. No puedo comer más.

–De aquí no sales hasta que no te lo termines. ¡Así que come y calla!

Me dio un empujón para que volviese a la mesa. Ya casi todos habían terminado de comer… bueno no, siempre iba llegando más gente, pero los cuatro chicos de antes ya se habían ido.

Me encuentro bastante mal.

–No seas idiota. Puedes irte si quieres, ya intentaré terminarme esto como pueda –le dije a Antonio, el cual también se había vuelto a sentar a esperar a que me lo comiese.

–No, tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo –sonrió.

Nada, no había manera de terminarse esto. Apenas había avanzado y mi compañero no hacía más que mirarme a mí y al plato.

–Estás rojo, Lovino, ¿Pasa algo?

–No sé, ¿Tú qué crees?

–Ya entiendo –rió–, mientras no mira la mujer esa te ayudaré...

Le echó un vistazo a la vieja asquerosa de antes, cogió mi cuchillo y con él se metió un trozo de pescado en la boca.

–Está asqueroso… –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y se ponía una mano en la boca.

–¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

–Ambas cosas.

Todo iba mal, sí, pero fue aún peor con la llegada de ciertos individuos.

–¡¡Hermano!! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Esta comida es retorcida! –Dijo Feliciano mientras corría hacia mí y se me abrazaba. Me lo aparté bruscamente.

–Primero; no me toques. Segundo; gracias por el aviso, no me había dado cuenta.

Y ya venía andando tranquilamente detrás de él; Patata-Mutante-Man, abridle paso chicos, abridle paso…

–¿Qué haces aquí que no te has muerto? –Le pregunté al Patata-Mutante-Man.

–Chicos, os aconsejo que pidáis los guisantes esos que tienen pinta de vómito verde. Son asquerosos, sí, pero echan poquísima cantidad y además el cuenco en el que lo echan apenas es profundo –dijo Antonio mientras cogía costosamente otro trozo de pescado.

Los recién llegados asintieron y se fueron a por la comida. Mientras tanto yo seguí con el pescado, cogiendo trozos algo más grandes. Después de un rato volvieron Feliciano y el mastodonte… digo, Patata-Mutante-Man.

–¡Como la comida sea así todos los días, dimito! –Exclamó mi hermano.

–¿Dimites? ¿A qué? –Preguntó mi compañero español.

–Aaaa… no sé, ¡¡Quiero pasta!!

–Si te contase lo que yo quiero… –dijo el alemán.

–Ya sabemos lo que quieres –le interrumpí–, te alimentas de salchichas, patatas y cerveza. Calorías en su pura naturaleza.

–Pues Ludwig no está nada gordo, hermano.

–¡Podría entrar como participante en el Pressing Catch! ¡O quién sabe, podrías hacerte tan famoso como el Batista! –Añadió el español.

Le miramos extrañados ante ese comentario, ¿Ludwig y Batista? ¿Qué infamia, blasfemia o sacrilegio era ese? ¡Pobre Batista! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de la existencia de Patata-Mutante-Man! Aún así preferí seguirle el rollo a mi compañero.

–Claro –el rubio alemán salchichero me miró–, además, como necesitas un nombre que imponga y dé miedo… ¡Podrías llamarte _Mr. Potato_! –Antonio se empezó a reír–. Imagina, toda la gente aplaudiendo y el árbitro en el ring comentando tu salida; "¡¡Demos un aplauso a _Mr. Potato_, campeón mundial de pesos pesados!!"

–¡H-hermano! –Dijo Feliciano intentando contener la risa–. Déjale.

–No pasa nada, no me importa, pero creo que estás demasiado alegre teniendo en cuenta que aún no te has terminado tu comida –respondió mirando mi plato, él ya había acabado mientras yo le intentaba humillar.

Me levanté y cogí mi bandeja.

–Antonio, vámonos –le ordené y él me siguió.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesa donde se encontraba la vieja limpiando. Ella miró bastante mal mi plato y luego me echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. Me escapé antes de que soltase alguna cosa más…

–¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Ludwig?

–Porque es alemán.

–¿Eres racista? –Me agarró del brazo y nos paramos.

–¡No! Bueno… no. Los alemanes son desagradables, siniestros y demasiado grandes para mi gusto. Mi hermano acabará mal influenciándose con ese tipo.

–Pues a mí no me parece mala persona –me soltó y seguimos caminando.

–Es que tú eres español. Los españoles sois siempre algo pasotas.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Por qué siempre generalizas? –Le miré sorprendido–. Diciendo que los alemanes son malas personas y los españoles unos pasotas… ¡De todo hay en el mundo! ¿Acaso tu hermano y tú dais ejemplo? ¡No os parecéis en nada y sin embargo ambos sois italianos! La cultura siempre afecta en la forma de ser de una persona, pero no de la forma en la que tú lo dices.

–Imbécil, ¿Insinúas que los alemanes son románticos, tiernos y abiertos con todo el mundo? Joder, creo que deberías leer un poco de historia o simplemente libros sobre otros países y verás que no existen alemanes así. Todos tienen una mente cuadrada.

–Ya estás desvariando. Yo no he dicho que los alemanes sean así, sólo he dicho que no todos son malas personas.

–Lo que tú digas –entramos en nuestra habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama y casi al instante quedé dormido.

Y habría seguido durmiendo si no fuera porque un enorme dolor azotó mi barriga y luego escuché el sonido de la cisterna. Se abrió la puerta del baño y se encendió la luz. De la forma en la que estaba entreabierta la puerta la claridad me dio en plena cara.

Otro retortijón de estómago.

–Antonio… me estoy muriendo…

–Bienvenido al club –respondió con una mano en su estómago.

Me levanté y entré corriendo en el baño antes de que mi compañero cerrase la puerta. Menuda nochecita me iba a tocar pasar.

Desde luego la dieta inglesa es la peor del mundo.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Mr. Potato:**_ Sr. Patata (Creo que es obvio xDDD)

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Kuki:** Lovino es un poco irascible… xD Patata-Mutante-Man sí que es largo, pero bueno, con lo de pomme pues pensé que quedaba bien y eso O_o mis paranoias mentales xD Si Lovino aguanta a Antonio y a Feliciano ya tiene el cielo ganado, que no se queje xD

**Nami:** xD Lo que me da pena es que el Patata-Mutante-Man apenas tiene participación en las conversaciones del fic (nada más que hago que Lovino se meta con él, qué cruel soy xD) a ver si más adelante le meto en la historia un poquillo más… Con lo del fic de escolares y eso, sí, a mí me encantan estos tipos, meter a los personajes en un instituto :D Y ya, Antonio es un poco soso, yo me lo imagino que todo lo dice sonriendo, ya sabes ._. pero igual tampoco lo he puesto muy cariñoso porque se acaban de conocer. Es más, todavía ni siquiera ha empezado a llamarlo Lovi, y a mí eso no se me pasa, ya lo llamará así… xDD

**Kara2992: **Yo me baso en mi instituto. En mi instituto las cosas no tienen pestillo, hasta el baño carece de pestillo (esto formará parte de uno de mis traumas de la infancia…)

**Ryuto:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ La intención es que salgan todos ._. (y no creas que me olvidé de Francia, sólo que no salía en este capítulo xD). Eso sí, Estonia o países de por ahí no creo que vayan a salir mucho, acabo teniendo un cacao mental con ellos… Estonia creo que tiene gafas, ¿no? No sé, es algo que tengo que estudiar…

**Kayako666:** Sí, meteré personajes y parejas xD Haría los capítulos más largos, es más, de los dos únicos fics que tengo, en el otro los capítulos son más largos y con diferencia… pero acabo estresándome si no llego a las 7 páginas o así, creo que este es mi "tamaño ideal" ._.

**Robin Ivanova de Braginski:** A mí también me cae muy bien Ludwig :D en el fondo es un cacho pan xD gracias, aunque espero que ahora no recurras a la mafia italiana o a la china para amenazarme O_o

**Hiro-lovi:** Gracias ^^ Me alegro de que te guste :D

**Yuzu_blume:** xDD te envidio, yo nunca he estado en un intercambio así que me invento esto del fic como puedo O_o

P.D: Lo de personajes latinos… no tengo ningún inconveniente, aunque explícame cómo quieres que lo ponga ._. ¿Te refieres a que en la clase de Lovino haya una chilena que se llame Valentina? Es sólo un ejemplo ._.

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Yo hace tiempo leí uno de Naruto que era de estos de instituto, así que… por qué no hacerlo de Hetalia ^^ Sí, veré si meto parejas… quiero decir, esa es la intención, a ver qué sale xD

¡La Madre Rusia! :D

**Gisaku Ikiru:** Pues gracias por comentar ^^ eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Nada más, aquí tienes ya a Rusia xD

**¡Gracias por comentar! ^^**


	4. Las clases

**4. LAS CLASES**

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en mis ojos mientras intentaba mentalizarme de cierto asunto que me tenía preocupado…

–No te desanimes, Lovino. Si nos da un apretón de estómago en medio de la clase pues nos salimos y punto –me dijo el español sentado en su cama.

–Qué fácil es decirlo.

–Pues no creo que puedas faltar el primer día por tener una descomposición estomacal, tú verás.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo, quizá no. No me agradaría tener necesidades fuertes e inoportunas de ir al baño en medio de una clase. Todos mirándome, los pijos estos…

–¿Hoy teníamos que llevar libros? –Me preguntó.

–No, sólo se van a presentar…

–Pues entonces con más razón no deberías faltar.

Supongo que tenía razón, aunque me metí un rato en el baño para asegurar un tiempo de tregua entre la descomposición y yo.

Después de prepararme bien salimos hacia el aula. Tuvimos que subir dos pisos del edificio que teníamos al lado y luego nos pasamos un rato buscando la sala.

–Creo que nos falta una básica clase de Boy Scouts… –comentó mi compañero.

–¿Qué dices? Si nos perdemos en un edificio sin pérdida, en un bosque ni te cuento. No nos encuentran ni a las tres semanas.

–Sí, tienes razón –se rió.

Llegamos a la clase que para nuestra sorpresa estaba cerrada.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tampoco es esta?

Nos asomamos a la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta…

Habíamos llegado tarde.

Una vieja, la vieja de antes del salón de actos, estaba hablando a una clase totalmente callada y expectante. Hacía muchos gestos con las manos e iba muy maquillada, era una vieja de las que me caen mal sin duda. Encima sorda y ciega.

–La cagamos –dijo Antonio.

–¿No me digas? –le respondí sarcástico.

Di unos cuantos golpecitos a la puerta, pero nada, tan sorda como la otra vez. Antonio acabó hartándose y la abrió.

–¡Hombre! ¡Son los desaparecidos! ¿Se os han pegado las sábanas? –Nos dijo la vieja esa, se la notaba cabreada aunque hablase con un tono amistoso.

–Podría decirse… –dijo mi compañero mirando a la pizarra.

–Confío en que no vuelva a pasar. Sentaos. Tú, jovencito –me señaló –, siéntate delante de tu hermano, y tú –señaló a mi compañero–, al lado de aquel chico rubio.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos en silencio.

–De la que te has librado, nos ha estado diciendo que es muy estricta y nos pondrá un parte por todo, cualquier tontería –me susurró Feliciano.

La vieja comenzó la clase, nada mejor que dar una breve descripción de cada uno; cómo nos llamamos, de dónde somos y qué nos gustaría hacer en el futuro.

Me pregunto para qué sirve esa estupidez.

–Iremos por orden, tú primero –dijo señalando al rubio que estaba al lado de Antonio –, levántate y cuéntame.

El chico se levantó. Parece gay y mira de una forma muy arrogante al resto de la clase.

–Un honor ser el primero.

Esa pronunciación de la R que usa hablando inglés y ese tono… ¡¡Francés!! ¡¡Este es marica, fijo!!

–Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy. Vengo de Francia, más concretamente de Saint-Émilion, lugar famoso por sus exquisitos vinos, ¿Ha oído hablar de él? Mi padre maneja una buena empresa de vinos, tenemos una enorme bodega en nuestra finca. Cuando crezca un poco más me encargaré de administrar todo eso.

–Un brillante futuro, he de suponer –respondió la vieja sonriendo.

A todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama ella? Bueh, no es algo que me vaya a quitar el sueño.

–Siguiente.

–Ivan Braginski. Rusia, vivo en Yakutsk, un lugar extremadamente frío. No tengo muchos planes de futuro, la verdad, es algo que decidiré más adelante.

Se volvió a sentar, lo había dicho bastante rápido, como si lo tuviera pensado. Pasaron unos cuantos más hasta que llegó a Antonio.

–Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

–¿Dos apellidos? –preguntó la vieja dejándolo cortado, desde luego era una negada para el extranjero.

–Claro… en España es así –ella se quedó callada mirando al resto de la clase sorprendida, intentando apoyarse en los demás como tonta que es–, en fin, vengo de allí de España, concretamente de Sevilla. Por culpa del trabajo de mi padre nos tenemos que mudar mucho, así que no es que sea muy sevillano y andaluz, de todo un poco; Barcelona, Madrid, Pontevedra…

¿Hacía falta decir eso? Cuando digo que es un charlatán me refiero a estas cosas. A nadie le importa que su padre tenga que mudarse de una provincia a otra continuamente…

–Me gustaría estudiar –se quedó unos segundos pensativo–, la carrera de gastronomía.

Se ve que se lo inventó sobre la marcha o lo ha parecido enteramente. Quizá era una indirecta respecto a la comida de ayer. Le preguntaré luego.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida y no es para menos, habían dicho que querían estudiar derecho, medicina… y él salta con la comida.

Siguió pasando unos cuantos hasta que llegó a mi hermano, en el cual me fijé bastante. La vieja se había encariñado con Feliciano… ¡Lo había hecho! ¡¡Pederasta!!

–¡Me llamo Feliciano Vargas! –Exclamó alegremente mientras se levantaba–. Vengo de Italia, de Venecia. Lo que quiero hacer de mayor es… –se puso una mano en la cabeza mientras miraba el techo–, ¡Quiero ser veterinario!

Claro, pero luego muéstrale un pajarito muerto que lo traumas. Con el relato de Ivan y el pollo del microondas ya lo habría tenido que llevar a un psicólogo.

–¡Veterinario! ¡Pensé que ninguno os parabais a pensar en vuestros pobres compañeros de sufrimientos y alegrías! ¡Esos amigos que nunca estarán con vosotros de forma interesada!

Esta tiene que tener una manada de gatos en su casa, me lo veo. Viuda con gatos, deprimida y vieja bruja en una casa de mala muerte.

Todos nos miramos desconcertados, se le había ido la cabeza. Se había levantado y se acercó a Feliciano, el cual sonreía como el estúpido que es.

–Pero señora, creo que es más importante salvar personas que animales… –dijo un chico japonés, creo que se llamaba Kiku–, esa misma razón y ese mismo apoyo se lo debería haber dado a Elizaveta, que dijo que quería estudiar medicina.

–¿No te importan los animales? –La vieja se puso seria–. ¿No ves a los maltratadores? ¿A esa chusma que le quita la piel a los animales? ¡Los japoneses estáis acostumbrados a matar ballenas y los chinos a comer perros! ¡Los españoles matáis a los toros por gusto y los canadienses matáis a las focas!

Mientras tanto, el pijo de Arthur asentía con una enorme sonrisa. Admito que hay países que sobrepasan el maltrato animal pero… ¿A qué viene este tema? ¿Y a qué viene insultar a Antonio por la corrida de toros?

–Ninguno de nosotros tenemos la culpa de que eso se produzca –respondió Kiku.

–¡Si pusieseis empeño dejaría de pasar!

–Entiendo mejor la situación de Japón con las ballenas y nosotros con los perros aru. Es una alimentación, ¡Pero no es alimentación la forma en la que maltratáis a los toros aru! –Exclamó Yao mirando a Antonio.

–¡La carne de toro se come! ¡Es una tradición española! ¡Gracias a eso el toro bravo sigue reproduciéndose y sin problemas! ¡Si no fuese así estaría como el lince ibérico! –Se defendió mi compañero español.

–¿Y por ello tenéis que hacerlo sufrir aru? –Antonio no supo que responder, decidí ayudarlo.

–Ellos harán sufrir al toro antes de matarlo, pero creo que es más importante el hecho de que vosotros aún intentáis conservar esa ley de pena de muerte… o algo de eso, ¡Es peor que maltratar a un toro! –Exclamé, Yao se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

–Bien chicos, vale. Me alegro de que hayáis captado mi intención. Aunque la próxima vez tenéis que ser un poco más ordenados a la hora de hablar –interrumpió la vieja–, mis clases serán debates de la sociedad actual, intentaremos hablar de vuestros países y también tengo el deber de aconsejaros en vuestro futuro.

¿Todo para esto?

–¿Quiere decir que ha ofendido a nuestros respectivos países para darnos a entender de qué tratará la clase? –Volvió a preguntar Kiku muy calmado pero visiblemente molesto.

–No he ofendido vuestros países, os he hecho ver la realidad que en ellos reside –ya, claro. Ahora adórnalo con palabritas, vieja–, me gustaría que como hombres y mujeres que seréis en el futuro, podáis cambiar esas crueldades.

–Pues ha puesto a parir a Canadá, China, Japón y España. ¡Podría haber dicho algo malo de Reino Unido! –Exclamó Vash, el suizo.

–No hay nada malo que llame tanto la atención de Reino Unido.

–¡La comida apesta! –Volvió a gritar Vash dando un golpe en la mesa y levantándose.

Creo que todos pensábamos lo mismo, o casi todos.

Después de que la clase se calmase, la vieja se despidió y entró un hombre algo mayor. Era alemán, de la época de Germania, fijo. Tenía el pelo largo, también podría ser hippie. No hacía más que contar batallitas, era el profesor de matemáticas, si fuese el de historia pues todavía…

–¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? –Me susurró Feliciano.

–Ni idea. No es mi pasatiempos aprenderme nombres alemanes –le contesté por lo bajo.

–Hermanos Vargas, ¿Acaso vuestro tema de conversación es más interesante que mi clase? –Pero si sólo he dicho dos frases.

–¡Qué va! ¡Su clase me parece estupenda! Yo sueño con ser historiador de mayor, quiero saber tanta historia como usted. Sólo que no me enteré del último nombre que había dicho y se lo había preguntado a mi hermano.

Como Feliciano empiece así mis padres se van a dejar los ahorros de vida en sus universidades… Y al final será gorrilla, indicándoles a los conductores dónde pueden aparcar, y luego los conductores le darán 20 céntimos para que no les reviente los cristales de sus coches.

–Como iba diciendo; esto y varias cosas más fueron las que provocaron la caída del imperio romano…

¿Ya ha contado toda la historia? ¿Ya ha contado hasta cómo se unificó el imperio romano? Joder… Se suponía que la clase de hoy trataría de una simple presentación del profesor, sin embargo, este pretende contarnos en unos minutos lo que ha durado siglos y siglos.

–Ludwig, ¿No te aburre el tío este? –Le susurró Feliciano al Patata-Mutante-Man.

–La historia es mi asignatura favorita aunque admito que prefiero la historia de Alemania –contestó el salchichero.

–Pero igualmente, aunque me gustase a mí también, no me parece un buen momento para soltar este rollo. Nadie le está atendiendo.

Efectivamente nadie le estaba echando cuenta; Ivan estaba dibujando cosas raras en una hoja de papel, ¿por qué me fijo en él? Pues no sé, lo he mirado instintivamente. Quizá estaba diseccionando un pajarito que se encontró por la calle o a saber… Pero no, supongo que estará con sus dibujos sádicos.

–Qué aburrimiento aru… –susurró Yao mirando su reloj de pulsera.

El único que parecía guardar la compostura era Kiku; callado y atendiendo a todo lo que decía el germano este.

Por fin acabó la clase. El profesor salió alegremente del aula seguramente pensando en lo mucho que le habían atendido sus alumnos, idea equivocada.

Nos dejaron un pequeño descanso y me fui hacia Antonio.

–¿No te parece un poco extraño que no nos movamos del aula? –Le pregunté mientras él quitaba con el dedo un manchurrón de tinta de la mesa.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Me miró.

–Pues no sé, generalmente tienes que moverte de un aula a otra para las clases.

–En España no, o por lo menos no solía en mi instituto. Sólo me movía en las clases de asignaturas optativas, que eran una o dos.

–Pues que suerte, aunque quizá depende del instituto –me quedé un rato en silencio observando al resto de la clase, hasta que recordé algo–. Oye, ¿Tú quieres estudiar la carrera de gastronomía? –Él se rió.

–No, nada de eso. No sé todavía qué estudiar. Se me pasó eso por la cabeza porque justo en ese momento me dio un terrible dolor de estómago.

Cómo le entiendo. No sé por qué cada vez que miraba la cara de la vieja se me revolvía algo.

–Ah, ¿Te enteraste de que la abuela esa es nuestra tutora?

–No, ¿De verdad? ¿No había otro vejestorio para tutoría? –Le respondí, no me lo puedo creer, antes prefiero al marica que había con ella en el salón de actos.

–Parece ser que no, o eso me ha dicho Gilbert –me señaló a uno de los chicos, que, si mal no recuerdo, era el primo de Ludwig.

–Entonces no te fíes, es alemán –Antonio me miró con resignación.

Al poco rato volvió a llegar otro tipo, despeinado y con barba de tres días.

–¡Sentaos, chicos! ¡Yo soy vuestro tutor! Siento no haber podido aparecer a primera hora, como habría sido lo lógico… pero tenía unos asuntos pendientes con la administración del instituto –puso unos papeles encima de su mesa–. Mi nombre quedará oculto al público pero os diré que soy italiano, concretamente de Roma; una fuente cultural. Podríais conocerme todos como Cayo Julio César.

¿Qué viene de administración? Sí, claro, yo también sé decir eso después de haberme esnifado los rotuladores permanentes.

–Cómo chochea… –susurró uno al lado mía.

–Es italiano… –respondió otro.

–Qué vergüenza de sociedad… –comentó una chica.

Desde luego, para el único italiano que hay resulta que es demente.

–Os daré cultura clásica, clase de historia o como prefiráis llamarlo y geografía. Pero lo importante es que os enseñaré las andanzas de nuestros antepasados, algunas desgracias producidas por políticas, el secreto de las pirámides y todo aquello que deseáis saber en lo más profundo de vuestros corazones.

Son estos los momentos en los que te das cuenta de por qué el mundo va tan mal…

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Tenía que pensar algo sádico para el grandioso Ivan :D Es que con Francis tenía que ser algo especial xD Gracias ^^

**Hiro-lovi:** Me alegro de que te haga gracia ^^

**Kara2992:** Podrán crear una reserva si la comida no les mata antes… xD

P.D: Ya, es cuestión de acostumbrarse a los sin-pestillo. Entiendo que todos quieran que salga su país O_o en fin, a ver qué hago.

**Robin Ivanova de Braginski: **Sí, son bastante grandes… es uno de sus atractivos xD Gracias por contestar a lo de Cuba & Company, lo de Carlos no suena mal, es bastante simple y le queda bien… y Roma sale un poco pirado (por no decir muy pirado) así que no será muy necesario ponerle nombre XD Germania, había pensado ya en un nombre, por si era verdad que no tenía O_o

**Nami:** Kiku aquí no sale mucho, sólo para soltar dos o tres comentarios, en los próximos capítulos saldrá con más frecuencia o.o

**Alega Dathe:** Francis tenía que tener una entrada especial (porque él es especial) imposible olvidarme de él (aunque ésta no es la entrada especialmente especial). Me alegro de que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo ^^ y gracias por contestar a la pregunta, supongo que entonces habrá que ponerles algún nombre para pasar…

**Aotsuki-san:** Muchas gracias por responder a la pregunta ^^ Entonces ya está más que confirmado que no tienen nombre .w.

**Yuzu_blume:** Entiendo que debe doler que no salgan países latinos en Hetalia, yo ya sufro con el pésimo protagonismo que tiene España en el anime… ^^U me gustaría que tuviera una canción también, como Lovino o.o un CD completo, que en vez de que diga "hetalia" en el ending diga "paella", quedaría igual de bien… sí, sí (¿?) En fin, estoy divagando. No sé si a lo que te refieres es a meter a los personajes de esa web, la he visto y tal y como era de esperar no se permite el plagio y no puedo utilizar a esos personajes (o eso parece, enteramente. Tampoco me agrada pagar derechos del autor xD), así que… ._. Igual también puedo leerme y releerme los perfiles de los personajes o más o menos algo para saber un poco más de los latinos, luego a partir de ahí crear a algún personaje que esté relativamente bien. Tú dirás, quizá se te ocurre algo O_o yo ya tengo pensado dónde meter a un personaje latino (y pensaba que fuese de México, porque tú diste la idea) ahora, la cuestión es qué personaje…

**: **Muchas gracias ^^ Ese apellido me gusta xDD ya puestos también el Bratwurst.

**Kuki:** Yo es que he visto algunos platos y… la pinta no es que llame mucho (quizá están buenos pero es como los caracoles, la gente dicen que están muy ricos, sobretodo la salsa, pero no soy capaz de meterme eso en la boca xDDD). Pero bueno, gracias a esas imágenes saqué el argumento del capítulo xD Sí, lo de Antonio es verdad… es que conozco a mucha gente que discrimina de ese modo y lo odio. Hay de todo en el mundo.

**Marriot-chan: **o_o No conozco a ninguna persona que se llame así... me asustaría, la verdad. Me alegro de que te guste el fic :D

**Yuhi03:** Aquí sale ya Francia aunque no es una salida muy espectacular, en el próximo sale más enrollado, por decirlo de alguna manera ^^U Pobrecita, debiste pasarlo mal respecto al tema gastronómico ó.o y yo la única alemana que conozco también es así xDDD esa descripción va bien para los hombres (para mi gusto) pero para las mujeres… no sé yo que decir, prefiero el prototipo de la chica linda japonesa xD Aunque entonces diciendo eso… la pareja perfecta sería un alemán y una japonesa… ¡No! ¡No queda bien! O.o

**¡Gracias por comentar! ^^**


	5. Traición

**La línea en mitad del texto separa espacios de tiempo. Quiero decir, es para quitar algo que no es muy relevante. Igual pongo un ejemplo:**

Oh, Dios mío, en cuanto llegue a casa tengo que contárselo a mi madre.

**-----------**-----------**

–¡Y eso fue lo que pasó, mamá!

–Pobrecito, hijo.

**¿Se entiende? Es que me suelo explicar muy mal siempre.**

**Si la historia estuviera narrada en tercera persona pues sería de otra manera, pero como es en primera creo que lo mejor es usar esta línea… pché.**

**5. TRAICIÓN**

Después de esas tres horas de pesadilla salimos al patio, una media hora para descansar y tomar el segundo desayuno.

Estábamos sentados en uno de los bancos que había. Afortunadamente había logrado irme sin ser perseguido por Feliciano.

–Toma, un bollo de leche y un zumito –mi compañero me los dio.

Qué bueno es tener un camarada español, hace todo lo que le dices.

–Deberíamos haber ido a desayunar al comedor –añadió mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

–Calla, calla. Lo último que me entra ahora en el cuerpo es el desayuno inglés. Además con la tontería de ir a desayunar nos habríamos saltado la primera clase entera.

–¿Y qué hay de malo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Es cierto, sólo se trata de la vieja –nos reímos.

–Oye, la gente de tu país es muy enrollada –le miré desconfiado–, "llamadme Cayo Julio César" –estalló a carcajadas.

–Ese no tenía mucha cara de italiano, te lo digo en serio. No creo que lo sea, sólo lo dijo para marcarse un farol como profesor de historia. Yo también puedo decir que soy de la antigua Grecia para dar una clase de mitología griega, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que realmente no lo es… por eso no quiso dar su nombre, ¿ves? Ahora todo encaja.

–Ya, ya… –respondió aún sonriendo, no me creía.

–¡Que sí! ¡Ese tipo era sólo un subnormal que encontraron y lo contrataron como profesor!

Me levanté bastante enojado y tiré a la papelera el zumo que acababa de terminarme. Pensaba irme dejando al estúpido español sentado en el banco como un tonto, como el tonto que es. Me fui en dirección al edificio de las aulas y vi a mi hermano y al Patata-Mutante-Man saliendo de él. Me miraron y me detuve, el español acababa de levantarse para venir hacia mí también… ¡No sé qué es peor! ¿Feliciano o Antonio? Feliciano viene con sorpresa, sería doble martirio.

–¿Y por qué tienen que venir hacia mí? –Susurré.

Tomé la opción más rápida; salir corriendo.

–¡Hermano! ¿Adónde vas?

Después de un rato corriendo llegué a un árbol algo aislado del resto de la gente. Me senté debajo a pensar acerca de la inmortalidad de Patata-Mutante-Man, la idiotez de Feliciano y la molesta presencia del español.

–Lovino~, suena tan melodioso –dijo una voz detrás de mí–, es un nombre muy lindo.

Me asomé y resultó ser el francés que vi antes en clase. El aficionado a los vinos. El marica.

–¿Te puedo poner un diminutivo? Lovi~

–Ni de coña –respondí sin mirarle.

–Qué genio –se sentó al lado mía–, pero creo que estamos en las mismas.

–¿Qué dices?

–Tú estás solo porque tienes genio y yo estoy solo también por cosas relacionadas con mi actitud.

–No te equivoques, yo no estoy solo –miré a mis lados–, quiero decir, ahora sí. Pero estoy solo porque me he separado unos minutos de mi grupo.

–Eso quiere decir que no eres feliz con ellos… –respondió de forma dramática.

–¡No inventes! ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El Dr. Amor, o Amistad en este caso? Olvídame, déjame en paz –me moví quedándome sentado pero dándole la espalda.

Se levantó y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

–Pensé que podríamos ser amigos, pero se ve que no es el momento. En fin, ya caerás. Chao –me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

…

…Tengo escalofríos.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Ese guiño? ¿Tenía mensaje subliminal?

Creo que se me ha rizado aún más el maldito y peculiar mechón de pelo de mi cabeza. Eso es malo.

**-----------**-----------**

–¡¡Antonio!! ¡Sálvame! –Dije al llegar al aula entre jadeos después de tanto correr.

Antonio tiene al lado al marica de Francis, así que podrá decirle algo mientras estamos con la clase.

–¿Qué pasa? –Se sorprendió.

–¡El estúpido y marica de Francis viene a por mí! Quizá está haciendo una recolecta de italianos, quizá es una recolecta de tíos buenos –nunca está de más marcarse un farol–, ¡Quiere que yo sea su amigo!

–¿Y por eso es marica? No, vale, déjame pensar… –sonrió y se puso una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando–, los españoles somos pasotas –comenzó a contar con los dedos–¸ los alemanes son malas personas y los franceses, ¡son maricas! Lovino, eres increíble, contigo en el mundo que se quiten los psicólogos. Con sólo saber la procedencia de una persona eres capaz de identificar su orientación sexual, su grado de pasotismo y su carácter. ¿También sabes cómo reaccionarán ante diversas situaciones? –Se sentó en su pupitre pensativo.

–¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Es gay!

–¿Quién es gay? –Preguntó una tercera voz detrás de mí.

–¡¡Francis!! –Por instinto me puse detrás de Antonio–. Dile algo, idiota –zarandeé un poco a mi compañero.

–Hola, Francis. Soy Antonio –el francés asintió con una sonrisa–, ¿Eres gay?

–¡Idiooota! ¿Por qué lo dices así? –La voz me temblaba.

Aléjate, estúpido francéeees.

–¡Lovi~! ¡No tengas una idea equivocada de mí~!

–¿Lovi? –Preguntó mi compañero, me miró.

–Sí, Lovi me deja que le llame así –respondió el marica, ¡¿cuándo dije yo eso?!

–¡¡Una mierda!! –Exclamé envalentonándome.

–¿Decías? –El marica se acercó, yo volví detrás de Antonio.

Por suerte un extraño negro entró por la puerta. Tenía el pelo largo, con una cinta en la cabeza aunque también lo llevaba recogido con una coleta.

¿En dónde me ha metido mi madre…? Por cierto, se me hace extraño que no me llame la traidora esa.

–Sentaos, chicos –todos nos dirigimos a nuestros pupitres–. Soy vuestro profesor de Educación Física. Me llamo Carlos, espero que seáis buenos deportistas, acostumbrados a duros esfuerzos –sentí la mirada de mi hermano clavada en mí.

Él nunca ha sido bueno en deportes ni gimnasia. Lo único que le gusta es jugar al fútbol, pero con amigos. Recuerdo que un día jugando al baloncesto en el instituto le dije que una forma de no hacer nada pero parecer que estaba defendiendo, era poniéndose debajo de la canasta. El muy subnormal se lo creyó y no se movió de ahí ni cuando encestaron los del equipo contrario, la pelota le dio de lleno en todo el cráneo. Creo que a partir de ese día fue cuando su situación mental me pareció preocupante, siempre tan idiota, más de idiota de lo normal. Superando su grado de idiotez, día tras día.

–Aparte de que soy de Cuba no tengo nada más que decir… tenéis la hora libre –sacó un periódico de deportes y se puso a leer.

¿Y qué pasa con la forma de puntuar? ¿Los exámenes y todo eso? ¡¿No va a explicar nada?!...

Pues mejor.

–Ludwig~ ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? –Preguntó mi hermano detrás de mí.

–No suelo escuchar música, ¿Y tú? –Respondió el Patata-Mutante-Man.

–¡Ah! ¡No me extraña! ¿Quién querría escuchar música alemana? De seguro se las pasan diciendo "_beer beer beer, beer and sausages, beer and more beer_" y cosas así –dije yo lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan esos dos.

–¡Hermano!

Dejé que hablasen tranquilamente de música mientras me concentraba en Antonio. Ahora que me fijo él es el que hace todo lo que le digo, sin embargo yo soy su perro faldero y eso que apenas llevo con él un día… eso es, ahora tiene que levantar el culo de su asiento y acercarse a mí. Pero no se lo diré, porque si se lo digo y se lo ordeno, vendrá, pero no lo hará porque haya salido de él…

–Hum… –no le quité la vista de encima.

Me miró a los ojos y al momento apartó la vista. Luego otra vez, de nuevo, evitándome y sentándose de distintas maneras.

–Ven, jodido español… –susurré sin que nadie me escuchara, él se levantó–.

Así me gusta, que acudas a mí.

Sin embargo fue hacia la papelera a tirar un papelito, luego se volvió a sentar en su pupitre.

–¿Eh?

Pero para mi sorpresa eso no era todo, se puso a charlar con Francis, el marica.

–No importa, en cuanto pasen dos segundos se dará cuenta de que no puede hablar con el gay y acudirá a mí… ven… ven Antonio… –balbuceé intentando sacar mi alma de Jedi a la luz –. Joder, ¿Pero de qué hablan?

Me levanté y fui discretamente a la zona de Francis y Antonio, los cuales charlaban animadamente con una enorme sonrisa. Intenté enterarme de lo que decían mientras hacía como que miraba un papel con una lista en la pared del aula.

–Voy a Seychelles todos los veranos con mi familia –dijo el gay.

–Lo siento, nunca he escuchado nada de ese sitio, ¿Dónde está? ¿Es bonito?

–Son unas islas al lado de África, tienen unos paisajes preciosos –se rió un poco–. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a algún sitio en verano?

…Estaban teniendo una conversación normal y gracias a esa conversación, el gay se estaba llevando a mi siervo para su terreno. ¡Debería haber supuesto que Antonio era una persona normal a la que le gustaban las conversaciones normales! ¡Mierda!

–Para mi desgracia nunca salgo de España, si acaso voy a Andorra o Portugal, pero ya ves –tenía una voz apagada.

–Siempre puedes hacerte aquí un amigo que te invite a su casa en vacaciones.

Y tú no ibas a ser, Francis. Nadie paga un viaje para que le violes en tu territorio, en tu hogar. Con tu madre grabando para colgarlo en páginas porno como parejas amateurs.

–Por cierto, mira esto, lo colgaron mientras estábamos en el descanso tomando el desayuno –el marica se acercó hacia donde yo estaba y me incitó a apartarme.

Más que nada me apartaba para que no me tocase, no por otra cosa. Vete a saber si manosea a la gente para quitársela de en medio, sucio pero efectivo.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó mi compañero con atención.

–Dice que dentro de una semana nos vamos de excursión por la montaña y hay que hacer parejas para las actividades. Tenemos que apuntarlas aquí, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

¿Qué coño…? No dirá que sí, está claro que no dirá que sí.

–Er… –me miró preocupado y luego volvió la vista a Francis–, sí, claro, vamos juntos –Francis escribió los nombres.

Me ha traicionado.

Ese subnormal de Antonio me ha traicionado. Se ha largado con mi mayor enemigo, quitando al Patata-Mutante-Man, ¡Se ha ido con el marica de Francis! ¡Me ha dejado solo, a la deriva! ¡Para que me quede con el más antisocial de la clase! ¡Vete a saber si es Ivan! A saber si me abre el estómago en la excursión para ver qué tengo dentro. ¡No, no, no!

–¡Eres un traidor! –Le grité al español y volví cabreado a mi pupitre.

Después de mi rotura, por decirlo de alguna manera, con Antonio, vino el profesor gay a decirnos que él nos daría la lengua inglesa y luego vino la vieja de siempre a decirnos que también nos dará la clase de arte. Es decir, la vieja y su pintalabios rojo pasión estarán presentes en nuestra vida laboral durante todo el año.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y salimos. Ahora no tengo a nadie con quien ir; Antonio, que es el único subnormal al que aguantaba medianamente, se va con el marica. Feliciano está siempre al lado de Ludwig y como que paso, y luego está el grupo de los multinaciones que tampoco me interesa mucho.

Hay que joderse.

–¡Lovino! ¡Espérate! –Exclamó la inconfundible voz del español detrás de mí.

Yo no contesté, me dediqué a caminar más rápido y luego a tropezarme por las escaleras, caer rodando y comerme el suelo. Con mucho estilo, estilo italiano.

Todos me miraron.

–¿¡L-lovino, estás bien!? –Preguntó Antonio bajando rápidamente y acercándose a mí–, ¿Te has hecho daño?

–¡Aléjate! –Me levanté y le empujé–. ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Cada uno baja las escaleras como quiere!

Me fui doblando una esquina y acto seguido me puse las manos en la nariz, me dolía horrores y encima me sangraba.

–Duele… –susurré sentándome apoyado en la pared y escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

Maldita sea, aunque no lo parezca yo me encariño muy rápido con algunas personas. ¡Me había encariñado con Antonio! ¿¡Por qué me hace esto!? Me ha dicho en toda la cara que el marica de Francis es mejor que yo… es preferible… estúpido.

–Imbécil, tan pronto y ya te me sublevas… –musité.

–No te lo tomes siempre todo tan a pecho –no esperaba que hubiese alguien a mi lado, aún así no levanté la cabeza.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un ángel?

–Soy Feliciano.

–Tsk… ¿Jodiendo la marrana otra vez?

–Cuando estás triste sueltas más palabrotas de lo normal. Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? –Sentí cómo se sentaba al lado–. Ah, me dijeron que te caíste por las escaleras, no parece que tengas nada pero igual, ¿Te hiciste mucho daño?

Levanté la cabeza y miré la pared de enfrente con un aire de mosqueo.

–¡Hermano! ¡Te sangra la nariz! –Sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarme un poco–. ¡Vamos a la enfermería!

En fin, quizá había enfermeras guapas en este espantoso instituto, ¿verdad?

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Beer and sausages, beer and more beer:**_ Cerveza y salchichas, cerveza y más cerveza.

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Nami:** Yo en cierto modo estoy igual, hay mucho maltrato y eso no mola. Ya casi todos los españoles piensan que la corrida de toros debería dejarse ya, pero claro… es una tradición, yo no veo bien que les hagan eso a los toros pero tampoco veo nada bien que quiten una tradición tan tradicional de España. Bueno, bueno, con Francis la cosa se pone algo verde (más o menos, mejor más adelante), es cuestión de tiempo que salgan las parejas xD Ya veré qué hago con Vash, hum hum… (hay que ver la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer ya ._.) Gracias :D

**JunjouMoe:** Mmm… antes que nada en el último capítulo, en las respuestas a reviews, salías como "**:**" o algo así, no lo entiendo, ya lo modifiqué unas cuantas veces y no cambia… creo que es por poner el punto entre junjou y moe… qué curioso. En fin, sí, es que tenía que escribir algo propio de Ivan xD La vieja debe ir a la hoguera o.o

**Yuzu_Blume:** Sí, es posible que pidiendo permiso… aunque no tengo ni idea del tema de esa web, preferiría agregarte al msn y que me ayudases tú un poco con eso xD si no te importa. Sí, he visto a esos dos ._. creo recordar que el chico tiene una tirita en la nariz y la chica tiene el pelo recogido en dos coletas o algo así. Desde luego cambiar de comida debe de ser horrible, esa es una de las razones por las que no me gustaría ir a Londres, cambiar mi deliciosa dieta mediterránea por cosas raras xD imposible, mi estómago es muy abierto y no me importa probar cosas nuevas, pero todo tiene un límite xD Por último, ¿realmente has puesto tu msn? Lo digo por si tengo que pegarle al fanfiction o no, es que últimamente borra lo que le da la gana; palabras que hay en mi fic, subrayados de vez en cuando… Me gustaría agregarte (porque no tengo mucha idea de la cultura latina O_o siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te aconseje y tú me has caído bien) prueba a escribirlo otra vez o si no ya se puede recurrir a los mensajes estos de fanfiction… (los cuales no he probado nunca, no me extrañaría que no funcionasen xD)

**Kara2992:** Vash es un tipo especial u_u La mente de Ivan es un misterio, no quieras saber qué dibujaba, puede que te cause algún trauma xD Yo conozco a unos cuantos profesores que se quejan por trabajar, y digo yo, ¿entonces por qué no se van?

**Anker:** Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por comentar :D

**Hiro-lovi:** Acabo de buscar las canciones (me llevé un shock al leer tu comentario xDD) y las he escuchado, me han gustado bastante xD creo que te referías a esas. Cantan en japonés… pero… no son oficiales, ¿verdad? O_o

**Aotsuki-san:** Prefiero actualizar rápido .w. (o relativamente rápido) si no actualizo es porque me he ido de vacaciones, pero vamos… hasta el año que viene nada de vacaciones xD El México ese es bastante simpático xDDD Gracias por pasármelo, lo consideraré o.o

**Robin Ivanova de Braginski:** Comprendo, los hermanos son… hermanos u_ù Me alegro de que te haga sonreír :D Mmm… sí, espero que no te importe que al final lo haya llamado Carlos xD Lo de Gilbert sí, de hecho iba a ponerle como hermano suyo pero no sé por qué luego cambié de opinión y lo dejé como primo. Mis razones tendría, supongo xD En la web que me pasó Yuzu_blume ya salían dos personajes para México del norte y México del sur, o algo así. ¿México está dividido en dos? O_o Bueno, gracias por la información, es bueno saber algunas de las comunes características mexicanas xD

**NEKO NO GIN:** Al principio pensé en meter a un chico, pero se ve que la mayoría prefiere a una chica… pues nada, será chica xD total…


	6. Confusión

**6. CONFUSIÓN**

–Bien, esto ya está –dijo la atractiva chica mientras me terminaba de poner unas gasas en el hombro–, no te ha dolido, ¿verdad? –sonrió.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos maravillados mirándola, realmente era guapa. Por suerte tenía algodones en la nariz para parar alguna posible hemorragia nasal provocada por la linda enfermera.

–N-no, nada –respondí despertando de mi ensoñación.

–Me alegro. Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Esas caídas son peligrosas –dijo mientras guardaba unas gasas en una pequeña caja.

Vaya curvas. Ojalá ésta fuera la profesora y no la vieja esa.

Al rato salimos de la enfermería y mientras me quitaba el algodón de la nariz, fuimos al comedor a seguir con el martirio de la comida inglesa. Sólo que esta vez sería un triple martirio. Un 3x1, pagas uno y te llevas tres; Feliciano, Patata-Mutante-Man y comida inglesa.

–Oh, nooo. ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó mi hermano escandalizado mirando la comida.

–El resultado de mezclar la cena de ayer con la basura de la papelera del baño.

–¿Qué le han hecho al asqueroso puding de guisantes? –Se puso las manos en la cara, tapándose parte de la visión.

–¿Era un puding…? Bueno, da igual, ahora te viene con sorpresa. Alégrate.

Ahora tu paladar encontrará nuevos sabores. Experiencia única.

–¿Qué queréis? –Preguntó de mala gana una obesa y aparentemente amargada mujer que servía la comida.

Feliciano y yo nos miramos. Teníamos que elegir algo.

–Bien, Feliciano, razona como no has razonado nunca; es la cena de ayer más los restos del lavabo de los profesores. De ayer por la noche a este momento habrán pasado unas diecisiete horas. Lo que ayer parecía estar pasado hoy tiene que saber, como lo más bueno, a estiércol. Descartamos el pescado, las empanadas de pescado y esa extraña morcilla sola en ese lejano plato de ahí. Nos quedan los guisantes, las empanadas de carne y las ensaladas.

–Hermano, diciendo todo eso podría decirse que hay mucha variedad –interrumpió.

–De hecho la hay, ¿no la ves? Peleándose por ser la comida más asquerosa.

–¡Mira! ¡Han puesto salchichas de la marca Wurst! –Exclamó sin atender a mi último comentario –, señora, ¡pónganos de estas salchichas, por favor!

–¿Eeeh? ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero!

Ya me había puesto dos salchichas.

–Mmm… son grandes las salchichas alemanas –cualquiera que le oiga a saber qué pensará–, y no huelen mal. ¡Vamos!

Me agarró y nos fuimos sin coger el postre a una de las mesas en las que estaban Ludwig y el japonés, Kiku.

–¡Ludwig! ¿Tú también cogiste las salchichas? –preguntó sonriente Feliciano.

Nos sentamos, yo enfrente de Kiku y Feliciano enfrente de Ludwig.

–Claro, venían con patatas fritas, ¿qué te esperas? Sólo faltaba la cerveza para hacer referencia a los mitos alemanes.

–¿Sufres por no poder comer pasta? –Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Sufro por pensar que tengo que ver tu cara todos los días.

–¡Hermano! ¡Ya está bien!

–¡No aceptas que tu nuevo amigo dentro de unos años será un alcohólico que se volverá loco al volante de tanto beber cerveza!

–¡Los alemanes no tienen por qué beber cerveza como locos!

–Ah, ¿no? ¡Entonces es una casualidad que todos los productos que compra papá relacionados con la cerveza sean alemanes! También será una casualidad aquello que leí en un libro de un escritor e historia alemanes. En la historia el protagonista narraba un antiguo cuento que decía que un hombre quemaría la ciudad de otro hombre si este último no lograba beberse seis litros de cerveza sin respirar. Al final el hombre consiguió cumplir el reto y salvó a la ciudad. ¿Qué conclusión puedes sacar de esto, Feliciano? ¿Los alemanes son dulces personas que cuando amenazan como mucho amenazan con matar al mosquito que ronda por tu cama todas las noches? ¿Los alemanes se limitan a beber zumo de melocotón? Porque yo deduzco que son bebedores activos de cerveza y con un humor sádico. Típico. Seguís teniendo mente nazi.

–Yo deduzco que es una simple historia que se cuenta en las clases de los institutos alemanes, en la hora de literatura cuando no tienen nada que hacer. Los niños la escuchan y se ríen por la barbaridad y absurdez del argumento. Es una exageración de una pequeña costumbre germánica –dijo Kiku mirando su plato sin moverse –. Creo que diciendo eso podríamos generalizar también en Italia denominándoos mafiosos. Son muchos los países en los que se sufren las disputas de distintas familias y bandas de mafia italiana.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que he dicho? –Pregunté molesto alzando una ceja.

–Nombraste nacionalsocialista diciendo que seguían manteniendo esa mentalidad, refiriéndote a que la crueldad de aquellos años se sigue viendo en los cuentos y en los chistes. Las sociedades actuales no tienen culpa de lo que ha pasado hace tantos años. Simplemente he generalizado la mafia porque es una de las cosas que tiene mala fama en Italia.

–Vale, vale, ahora me diréis que Ludwig no tiene cara de nazi.

–Prefiero que no saques ese tema –dijo el Patata-Mutante-Man.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Después de todo era tu pasada sociedad, acéptalo.

–Me gustaría que olvidases ese tema –volvió a decir.

–Me pregunto en qué pensaban los alemanes dejándose comer el coco por un bigotitos bajito y austríaco.

–¡He dicho que dejes el tema! –ordenó de manera cortante y con una mirada de pocos amigos. Yo callé.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio. A mi hermano no parecían gustarle mucho las salchichas, de hecho a mí tampoco pero Feliciano entendió que no era el momento de quejarse.

–Qué suerte que pusiesen salchichas para comer, ¿verdad, Ludwig? ¡Espero que algún día pongan pasta! –El rubio sonrió.

Esa era la indirecta de Feliciano. El "no me gustan para nada las salchichas alemanas", que si te fijas algo rima, la frase tiene un toque musical.

–Ya verás que sí –respondió terminándose su comida.

Les dejé hablar tranquilamente. Seguro que si me metía en la conversación acabaría de nuevo peleado con Ludwig. No me cae bien, nunca me caerá bien. Los alemanes no se parecen en nada a los italianos. ¡Nada!

Una muy falsa actuación me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–¡Oh, que me caigo~!

Un tío de melena rubia cayó encima de mí echándome en la camisa toda la comida que tenía en el plato. Apenas me dio tiempo a verlo solté un grito.

–¡¡Me cago en todo lo cagable!! ¿¡Qué has hecho, pedazo de marica!? –Me miré la camisa completamente manchada, luego clavé mi mirada en Francis.

–Dicen que el amor y la amistad se encuentran en este tipo de momentos. Discúlpame, Lovi, me he tropezado.

–¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Estas manchas no se irán!

–Sí, sólo hay que darle fuerte y con paciencia –cogió una servilleta de la mesa y empezó a frotarme en el pecho, estropeando mi camisa.

–¡No me manosees, capullo! ¡Así sólo vas a extender la mancha! ¡¡Subnormal!! ¡Aléjate! –Me lo aparté bruscamente.

–¡Entonces tenemos que llevarla a lavar ya! ¡Quítatela! –Se volvió a pegar a mí y me empezó a desabrochar los botones.

–¡¡No!! ¡Suelta! ¡Socorro! ¡Un marica compulsivo me está intentando violar! ¡Profesor! ¡Profesora! ¡Que alguien me ayude! –Francis se alejó y se puso bien el cuello de su camisa.

–Lovi, no seas así. Yo sólo estaba arrepentido por mi torpeza al caminar. No quería que te cabreases, lo siento, no era mi intención mancharte la camisa.

¿No era tu intención? ¿Con ese falsísimo "oh, que me caigo", "oh, que me voy para abajo" u "oh, tradúcelo como quieras"? ¡Maldito marica! ¡Querías meterme mano y por tu culpa ahora todos nos están mirando! ¡¡Y para colmo has estropeado mi camisa!!

–Hermano, ¿estás bien? –Feliciano se levantó y pasó una servilleta por algunas manchas, sin frotar–. Esto no se va a ir tan fácilmente, lo mejor es que nos vayamos para dejarlo a lavar.

Asentí y nos fuimos del comedor. Al llegar a mi cuarto cogí una camisa de finas rayas azules y blancas y me cambié.

–Los profesores dicen que tenemos que poner nuestras propias lavadoras –dijo Feliciano mirando la ropa de mi armario.

–¿Y dónde están?

–En un sótano que hay debajo de este edificio. Lamentablemente siempre están ocupadas por las chicas.

–Oh, bien.

–Sí, así tienen oportunidad de llamarnos cochinos a nosotros. No tendremos más remedio que ir a buscar un local de esos donde hay lavadoras.

–¿Existen realmente?

–Claro, ¿no?

Nos miramos un rato y suspiramos. Acostumbrados a nuestra madre, que es ama de casa, pues ahora nos tocaba a nosotros limpiarnos la ropa.

–Emm… primero miremos si hay alguna lavadora sin usar en el sótano –dije cogiendo la camisa sucia y saliendo de la habitación.

En estos momentos me arrepiento de pegarle a Feliciano. En el fondo es un buen chico y es muy atento con todo el mundo…

–¡Ve, ve, ve, ve~!

–¿Te importaría cerrar ya el pico? –dije molesto–. Vas a hacer que me retracte de mis pensamientos.

–¡Ok!

Bajamos las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y mi hermano salió corriendo hacia donde estaban las lavadoras.

–Usando, usando, usando, usando…

–¿No hay? –Pregunté decepcionado.

–¡Aquí!

Me acerqué a ella, la abrí y metí mi camisa.

–Espera un momento… –Dije. Feliciano me miró–, no podemos usar una lavadora para una camisa solamente.

–Tienes razón. Tenemos que meter más cosas… –se miró los pantalones, que tenían el bajo manchado de barro–. ¡Mira!

El imbécil se empezó a quitar los pantalones como el exhibicionista que es.

–¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Póntelos, idiota! ¡Quítate si acaso la camisa!

–Estoy mejor sin pantalones. Venga, no hay nadie, cuando terminen de lavarse me los vuelvo a poner.

–¡¿Mojados?! ¡Póntelos te digo! –Le cogí los pantalones y se los tiré a la cara–. ¡De acuerdo! Pondremos a lavar mi nueva camisa y así serán dos prendas.

Más vale no aventurarse a esperar más tiempo para lavar la camisa, las chicas acabarían por ocupar la única lavadora libre. Así que muy a mi pesar me quité la camisa que acababa de ponerme y la metí dentro con la otra.

–¡Sólo dos prendas es muy poco, hermano! –Intentó meter sus pantalones también.

Acabamos peleándonos, no había manera de que se pusiese los pantalones. Le agarré de los hombros y me pegué a la lavadora para intentar ponerle el jabón y ponerla en marcha.

–¡Si los profesores lo ven se cabrearán! ¡Mételos, mételos! –Exclamó mi hermano empujándome.

–¡¡Te he dicho que no!!

–¿Interrumpo algo? –Dijo una chica castaña desde la puerta.

–Elizaveta, ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunté sorprendido.

–V-venía a poner la ropa sucia de mi compañera y mía y… bueno, no sabía que estabais aquí haciendo… quiero decir, lo siento, no quería interrumpir, yo… –salió corriendo.

¿Interrumpir? ¿A qué se refiere?

…

Feliciano exhibiendo bóxers. Yo sin camisa. Él empujándome contra la lavadora.

Creo que lo entiendo.

–¡¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, FELICIANO!!

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Kara2992:** xD No, no, no se ha roto la nariz, se le quedaría una nariz distinta, eso no interesa u_u Sí, Francis va a salir bastante a menudo.

P.D: No sé, ¿gritando Mamma mia antes de caer? xDD

**Nami: **Claro, es cuestión de buscarse buenas respuestas para todo… Ya, también tengo en cuenta que los originales restan interés xDD pero bueno, digamos que gran parte del público quiere que aparezca un personaje de un país latino. Tampoco creo que reste mucho interés si meto uno para empezar, total, no va a dar un vuelco la historia ni nada, ¡Francis seguirá apareciendo! u_u Y lo último… no sé a qué te referiste exactamente, si decías que escribo con mucha soltura (me refiero a las palabrotas o a la manera de decir "el gay", "el estúpido y marica de Francis" o cosas de ese estilo…), no suelo hacerlo (y si lo hago es porque estoy de broma o algo así). Es sólo que esta historia simulaba un poco a un estudiante adolescente e inconformista (o así es como quise poner a Lovino xD), lo normal a mi parecer es que dijese cosas de ese tipo.

**Yuzu_Blume: **Mmm… interesante, entonces la impuntualidad es una característica común. Entonces siempre podéis hacer apuestas sobre quién llega más tarde O_o Una hora, dos horas, tres horas… ¡Qué guay! xD

**Mina_chan!:** El carácter de Vash es bueno para algunas cosas, aunque siempre es mejor saber cuándo hablar o.o No he puesto así a Cuba por ser latino, que conste xD es sólo que veo normal/gracioso/pasable/algo que el profesor de gimnasia no haga nada salvo cuando está dando educación física. ¡Me alegra de que sigáis el fic! ^^

P.D: ¿…? Es posible que el fanfiction te haya borrado esto último xD qué novedad… ¿Querías decir algo?

**JunjouMoe:** Eres mágica xD Por mí Antonio que se quede cumpliendo condena o.o

**Nicte-ha:** Muchas gracias ^^ me alegro mucho de que disfrutes con el fic. Aaahh… ok, entonces resuelto el misterio mexicano o.o Ya, ya, comprendo ^^ aunque no hacía falta que lo explicases, mis mensajes están a la luz de todo el mundo o.o si no quisiera que otros lo vieran, los intentaría mandar de otra manera… de todas formas agradezco la explicación, es bonito ver cómo hay gente que se molesta por conocer un poco más al autor T.T

**Misao-Kurosaki:** No pensé que la caída fuese a hacer tanta gracia xDD en fin, me alegro de que te hayas reído. ¡Continuando~!

**Robin Ivanova de Braginski:** Aaah… ya entiendo. Entonces tiene su lógica que hubiese norte y sur… gracias por la explicación ^^

**NEKO NO GIN:** Me alegro de que contraataques xDD Gracias por el aporte, pero el nombre ya lo escogí, me ayudó Yuzu_Blume. Creo que es de esos incas, mapuches o algo de eso que existe pero que los españoles que conocen el tema se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano xD De todas manera necesito ayuda para las expresiones, si alguien se apunta a ayudar a eso pues se agradece o.o y claro, tampoco están de más las ideas esas de "los mexicanos son impuntuales, generalmente", eso también está bien saberlo (que vale, que eso es generalizar, lo mismo no sois impuntuales xDD pero yo que sé… me gustaría enterarme de cosas de esas…) Y al final me he enrollado para decir una tontería xD todos los profesores que he tenido yo en educación física no hacían nada, sentarse a leer el periódico :) Fabulosa idea que saqué para Cuba xD (eso dice mucho de los españoles, lo sé xDD este año me tocará un profesor duro, la verdad es que ya lo temo… soy animal de costumbre)

**Hanashize:** ¿Fidel Guevara? Yo juraría que no tenía nombre… igual la verdad es que a mí también me asusta un poco ^^U Claro que sí, y quién sabe si el estilo chileno es más interesante que el italiano O_o


	7. ¿Quién es gay?

**En una web leí que (como Ucrania no tenía nombre) los fanáticos japoneses le habían puesto Yekaterina. Así pues, la he llamado de ese modo en este fic.**

**Y por último (por si a alguien le interesa), en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó poner que el libro que nombra Lovino donde está la historia del alemán que bebió 6 litros de cerveza sin respirar, se llama Violetas de Marzo, del autor Philip Kerr. **

**7. ¿QUIÉN ES GAY?**

Al fin llegué a mi habitación. Ese estúpido de Feliciano siempre me trae problemas, ¡siempre! Y la otra ahora se creerá que esto es incesto, lo difundirá por todos lados y todas las chicas nos mirarán raro… o no. Eso, eso, todo tiene su lado bueno. Las chicas se pensarán que somos homosexuales y se acercarán más a nosotros. Como ellas dicen, "el mejor amigo es un homosexual".

…

…Pero qué estoy diciendo. Los demás se reirán de nosotros y nos harán malas jugadas, Patata-Mutante-Man mirará a Feliciano con asco, Kiku ni se molestará en mirarnos, Francis… a saber, y Antonio… Antonio… ¡Antonio que se vaya a la mierda!

Tengo hambre. Estoy avergonzado. Siento odio hacia Francis y hacia Patata-Mutante-Man…

Llamaré a mi madre.

–_Lovi, come stai? _

–_Bene, bene_ –respondí suspirando.

–¿Has comido? ¿Tienes frío? Ya sabes que el verano de Italia no es como el verano de Reino Unido, si hace frío ponte el abrigo, ¿eh?

–He comido y estoy bien, mamá.

–¿Entonces por qué llamas? ¿Quieres dinero?

–¡No quiero dinero!

–Es raro en ti, cariño, compréndelo.

Tiene razón, es raro en mí llamar así por las buenas. Sin embargo, comparándome con mi hermano soy el que más se acuerda de mamá, aunque él la trate mucho mejor.

–Mamá, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de Feliciano? Eso de que me iba a traer desgracias.

–Ajá.

–Quiero que lo desheredes –dije seriamente.

–¡Lovi! ¡Deja de decir tonterías, por favor! –Exclamó cabreada.

Creo que heredé el mal carácter de mi madre, la diferencia es que cuando a ella la tratan con dulzura se le pasan los cabreos y responde igual de dulce… yo no. Si me cabreo, me cabreo, nada de contradicciones y cambios radicales.

–Mamá, sácame de aquí –supliqué.

–¿Por qué? Feliciano me ha dicho que se ha hecho ya un amigo –pobre Kiku, marginación absoluta–, ¿y tú? ¡Habla con alguien, Lovi! Haz buenas migas con el nuevo amigo de Feli.

–_Ma che dici?!_ Ese cerebro de salchicha, ¡ni loco!

–Pues no sé qué decirte. Tú hermano se lo está pasando bien para ser su primer día. Me gustaría que tú disfrutaras igual.

Lo haría si no fuera por cierto traidor.

–Mamá, uno de la clase me ha intentado violar. Sácame de aquí, te lo ruego.

–¡No mientas!

–¡Lo digo en serio! En el descanso de clase me guiñó el ojo y luego me ha intentado quitar la camiseta mientras me manoseaba el pecho.

–…¿Y tú te dejas?

–¡No! –Ella estaba en silencio.

No, si ahora encima el maricón soy yo.

–¡Oye! ¡Mamá! ¡Que no me dejé!

Ha colgado.

Miré a la ventana del cuarto, estaba justo encima de la mesa de escritorio. Me subí a esa mesa y me asomé.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Lovi, qué haces?! –Exclamó Antonio que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

–Quiero suicidarme –mentí, con la intención de poder ver su reacción.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –Se acercó corriendo y yo levanté la mano.

–No te acerques o me tiro ahora mismo –él se detuvo–, mi vida es un asco. Nunca he tenido una relación estable con una mujer porque todas dicen que no aguantan mis celos y mi manera de comportarme con los demás hombres. Un marica está intentando violarme. Mi madre se piensa que yo soy el gay. Mi hermano es deficiente mental. Y encima, para colmo, se creen que cometo incesto.

–¿Con Feliciano? –Interrumpió.

–No, con el gato de Heracles –que juraría que debe tener un gato, no hace más que dibujar mininos–. Antonio, ¿qué coño es el incesto y aquí con quién puedo ocasionarlo?

–Con tu hermano…

–Pues ya está, ¡y no me interrumpas! ¡Encima de todo tú me traicionas! ¡Siéntete culpable!

–Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Lovi.

–¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No te he dado permiso! ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos como para mantener esas confianzas!

Me bajé de la mesa dando un salto y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación.

–Y ten por seguro que antes de suicidarme por culpa de la gente, me los cargo a todos. No soy tan estúpido, por favor…

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al patio del instituto. Di unas cuantas vueltas sin saber bien qué hacer. No tenía deberes porque era el primer día, no tenía nada que estudiar y tampoco tenía amigos con los cuales dar el paseo. Conclusión: pégate un tiro y acaba con tu sufrimien… digo… pégate a algún grupo de amigos.

Aunque el grupo de amigos que había no era muy tentador.

–¡Lovino! ¡Qué casualidad aru! ¡Ven a ver a las bellezas que tiene Ivan por hermanas aru!

¿Ivan tenía hermanas? Pobrecillas.

Con Yao estaban Arthur y Alfred, aunque no parecieron echarle mucha importancia a mi llegada, parecían atentos a la salida de Ivan. ¿Qué tendrán esas chicas?

De repente todos los chicos se pararon a mirar. Ivan salía por la puerta seguido por dos rubias.

–La chica del pelo corto se llama Yekaterina y la del pelo largo es Natalia aru –susurró Yao mirándolas.

Bien vistas no estaban nada mal. La Yekaterina esa tenía unos buenos pechos y Natalia una cara muy mona, parecía una muñeca. Nada que ver con Ivan.

–Adoro a Natalia, es tan mona… y tiene carácter. ¡Es perfecta! –Dijo uno que también se había parado a mirarlas.

Pero bueno, ¿esto qué es? ¿La familia Cullenski o Cullonski? O como prefieran decirlo. Tampoco son nada del otro mundo, son monas pero ya está, las he visto mejores.

–Yekaterina tiene un gran corazón aru. Natalia es un poco más como Ivan, al parecer le admira mucho y quiere llegar a ser como él aru.

Joder, Dios la libre. Ya me la imagino aprendiendo a destripar pájaros.

–¡Hola, chicos! –Dijo Ivan, que a lo tonto ya había llegado a nuestro lado con sus dos hermanas–. Ah, Lovino, tú no las conoces. Son Yekaterina y Natalia, mis dos hermanitas.

La más pequeña, Natalia, sacó morros, cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada.

–Encantada de conocerte, Lovino –dijo Yekaterina con una dulce sonrisa–. Eres de Italia, ¿verdad? Me encanta ese país, es precioso.

–Créeme, no tanto como la belleza que tienen en Rusia –dije mirándola y dándole a entender que era ella. Se ruborizó.

Hacía tiempo que una mujer no se sonrojaba con mis palabras. Qué gran halago.

–Bien, bien –interrumpió Ivan poniéndose entre nosotros dos–, ¿qué tal si os invito a unos helados? –Todos asintieron–. ¿Y qué tal si vienes y me ayudas a traerlos, Lovino?

Error, peligro. Le he cabreado por halagar a su hermana. Es celoso, debería haberlo deducido por su manera de ser y su comportamiento. Ahora me matará o me torturará por el camino, a saber. No, no, soy muy joven para sufrir maltratos rusos.

–Yo… te agradezco enormemente la invitación, pero estaba por aquí dando una vuelta esperando a que pasase el tiempo. Ya ha pasado, jejeje… tengo que ir a hacer unos recados… a hablar con una persona… –me fui alejando–, tú me entiendes. ¡Adiós!

Me fui corriendo. Si me dieran a elegir entre una violación por Francis o quedarme solo con Ivan… sería una elección muy complicada, sí. Demasiado.

Después de eso opté por ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, quizá resultaba que era bonita y todo. No fue nada del otro mundo; autobuses altos y rojos, cabinas telefónicas rojas también… nada más. Un estúpido paseo turístico que me ocupó toda la tarde. Al llegar me encontré con Feliciano, que me había estado buscando para cenar juntos. Apenas tenía ganas de escoger comida, aceptaba ya cualquier cosa que me echasen. Es pronto pero ya me he hartado, no vale la pena quejarse.

Llegamos a la mesa donde estaban Patata-Mutante-Man y Kiku. Para nuestra sorpresa, nada más sentarnos Kiku se levantó y se fue sin mirarnos.

–¿Qué le ocurre, Ludwig? –Preguntó mi hermano mirándole marchar.

–Ni idea, no parecía pasar nada –respondió.

–Algo le habrás hecho –dije.

–Avisarle de tu llegada, ahora me arrepiento –me vacila.

Se suponía que este tipo no solía contestar a provocaciones. A saber, quizá son los efectos secundarios de la falta de cerveza. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, ya casi había terminado mi comida, si es que se le puede llamar así.

–Hermano, ¿por qué ya no vas con Antonio?

–Porque es un capullo.

–Ya veo. ¿Te has vuelto a pelear?

–Me ha traicionado, eso es todo.

Es cierto, todavía no tengo pareja para la excursión.

–Feliciano, ¿te parece ser mi pareja en la excursión?

–He-hermano… lo siento, yo voy con Ludwig –se miraron.

–Pues cámbialo, ¡tú y yo somos hermanos!

–¡No! Quiero decir… sí, somos hermanos, pero no lo voy a cambiar. Ludwig es mi amigo y en la excursión te emparejas con un amigo. Pídele a Antonio que vaya contigo, o a Kiku.

¡Este también me cambia por el salchichero! ¡Pero bueno! ¿Soy peor que un marica violador y que un cervecero activo?

–Sois lo peor –dije levantándome.

Fui corriendo en dirección a mi habitación, no es que tuviera prisa. Al llegar por suerte no estaba Antonio. Seguro que tardaría. Se estará entreteniendo con sus nuevos amigos. Me duché, me lavé los dientes y me tumbé en la cama sin llegar destaparla, más me vale dormirme antes de que llegue ese traidor.

**-----------**-----------**

Amaneció demasiado temprano o eso me pareció. Hacía algo de frío. Es como decía mamá, las temperaturas semi-veraniegas no son para nada las mismas. Por suerte me había tapado con las sábanas, si no ahora tendría un catarro… espera, ¿me había tapado yo con las sábanas? No me suena haberlo hecho. Da igual, no me importa. Soy una persona observadora y sin embargo no le echo cuenta a mis observaciones. Creo que eso es algo que debería cambiar de mi personalidad.

Dieron un golpecito a la puerta, Antonio comenzó a desperezarse.

–¿Quién es? –Me preguntó el español.

–Y yo qué sé, ¿crees que tengo visión rayos X?

Fui descalzo a abrir la puerta. En el suelo había un extraño periódico. Estaba delante de todas las puertas de las habitaciones.

–¿Qué es esto?

Me agaché y lo cogí. Empecé a hojearlo. Antonio se había puesto detrás de mí para leer también.

–¡Es un periódico del colegio! –Exclamó sonriente–. Anda, ¿esos de la foto no sois tu hermano y tú?

–E-elizaveta… –Palidecí completamente.

_¿Incesto? Los nuevos hermanos Vargas practican sus extrañas aficiones al lado de las lavadoras._

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Come stai?:**_ ¿Cómo estás?

_**Bene:**_ Bien.

_**Ma che dici?!:**_ ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**JunjouMoe:** Ya, quién pudiera ser Elizaveta xD Pensé que poner eso de Ludwig para poner un "Lovino se lleva un corte con sus insultos". Queda bien u_u A Kiku no le echaron ni cuenta xDDD quiero decir, hice queriendo el que Lovino llegase y nadie le dijese "oye, este es Kiku y a partir de ahora estará con nosotros". Indiferencia 100%. No sufras, Toni no tuvo oportunidad de salir en el capítulo anterior, pero no me he olvidado de él… ¡faltaría más!

**Mina_chan!!: **xD En fin, ¡si te acuerdas no dudes en decírmelo! :P Vaya, me alegro, pensé que eran los profesores españoles los vagos xD 

P.D: Mi favorito es Lovino, aunque de vez en cuando cambia a Francis, Antonio o Ludwig xD pero bueno, Lovino el que más. El que no me gusta nada es Austria u_u

**Nicte-ha:** Normal, si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Ludwig seguro me levantaba a pegarle xDDD soy un poco inmadura en ese aspecto, me gusta dialogar pero todo tiene su límite, Lovino sólo sabe meterse con él u_u Vaya… a mí al contrario me gusta siempre llegar con bastante tiempo de antelación ._. pero claro, eso también es malo, acabo pensando "¿de veras hemos quedado aquí? ¿Por qué no vienen?" xD

**Nami: **Ah, bien, gracias ._.U Entiendo, aunque no he leído muchas historias de Hetalia en primera persona _ Te puedo asegurar que no soy chico… o eso llevo creyendo toda mi vida xD Lo de Francis es que había que imaginárselo así, lo más falso y ridículo posible xDD ¿La primera? Interesante, y eso que todavía me falta el Chigi de Lovino :D No, nada de protagonismo, personajes secundarios como todos u_u Lovino ya se encargará de quitarles el protagonismo si eso.

**Misao-Kurosaki:** Yo creo que Feliciano puede ser un ángel para las chicas, pero lo que es para los chicos debe de ser horrible xD Es que con eso de Francis pensé en que debería tener un poco de ausencia para que la venganza de Lovino sea más… vengativa ;_; pero Toni es lo más, no se me olvida D: Tu mente detectivesca piensa bien e_e aunque no es nada del otro mundo, piensa que viniendo de Francis… bueno, viniendo de Francis todo lo que sea relacionado con sexo creo que está bien planeado… mira, da igual xDD España volverá~

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Eso es, todo el mundo a callar al pesado de Lovino e.e No sé yo si catalogarla como "pobre" xD

**Electra's: **Me alegro de que comentes ^^ Bueno, si me contáis algo muy típico y simple de por ahí está bien o.o o expresiones, como siempre xD Tú sí que tienes estilo xD yo por suerte no me he caído nunca por las escaleras, ya me caigo sobre el asfalto, me trago el suelo y la barbilla me chorrea sangre… en fin, con eso tengo suficiente u_ù no querría morir xD

**Kara2992: **Prefiero que haya poca variedad y cosas comestibles, la verdad xDD Y ya saldrá la verdadera cara de Francis, cuestión de paciencia xD

**Yuzu_Blume:** Claro, la chica ideal para ver incesto entre dos chicos xDD Te prometo que no se me olvidará avisarte, nunca más, te avisaré aunque ya te lo hayas leído y hayas comentado xDDD

**Hiro-lovi:** No pasa nada, hija, no te voy al llevar al paredón por atrasarte en comentar xDDD Más que nada porque va en gusto de cada uno el comentar o no… aunque una historia sin comentarios es una historia triste, sí… pero bueno, a lo que iba, que gracias por comentar :D Lovi es un bárbaro... buena definición e.e La verdad es que sí, las canciones son muy buenas, está muy simpática la de los tomates xDD y el "olé!" es lo mejor.


	8. ¡Esto es incesto!

**8. ¡ESTO ES INCESTO!**

Continué leyendo horrorizado por la noticia.

_¿Incesto? Los nuevos hermanos Vargas practican sus extrañas aficiones al lado de las lavadoras._

_Nuestra reportera Elizaveta nos cuenta lo que vio tras bajar inocentemente al sótano de lavadoras._

–_Elizaveta: Acababa de recoger la ropa de mi compañera y mía que llevaba a lavar cuando me encontré con eso._

–_Colaborador: ¿Qué es lo que vio exactamente?_

–_E: El hermano pequeño estaba sobre el mayor, casi aplastándolo contra aquel electrodoméstico, empujándolo una y otra vez. Uno de ellos gritaba "¡mételo, mételo!". Fue suficiente para darme a entender lo que estaban haciendo._

–_C: Debe haber sido una experiencia traumática. En la foto salen medio desnudos, ¿realmente estaban así?_

–_E: Claro que sí. Uno sin pantalones y el otro sin la camisa. Quizá si hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde no llevarían nada…_

No puedo continuar leyendo. Esto es superior a mis fuerzas. Es posible que acabe con un ataque de ansiedad o que me vuelva asmático con la tontería.

–Lovi, tú… –dijo Antonio sorprendido mirándome.

–¡Te lo dije ayer! ¡Ayer te dije que me habían tomado por marica y por fanático del incesto!

–Ah, es verdad –se dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el dedo mientras suspiraba–, sería mejor que esto no lo viera Francis.

–Sería mejor que esto no lo viera nadie… joder, esa maldita Elizaveta. Se las daba de inocente y luego mira, ¡mira!

–Ella es así. Trabaja junto con Kiku y otros más para el periódico del instituto. Mientras mejores sean las noticias, mejor para ellos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

–¡¡Mierda!! ¡Antonio, recoge todos los periódicos que puedas! ¡Rápido!

Salí corriendo del cuarto chocándome contra la pared del pasillo. Tenía que parar a esa guarra, iba a pagarlo caro.

–¡¡Kiku!! –Dije chocándome contra él y agarrándolo antes de que se escapara–. ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

–No sé a qué te refieres –respondió mirando al suelo con esa cara de indiferencia que tiene.

–¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Trabajas para el periódico del instituto!

–Sí, con este empezaría mi segundo año trabajando para el periódico.

–¡¿Y por qué pones esa noticia?!

–¿Qué noticia?

–¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil! ¡La del incesto!

–Ah… –se frotó la nuca–, yo… no tengo nada que ver. Es de Elizaveta.

–¡¡No mientas!! ¡Tú también eres culpable! ¡Todos los miembros del periódico deben saber los temas que se ponen! –Le zarandeé bruscamente.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te lo contaré todo si me sueltas –le solté–. En el periódico trabajamos mayormente Elizaveta y yo. Luego hay otros menos importantes, que aparecen de vez en cuando para colaborar, ah, y Vash quiere unirse, creo que es por el dinero, ganamos un poco si hacemos buenos reportajes. La calidad del texto y la gramática utilizada no son muy profesionales, he de admitir que no han quedado muy bien las entrevistas. Es el resultado de dejarle a Elizaveta que se encargue de escribirlo cuando normalmente lo hago yo.

–¡No te he preguntado sobre la organización del periódico!

–Ah, cierto –sonrió y se puso serio casi al instante–. Elizaveta me comentó acerca de una noticia impresionante y revolucionaria. No sabía de qué trataba pero si eso significaba un buen periódico, debía de ponerse. Elizaveta tiene una mente un poco depravada y degenerada, ahora no me extraña que haya puesto algo así. Le encantan las cosas que tienen que ver con desnudos o relaciones sexuales entre hombres, siempre ha sido así.

–¡No digas que no tenías ni idea! ¡No sé si te piensas que soy imbécil por ser italiano, te aseguro que de tonto no tengo un pelo! ¡Ayer te levantaste de la mesa cuando llegamos porque sabías perfectamente esta noticia! No querías tener problemas.

–Lo siento, Lovino. Siento no poder ayudarte, pero creo que sería mejor que te preocupases por quitar la noticia del tablón de anuncios…

–¿¡Qué!?

¿También lo había puesto en el tablón de anuncios?

…

¡El tablón de anuncios está petado de gente!

–Lo siento, Lovi. Demasiado tarde –dijo Antonio acercándose a mí con una pila de periódicos en la mano–. No sabía que también estaría colgado en el tablón.

Las personas que estaban mirando el tablón se dieron la vuelta y clavaron sus ojos en mí.

–Lovino, tienes unos gustos muy raros aru –dijo Yao pasando por mi lado con una mirada de asco.

–Escuché que esa mentalidad y ese tipo de orientación sexual se quita mediante una clase de exorcismo. Podrías probar –dijo Arthur dirigiéndose al edificio de aulas, acababa de llegar de su casa.

Porque Arthur no duerme en este instituto ya que vive muy cerca. Arthur no sufre por tener que lavar su ropa sucia en la lavadora del sótano, tampoco tendrá problemas relacionados con el incesto porque no tiene hermanos. ¡Qué vida!

–Lovi~, luego te asustas porque dices que yo te persigo. Qué malo –Francis se acercó a nosotros.

–Hola, Francis. ¿Qué tal has dormido? –Preguntó Antonio intentando desviar la conversación.

–Bien, aunque dudo que haya dormido mejor que Lovino. Dicen que la satisfacción sexual hace la buena vida, ¿te lo pasaste bien ayer con tu hermano? Dile que algún día podríamos unirnos los tres –soltó una carcajada y se fue.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Lo que me ha hecho esa salida mental de Elizaveta no tiene nombre, en mi segundo día, ¡mi segundo día!

–¿Y ahora qué hago…? –Susurré.

Y algunos que me conocen dirán "no seas dramático". Pero ahora voy a ser discriminado por todo el instituto, en un país que no es el mío, con los profesores mirándome mal y mi madre creyéndose la noticia de "su hijo Lovino gay y violador de Felicianos", porque claro, Feliciano sería incapaz de hacer una cosa así a menos que este obligado o amenazado… ¿¡qué hago!?

–Lovi, ignóralos. Yo sé que es mentira lo que pone en el periódico –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Y? ¿Acaso no te dije que no te quería volver a hablar? O quizá lo pensé, pienso tanto... pero bueno, ya lo sabes, no quiero hablar más contigo y eso significa que tu opinión no me importa en lo más mínimo. El hecho de que tú sepas que eso es mentira no me apoya, en absoluto –emprendí la marcha a mi habitación.

–No seas así, quiero que me perdones –se paró delante mía.

–Y yo quiero que te vayas a la mierda y ya ves –le miré de arriba abajo–, todo no se puede tener.

–Eres cruel…

–¿Que yo soy cruel? ¿Y entonces tú qué eres? Por intercambiar dos palabritas con Francis ya le haces tu pareja para la excursión, ¡y eso que te pedí ayuda para alejarlo!

–Sí, vale, admito que debería ir al subnormalólogo o a un mongólogo por hacer lo que hice.

–¿Intentas hacerte el gracioso? –Pregunté incrédulo.

–No contigo. Sé que cuando estás cabreado te obligas a no reír con las gracias de nadie, sólo por hacerle quedar mal al bromista.

–¡Vaya, Antonio! Esto me recuerda a algo que me dijiste tú ayer; "contigo en el mundo que se quiten los psicólogos" puedes saber el comportamiento y el carácter exacto de una persona sólo con haberla tratado tres horas en clase, medio descanso y un poco en un día de presentación.

–Vale, Lovino. Cuando estés más sereno vienes y hablamos –se largó.

Pues mejor, que se largue, nadie le necesita.

Nadie le necesita.

Después de llegar a mi cuarto, vestirme y poco más, fui a clase a tragarme tres horas más.

–¡Al mediodía alegría! –Dijo el tutor, el Cayoso, mientras dejaba una pila de papeles en su mesa.

–Sí, habría alegría si no fueran las nueve de la mañana –respondió Vash–. ¡Todavía no es mediodía!

Pues yo noto la hora de diferencia. En mi anterior instituto tenía que entrar a las ocho a clase, eso sí que era horrible. En invierno todavía era de noche cuando salía de casa con Feliciano, con la luna llena y todo eso… pero le contaba historias de miedo a mi hermano y la cosa se hacía más amena. Pobrecito, siempre acababa agarrado a mí mirando a los lados como un loco.

–Si te esfuerzas, en tu corazón será mediodía, pequeño Zwingli.

A primera hora el desequilibrado mental este. Debe de ser mortal.

–Bien. Con los chicos del año pasado, a final del curso, quería hacer una pequeña representación de lo que fue la segunda guerra mundial.

Y este ahora querrá que lo hagamos nosotros. Pero no será una representación normal, será en plan High School Musical, haremos coreografías y bailaremos y todo eso, con una sincronización magnífica a pesar de ser la primera vez que bailamos… un espectáculo, vaya.

–Voy a empezar haciendo los grupos ahora. Ya veréis cómo os divertís, luego lo representaremos en el salón de actos cuando la cosa vaya en buen progreso.

Lo que yo decía, sólo falta la vieja para que nos dé la letra de las canciones y las partituras. Será algo así como: "what time is it? –WW2 time!".

–Quiero que os levantéis los que sois italianos, alemanes y japoneses.

Pensé en no levantarme, total, lo mismo cuelo como marroquí y así no tengo mucha participación en el espectáculo. Nada…

–Veamos… dos italianos, dos alemanes y un japonés. No está tan mal. Tú, jovencito, el del ceño fruncido y aficiones extrañas –¿Q-qué?

–Lovino –dije molesto e indignado.

–Sí, Lovino, no me salía el nombre. Tú serás un caso aparte para otra historia. Quiero decir, tu hermano será el que represente a Italia más veces, es Italia del Norte. Tú serás algo así como Italia del Sur.

Oh, qué bien, soy Italia del Sur. Creo que debería llamar a mi madre y decírselo, así me toma por gay y por loco.

–El rubito tiene más cara de alemán… Ludwig, ¿verdad? –Patata-Mutante-Man asintió–. Bien, tú serás Alemania mientras que Gilbert será la antigua y poderosa Prusia.

Desde luego todo lo relacionado con Alemania tiene un nombre intimidante, "el ejército prusiano".

Y qué memoria tiene este para los nombres, ¿no? Exceptuando el mío, claro está, que creo que no lo dijo sólo porque tenía ganas de decir "aficiones extrañas".

–Y obviamente, Kiku Honda, tú serás el país del sol naciente; Japón.

Qué bonito. Qué sentimental. Argh… si tan sólo pudiese vengarme de Elizaveta creo que esto de la representación me daría igual.

–Acercaos Japón, Alemania e Italia del Norte.

Se levantaron los tres y fueron hacia la mesa del lunático Cayoso.

–¡Vosotros seréis las potencias del Eje! Suena bien, ¿verdad? –Mi hermano asintió alegremente–. ¡Ahora quiero ver a los rusos, franceses, ingleses, estadounidenses y chinos!

Se levantaron los multinaciones y el marica de Francis.

–De lo mucho faltó y de lo poco sobró… –susurró Antonio sonriendo.

–¡Qué bien! ¡Uno de cada país! Vosotros seréis los Aliados, en contra completamente de las potencias del Eje.

¿Antiguamente los japoneses, alemanes e italianos eran dementes? ¿Quién querría estar en contra de los rusos? ¡En contra de millones y millones de Ivanes!

Continuó dando papeles al resto de la clase. Antonio era España, Elizaveta era Hungría, uno moreno era Austria, Heracles era Grecia… y unos cuantos más.

–Bien, ahora quiero que de uno en uno acudáis a mi mesa e interpretéis unas frases. Quiero ver cómo actuáis. Empezaremos por Italia del Norte, ven.

Mi hermano se levantó y fue hacia él. ¿A qué se refería con interpretar unas frases? ¿Tenemos que ponerle empeño y corazón? ¡Pero si ésta es la clase de historia!

–Di esto –le dio un folio con algo escrito.

–Ejem… –echó un vistazo al resto de la clase y se concentró en su papel–. _¡Oh, Alemania! ¡No me dispares! ¡Tengo familiares en Baviera! ¡Te lo suplico, no dispares! ¡¡Haré lo que sea, pero no me mates!!_

–… Genial. Ése es el espíritu italiano.

¿Cuál? ¿El suplicar por su vida o la buena interpretación de papeles? A mi hermano siempre se le ha dado bien lloriquear.

–Ahora Alemania –mi hermano se volvió a su pupitre contento y el Patata-Mutante-Man se levantó.

Se le ve nervioso. Eso está bien, que sufra.

–Mmm… –cogió su folio.

–Tienes que acompañar esto primero con gestos, ¿de acuerdo? –Asintió.

–_¡Heil, Hitler!_ –Juntó las piernas y levantó el brazo–. _A-a las bombas responderemos con más bombas. ¡Alemania no debe caer! ¡R-recordad, Alemania sois todos vosotros!_

Se le ha trabado la lengua más de una vez. Qué pringao.

–Genial, lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Ludwig, tienes una voz muy masculina, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? Ahora Japón.

Kiku se levantó, fue, cogió los papeles, le eché una mirada rencorosa haciéndole entender que nunca le perdonaré lo del periódico bla bla bla… y actuó.

–_Encantado, soy Japón. Las frases que más utilizo son: "daré mi mejor esfuerzo", "hasta la vista", "lo consideraré" y todas mis respuestas son "no"._

Pasaron unos cuantos más hasta que se le ocurrió una grandísima idea al Cayoso…

–Venid, España e Italia del Sur. Haréis una pequeña actuación juntos. Tomad los folios –Nos los dio.

Tenía que empezar hablando yo, ¡con el maldito español!

–_¡Oh, país del sol! Antigua y melancólica España, ¡Tú que trajiste los sabrosos tomates de América y que fuiste país emigrante! ¡Concédeme el placer de servirte hasta que el tiempo requiera lo contrario!_

¿Qué mierda es esto? Empiezo a pensar que mi madre me ha metido en una secta.

–_¡Oh, bella Italia! Fuente de cultura y gran valor histórico, ¡Permíteme mostrarte lo dulce que puede ser…! ¿un tomate?_ Hey, ¿lo dulce que puede ser un tomate? ¿Qué pinta eso?

–Bueno, ya sabes. Los tomates son algo principal en la península ibérica, ¿no? –respondió el Cayoso.

–¡Qué va! ¡Lo es la paella, el cocido, el gazpacho, la fabada, los pestiños, los churros y millones de comidas más! Pero no los tomates –entrecerró los ojos, indignado.

Creo que esto va a ser lo considerado como "año sabático". Año en el que no haces nada y sin embargo pierdes el tiempo haciendo algo que se sobreentiende que no es de provecho.

En fin.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Misao-Kurosaki:** Me alegro de que te guste xDDD Es que Antonio tergiversa mucho las cosas, el pobre tiene que acabar pensando en el suicidio. La verdad es que sí, por muy mal que me caiga Elizaveta yo pienso igual… aunque yo no haría lo del periódico, pobres Vargas, o vete a saber, lo mismo Feliciano se rebela y se carga a los del periódico… mmm… vale, poco probable xD

**Electra's:** Sí, esas discusiones me gustan, aunque sinceramente prefiero guardarme los comentarios que haga y utilizarlo para dar golpes bajos. Por ejemplo recuerdo hace relativamente poco (me dio pena decírselo pero es mi naturaleza golpe bajera xD), estaba hablando con un conocido italiano y me dice "en Italia casi todos van al gimnasio, te lo juro, ¡son un montón! No entiendo qué tienen…" y luego salió un partido de fútbol en el que el Italia perdió contra no sé cuál equipo, entonces me dio por decir "huy, qué extraño, yo pensaba que los italianos estaban más que preparados en los gimnasios para dar patadas como posesos" y no sé qué más fue… bueno, eso. La verdad es que de Argentina yo pensaba en poner a un chico (de hecho pensaba llamarlo Héctor, aunque no viene a cuento xD) ._. creo que escribir "che, boludo" de un chico es más bonito que de una chica, pero igual muchas gracias por la información, intentaré acoplarla a la naturaleza masculina xD La verdad es que pensé en meter a Argentina y a México (si te soy sincera me gustaría ir a Argentina xDD no sé, por los pocos argentinos que he visto en la televisión española me gustan xD) pero bueno, eso, me da cosa no meter a más pero es que… ya sería mucho lío meter a Chile o Perú o más u_uU

**Nikie Blue: **Pobre Lovino, es que todo se basa en su ambiente familiar, quizá si hubiera nacido en otra familia sería más… distinto xD

**Kara2992:** Hum, ¡en cierto modo es normal que se quiera suicidar! Pero bueno, tiene al denso de Toni, que ya es algo, que no se queje… y ya si fuese un "quedarse solo con Francis" sería peor, porque si fuese "que te viole" pues ya vas preparado mentalmente… pero vete a saber que te hace en un cuarto oscuro xDDD Me alegro de que te fascine, me sube los ánimos xD ¡Espero que te haya salido bien el examen! ^^

**Rinoa-Diethel:** Quizá es la cara de indiferencia que tiene el japonés, así no se acuerdan de él u_u ¡Lo sientooo! Procuraré dejarte respuestas más largas, pero no te asustes si digo alguna subnormalidad xD Lovino tiene un futuro muy desdichado, sólo digo eso u_u (sí, soy vidente, ahora leo las cartas) En cuanto me lo has dicho he buscado el vídeo, si es el que he encontrado, está bastante bonito :D aunque me extraña que haya afecto y ternura por parte de Lovino xDDD pero nada, está muy bien ^^

**Nami:** Será naturaleza de hermanos… mi hermano es igual conmigo xD (aunque yo no tengo ni una pizca de Feliciano, pero en fin) Ya ves, por un poco más de complicación en su vida… xDD Lo de "acción con Antonio" ya he empezado a escribir un poco, he empezado por algo muy simple… está dentro de unos pocos capítulos. Pero repito, no es nada del otro mundo, ¡es para comenzar!

**Yuhi03:** Parece ser que a todo el mundo le hizo gracia lo de las razones de su suicidio, me alegro bastante xDD la verdad es que da pena, debe de ser horrible tener todas esas cosas encima, y para colmo una madre como la que tiene ;_; Yo prefiero a Ivan, sinceramente, sabes que te va a torturar si lo pillas cabreado, sí, claro, pero bueno… Francis es imprevisible xD bueno, es previsible respecto al tema (el tema es "hacer cosas salidas y depravadas"), ¡su mente está corrompida!

**Nicte-ha:** Es que mi fic en realidad es como una secta, te come el coco para que leas fics y te guste más Lovino e.e (nah, ojalá) Sí, es lo mejor, ajustarse al horario de los demás… lo malo es cuando esa persona siempre tarda, te da por llegar más tarde y te llama diciendo "¡¿dónde estás?! ¡Llevo esperando X minutos!" entonces es cuando dan ganas de cometer homicidio, pero nada… xD

**Hiro-lovi:** Ya veo, entonces cuando hago sarcasmo en la realidad, hablando seriamente, la gente se molesta porque no le gusta que sea sarcástica e irónica, sin embargo si lo uso para Lovino a la gente le gusta… esto es algo que tengo que estudiar xD Como le dije a Nami, aparecerá un poco dentro de unos pocos capítulos, no es mucho porque se supone que ambos son heterosexuales, pero ya sabes… es de momento xD

**Ciel-l-byakuya: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar :D y de que te guste el comportamiento de Lovino, claro. La madre de Lovino es que es un caso aparte, quizá Lovino se lo merece por ser un malcriado o.o Es que lo que ha hecho Antonio no tiene perdón u_u a mí me hacen eso y ya no le hablo más. No pasa nada, me alegro mucho de que hayas comentado, siempre es bueno saber que hay más lectores :D


	9. Haciendo aliados

**No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, si no es así como que no pasa nada, yo tampoco me habría fijado… bueno, que estoy actualizando los jueves y los domingos. Esto seguramente cambiará cuando venga la época de estudio y demás… pero por el momento se quedará así.**

**9. HACIENDO ALIADOS**

Kiku la iba a pagar, Elizaveta la iba a pagar… y Francis no se iba a quedar atrás. De algún modo encontraré la manera de vengarme de todos ellos.

El profesor loco y Cayoso salió del aula.

–Oh, Lovi~ ¡Toni me lo ha explicado todo! –Francis vino hacia mí corriendo y se me tiró encima–. ¡Ha sido por mi culpa! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

–¡No me toques! –Le empujé–. ¡Y claro que ha sido por tu culpa! ¡Me vengaré de ti y de todos los traidores del periódico!

–¡No digas eso~! ¡Sabes que no lo hice queriendo!

–Oh, cierto. Sonaba tan realista. Tuviste que doblarte el pie o algo, ¿verdad? Fue un grito desgarrador –respondí sin mirarle, ordenando los lápices de mi pupitre.

Después de ignorar unas cuantas súplicas de Francis para que le perdonara, se marchó y entró una señorita en la clase. Una señorita nueva. Era de rasgos asiáticos y muy guapa.

–¡Hermano! ¡Es muy bonita! ¿Crees que será otra profesora? –Preguntó Feliciano detrás de mí.

–Claro, pero personalmente no creo que sea de aquí… dirá algo así como "hola, soy la tutora de la clase de al lado que ha venido hoy para sustituir a la vieja. Muy a mi pesar no doy ninguna asignatura en esta clase, espero que me disculpéis", porque tenemos que sufrir, ¿sabes?

–Sí, es cierto… –dijo desilusionado.

La chica dejó su carpeta en la mesa y nos miró sonriente.

–¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Aki! Seré vuestra profesora de física, química y biología. Aunque la clase de hoy sería sólo de física y química… –levantó un poco el labio inferior y miró a un lado de la pared, pensando.

–¡Qué mona! –Susurró mi hermano.

–¡Espero que nuestras clases sean lo más entretenidas posible! Por ahora empezaremos con una pequeña presentación. Decid lo que queráis acerca de vosotros –sonrió–. Empezaremos por aquella esquina, el chico rubio.

Siempre aquella esquina. Qué manía.

–Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, creo que este año empezaré a adorar la asignatura de ciencias –yo la asignatura no sé, pero a la profesora sí–. Soy francés, ¿ha visitado París alguna vez? Después de todo es la ciudad del amor.

–No, la ciudad del amor es Roma. Con las letras de Roma formas la palabra Amor –añadió Antonio mientras Francis lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No fastidies, Toni. Que yo sepa amor en inglés es _Love_, en italiano es _Amore_, en alemán _Liebe_ y en francés es _Amour_. Que tu idioma sea modificable no quiere decir que las tradiciones tengan que cambiar.

–Hala, qué cantidad de idiomas sabes –respondió burlón el español, Aki se rió.

–Respondiendo a tu pregunta; lo lamento, pero no. Vine desde Osaka a Londres para trabajar y practicar el idioma. Aunque la verdad es que me encantaría viajar a muchos países, debe de ser muy interesante conocer nuevas culturas.

–Sí, cada país tiene un encanto peculiar. Creo que por más que uno viaje nunca se enterará de los maravillosos y distintos lugares que tiene el mundo –Aki asintió.

Qué horror de niño. Francis de pequeño tuvo que ser insoportable, ¡los alumnos normales no hacen comentarios de ese tipo!

–Ivan Braginski, soy ruso. Me gustan el invierno, los girasoles y pocas cosas más.

–¡Los girasoles! Los girasoles y la flor del Sakura son mis flores favoritas. Tienes buen gusto –se rió–. Si no tienes nada más que decir, pasamos al siguiente.

El siguiente. El siguiente que de alguna manera siempre está durmiendo.

–Perdona, chico… sé que las clases de presentación son aburridas, pero es que hoy no podíamos hacer nada. Mi modo de puntuación en la evaluación es exactamente el mismo que el de la señora Mingus. Pensé que sería más aburrido si lo repetía…

¿Señora Mingus? ¿Ese es el apellido de la vieja? ¡Qué penoso!

–Heracles… –susurró Ivan dándole golpecitos por la espalda.

–Eh… ¿Oh? ¡Ah! Um… M-me llamo Heracles Karpusi. Soy de Grecia, emm… –se giró un poco y miró a Ivan.

–Tus gustos, di algo –contestó el sádico ruso.

–Ah, me gustan los gatos. Tengo dos gatos en casa, se llaman Electra y Edipo. Hembra y macho, respectivamente.

Complejo de Electra y de Edipo. No me gustaría saber qué tipo de gustos tienen esos dos animales.

–¡Oh! ¡Todo lo que tiene que ver con Grecia y su mitología me suena fascinante! ¿Estudias mucho? Me refiero a los seres de la mitología y eso –preguntó Aki maravillada.

–Cuando me aburro de vez en cuando leo algún libro de esos pero siempre acabo… –bostezó–, quedándome dormido.

Aki le sonrió y pasó al siguiente. Al mezquino e impertinente…

–¡Vash Zwingli! Soy de Suiza y me gusta… me gusta…

–¡El dinero, tacaño! –Sonó una voz al final de la clase.

–¡Cállate, idiota! –Respondió Vash–. Bueno, creo que ahorrar es muy importante. Así estás preparado para todo lo que se te venga encima… con respecto a problemas económicos y eso, ¿no? –Sonrió nerviosamente.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Mejor ahorrar y en todo caso invertir en cosas que realmente te importen, no gastar el dinero en tonterías. ¡Con esa mentalidad llegarás lejos! –Aki apretó el puño en señal de esfuerzo, o algo así.

Feliciano se empezó a reír tontamente e imitó el gesto de la profesora.

–Idiota, a saber cuántos años te saca esta chica, mejor no te ilusiones –le dije por lo bajo.

Feliciano respondió con una patada a la pata de mi silla.

La clase se basó en presentaciones y más presentaciones. Mientras no me tocaba el turno, estuve dibujando un plan para vengarme de esos tres;

A Francis tengo que quitarle a Antonio el último día antes de la excursión, así tendría que emparejarse con el sobrante de la clase. A Elizaveta… tengo que ponerla en alguna situación embarazosa y, por último, a Kiku… A Kiku ya veré, es un tipo muy complicado.

–Lovino Vargas, de Italia. Soy veneciano y me gusta montar en góndola, de vez en cuando trabajo como gondolero para ganar algo de dinero llevando a los turistas.

–¡Italia y góndolas! Sí, Venecia es definitivamente un lugar que quiero visitar, a ver si me das un paseo en la góndola, ¿de acuerdo? –Sonrió.

–Eso está hecho –le devolví la sonrisa.

–Feliciano, soy su hermano –me señaló–. Me gusta mucho dibujar y cocinar, ¡amo la pasta y odio la comida inglesa! –Aki se rió.

–Hay que admitir que a mí tampoco me gusta… –susurró mirando a los lados–. Pero es a lo que uno se acostumbra cuando es pequeño. ¡Con lo bueno que está el sushi! ¿Verdad, Kiku? –El nombrado asintió indiferentemente.

Continúo con el plan. Lo de Francis ya está decidido. Lo de Elizaveta, la foto… no sé, quizá debería perseguirla o contratar a un mafioso. Una mafia como los Corleone, que la violen, la persigan, la torturen, que le hagan lo que quieran, ¡pero que sufra!

–Ah, Gilbert… así que… quieres tener una granja con pollitos y gallinas… –Aki estaba asombrada, la clase se rió.

–¡Es una broma! –Dijo Gilbert mientras se reía–. Yo quiero ser militar, como mi primo, ¿verdad, West?

–Sí, claro… –respondió Patata-Mutante-Man de mala gana.

¿West? ¿Por qué lo llama West?

–Yo soy Ludwig –ha aprendido que no le sirve de nada decir su apellido, nadie se lo va a aprender–. Mis gustos son… escasos.

–Le gustan las patatas, las salchichas y sobretodo la cerveza –aclaré.

–No tanto como a ti tu hermano –respondió Gilbert de forma burlona haciendo que toda la clase volviera a reírse.

–¿Q-q-qué? –No sabía que responder, el maldito me había dejado en muy mal lugar–. ¡Eso es un golpe bajo! ¡S-s-sabes que no es verdad!

–¡Mirad como se sonroja! –Exclamó Vash.

–Hermano… –Feliciano metió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

–¡Groseros! –Exclamó una chica que estaba sentada delante de la profesora. Todos se callaron–. No tiene ninguna gracia que se rían así de la gente –echó un vistazo general a la clase–. ¡Estoy segura de que fue un malentendido! ¿Desde cuándo la zona rosa del periódico dice la verdad? ¡Nunca! ¡Lo que han hecho los miembros del periódico no tiene perdón! ¡Gilbert, a saber si eres el próximo con tu primo Ludwig! ¡Elizaveta ve homosexualidad masculina donde no la hay!

–Qué carácter, mujer… –respondió el fanático de los pollos, Gilbert–. Tampoco hace falta que le digas eso.

–Ah, es que a ti te gustaba Elizaveta desde el año pasado. Lo siento, se me había olvidado –respondió la misma chica de antes.

–¡¿Qué?! –Dijo la nombrada levantándose.

–¡No! ¡No es verdad! –Gilbert se levantó también.

–¡Un hurra por los novios! –Gritó Vash, toda la clase aplaudió mientras reía.

Por fin, alguien que odia Elizaveta. Podría ser mi camarada para la venganza, se lo preguntaré más tarde.

La clase transcurrió igual, presentaciones, gritos, interrupciones y Aki riéndose con los comentarios que, sin ser groseros, hacía Vash. Al terminar casi todos le dieron una cálida despedida, de esas que sólo te esperas en el parvulario porque los niños han sido educados para despedirse así.

Me levanté rápido y fui hacia la chica que previamente había ofendido a Elizaveta.

–¡Hey!

–Ah, ¡hola! –Ella sonrió–. Tú eres Lovino, ¿verdad? Aunque somos de la misma clase y ya me hicieron presentarme dos veces… igual me presento de nuevo, soy Citlalli, de México.

–Vaya, lamento no haberme acordado de tu nombre. Sólo me he quedado con unos pocos, los que más llamaban la atención… ya sabes, el pesado de Vash, el gandul de Heracles… la traidora de Elizaveta, entre otros –recalqué eso último, se rió.

–Te entiendo perfectamente. Y bien, ¿querías algo en especial?

No es que me guste mucho pedirle favores a una chica a la que acabo de conocer, pero no tengo más remedio, la venganza mientras antes mejor.

–Quiero que me ayudes, si no te importa.

–No, claro que no. Siempre que lo que me pidas esté dentro de mis posibilidades, ¡obviamente!

–Por supuesto. No parece caerte bien Elizaveta.

–¡Brrr! ¡Ni la nombres! –Se cruzó de brazos–. Esa tonta. Ella y Kiku hacen la pareja poderosa del periódico. Kiku acechando con su cámara y modificando las fotos en el ordenador más cercano, ella con su otra cámara, de no muy moderna tecnología, acechando a lo más parecido a un homosexual que encuentre.

–Se ve que la conoces.

–Estuve aquí también el año pasado, aguantándola –puse una mueca, quién pudiera aguantar a esa mujer un año entero–. Mira, en el descanso nos vemos y te lo cuento mientras desayunamos.

Asentí y me fui a mi pupitre, preparado para aguantar la clase de matemáticas del Don Germania.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Electra's: **Lovino no valorará lo que tiene hasta que lo pierda de verdad u_u Y ya, entiendo eso de boludo por parte de mujeres, no me resulta raro que las mujeres lo digan pero no sé, me gusta más por parte de un hombre O_o Entiendo, a mi me hace gracia imaginármelos, sobreactuando demasiado xDD pero en fin, aviso que la representación no va a ser algo muy relevante en la historia, sólo lo he hecho para poner una hora de historia más o menos… pasable xD La bella y la bestia sería bonito… xDD Bueno, déjame, todavía tengo que pensar si darles la lata con la hora de arte~.

**Yuhi03: **Una rapidez que no durará mucho, sólo hasta que empiecen las clases, más concretamente en los exámenes T.T ¡Lovino no debe perdonar a Antonio! ¡¡Esto es la guerra!! ò_ó Yao no lo decía porque le gustase un chico xD más bien porque era su propio hermano. Yo eso ya lo veo razonable, no soy partidaria del incesto u.u

**Nikie Blue:** A mí me gustan los tomates, pero jamás me he comido uno como si fuera una manzana… tal y como salen en los fanarts y en el manga xDDD Tiene que chorrear o algo al primer mordisco… argh.

**WeDon'tDreamBlack: **En lo del derrame nasal estoy de acuerdo, yo también tendría uno importante si estuviese en un instituto así xDD Quizá el no ser excesivamente dulce es precisamente una de las razones por las que decía que no pintaba nada en el texto… aparte de que el tomate no es tan tan tan importante en la península. Me alegro de que hayas comentado ^^ El shonen-ai digamos que vendrá más o menos "pronto"… más o menos, depende de la regularidad con la que actualice. Tranquila, que yo soy fiel a mis actualizaciones xDDD Me alegro de que hayas comprendido el por qué Antonio aceptó ser pareja con Francis. No es bueno negarse a alguien cuando acabas de conocerlo… por muy mal que te caiga, si quieres hacerte amigo eso no ayuda a la relación xD Además de que tampoco era plan el dejar solo al tito Francis. Pero en fin, tampoco ha sido sólo por eso, también tiene una razón muy muy muy importante por la que se fue con Francis. Ahora lo del libro… sí, existe, pero creo que no me he explicado bien; la historia trata de un hombre que tiene que investigar un asesinato tal y cual, pero en una de las partes perdidas de la historia, te cuenta ese relato del hombre que tuvo que beberse los 6 litros de cerveza sin respirar. No sé si fue porque vio que la gente bebía mucho, la verdad es que no me acuerdo, sólo recuerdo que se puso a contar esa "historieta alemana" y que yo me sorprendí O_o Imagínate si todos los cuentos alemanes tratan de lo mismo… x_x Continuando~

**Yuzu_Blume:** Ameliooooo D: pobrecito, un minuto de silencio por él xD Y sí, faltan muchos países ~3~ Ainsss.

**Nicte-ha:** (Ni idea, nunca he estado en una secta… o eso creo xDDD) Lo de la venganza de Lovino aún está por ver, Elizaveta tiene a mucha gente en su terreno e.e Francis es un caso perdido xD Y Yao lo dice por ser incesto más bien, que fuese gay o no en mi fic le daría un poco igual, más bien es por eso… que son hermanos, eso no es sano e_e Pues por eso, como Arthur se las pasa con las maldiciones e invocando al demonio, pues al final… el demonio es la forma de pensar que tiene Lovino, según él, ahora quiere que salga con una clase de exorcismo… buah, un lío (yo también amé ese capítulo, me hizo muchísima gracia, el pobre parece que está loco xDDD)

**MinnieLuna:** Yo metería a más países pero es que… a menos que sean puro relleno no sé. Aún tengo que sacar a muchos países que salen en Hetalia, si además tengo que meter a más países latinos ya el fic no da… Sería interesante ver cómo Kiku disfraza a Ludwig con un vestidito parecido al de Chibi-italia xDD A mí un desayuno inglés de esos que tienen tantas cosas no me sientan nada bien. Si yo te contase los apodos que le pongo a Antonio me llamarías salida estúpida o malhablada desagradable o yo que sé… xDDD La madre de Lovino y Feliciano aparte de no tener nombre es un caso perdido e.e quise ponerla como la madre que nadie querría tener, la verdad xDDD Gracias por molestarte en dejar un comentario tan largo ^^

**Atsu:** Me alegro de que te haya enganchado tanto :D aunque es una pena que este capítulo no sea tan bueno como el anterior, pero creo que el siguiente ya sí que es mejor. Te los imaginaste bailando el Chiki Chiki… xDDD Bueno, por lo menos esa canción quedó en mejor lugar en Eurovisión que la de Soraya este año… No creo que Lovino aguantase mucho con Ivan de excursión, creo que moriría en el acto nada más enterarse de que tendría que ir con él. ¡Me alegro mucho de que sea tu favorito! Gracias por comentar :D

**Misao-Kurosaki: **Por supuesto hay una razón muy importante por la que aceptó a Francis, ¡muy muy muy importaaante! La lista de las que quieren shonen-ai se está alargando… xDDD pero bueno, supongo que por algo puse "romance" como una de las descripciones del fic. Algo habrá e_e Me alegro de que te gusteee :D

**Azrael_Nothing:** No, la verdad es que al final sólo pondré un personaje de México. Me alegro de que te guste la narración ^^ ¡gracias por comentar! :D

**Kara2992:** Lo del subnormalólogo y el mongólogo lo escuché hace mucho tiempo, aunque no recuerdo dónde fue… tampoco sé si se escribía realmente así pero creo que suena bien xD Imbecilectomía… bonita palabra xDD

P.D: ¡Yo también detesto el álgebra! xD

**Robin Ivanova de Braginski: **Tienes a medio mundo incitándote a que no comentes… o.o ¡pégales! O sea, ahora Gilbert está más de tu lado… pues una casualidad porque en el próximo capítulo sale con bastante intensidad xD Toñito es muy buen chico, no puede dejar de hablarle así por las buenas u_u también es algo tonto, eso explica mejor su comportamiento. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! xD

**Dyo-moony:** No es que me resulte raro escuchar esa frase de una mujer, de hecho yo soy una chica española malhablada, así que no soy la más indicada… xD pero que prefiero que lo diga un chico, eso sí. Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por comentar :D

**Ciel-l-Byakuya: **Yo contrataría a la mafia para que se encargase de Elizaveta, vía fácil e.e La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, muhahaha (¿?) Gran invento que desgraciadamente no es mío, quizá lo es la manera de escribirlo pero resulta que lo escuché hace muchísimo, no sé dónde u_u Sí, lo siento, soy anti-HSM, anti-Camp Rock, anti-Hannah Montana, anti-JB y anti-derivados xDD Gracias por comentar :D

**Lalenca: **¡Dificilísimo! Además, elegí a Lovino porque mi carácter es más o menos por el estilo, nada que ver con Feliciano xDDD soy irascible, con poca paciencia y encima arisca. Pues eso, me sería imposible narrar desde el punto de vista de Feli. El nombre de Italia del sur es Lovino, al igual que el de Italia del norte es Feliciano. Los llaman Romano y Veneziano respectivamente por ser del sur y del norte. Al sur está Roma y al norte está "Venezia", de ahí que digan eso xD si es que no me equivoco, claro, que yo sepa es por eso… Gracias por comentar :D


	10. Comienza el acoso escolar

**El dorama del que habla el nuevo personaje en este capítulo se llama Nobuta wo produce. Pensé que sería interesante acoplar cierta cosa del dorama a la historia.**

**10. COMIENZA EL ACOSO ESCOLAR**

–Antes en el periódico estaba Francis, siempre. Ahora sólo va de vez en cuando. En fin, Francis era el peor, sobretodo si se juntaba con Elizaveta. A la mínima que sospechasen ya estaban detrás de ti, y ya sabes cómo es Francis y su indefinida orientación sexual.

¿Estaba Francis? Espera… entonces… por culpa de Francis bajé a las lavadoras y, por culpa de eso, Elizaveta comenzó a decir que cometo incesto. ¿Tendrá algo que ver ese marica? No es su culpa que ella me pillase sin camisa y a Feliciano sin pantalones, pero estoy seguro de que se traía algo entre manos cuando hizo el montaje de que se caía… cuando intentó quitarme la camisa.

–Debió de ser horrible –dije mientras bebía un poco de zumo.

–¡Con horrible te quedas corto! La gente les temía, ¡y mucho! Nunca me he llevado bien con Francis.

–En eso estoy contigo.

–¡Me daba miedo salir de mi cuarto! –me sorprendí–. Lo peor de todo es que cuando no había pasado nada a lo largo de la semana… ellos mismos elegían a su víctima para el periódico.

Se me vino a la mente una imagen de Francis sonriendo macabramente. De esas en las que sale fuego por debajo y parece que te vaya a violar o algo así. Qué miedo.

–Si te elegían lo llegabas a pasar bastante mal. Hasta el punto de no querer estar en el instituto más tiempo y volverte a tu país.

¿Tanto? No sé yo… por lo que veo en las películas americanas cuando se cuentan historias de este tipo siempre acaban exagerando. Un poco por lo menos.

–Te perseguían por todo el instituto buscando sacar la mejor portada, bueno, la mejor portada para ellos. Para ti sería la peor. Ya fuese pillándote en el baño, insultando tu forma de hablar, de vestir… Pero de una manera muy tosca, no te creas que con una simple ofensa.

–Mmm… no entiendo. Pensé que Francis no atacaba ni insultaba a chicas.

–La verdad es que no suele hacerlo… pero eso no quiere decir que no las persiga. Él se encarga de sacar los trapos sucios de los demás chicos. Igual cuando se trata de chicas, lo que hace es perseguirlas como el degenerado que es, buscando fotos de ellas en el vestuario, poses tentadoras… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

¿Qué pasaría si la víctima fuese Patata-Mutante-Man? Creo que Francis moriría.

–Ah, y todavía hay más. Todos los sábados.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–No te lo pierdas. Mira, los viernes en el tablón de anuncios cuelgan qué pareja es la elegida. Lo pregonan por todo el instituto. Ellos eligen a la pareja que les da la gana, ven a dos personas hablando y ya pueden elegirlas.

–¿Pero es la elegida para qué?

–Para la declaración. Resulta que Francis y Elizaveta son grandes fanáticos de los dramas japoneses.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

–Robaron la idea de uno de los dramas para hacer ese día como un día más representativo. En el drama es el día de San Valentín o algo así, creo, pero eso da igual, ellos lo acoplaron como una fiesta para los sábados. Le comunicaron la idea a los profesores y éstos la pusieron en marcha. Hicieron unos pequeños cambios para no pagar los derechos del autor del drama… pero viene a ser más o menos lo mismo.

¿Plagiar un drama japonés para fastidiar al instituto? ¿No se puede caer más bajo? Claro que es normal viniendo de Francis. Aunque también está Kiku… seguro que tiene algo que ver.

–En el salón de actos, en el escenario, montan una pequeña estupidez típica de las ferias. Esas piscinitas en las que te pones encima de una plataforma y si le dan a un botón, caes al agua, ¿me explico? Pues hicieron algo así. Los del periódico eligen a la pareja que entrará en el escenario esa semana y todo el instituto va a verlo, a veces las parejas que ponen atrae bastante la atención de los estudiantes.

Ya veo, el instituto participa en el acoso escolar. Genial.

–Una pareja sube al escenario. Supongamos que en el periódico ponía que a ti te gustaba tu hermano.

–Preferiría que pusieras otro ejemplo, por favor.

–Ah, cierto… pues a tu hermano le gusta la profesora Aki, suponte, aunque creo que no se permite con profesores. Lo que ocurre es que Feliciano sube sobre la plataforma de la piscina y Aki se va a un pequeño panel en el que hay dos botones. Dependiendo de si los sentimientos de Aki corresponden o no con los de Feliciano, la chica le dará al botón de las flores o le dará al de abrir la plataforma. Si está enamorada de él le dará a las flores para que un montón de pétalos caigan sobre Feliciano, entonces se consideran pareja oficial… si no es así, le dará a la plataforma y Feliciano caerá sobre la piscina, ¡mojándose absolutamente todo! Entonces el instituto o bien se compadece de él o bien se ríe de su desgracia.

Después de este relato volvimos a clase, no presté mucha atención a las dos horas siguientes, sólo cuando llegó la de educación física. Tuvimos que bajar a los vestuarios, vestuarios, vestuarios con Francis en la misma clase.

–Hermano, ¿por qué no te quitas la camisa? ¿Y los pantalones? ¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa?

–No te acerques a mí exhibiendo tanto, idiota. Se van a pensar que ahora nos lo montamos delante de todos en el vestuario, vete, ¡vete! –Feliciano me hizo caso y se fue.

Claro que no me quería cambiar de ropa, eso significaría que Francis me miraría raro.

–Lovino, será mejor que te cambies de ropa e ignores la presencia de Francis. Será peor si estás con la misma ropa haciendo gimnasia –dijo Kiku.

Qué remedio. Me cambié de ropa lo más rápido posible y salí al patio, al enorme campo que había para hacer deporte.

–¡Bien, chicos! Primero daréis cinco vueltas a todo el campo –dijo Carlos, que hizo sonar un silbato para que empezáramos.

Cinco vueltas a este campo, por favor, todavía me pregunto para qué sirve esto. ¿Qué lógica tiene preocuparse por nuestra salud física si luego nos dan de comer mierda? ¡No está bien! ¡Corremos, entrenamos nuestro corazón para vivir más tiempo y nos matan con la comida que sirven! Desde luego cosas como estas deberían salir en el periódico, en forma de denuncia. Inútiles.

–Hermano… no puedo más… –dijo Feliciano entre jadeos corriendo a mi lado.

–Me alegro –respondí sin perder el ritmo.

–¿Cómo… lo haces para… no cansarte?

–No hablo.

–Pero… arf… no puedo… estoy agotado… quiero pasta… hermano…

Escuché a unas chicas reír detrás de nosotros. Las miré, les hice un gesto con la mano y sonreí. No podía tratarlas mal a pesar de que seguramente se reían de nosotros por lo del periódico.

–Llévame… –Feliciano me agarró del hombro.

–¡Feliciano! ¡Deja ya de hacer el tonto! –Me lo aparté–. Mientras más hables más cansado estarás y si me haces hablar a mí, me cansarás. ¡No molestes!

Al momento alguien me empujó por detrás tomándome desprevenido y caí al suelo.

–Oh, siento haberte dado, no me había fijado –era Gilbert. Nos adelantó–. Aunque no creo que te haya molestado mucho, estarás acostumbrado a que te empujen por detrás, ¿verdad que sí? –Se empezó a reír.

Eso es demasiado. Miré a Francis que iba junto con Gilbert y a continuación a Antonio, que me miró preocupado pero siguió detrás de sus dos amigos.

Amigos.

–¡Hermano! –Me ayudó a levantarme–. No le hagas caso, es tonto.

¿Dice que no le haga caso? De acuerdo, en estos momentos tendría ganas de que alguien se compadeciera de mí, pero la otra vez ya lo hizo Citlalli y… y yo soy un hombre.

–¡Capullo! ¡Supongo que un empujón es lo más cariñoso que podéis ofrecer los alemanes! ¿¡Me equivoco!?

Gilbert se detuvo y me miró, toda la clase miró con atención.

–¿Qué has dicho? Ven aquí, italiano.

–Ven tú aquí si tienes huevos –sonreí, Feliciano me tiró de la manga de la camisa –¿O te los dejaste en Alemania? Los habrás dejado en tu granja de pollitos, ¿verdad? –Algunos empezaron a reírse.

Me fijé en Antonio, que leyéndole los labios me decía "Lovino, no la cagues".

–Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no? –Dijo Gilbert mientras se reía, una risa simulada para unirse al resto de la clase–. ¿Acabas de salir del circo o algo así?

–Bueno, mientras unos salimos del circo, otros salen del párvulo –empecé a reírme.

Él me señaló con las manos como diciendo que era un comentario muy gracioso y se volvió a reír.

Y creo que le causó más gracia el romperme el labio de un puñetazo.

–¡¡Hermano!! –Feliciano se acercó a mí rápidamente mientras Ludwig y Antonio agarraban a Gilbert.

–¡Lovino! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Preguntó el español.

–Genial, aunque me gustaría saber qué tienen tus nuevos amigos en contra mía. Si ves algún momento para preguntárselo a alguno de ellos, no dudes en hacerlo, ¿vale? Gracias.

Perfecto, aparte de un moratón increíblemente grande en el hombro por lo de las escaleras, ahora tendré una marca entre roja y morada justo al lado del labio. Si alguien más tiene que pegarme que pase, por favor.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dijo Carlos cabreado mientras se acercaba a Gilbert y a mí.

Elizaveta iba con él.

–Lovino ha provocado mucho a Gilbert y, en consecuencia, él le ha golpeado. ¡No me extraña! Lovino no hace más que meterse con los alemanes, primero Ludwig y ahora Gilbert –dijo Elizaveta mientras Gilbert le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

–¡No ha sido así! –Dijo mi hermano en mi defensa.

–Mirad, no sé lo que ha pasado exactamente, pero sí es verdad que he escuchado que Lovino no hace más que meterse con los chicos alemanes. Escucha, Lovino, ve a la enfermería y luego vamos los tres a hablar con el director.

Carlos me empujó hacia la enfermería y fui. Esta vez no me acompañó mi hermano, Carlos le dijo al resto de la clase que siguiera corriendo.

Al llegar volví a encontrarme con la enfermera de antes. Aunque esta vez no me resultó tan agradable. Las razones que me traen de nuevo a la enfermería no me alegran y mucho menos saber qué pasará después.

–Otra vez tú por aquí, ¿qué te ha pasado? –Se acercó rápidamente a verme el labio.

–Nada importante…

Todavía no me creía que Elizaveta fuese a ganar también esta batalla.

Me senté en una banqueta mientras miraba el suelo.

–¿Te caíste al suelo? Tienes la ropa llena de arena –me sacudió un poco la sudadera con la mano apartando la poca arena que había.

Se fue a lavarse las manos al pequeño lavabo que había, se puso unos guantes, cogió cosas del botiquín y se sentó en una banqueta enfrente de mí.

–Abre un poquito la boca –hice lo que me dije y me pasó un algodón mojado en no-sé-qué cosa inglesa por la herida.

La llamaron al teléfono y dejó de pasarme el algodón. Estuvo hablando unos segundos hasta que colgó.

–Lo siento, me llaman de algo muy urgente, si no te importa ve dándote con esta gasa alrededor de la herida para secarte un poco –me dio unas pinzas que sujetaban unas pequeñas gasas–. Vuelvo en cuanto termine.

Se marchó y justo al abrir la puerta estaba Antonio.

–Mira, mejor. Lávate las manos –el español desconcertado fue al lavabo.

La enfermera volvió, cogió otro trozo de algodón y le echó lo mismo que antes.

–Coge un par de guantes y póntelos –le señaló una caja de guantes y Antonio se los puso rápidamente–. Ahora pásale este algodón por la herida delicadamente, ¿de acuerdo? Luego sécale un poco alrededor de la herida con esas gasas que tiene en la mano –lo puedo hacer yo solo, no fastidies–. Me voy por algo muy urgente. Ah, cuando hayáis terminado puedes tumbarte a descansar. Hasta ahora.

Lo que me faltaba, que un español viniese a hacer de enfermero.

La enfermera se marchó y Antonio se quedó quieto y callado donde estaba.

–Mira, no me alegra que tengas que hacer tú algo que puedo hacer yo solo perfectamente… pero si vas a hacerlo siéntate ya y hazlo. Mientras antes terminemos, mejor.

Asintió y se sentó delante de mí. Me empezó a pasar el algodón por la herida.

–¡Escuece, idiota! No seas tan bestia, es lo que me faltaba.

–Lo siento, Lovino –sopló un poco en mi herida.

–¡No hagas eso! Después yo soy el marica… qué bien –sonreí irónicamente y miré a la pared.

¿Y por qué ya no me llama Lovi? Es extraño… no, mejor. Eso es. Es mejor así.

–Lo siento… –su voz era más apagada–. No pensé que fuesen a salir así las cosas, pero así es Gilbert.

–Tienes unos amigos que dan gusto. Son guapos, no te lo niego, supongo que así es como los tres triunfáis entre las chicas, ¿no? Con esto el orgullo de Gilbert debe de haber subido increíblemente. Todo un macho. Ah, y yo he quedado más gay –sonreí–, todo un gay…

Él no contestó, se mordió el labio y dejó de darme con el algodón.

–Pero ya lo sabía. Sabía que no pasaría nada bueno viniendo a Londres, viniendo a este estúpido instituto de…

–Escucha Lovino, yo quiero que seamos amigos –interrumpió–. Aunque te metas mucho con chicos de otros países, me caes muy bien. Eres muy gracioso y siendo mi compañero de habitación con más razón deberíamos llevarnos bien –siguió tratando mi herida con el algodón.

–Yo creo que lo mejor es que sigas con tus estúpidos amigos y yo seguiré con Feliciano.

–Cállate –ordenó.

Me agarró de la barbilla y se concentró en la herida, acercándose imprudentemente. Estuvimos en silencio, yo estaba algo molesto por esa corta distancia. Al cabo de unos segundos él dejó el algodón y me quitó las pinzas que tenía con las gasas. Estuvo dándole alrededor de la herida.

–Ya está –se levantó sin mirarme y tiró el algodón y las gasas–. La enfermera dijo que si querías podías tumbarte.

–Tengo que ir a ver al director –dije mientras me levantaba sin ningunas ganas.

–Déjalo, descansa. No corre ninguna prisa.

Quizá sería mejor que me tumbase y pensar qué cosas puedo decir a mi favor, si contarle toda la verdad al director o qué. Me dirigí a la camilla y me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda al español.

–Que te mejores –dijo Antonio justo antes de salir.

No tenía nada grave y sin embargo la enfermera me había dicho que podía tumbarme un rato. Aunque ella no sabe realmente qué es lo que ha pasado, así que está bien.

Estuve un tiempo dando vueltas por toda la camilla sin saber bien qué hacer. Al final decidí no montar revuelos y aceptar lo que tuviese que venírseme encima.

**-----------**-----------**

–Sí, eso fue lo que hice –dije sonando algo resignado.

–Comprenderás que es una falta grave, ¿no es así, señorito Vargas? –Respondió Roger, el director–. ¿Desde cuándo vienen a este instituto alumnos xenófobos?

–No deberían venir, señor.

–No obstante también es una falta muy grave el golpear a un compañero, señorito Weillschmidt. Tomaré las medidas necesarias y os lo comunicaré mañana. Podéis marcharos.

Asentimos y Gilbert y yo salimos dejando a Carlos dentro del despacho del director.

–No te costó mucho aceptar tu dura realidad, ¿verdad? –Dijo Gilbert sonriendo.

–No me hables, maldito alemán.

–Cuidado con lo que dices delante del despacho del director.

Fui al patio a ver si seguían por ahí mis compañeros. Casi no me había dado cuenta de que ya era la hora de comer así que terminé entrando en el comedor.

–Lovino, ¿estás bien? –Citlalli se acercó corriendo al verme entrar–. Ese estúpido de Gilbert, ¡odio que se alíen con Elizaveta!

–No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Me lo merezco por hablar, no debería haberle provocado.

–Pues yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien. La clase se rió de Gilbert, tienes maña para los insultos y los comentarios sarcásticos, ¡te felicito! –Apretó el puño sonriendo.

–Te lo agradezco. Será mejor que vayas ya con tus amigos… veré qué puedo comer.

Citlalli se fue alegre a su mesa y yo fui a por la comida. Mientras me dirigía a la mesa en la que estaba sentado mi hermano, uno de los estudiantes me tiró un pequeño pastel a la cara.

Todos los del comedor se quedaron en silencio.

–¡Qué novedad verte por aquí, italiano! –De nuevo Gilbert–. ¿Tienes hambre?

Me aparté parte del postre de la mejilla. Ninguno de los dos habló.

–¡¡Guerra de comida!! –Exclamó Vash.

Juraría que una guerra de comida trata de tirarle comida a todos los alumnos, pero para mi sorpresa mis "queridos" compañeros sólo apuntaban hacia mí.

–¡¡Dejadme en paz!! –Tiré al suelo lo que tenía en mi bandeja y me cubrí la cabeza con ella.

¿La bandeja resistirá cosas tan sólidas? Me estoy asustando, esto parece ser mortal.

–¡¡Ya está bien!! –Gritó la voz que parecía ser de Antonio–. ¿Es que disfrutáis haciendo eso? –Me aparté un poco la bandeja para mirar–. ¡Sois unos insensibles! Mientras más frío es vuestro clima… más fríos sois vosotros –miró a Gilbert.

Nadie habló durante unos minutos.

–¡¡A por Antonio!! –Gritó de nuevo Vash, todos empezaron a tirarle comida al español.

–¡¡Por favor, comportaos como damas y caballeros!! –Dijo ahora el francés levantándose–. Solucionaremos las cosas mediante el diálogo, ¿os parece?

–¡Ahora a esos dos! –Añadió uno a lo lejos, todos obedecieron sonrientes.

–¡Locos! –Dijo Francis mientras cogía su bandeja y se defendía con ella mientras salía del comedor.

Mientras tanto Antonio me agarró del brazo y me llevó también hacia la salida del comedor.

–A eso lo llamo yo locura colectiva… –dijo Antonio apoyándose en la pared. Se empezó a reír.

–¿Te resulta gracioso? –Preguntó Francis molesto.

–Me río por no llorar. Suelo hacerlo cuando estoy nervioso.

–Normal, espero que tengas en cuenta lo que acabas de decir. Les has llamado insensibles, ¡le has llamado insensible a Gilbert! No te lo va a perdonar.

¿Iba a estar así todos los días del año escolar? ¿Perseguido por un loco alemán, violador francés y cualquier cosa de esas? Y a saber encima si ahora se han metido con Feliciano viendo que yo me había ido.

Espero que no.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Misao-Kurosaki: **Sí, tranquila, de hecho ya estoy empezando a escribir una parte relativamente romántica, dentro de unos pocos capítulos ¬w¬ y tengo pensado ya algo para más adelante ¬www¬ Roma y Amor, también fue una indirecta hacia Lovino xDDD ya me pillaron algunas lectoras con eso… Claro, comprensiva y japonesa, de las que le gustan a Feliciano (¿? Bueno, algo de eso entendí en una parte del manga… xD) ¡Gracias por leer! :D

**Rinoa-Diethel: **¿Yo? Qué va… si hubiese puesto una chica a mi estilo habría sido como la mala de una película de terror japonesa xDDD (mejor no conozcáis mis gustos respecto a OC's _) Creo que a Lovino le faltaba un poco más de orgullo en el vídeo, pero fue muy bonito… -w- ¡y los dibujos también lo son! Lo de Kiku… es que yo creo que los japoneses están un poco reprimidos en ese tema y acaban explotando u.u cosas que pasan. Vash va a ser el quejica del fic xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Robin Ivanova de Braginski:** Me alegro de que te guste, yo la verdad apenas sé nada de esos nombres ._. Gilbert… Gilbert está un poco maloso últimamente, pero cambiará con el paso de los capítulos, o eso creo ._. La venganza de Lovino tendrá que esperar… u_u La verdad es que sí, sigo necesitando expresiones para Citlalli, me va mal en ese campo _U Gracias por leer :D

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Yo amo leer reviews :D lo que pasa es que a la hora de contestarlos no se me da bien… en fin, defectos de la persona. Woah, media hora leyendo mi fic, se agradece bastante xDD Me alegro de que te guste Antonio, aunque no sale demasiado tierno (esperaba ponerlo más tierno cuando hubiese algo de romance, que es lo lógico…) he intentado ponerlo bueno, de buena gente, de buena persona, de buen español xD cof cof cof, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

**Egoist_HiroxNowa: **Muchas gracias por comentar :DD Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic. Comprendo que odies a Francis, yo también lo odiaba al principio… repulsivo xDD no sé por qué luego acabé cogiéndole cariño. ¿Alfred tiene un amigo extraterrestre?... No lo sabía xD igual no me sorprende. Tranqui con eso del shounen-ai/miraditas/derivados, que sale más adelante ;DDD Lo siento, iba a poner Elizaveta x Gilbert u_ù Gracias por leer :D

P.D: Se supone que saldrá alguna otra pareja O_o no sé, ya todo depende de lo que haga mi imaginación.

**Kara2992:** México… sólo México… ¿te refieres a si habrá rollo entre los dos? Si es así… no, nada de eso xDDD Gracias por leer :D

**NEKO NO GIN:** Sí, es mejor que sea una mujer muhahahahaha (déjame, me río sola xD) Gracias por leer ._.

**Lalenca:** De nada :D Hombre, es que Lovino también está rodeado de locos… hay que compadecerse de él xDDD Imagínate tener una madre como la suya, un hermano como el suyo, un Francis como el que tiene él… xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Hiro-lovi:** Pues no sé, lo mismo sí es hija… de Toni también… O_o Sí, era una indirecta xDD Como Lovino es Romano pues… Roma-Amor, quedaba bien u.u Gracias por leer :)

**Ciel-l-byakuya: **Yo contrataría algo más que la mafia para Elizaveta w Kiku en el fondo no tiene mucha culpa, pero más adelante se verán a los culpables (bueno, los culpables ya se sabe quiénes son, pero algunos tienen más culpa que otros O_o en fin, me lío) Dios mío, te compadezco xDDD yo con lo que odio ese tipo de cosas acabaría quemando el cuaderno o haciendo un ritual a lo Arthur para que los demonios se lo lleven al infierno xDDDD Gracias por leer xD

**Nicte-ha:** Yo no perdonaría a Francis, la verdad… bueno, estudiaría un poco la situación. Tendría que acudir con él a un programa de esos en los que la presentadora soluciona nuestras vidas (¿?), para que me lo explicase todo con detalle. Luego ya veríamos. Gracias por leer ^^

**Atsu:** Casualidades de la vida, aunque lo mismo no es tan casualidad que la vieja huela mal, igual que lo haría una mofeta _ (agh, desvarío, olvídalo xD) Lo del dinero, me acordé del capítulo en el que salía con su hermana Liechtenstein y luego Austria, en el supermercado… entonces pues… dinero, tacaño xD Vendetta sí, la verdad suena muy bien, siempre me ha gustado :) Kiku es un poco (demasiado) indiferente, lo mismo sus caras te confunden mientras intentas fastidiarlo, no serviría de mucho… es un buen ninja _ (¿? Otra vez desvariando) ¡¡Cierto!! Si está Ivan que se quite lo demás… no había caído. Haré que Ivan se disfrace de Power Ranger y ataque a Elizaveta con una patada de Chuck Norris… mira, mejor dejo ya de escribir xDDDDD creo que tengo poco riego sanguíneo en la cabeza, de ahí a que diga muchas subnormalidades. Gracias por leer ^^

**MinnieLuna: **Lo mismo en el buzón tiene puesto ese nombre la mujer… un poco largo, pero nada xD Sí, ese mensaje podría llamarse… SublimiToni. Entiendo, no tomaré todo eso junto nunca, lo prometo, juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura u.u (lo puse un poco más arriba, estoy empezando a desvariar, no te asustes, es normal xDDD ya, ya paro, ya) Bueno, el apodo que yo le puse a Toni era bastante horrible, pero me reía cada vez que lo escribía… resulta que empecé a llamarlo Toño (un diminutivo de Antonio, vale, normal) entonces luego no sé que puse que estaba un poco harta, un ejemplo; "Es Toño, coño" que luego le acabé diciendo Tocoño… en fin, olvídalo mejor xDD Ugh… creo que he aprendido la lección con tus palabras, cuando vaya a algún sitio, llevaré la comida de mi casa xD Gracias por leer :D


	11. Reconciliación

**Ya van muchas personas que me dicen que lo de Vash de "guerra de comida" sonaba bastante ilógico viniendo de él. Bien, sí, si fuese en Suiza, en su casa o en una situación algo más normal, desde luego sonaría ilógico xD pero teniendo en cuenta que puse que esto era un instituto de gente con dinero (que ya de por sí sería raro que Vash entrase xDDD) y que a Vash le apestaba completamente la comida del comedor pues… supuse que no sería tan raro. La relación del dinero que supuestamente pagan con la calidad de la comida que ofrecen, no está muy lograda, por decirlo de alguna manera… más que nada por eso lo puse, como que a Vash le importa poco lo que le pase a esa comida mal pagada. Algún día Vash se preocupará por denunciar al director… (¿?)**

**Por último; como siempre me gusta avisar de las cosas que salen en el fic. La canción que sale cantando cierto personaje es de Álex Ubago.**

**11. RECONCILIACIÓN**

Francis me dijo que no fuese a mi habitación ya que gran parte de los compañeros irían allí a buscarme. Pensando que lo que decía era bastante lógico, salí a dar una vuelta por las calles de Londres.

…

No, no puedo concentrarme. Ni en las guapas inglesas. Me es imposible. No hago más que pensar si Feliciano estará vivo, lo mismo me están llamando al móvil diciendo que se ha muerto y no lo sé, porque el móvil me lo dejé en la habitación. ¡Estúpido complejo de hermano mayor! ¡Al final sólo sirve para traerte problemas!

–Chico, ¿estás bien?

Pero claro, eso no es todo. Ahora viene que a saber si puedo entrar yo en el instituto como una persona normal.

Bueno, eso da igual. Sólo espero que no hayan acabado con mi hermano… Patata-Mutante-Man le defenderá, eso es. Lo hará.

Al llegar al instituto me encontré con Feliciano, iba caminando con Patata-Mutante-Man, hablando con una enorme sonrisa. Señal de que no le han tocado un pelo… claro, porque él es la víctima. Yo soy el malo, el que le ha forzado a tener sexo, eso es lo que soy. Y encima a él no se le ve nada preocupado por mí. Gran hermano que eres, Feliciano.

Ya no creo que hubiese problema de ir a mi cuarto… bueno sí, hay uno, un loco está cantando dentro de la habitación, un loco llamado Antonio. Me quedé escuchando un poco fuera.

–…_y hoy te vengo a decir; si estás contéstame_ –también tocaba la guitarra–_, vamos, atiéndeme, yo sé que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamoré y no lo supe ver…_

Entré. Apenas entendía un poco de español, más que nada por el pequeño parecido que tenían nuestros idiomas, pero igual pude deducir que era una canción… cursi.

–¿Qué es ese ruido? –Dije sonriendo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

–Ah, Lovino… –Me miró–. Esta canción le gustaba mucho a mi madre, la estoy practicando un poco, ya sabes… no quiero olvidarme de cómo tocar la guitarra –se rió un poco.

–Ya veo, entonces tu madre te mandó a este instituto para que no molestases con la guitarra allá en España, ¿verdad? –sonreí burlonamente.

–Está muerta.

–Ah –respondí rápidamente y yendo al baño.

¿Por qué soy tan imbécil? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre!? ¿Y qué tiene el mundo en contra mía? Ni siquiera puedo hacer ya bromas…

Volví a salir del baño.

–Lo siento, Antonio. No quería que…

–No, no te preocupes –negó con la cabeza–. No podías saberlo, no se lo he dicho a nadie. De hecho sería una broma graciosa de no haber sido esta situación –sonrió mirando su guitarra.

Continuó tocando esta vez sin cantar.

–¿Por qué no cantas? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa y de la forma más agradable que podía.

–No tengo ya muchas ganas –respondió con la misma sonrisa, nunca deja de sonreír.

Realmente el mundo es injusto. Yo, que casi doy a entender que odio a mi madre y odio a toda la humanidad, tengo una familia que me da comida, casa y educación. Una madre es algo muy importante. Sin embargo, a Antonio, que sinceramente parece un gran chico con sus pequeños defectos, la vida le hizo eso… es triste.

–¿Sigues pensando en lo de antes? –Asentí algo triste–. No te preocupes, tenía que pasar. La vida es así. De todas maneras yo soy muy feliz, mi padre es un gran hombre. Es algo mayor ya, pero es un gran hombre –sonreí.

–Ya, lo entiendo. Pero a ti se te ve más entregado a tu familia que cualquiera que… yo que sé, yo mismo.

–Yo antes no era así. También era bastante pasota e ignoraba mucho a mis padres. Hacía un poco lo que me daba la gana con el grupo de amigos y eso. Luego falleció mi madre y pasé a ser el _pagafantas_ de las pocas amigas que tenía, cambié bastante mi forma de ser y mis amigos acabaron abandonándome, y… bueno, me preocupé más por mi padre.

–Maduraste, pero, ¿qué es un _pagafantas_? –Se rió.

–Es el típico amigo de las mujeres. El que escucha las penas de sus amigas y las consuela mediante el diálogo y una caricia en el hombro. El que cuando invita a una chica a beber una copa nunca se aprovecha de ella y de su ebrio estado, ¿me explico?

–Ya, entiendo. Entonces tú antes eras muy liberal, ¿no? ¡Te ibas con muchas mujeres!

–Era la época, supongo –se volvió a reír.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que se me ocurrió decirle un cumplido.

–Ahora estás mejor, estoy seguro –sí, me lo he trabajado mucho, siempre me los trabajo.

–No creas, ahora no me como una rosca.

–Si le cantases eso a las chicas estoy seguro de que ligarías –me reí–. Además, he de admitir que tu sonrisa es bonita, qué se le va a hacer… no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de tener un buen dentista.

–Qué cruel, los dientes son todos míos –dio unos golpecitos a la guitarra con los dedos–. De todas formas no te sirve para nada la sonrisa cuando tienes un "complejo de padre", o algo así me decían ellas.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que no me gustan los juegos peligrosos, salir a beber alcohol ni nada que esté relacionado con la diversión del chico adolescente. Dicen que no las dejo divertirse.

–Son unas guarras –se sorprendió–. En serio, una mujer a la que no le importe que un hombre se preocupe por ella y su salud… es una guarra. Si les gusta salir a beber por las noches por algo será, el día es muy largo, ¡se puede salir por la tarde! Fíjate que la única chica a la que yo dejé era una de ese tipo.

–Todas te dejan a ti, ¿no? –Dijo seriamente.

–Err… sí, gracias por recordármelo. Bueno, era de ese tipo y resulta que por las noches le gustaba ir a beber con las amigas y los amigos, y los demás. Claro, admito que soy celoso y tampoco es que me gustase dejarla sola por ahí… bien, un día cuando ya era bastante tarde yo la acompañé a su casa y al volver me atracó un borracho. Al día siguiente pasó igual, y al siguiente también. ¡Parecía que la corte de los borrachos se había puesto de acuerdo para atracarme sólo a mí! Al final terminé con ella.

–No sé por qué imagino que le dijiste de todo menos "bonita".

–Sí, pero fue lo mejor.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que él se animó a seguir cantando mientras practicaba con la guitarra.

–_...Vuelve, que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos. En este punto te seré sincero y dejaré que hable mi corazón, que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde…_

–Qué romántico eres, Antonio –dije sarcásticamente–. Le pones mucha emoción a la canción.

–Pues el tipo este le gusta a casi todas las chicas de España… la música, claro.

Estuvimos charlando el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de cenar. Creo que para mi desgracia ya nos habíamos reconciliado…

**-----------**-----------**

Miércoles. Nueve de la mañana. Situación: salón de actos. Profesor: Cayoso, sí, de nuevo, Cayoso.

–Bien, aquí practicaremos la actuación, así no nos pilla de nuevas el escenario –dijo Cayoso sacando unos papeles– Italia del Norte, métete en esta caja.

Había una enorme caja en medio del escenario. Una caja ridícula con capacidad para una persona. En ella había pintado un tomate. Mi hermano fue hacia la caja y se metió.

–Supongo que estaréis pensando "¿qué tiene que ver una infantil caja de tomates con la segunda guerra mundial?". Concretamente… nada, pero es un teatro cómico, nada de seriedades. Asómate, Italia del Norte –mi hermano asomó la cabeza desde la caja–, ya sabes lo que tienes que decir, ¿no? –Feliciano asintió–. Pues Alemania e Italia del Norte, empiecen.

Ivan encendió los focos y apagó el resto de las luces. La luz sólo los enfocaba a los dos.

–_Es extraño haber podido recorrer tanto camino sin ser atacado_ –dijo Patata-Mutante-Man mientras sacaba una rama–,_ y con sólo una rama como arma. Los enemigos están huyendo de mí, ¿me habré vuelto loco? De todas maneras no puedo confiarme, es posible que pronto salgan los poderosos descendientes de Roma._

Patata-Mutante-Man caminó hasta que se topó con la caja de tomates.

–_¿Qué es esto? _–Lo golpeó con la rama.

–_¡Uwaaa! ¡S-soy el hada de la caja de tomates! ¡J-juguemos!_

–_¿Quién hay aquí dentro? _–Agarró la tapa y comenzó a tirar de ella.

–_¡No hay nadie! ¡No hay nadie! ¡N-no tires! ¡¡No lo hagaaas!! _–El rubio hizo un último esfuerzo y cayó al suelo junto con la tapa en las manos–. _¡¡Aaah!! ¡No me dispares! ¡No me dispares! ¡Soy virgen, no sería divertido matarme! ¡Haré lo que sea pero no me dispares! ¡¡Haré lo que sea!!_

–_¿Tú eres el descendiente de Roma? _–El alemán se levantó y agarró a mi hermano por el cuello de la camisa.

–_¿Conoces al abuelo Roma? _

A todo esto, ¿quién hace del abuelo Roma?

…

No, Cayoso no.

–¡Hasta aquí la primera parte! ¡Enciendan las luces! –Ivan volvió a encenderlas–. Ha estado perfecto. ¡Actuáis muy bien! Tus gritos han sido muy reales, Italia del Norte.

¿No puedes limitarte a llamarlo Feliciano tal y como hacen las personas normales?

–Ahora que salgan de los Aliados; Francia y Reino Unido. Interpretaréis esta escena –les dio una ficha–. Leérosla y ahora actuáis. Ah, toma, Francia –le dio un papel con no-sé-qué cosa escrita en él.

Para mi sorpresa, el Cayoso se acercó a mí junto con Antonio.

–Vosotros vais a interpretar después de estos dos una escena bastante corta, junto con Turquía –no jodas–. Tomad vuestros papeles.

A los pocos minutos volvieron a apagar las luces y a enfocar a Francis y a Arthur.

–_Inglaterra…_ –¿Inglaterra? ¿No era Reino Unido? –. _¿Quieres… casarte conmigo? _–Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–_¡Venga ya, Francia! ¡No es el día de los inocentes! ¿Acaso no tienes dinero ni para comprarte un calendario? _–Se rió histéricamente.

–_Sí, para algo así sí…_ –respondió de forma deprimente–. _Mira _–le enseñó un papel–, _¿qué tal si me lo firmas…? No estaría mal tener una firma en el calendario, así me acordaría de ti todos los días…_

–_¡F-francia! ¡Esto no es un calendario! ¡¡Es un acta de matrimonio!! _–Francis le agarró rápidamente la mano.

–_¡¡Mientes!! Es un calendario… ¡¡Esto es un calendario!! _–Le obligó a firmar.

–_¡¡Agh!! ¡Detente, Francia! ¡No, no! _–Le empujó bruscamente–. _¡No puedes obligar a nadie a casarte contigo! ¡A la mierda tu acta de matrimonio!_ –Garabateó encima de ella.

–_¡No seas cruel! ¡Con esto del Canal de Suez me han dicho que si no me uno a ti moriré! ¡¡Compadécete de mí!! ¡No me importa ser una colonia de Inglaterra! ¡¡No quiero morir!!_

–_Pues apáñatelas como puedas, son tus proble… ¿eh?_ –Francis le agarró por detrás y se lo llevó–. _¡No, déjame! ¡¡Suéltame!!_

¿En serio no les da vergüenza, siendo pijos, decir tantas estupideces delante de la clase? Y más adelante delante de todo el mundo… Yo no puedo actuar, me niego, ¡me niego en rotundo!

–¡Fantástico! Ahora vosotros, Italia del Sur, España y Turquía.

No, no, no. No quiero. No actúo bien. No soy bueno. No lo soy.

–Vamos –dijo Antonio con una sonrisa.

Los focos nos enfocaron, el chico turco me agarró por detrás.

–_T-turquía… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué haces con Italia del Sur? No es hora de jugar._

–_Me lo voy a llevar, no creo que te importe mucho, ¿verdad, España?_

–_¡P-por encima de mi cadáver! S-si quieres llevártelo, antes tendrás que pelear conmigo… eso es, ¡pelea conmigo!_

Me tocaba intervenir cuando alguien, situado en la zona del público, comenzó a aplaudir.

–¡Bravo! –Encendieron las luces, era Roger–. Profesor, si no le importa he de hablar con usted un rato. Los demás, chicos, iros a clase.

¡Genial! Por primera vez ese vejestorio iba a ser mi salvación…

–Ah, señorito Vargas, después de clase pásate por la cocina a ayudar a servir la comida a los alumnos. Será tu castigo –añadió el director antes de que yo me fuese.

Cabrón. Ayudar a servir esas cosas de olores nauseabundos. ¡Te odio, viejo!

–¡Lovi! –Ya empezaba a llamarme otra vez así, tsk–. Ahora creo que nos toca una clase de cocina. En mi instituto no había ninguna clase de cocina, ¿y en el tuyo?

–Tampoco.

Después de un rato caminando y siguiendo a la masa de gente… sí, siguiéndola, si no la siguiésemos Antonio y yo ya estaríamos perdidos por alguna parte del instituto. Bueno, después de un rato caminando llegamos al aula de cocina. Tenía unas cuantas mesas, supongo que nos tendríamos que dividir en grupos.

–¡Hola chicos! Yo seré vuestra profesora de cocina, me llamo Emily. Desafortunadamente no tenemos hoy las recetas… han desaparecido, así que la clase será algo libre, podéis cocinar lo que queráis y ya probaremos a ver qué comida salió más buena, ¿os parece? –Asentimos.

Pero qué íbamos a hacer si no era asentir, ¿decirle "es usted una inepta en su trabajo"? No, claro que no, nadie diría eso…

–Los nuevos llevamos aquí cuatro días, me parece una vergüenza que hayáis tenido todo el verano para preparar las recetas y no lo hayáis hecho. ¡Encima de que os pagamos estáis poniendo excusas baratas! ¡Qué incompetencia!

Ah, sí, teníamos al suizo Vash que ya hablaba por nosotros. Se me había olvidado.

–Lo siento, chico, de verdad. Yo tenía las recetas bien preparadas en una carpeta pero… –Se ajustó sus enormes gafas y se frotó la nuca–. En fin, ahí tenéis unos cuantos ingredientes –señaló una repisa con varias cajas con tomates, pepinos y demás cosas.

Menudo ratón de biblioteca está hecha la mujer esta, lo parece, verdaderamente.

–Lovi, ¿te parece si preparamos gazpacho? –Preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, si quieres… –La verdad es que no tenía pensado cocinar nada–. Pero yo no sé hacerlo, tú verás.

–¡Yo siempre lo hago! A mi padre y a mí nos encanta –sonrió.

Fuimos a por los ingredientes y luego a una de las mesas. Nos lavamos las manos y nos pusimos un delantal.

–Bien, es muy simple. Las herramientas a utilizar son un cuchillo, la batidora y una tabla para cortar encima –dijo, como si fuera un cocinero de esos que salen en la televisión–. Cogemos los tomates y los cortamos un poco para meterlos en la batidora, ayúdame.

Empezamos a cortar los tomates, aunque los trozos seguían siendo grandes. Supongo que era para que se triturasen bien, en el fondo todo tiene su lógica. Y yo pienso mucho.

–Echamos un diente de ajo.

–¿Uno? –Pregunté, en relación con la cantidad de tomates no sé…

–Confía en mí, Lovi. Ahora busca una cebolla que tenga el tamaño de una mandarina.

Fui a hacer lo que me dijo. "El tamaño de una mandarina", como si todas las mandarinas fueran iguales o como si fuera una nueva unidad de medida española.

–Bien hecho, Lovi, esto suma puntos a tu favor como ayudante de chef.

–No te cachondees, imbécil –le di la cebolla.

Empezó a cortarla. Estaba atento a ver si lloraba pero… ¡no lloraba! ¡El desgraciado no derramó ni una lágrima!

–¿Cómo lo haces? –Pregunté.

–Pues no sé, quito la capa esta marrón y corto lo bueno con el cuchillo.

–Me refiero a no llorar.

–Porque soy un machote –se dio un golpe con la mano en el pecho.

–Qué gracioso –dije sarcásticamente.

Echó la cebolla y cogió el pimiento, que era grande, lo cortó por la mitad.

–¿Sabes? De pequeño confundía los pimientos con los pepinos, y al revés. –dijo mientras partía un poco el pimiento.

–Basta saber por qué dicen que un pepino tiene forma de…

–¡Lovi! De pequeño tenía una mente pura e inocente, no iba a caer en eso… Vale, ahora el pepino –lo cogió y cortó un trozo.

Mientras cortaba un poco el pepino me fijé en mi hermano. Se estaba riendo con el alemán mientras preparaba no-sé-qué plato. Ahora que lo pienso… se parecen a la bella y la bestia, sería un poco como el bello y el bestia. Se sobreentiende que el bestia es el Patata-Mutante-Man. Sí, sí, en la bella y la bestia son alemanes, ya recuerdo, no es de extrañar que lo identifique con el salchichero.

–¡¡No hay pan!! –Gritó histérico Antonio.

–Tranquilo, he escuchado que el gazpacho también se puede hacer sin pan…

–¡No! ¡Sin pan no es lo mismo! ¡¡No hay pan!!

–Ya, qué te esperas de Londres…

–¡Que no hay pan! ¡Bollos! ¡Vienas! ¡La vida no tiene sentido si no hay pan! –Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

–No te desesperes, Antonio –dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–¡No! ¡Me desespero! ¿Qué sentido tiene la frase "tomar agua y pan" si no hay pan? ¡P-pero…! –Dio un puñetazo al suelo–. Asco de ingleses que no saben comer… –lloriqueó.

Después de un rato intentando consolarle y obligarle a lavarse las manos por haber tocado el suelo, cogió agua, sal, aceite y vinagre y lo echó también dentro de la batidora.

–Ya está –dijo aún dolorido por la ausencia del pan.

Puso en marcha la batidora.

–¿Cómo piensas que todo eso se bata? –Pregunté mirando que sólo se trituraba lo que estaba más abajo.

–Es que los ingleses no saben ni comprar buenas batidoras, desde luego…

–Excusas.

Estuvimos empujando lo de arriba con la cuchara para que fuera más al fondo, triturándolo poco a poco. Al terminar lo metimos en la nevera que había en el aula.

–¡Listo! –Dijo mi compañero sonriendo–. ¡Gazpacho andaluz! Ya sabes cómo prepararlo, ¿verdad, Lovi?

–Err… sí, claro.

–¡Hermano! ¿Qué habéis preparado? –Dijo abriendo la nevera y asomando la cabeza.

–Gazpacho. ¿Y tú que has preparado? –hice hincapié en ese "tú".

–Ludwig y yo preparamos una ensalada.

–No tendrá patata, salchicha o salsa de cerveza, ¿verdad?

–¡¡Hermano!! –Me reí mientras iba hacia la profesora.

Me choqué con un francés por el camino.

–¿Uy?... ¡Lovi~! –hizo un ademán de abrazarme.

–¡Francis! –Di unos pasos atrás alejándome rápidamente y me puse al lado del español–. ¡¿Por qué me dejas solo, Antonio?!

¿Y Francis por qué la tiene tomada conmigo? Protégeme, ¡idiota!

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Electra's:** Gilbert x Elizaveta… es que creo que esas dos mentes malvadas quedan bien juntas xD Bueno, ya sabes que Antonio siempre es muy lento, lento para todo, y si él es lento y Lovino un orgulloso pues… La verdad es que me gustó escribir la parte de la pelea con Gilbert. Gilbert maloso me gusta ¬w¬ ¡Gracias! :D Y gracias por leer ^^

**Alega Dathe:** Lo de la prueba de Nobuta la verdad es que iba a ponerla sólo para el día de San Valentín, pero eso significaría que habría que esperar mucho para escribirlo D: Así que no .w. los sábados, así pongo a más parejas xD Lo de Vash puse al principio del capítulo lo que yo pensé ^^U sí, quedaría mejor Gilbert, pero a Gilbert lo puse de malo así que preferí darle el protagonismo de ese tema a otro xD y a Corea… a Corea no es que lo conozca mucho, imágenes y ya ._. Gracias por leer :D

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Pues ni idea, nunca lo he escuchado, lo mismo se parecen ._. cada uno un poco en su estilo. Pobre Lovi, esperas ver que meta la pata con sus comentarios para que le salga mal la jugada y así… D: en fin, yo diría lo mismo si no fuera porque es Lovi .-. Buen español… ¿dudas de mi palabra? Cof cof cof… veamos si es buen español cuando le dé por decir "olé mi gracia" (¿? Agh, déjame, vuelvo a delirar… siempre digo cosas estúpidas cuando llevo unos minutos con los reviews Uu) La paciencia de Toño a veces tiene límites inimaginables… Gracias por leer ;D

**MinnieLuna: **La selva… ._. odio los bichos, va en contra de mis principios meterme en un sitio de esos T_T Lo mismo Francia secuestra a Liechtenstein xDD nadie lo sabrá… ¬w¬ Citlalli aparecerá más adelante :) El nombre de la madre de Lovino y Feliciano en el carné de identidad tiene que estar interesante (y sobretodo ver cuántas personas más tienen su mismo nombre). Gracias por leer .

**Atsu:** Es que Gilbert es malo, arrr… ¬w¬ en fin xD queda bien como matón de la clase .w. Es que creo que esa provocación por parte de Lovino la haría cualquier chico adolescente, como son unos machotes… cof cof. Opino igual que tú, si todos fuéramos como Antonio… seríamos un poco lentos/tontos, pero seríamos mejores personas xDDD Eso, tú encárgate de Eli xDDD Continuando~ Gracias por leer :D

P.D: Maldita sea, que majo es TwT Pero de verdad tendrían que salir ya juntos, con Lovino… se me hace desesperante la espera ¬_¬

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Es que Francis en verdad es hippie, ya sabes "Paz y amor", por eso se metió en la pelea, ¿por qué te pensabas que tenía la melena esa rubia si no? (¿?) Pues sí, las posibilidades de que se metan con Feliciano son bastante pocas… a mí personalmente no me gustaría tener en contra al macho alemán e.e Gracias por leer ;D

**Misao-Kurosaki:** Francis no es lo que parece e.e (tenía que ponerlo, no es nada en especial, es sólo… en fin xD) ¿Cómo quedaría una pareja "Francis x Elizaveta"?... Horrible, antiestético, ciertamente… ¬_¬ olvida lo que he dicho xD Gracias por leer :D

**Nicte-ha: **Elizaveta ha estado entrenada para hacer eso desde que era muy pequeña xDD Y Francis pues… es cosa de familia. Supuestamente lo que pasó es que toda la clase se quedó a ver lo sucedido, y cuando Gilbert golpeó a Lovino, Elizaveta fue corriendo hacia Carlos a contarle lo que le pareció. Francis es todo un caballero, en todas las situaciones imaginables e inimaginables xDD es normal que diga algo así u.u Gracias por leer :)

**Lalenca:** ¿A que sí? Habría sido supergenial que algo hubiese pasado pero… no fue así u.u es que soy un poco cruel y os quise dejar con las ganas, para qué mentir xD Creo que todo el mundo odia a Gilbert durante unos segundos y luego se pasa Uu será cosa de la esencia Gilberta (¿? Caso omiso, por favor) Gracias por leer ^^

**Kara2992: **Lo de los accidentes… te diré que estoy escribiendo el capítulo 14 y sus "accidentes" son algo así como… en fin, Lovino es único xD Creo que Antonio serio está bastante bien ¬w¬ no puede estar sonriendo en todas las situaciones, de vez en cuando se cabrea, ¿no? O por lo menos en el manga se mosquea xD Ánimo, los dos próximos capítulos van para tu querido sábado u.u Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: xDD Comprendo… lo de Toño… no sé, por lo menos en España muchas veces se dice Toño, generalmente es Toni pero a veces más en plan de broma que otra cosa se dice Toño xD

**NEKO NO GIN: **Lo de Liechtenstein… ni idea ._. en lo que estoy escribiendo ahora estoy intentando meter a más xD Lo siento, el nombre completo tampoco lo sé, o sea, no le he puesto ninguno realmente, dejo que tu imaginación vuele en ese tema xD Es que Gilbert es el que más se nota que es heterosexual (por Elizaveta), entonces… puede meterse con Lovino sin tener problemas. O eso cree él en esta historia e.e Lo de Vash lo puse al principio del capítulo xD Yao es un misterio por descubrir todavía ._. Gracias por leer ^^

**Ross-Rice: **Citlalli saldrá más veces más adelante ^^ ¿qué es lo que no comprendes? O.o Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Sonomi: **Me alegro de que lo hayas leído :D (y de que te lo hayan recomendado también, la verdad xD) Lo de Vash lo puse al principio del capítulo, lo que yo pensé ._. en fin, no tengo nada más que decir ._. agradezco tu comentario ^^

P.D: Pues lo mismo no lo vio Lovino, como dices xDDD


	12. La pareja de la semana

**A partir de ahora subiré los sábados, ya que empieza el curso y eso es malo para mi inspiración (hace "¡puf!" y desaparece xD)**

**12. LA PAREJA DE LA SEMANA**

Viernes. Ocho de la mañana. Me hallo temprano en las cocinas ayudando a preparar tortitas para que mis queridos compañeros, los cuales me maltratan desde hace un par de días, puedan desayunar tranquila y felizmente. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Ah, porque anteayer el maravilloso Roger me castigó… a mí, claro, no a Gilbert. Gilbert es Gilbert. Yo soy yo. A mí me pueden castigar perfectamente un mes ayudando en la cocina… aunque esta mañana cuando vino a mi cuarto para arrancarme de las sábanas me dijo que si trabajaba bien podría ser menos tiempo. Eso uno no lo considera cuando le están tirando del pelo para que vaya a cocinar en pijama. En fin, qué decir… de qué me sirve ya quejarme.

–Bueno, Lovino, muchas gracias por ayudar. Ya puedes ir a vestirte y prepararte para entrar en clase. Ah, ¡y no te olvides de ver el tablón de anuncios para ver que pareja se declara mañana!

No me acordaba. Citlalli me lo contó… prefiero no pensar en cuál será la pareja. No sé por qué se me pasan por la cabeza cosas relacionadas con el incesto.

Al llegar al cuarto me encontré a Antonio durmiendo. Le tiré mi almohada.

–¿Te quieres despertar ya, desgraciado? Yo currando y tú en los brazos de Morfeo. ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

–Déjame cinco minutos más.

–Sí, cinco detrás de otros cinco y así sucesivamente, ¡que te levantes!

Al ver que ni se inmutaba, cogí mi almohada, que estaba encima de su vientre, y se la puse en la cara haciendo un poco de presión.

–¿Te vas a levantar?

–¡¡Sí!! –O algo así dijo, no lo escuché. Aparté la almohada–. ¡Me vas a ahogar!

–Ya ves, qué problema –sonreí y me empecé a quitar el pijama.

–Hey, mozo… –sonrió algo picarón para mi gusto.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté con desgana.

–Ve al baño a cambiarte, descarado –siguió con la sonrisa, me sonrojé.

–¡Imbécil! –Le volví a tirar la almohada–. Vete al baño de una vez a lavarte la cara y a vestirte, que para algo te lo dejo libre –se levantó lentamente y caminó con parsimonia–. ¡¡Tira!! –Le di una patada en el culo haciendo que fuese rápidamente.

En fin.

–Ah, oye, Lovi. Estoy preocupado por cierto asunto. Ya llevo unos días así –le miré atento–. ¿Te has parado a pensar en la palabra "culo"? Quiero decir, muchos dicen trasero, pero, ¿realmente queda mejor? Ya si buscamos en el diccionario de sinónimos encontramos cachas, nalgas, pompis y demás. La verdad, en mi opinión todas las formas suenan mal. Quizá suena mal porque es una parte del cuerpo que no está bien vista… qué digo, está vista y revista, ¿acaso las chicas no lo enseñan siempre? ¿O en bikini? Eso es, está muy vista y muchos suelen fijarse en eso cuando ven a una persona… pero igualmente. ¿Tú qué crees?

–Que dormir más de la cuenta no te sienta nada bien, Antonio. Creo que en el instituto hay un psicólogo. Ve después de clases, eso sí te hará bien.

–¡No me digas eso! Estaba hablando en serio… –se metió en el baño con la ropa en la mano.

Al terminar nos dirigimos al aula. Por el camino me acordé de aquello del tablón de anuncios. No tenía muchas ganas de ver mi nombre junto con el de "Feliciano", pero supongo que sería bueno enterarse de si realmente éramos nosotros los elegidos u otros a los que no conocemos.

–Mira –Antonio me señaló una foto.

…Desgraciados.

En la foto salía Feliciano. Salía riendo. Riendo como sólo él sabe…

_¡Declárate! _

_Comenzamos el curso y nada mejor que ofrecer la nueva y primerísima pareja del año escolar. Los miembros del periódico os mostramos una bonita relación que parece compenetrar a la perfección. ¿Ansiosos por saber los nombres? En este reciente noviazgo (o esperamos que eso sea a partir de mañana) están involucrados el nuevo chico italiano (que causó bastante polémica el pasado martes) y el fornido chico alemán. Feliciano y Ludwig, respectivamente. Feliciano ha sido el más atrevido, el predispuesto a la declaración, ¿qué responderá el joven alemán?_

_¡Os deseamos una vida de felicidad! \(^w^)/_

_Por si os interesa a los lectores, hemos redactado una pequeña ficha acerca de estos dos personajillos: _

_-Feliciano: _

_Joven, vivaz y con una adorable sonrisa. ¡Llega a nuestro instituto el más inocente italiano! Aunque admitimos que muchos viven asustados por la presencia de mafias y muchas chicas asustadas por ser engañadas por italianos en respecto a relaciones amorosas, podemos prometer que este chico no defraudará a nadie. Sería bonito haberlo conocido de no ser porque ahora ya tiene a Ludwig, ¿no creéis, chicas? Atento, buen cocinero (como podemos ver en la foto, ¡la ensalada tiene una pinta brillante y exquisita!) guapo y con un idioma de lo más meloso. ¡En fin! ¡Sólo nos queda esperar a que sea feliz!_

_-Ludwig:_

_Poco sabemos de este espécimen. Prototipo muy alemán; rubio, ojos azules y fornido, ¡atractivo! Vosotros diréis; ¿realmente haría buena pareja con un chico tan inocente como Feliciano? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es el macho dominante! El que pondría derecha la relación, el que sabe elegir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, el que decidirá si las cosas siguen o no su curso. Feliciano la fantasía y Ludwig la realidad, ¿no os parece bonito? Se complementan como nada. ¡El destino lo quiso así en cuanto pisaron el instituto! ¿Acaso no podemos ver en la foto la sonrisa que le ha sacado a Ludwig la felicidad de Feliciano? ¡Ludwig, no seas tímido y acepta al italiano! _

_Redactado por Elizaveta, con la colaboración en fotografía de Kiku._

–Esto es malo –dijo Antonio.

–Con eso te quedas corto –miré a los lados–. ¡Mierda! ¡Feliciano se va a morir con esto! ¡No lo va a soportar! Estará todo el instituto encima suya…

–Bueno, son etapas de la vida. Tiene que superarlas –dijo de una forma algo actuada.

–No fastidies.

Fuimos al aula.

Sorpresa.

Feliciano no miraba a Ludwig. Siempre que entraba en clase solía verlo hablando vivamente con él. Ahora no, le ha dado completamente la espalda y eso que lo tiene al lado. Ludwig está más o menos igual, mirando por la ventana. Ambos con caras largas.

–¡Hey, Feli! –Intenté sonar comprensivo.

–No vayas a ser bueno conmigo por esto, hermano –respondió Feliciano–. ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Se puso las manos en la cabeza.

–Ignorarlos.

Espera. Estar en esta situación significa que mi hermano no se mal influenciará más con el salchichero alemán. ¡Eso es bueno!

–No, mejor. Antes que ignorarlos; no hables con Ludwig. De esta manera todo el instituto se dará cuenta de que no te gusta y no sientes nada por él.

–A menos que comiencen a pensar que se ven a escondidas~ –una voz algo lujuriosa sonó detrás de mí–. Ya sabes, para hacer lo que no pueden hacer en público.

Francis. El "especial" del periódico. Si Elizaveta no estaba para soltar trolas y mentiras, estaba Francis, que de seguro diría algo como eso. Lo colgaría en todos los tablones y Kiku se encargaría de hacer un montaje de Patata-Mutante-Man y Feliciano besándose.

¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?

–No creo que alguien sea tan malpensado como para escribir algo así en el periódico o simplemente decírselo a otra persona… –me intenté auto-convencer.

–¿Te apuestas algo, Lovi?

–Los pelos de tu barba. Si pierdo, te la afeitas para siempre –se empezó a reír.

–Qué gran sentido del humor.

–¡¡West!! –Interrumpió Mr. Pollo–. ¡Estúpido! ¡Tan pronto y ya osas crearme mala fama! ¡Mi tía no debería haberte traído aquí, no debería! –Empezó a zarandear al rubio–. ¡Eres marica! Imagínate… ¿qué harán todos cuando se enteren? Tú madre preparará Gilbert asado, ¡pensando que yo te comí el coco o algo! –¿Gilbert asado? En todo caso pollo, nunca mejor dicho.

–Sabes de sobra que no es lo que han escrito en el… –intentó responder el rubio.

–¡Que te calles! ¿Y tu padre qué? ¿Cómo se lo explico? ¿¡Cómo!? Y yo que soñaba con prestarte preservativos… ¿Ahora para qué? ¿Para que no te corras en el culo de un tío?

–Oye, controla tu vocabulario.

–¡Déjame!

Eso es porque son alemanes, los políticos alemanes deben de ser todos juntos como un Hitler, pero sin llegar a matar judíos. Si tuvieran a Berlusconi estas cosas no les pasarían, el tema de sexo sería bastante corriente…

Mejor no entrar en política, que me pongo malo.

–Hablando de temas prohibidos, hace poco leí en el periódico que Berlusconi había salido en la televisión aconsejando la masturbación –dijo Antonio.

–¡Cierra el pico! –Le tapé la boca.

Mientras antes lo pienso, antes lo dice Antonio.

El desgraciado me lamió la mano haciendo que la quitase rápidamente de su boca, asqueado.

–En serio, que tipo más enrollado… aunque me da un poco de asco viniendo de una persona que debería ser seria. En fin, hay de todo en el mundo, ¿no creéis? –me sequé la mano en la camisa mientras él hablaba.

–Desde luego los italianos sois únicos –añadió el francés con un guiño.

Entró el profesor de matemáticas y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Estuve las tres horas antes del descanso pensando en mi hermano. ¿Cómo será exactamente? Quiero decir, lo que pasará mañana. ¿Qué harán los alumnos? ¿Qué harán si ni Patata-Mutante-Man ni Feliciano se presentan en el salón de actos? Mi hermano es muy sensible, no lo aguantará…

No lo hará.

Cuando terminaron las tres horas, antes de bajar al patio fui a la lista de las parejas para las excursiones. El cervecero estaba con mi hermano, Mr. Pollo iba con Elizaveta, Vash con Roderich, Yao con Ivan… ¡Yao con Ivan! Eso significa que el macabro ese no es el marginado social, Arthur con Alfred, Francis con Antonio…

No lo había cambiado, ni pensaba hacerlo. Antonio no se ha parado a pensar en la excursión ni un minuto más desde que se apuntó con el marica.

–¡Lovino! –Dijo una chica detrás de mí.

–Oh, eres tú… –era la chica mexicana, detrás de ella había un par de chicas riendo–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Me he fijado un poco y no pareces tener pareja para la excursión.

–Sí, claro que sí, lo que pasa es que está escrito en tinta invisible, ya sabes… –le señalé una cuadro de la lista en blanco, se rió.

–Quería preguntarte si querías ser mi pareja, yo tampoco tengo a nadie –se puso a jugar con su pelo.

–Errr… bueno, esto… –cierto era que no tenía pareja, pero no me había planteado ni por dos segundos que mi pareja fuese una chica–. Claro, sí –sonreí, una sonrisa forzada.

–¡Ok! ¡Ya lo apunto! –Se fue a por un bolígrafo a su pupitre y volvió para escribir los nombres.

–Bien, pues nos vemos –asintió y se fue riendo con sus amigas.

Un problema menos, supongo…

La mañana transcurrió bastante tranquila. Mi nueva pareja para la excursión no hacía más que mirarme en clase, algo que me preocupaba un poco, pero nada que no se pueda soportar. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo y estar un rato repartiendo comida a los alumnos, me dirigí con mi hermano y con el Patata-Mutante-Man, aunque también estaba Kiku… agh.

–Hola, cervecero –sonreí y me senté.

–Hola, fenómeno pastoso.

–¿Qué tal, cervecero? –suspiró–. ¿Algo nuevo que contar? ¿La empresa cervecera Steinburg ha caído a causa de la crisis?

–Oh, gracias por preguntar, fenómeno pastoso. No ha caído ninguna empresa de esas, pero, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Cayó alguna empresa famosa de pastas italiana?

–No, nada de eso –simulé una risa–. Es sólo que… ya sabes, con esto de haberte metido en un instituto londinense el consumo de cerveza habrá bajado un montón. ¡Se fue su consumidor vip! ¡Ajajaja~!

–¡Ajajaja~! Qué gracioso eres, Lovi~ –la voz de mis pesadillas me hizo dar la vuelta.

–¡Francis! –Me pegué a mi hermano–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Oye~, no te lo tomes a mal, que lo de gracioso lo decía en serio –me agarró las mejillas y me movió la cabeza hacia los lados–. Pero qué simpático~.

–No'e toqueh –intenté decir mientras él tiraba de mis mejillas con fuerzas.

–Mañana tu hermanito se declarará a Ludwig… –me apretó haciendo que sacase morros–. ¿Qué opinas? –Me soltó.

–Opino que teniendo en cuenta las orientaciones sexuales de cada uno, ¡tendrías que salir tú declarándote a todo el instituto!

–No me refiero a eso. Pero a ti te gustaba tanto tu hermano… –le pasó la mano por la barbilla a Feliciano.

–¡Miedo! –Mi hermano se alejó rápidamente.

–Si a lo que has venido es a molestar, más te vale largarte, Francis –dijo Patata-Mutante-Man levantándose.

–¡Celosín~! No te preocupes, no te voy a quitar a Feli~ –Se marchó rápido y sonriendo.

Creo que tengo una explicación por la cual Francis está en este instituto; los padres no le aguantaban y quisieron alejarlo de ellos. Aunque quizá su gilipollez viene de familia, quizá el padre es como él y la madre a saber… no, no quiero saberlo.

**-----------**-----------**

Hoy es el gran día, el gran día en el que mi hermano se suicidará tirándose de uno de los puentes más famosos de Londres. En cierto modo ansío ese momento, pero claro… luego los problemas familiares vienen para mí; "¡¿por qué no lo disuadiste?!", "maldito niño tonto, ¡¿por qué no cuidaste de tu hermano?!" u "¡¡Oh, Feliciano!!". Nada, prefiero ahorrarme la rotura de tímpanos.

Antonio estaba tumbado en la cama. Se había levantado más temprano y ya había terminado de vestirse. Yo sin embargo acababa de despertarme hace pocos minutos.

–Antonio, te dije que te prestaba la pasta de dientes pero… ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que aprietes por el final y no en el medio?!

–Ah, no te cabrees, Lovi. Ya sabes que es un despiste.

–Ahora mismo lo pones bien y le das buena forma –se quedó quieto unos segundos.

–Vaaale… –se levantó y le dejé entrar en el baño.

Abrí el armario y elegí la ropa, quizá si me vestía medianamente formal se pensarían que es en honor a esta ridícula declaración. No, no quiero eso. Cogeré algo de lo más pasable.

–¡Lovi! –Le miré y me echó agua en toda la cara.

–¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?!

–Encontré esta pistola de agua en mi maleta. Creo que es del último viaje que hice… sería a la playa, la pistola es de mi primo pequeño. Supongo que se equivocó al meterla.

–¡No te he preguntado dónde encontraste la pistola de agua!

¿Por qué todos contestan lo que les da la gana? Primero fue Kiku y ahora Antonio.

–Cierto. Te he tirado agua a la cara porque es divertido –dijo con varias pausas.

–¡No tiene nada de divertido! ¡No hace calor! –Cogí una toalla del armario y me senté en la cama a secarme.

–De acuerdo, no es divertido –sonrió y se sentó a mi lado dejando al otro la pistola.

Me había dejado el pijama chorreando y tuve que quitarme la parte de arriba para secarme bien. No sé si era mi imaginación o el estúpido no dejaba de mirarme.

–¿Qué miras? –Pregunté algo molesto.

–No, nada, nada –concentró su mirada en mi toalla.

–…En serio, comienza a resultar sospechoso.

Su forma de actuar me dejó paralizado. Acercó su rostro a mi hombro y cerró los ojos, luego fue acercándose más, lentamente, hasta llegar a mi cuello… Cerré los ojos y me mordí los labios.

Estuvo un rato así, no sé si oliendo o…

–Lo siento –se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

…¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué quería hacer? Bueno, se me pasan bastantes cosas por la cabeza, pero… él no sería capaz. No con un chico. No conmigo.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí de mi habitación. Encontré a media clase delante de una habitación, golpeando la puerta.

–¡Vamos a entrar! –Gritó uno.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron unos cuantos. Me quedé unos minutos observando, ¿de quiénes era esa habitación?

–¡¡Hermano!! –Exclamó Feliciano.

Habían levantado entre tres alumnos a Feliciano y se lo estaban llevando a la fuerza.

–¡¡Hermano, sálvame!! –Lloriqueó y empezó a mover las piernas–. ¡Bajadme, bajadme!

–¡He dicho que me soltéis ahora mismo!

El alemán al ser más fornido y fuerte, necesitaba que más alumnos y con más fuerza le sujetaran.

Así que si la pareja elegida por el periódico no aparece en el salón de actos, ya se encarga el resto de alumnos de llevarla a la fuerza. Un poco cruel para mi gusto.

Bueeeno, tal y como dijo Antonio una noche; _ajo, agua y resina_.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Atsu: **Me ha hecho gracia eso del novio perfecto xDD La verdad es que novio perfecto sí que sería… quién pudiera tener uno así ¬w¬ Mmm… yo le echo pan, pero lo trituro también ¿eh? O.o A mí no me hace gracia encontrarme trozos sólidos por el gazpacho, la única vez que pedí gazpacho en un restaurante y me lo sirvieron con trocitos me quedé "wtf?! ¿Qué es esto que mastico? D:" Agh… me pongo enferma xDD La verdad es que la última parte la saqué de la canción del tomate .w. para que el fic no pierda su relación con Hetalia y tal (¿?) Da igual, me gustan tus comentarios xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: ¬_¬ ¿De verdad?... ¿Dónde se suponen que graban esas canciones? Que lo mismo me da por hacerme un "abrigo de explosivos" y les amenazo ¬_¬

**Kasumi Shinomori:** Me encanta Alex Ubago ¬w¬ y como sus canciones generalmente tienen guitarra… pues juntamos la guitarra, juntamos a Antonio y metemos la canción :D Ays… Me alegra que te haya gustado TwT Doy fe de que no me atrasaré en las actualizaciones xD (aunque acabo de decir que a partir de ahora subiré los sábados, pero he avisado, que conste D:)… pero bueno, serán los sábados, cumplo con mi palabra u.u ¡No me envíes a Lovino con sus tomates asesinos! D: (o sí, ya me encargaré de quitarle los tomates y quedarme sólo con Lovi ¬w¬) Gracias por leer :D

P.D: Chiiii, ya son muchos, esto es genial TwT

**Misao-Kurosaki: **¿Te lo censuró? D: Qué asco de fanfiction… T_T En fin, sí, ya bastante cerca del Lovi-Love o.o Pensé que si me cargaba a la madre de Antonio (qué mala soy, Dios xDDD) tendría más lógica el comportamiento de Toño. Es que Toni es un machote realmente u.u La verdad es que una de las pocas razones que tengo para no ir a otro país (creo que es la única, o hay una más, no sé xDDD) es por el pan xD Gracias por leer :)

**Alega Dathe: **Más que nada se mostró amable por haber metido la pata con la madre de Antonio xD Sería bastante tonto si hubiese continuado tratándole mal O_o yo le habría dado dos sopapos. Lo último sí que es de la canción del tomate ^^ ya que habían utilizado los tomates para hacer gazpacho pues… bueno, me dio por ponerlo xD ¿Las bestias? No sé a qué te refieres ._. En la Bella y la Bestia son alemanes, porque están en Alemania y tal, además Lovino había comparado a la Bella como si fuera Feliciano y a la Bestia como si fuera Ludwig. Lo que dijo es que la razón por la que se había acordado de esa obra es porque se sitúa en Alemania y Ludwig es alemán O_o en fin, eso .-. (conclusión: Lovino odia a los alemanes xD) Gracias por leer :D

**Rohunyl: **Tendrás que enseñarme a actualizar tan pronto como tú dices, mujer xDD La verdad es que si supiese, me gustaría llevar tu ritmo .-. Gracias por leer xD

**Egoist_HiroxNowa: **La semillita del amor… sí, digamos que la semillita, porque más adelante podría decirse que está más claro o.o sí, al final será Gilbert x Elizaveta .-. Me alegro de que te guste Citlalli, aunque va a ser un estorbo para cierto personaje O_o bueno, me callo, que así soy más guay :3 (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Electra's: **Si te imaginas a Toni con la guitarra, cantando melodiosamente… arrr ¬w¬ Lovino tiene ganas de echársele al cuello… o Antonio a Lovino, ¿no? e.e quién sabe… sí, México saldrá más :) Gracias por leer ^^

**Lalenca: **En la Bella y la Bestia no te niego que en la película Disney escribieron las cosas en francés xD pero la película se basa en el castillo de Neuschwanstein, Alemania ^^ lo mismo Disney no sabía alemán y dijo "bueh, lo ponemos en francés y colará" xDDD Además, otro de los detalles es que lo que son los personajes malvados no hacen más que beber cerveza xDD y el malo maloso es un armario casi o3o Lo de la comida sí, la verdad es que si no sirve para comer, por lo menos que sirva para hacer bullying xDD Gracias por leer :D

**JunjouMoe: **Lovino es demasiado orgulloso, no sé yo si alguna vez dirá amore mio xD Kiku… ya sabes, él siempre hace lo que le conviene xDD Tranquila, que continúo ¬w¬ Gracias por leer ¬w¬

**Chidori yaoi:** Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar ^-^ Yo también quiero un novio como Antonio ¬w¬ tendríamos que hacer alguna manifestación O_o Bueno, ya sabes que Elizaveta con una sartén es un arma mortal (sobretodo para los que se llamen Gilbert xD) Así que… no me pareció raro darle morbo a la cosa. Continuando~ :D Gracias por leer ^^

**Queklain:** Ciao significa tanto "hola" como "adiós" en italiano :) Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Sonomi: **Oye, que lo mismo la comida inglesa está buena xDD no hay que juzgar por las apariencias… bueno, sí, un poco -.-U Es que si no se reconciliasen no se podría poner escena romántica ni nada Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: La verdad es que sí xD como algún día Italia y Alemania se pongan en contra, Alemania bombardea la zona sur como si fuese lo único que existiese en el mundo.

**Rinoa-Diethel: **En este capítulo hay una parte en la que Feliciano y Ludwig no se comportan como siempre pero… se puede observar que eso cambia al momento xD La verdad es que yo nunca los había comparado con Axel y Roxas O_o lo mismo un poco sí se parecen .-. Gracias por leer :D

P.D: Kiku cabe decir que siempre se las pasa sentado en su pupitre en las clases xDD un poco automarginado ¬w¬…


	13. Declárate

**13. ¡DECLÁRATE!**

–¡Feeeli, Feeeli, Feeeli! –Exclamaron todos los alumnos que estaban en el salón de actos.

Feliciano fue a la fuerza al escenario donde estaba Francis. Francis lo agarró fuerte del brazo y lo trajo hacia sí.

–¡Bienvenidos a todos! ¡Esperemos que la pareja elegida sea de vuestro agrado! –Dijo por medio de un micrófono–. Os daré una pequeña explicación a los nuevos de lo que trata esta celebración; Feli, que es el chico que se declara, se colocará en la plataforma, sobre aquella especie de piscina –la señaló–. El chico que ha elegido Feli –sobretodo que ha elegido Feliciano–, se colocará en aquel panel. Si el chico corresponde al amor de Feli, pulsará el botón de la derecha, el cual hará caer un centenar de pétalos de rosa sobre nuestro italiano. En el caso de que su amor no sea correspondido, pulsará el botón de la izquierda haciendo que la plataforma se abra y Feli caiga en la piscina, mojándose completamente –hizo una pausa–. Feli, ¿Nos quieres dedicar algunas palabras? Éste es tu momento –le acercó el micrófono.

–Ludwig sólo es mi amigo… –estaba a punto de llorar.

Feliciano…

–¡Por el momento! Quién sabe si la suerte te sonreirá y Ludwig decide que seáis algo más que amigos –respondió Francis casi interrumpiéndole–. ¡Que pase Ludwig!

Unos cuantos alumnos estuvieron empujándole para que entrase en escena. Francis se acercó a él.

–Dinos, ¿tienes planeado ya lo que vas a hacer? –le acercó el micrófono al rubio.

–Arrancarte los pelos de la barba uno por uno y bombardear tu país dentro de unos años –le miró bastante mal, mirada violenta alemana.

–¡Fantástico!

Francis empujó un poco a Feliciano para que se subiese a la plataforma y el alemán se vio obligado por el resto de alumnos a ponerse delante del panel.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio.

–¿Qué responderá? ¿Qué responderá? –Empezó a decir Francis.

Todos expectantes.

No sé que sería lo mejor que podría responder. Feliciano seguía con cara de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento y Ludwig estaba notablemente nervioso. El rechazarlo significaría hacer que todo el instituto se burlase de Feliciano durante todo el año, y eso Ludwig lo sabía y no lo quería, está claro. El aceptarle significaría… algo completamente distinto, pero muy peligroso. Es posible que eso fuese portada en todos los periódicos del año y que, además, fuesen considerados la pareja gay del año. Horror. Sin embargo aceptar también puede significar ser sólo amigos, podría decirlo, podría decir "acepto pero sólo el ser tu amigo". Sería como montar una bonita amistad, aunque no me gusten los alemanes, supongo que sólo sería una bonita amistad… una bonita amistad…

–Acepta, salchichero… No, no aceptes… sí, acepta… ¡Argh! ¡No la cagues, maldito Patata-Mutante-Man! –Susurré.

–Ludwig… –Feliciano cerró los ojos fuertemente.

–¡¡Feliciano!! –Grité levantándome.

No, el cervecero activo no la cagó, la cagué yo ganándome la mirada de todos.

–¡Oh! ¡Creo que encontramos a alguien bastante más interesante! –Dijo Francis corriendo hacia mí. Me incitó un poco a huir pero no lo hice–. ¡Claro! ¡La portada del pasado martes en el periódico! ¡Ven! –Me agarró del brazo y me llevó al escenario.

Por el camino me fijé en Antonio, que estaba sentado al lado de Mr. Pollo y bastante sorprendido.

–Aparta, Ludwig –empujó un poco al rubio, que bajó del escenario–. Tú, Feli, baja de ahí y ponte en el panel.

Feliciano hizo caso y se puso delante del panel. Francis me empujó y me situó sobre la plataforma.

…

Por un simple comentario hay que ver cómo cambian las tornas. Yo que pensaba tener una vida tranquila sin problemas relacionados con cotilleos y estupideces amorosas en el instituto este, me encuentro encima de una plataforma que se tambalea mucho para mi gusto y… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Todo por preocuparme de Feliciano!! ¡Siempre pasa igual! Yo no me he declarado, maldición.

–En el periódico podíamos ver claramente el amor que sentían entre ellos los atractivos hermanos Vargas. ¿Por qué no los pusimos como pareja esta semana? –Francis miró a Kiku y a Elizaveta, los cuales negaron con la cabeza sin saber por qué–. Bueno, eso ya no importa. Se ve que el joven Lovi quiso recordárnoslo, ¡y nada mejor que una declaración! ¿Qué responderá tu hermano? Feli, ¡todo depende de ti! –Se apartó de nosotros.

–Hermano… –se mostró preocupado.

–No pasa nada, pulsa el botón que te dé la gana, Feliciano. No me importa –aparté la mirada molesto y crucé los brazos.

Mientras esperaba la decisión de mi hermano, observé al público. Todos mirando atentamente, entre ellos Antonio. ¿Qué habría respondido Antonio si estuviera en la situación de mi hermano? Con lo que hizo antes tengo dudas… qué raro.

Feliciano estuvo mirando los dos botones con atención. Sin saber bien qué hacer, optó por lo más fácil.

–¡Hum! –Golpeó los dos a la vez.

Primero fue una rápida caída al agua, sentado, mojándome todo lo que había desde el pecho hasta los pies. Luego fue una extraña acumulación de pétalos cayendo encima de mí.

–¿Qué ha significado eso? –Preguntó Francis por lo bajo.

–¡Significa que lo quiero como hermano mío que es y, significa, que el cariño sólo se limita a eso! ¡¡Hermanos!! –Respondió Feliciano, visiblemente cabreado.

Mientras tanto me levanté y me aparté los pocos pétalos que tenía sobre la cabeza y los hombros.

–¿Es eso lo que realmente querías, Lovino? –Francis estaba sorprendido, como si realmente no se lo creyese.

No pensaba responderle, pero el que calla otorga… así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza y a salir de la piscina. Kiku me lanzó una toalla para que me secase, más o menos… digamos que la cabeza y las manos como mucho. Pero a saber dónde ha estado esta toalla, no puedo reprimir las ganas de mirarla con atención y pensar si la habrán lavado.

–Esto… ¡Ha sido un final muy interesante! –Dijo Francis situándose en el escenario–. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y… ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!

Todos los alumnos hicieron un ruido como de molestia y fueron saliendo aburridos de la sala. Francis fue corriendo a Feliciano.

–Creo que fue buena opción sacar del escenario a Ludwig y meter a tu hermano.

–¡Escucha! –Exclamé, interrumpiendo y adelantándome a la contestación de mi hermano–. Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirnos la palabra y mucho menos volver a meter a mi hermano en una situación como esa. ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer vamos a estar tanto el cervecero activo como yo arrancándote los pelos de la barba de cuajo! ¡¿Te queda claro?!

–¿Intentas asustarme, Lovi?

–¿Eh?

–Lovino, independientemente de que te caiga mal –me pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros y me alejó de Feliciano–. Escucha, con ese comportamiento que tienes no vas a llegar a ninguna parte.

–¿A qué viene eso? –Pregunté molesto, él suspiró.

–No sé si te diste cuenta de que aquí todos tenemos dinero, o la mayoría de nosotros. Y tú no.

–¿Q-qué dices?

¿Adónde quiere llegar?

–Es fácil deducirlo por tu forma de vestir, tu comportamiento y unos pocos detalles más. No estoy diciendo que te comportes como un pobretón, ni que seas un chico de mala educación, ¿vale? –Me había visto poner mala cara, por eso lo dijo–. Lo que quiero decir es que tu forma de ser no cuadra con la de los demás. Nosotros, por desgracia o por suerte, tenemos a los profesores metidos en el bolsillo. ¿Por qué crees si no que Gilbert no fue castigado después de meterte un puñetazo? Sin embargo Roger hasta llamó a tus padres, supongo que lo sabrás… ¿Por qué crees que Carlos dijo "me he enterado de que no haces más que meterte con alemanes"? ¿Acaso crees que le importa tu vida? Nada de eso, Elizaveta le dijo "dile esto" y él lo hizo, así de simple. Están comprados, Lovino.

¿De verdad era así…?

–Es triste pero cierto. Y aunque me veas comportándome mal contigo… no quiero ser tu enemigo realmente.

¿Esto simplemente es un puto instituto de pijos?

–La ley de este instituto es aprovecharse del más pobre e inocentón. Es una mierda, pero así funcionan las cosas.

–Y tú eres como ellos… te aprovechaste de mi hermano y de mí con el tema del periódico.

–¡No, escúchame! –Me agarró antes de que pudiese irme–. Acepto que quise ayudar en el periódico cuando te eché la comida encima, en el comedor. ¡Pero el plan no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que hizo luego Elizaveta! Y Kiku no es más que un mandado. Si no eres amigo de Kiku, no se va a preocupar por ti, pero eso no es sólo por tener dinero… la mayoría de la gente es así; si puedes ganar dinero y hacer bien las cosas a pesar del sacrificio de alguien que no conoces, las haces. La culpa realmente la tiene ella, aunque no me guste culpar a las mujeres, así es… pero es su naturaleza, siempre ha sido así.

–¿Y qué me dices del tablón? ¿La pareja de la semana?

–Lo siento, pero admito ser egoísta. Yo no elegí tampoco a Ludwig. De hecho me temblaron las piernas con su amenaza en el escenario, odio tener que tratar con Ludwig y odio aún más tener que tratar para mal. Cuando vi que llamaste a tu hermano en medio de aquella expectación, vi la luz en ti, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tú ibas a sacarme a Ludwig. Siento haberte molestado, pero además creo que fue lo mejor con la respuesta que dio Feliciano. El martes todos los chicos la tomaron con vosotros pensando que cometíais incesto, no sería bueno que además metiésemos a Ludwig en todo esto. Aunque Elizaveta lo ve todo bien, nunca se preocupa por mí, que soy el "presentador".

Quizá, después de todo, Francis no era tan mal tipo. Quizá sólo era un mandado, como Kiku…

–Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Repito que no quiero que me tomes como un enemigo, o por lo menos no ahora, que no estás en buena posición.

–Ya, supongo… –le miré.

–Bueno, eso es todo… ¡ah! ¿Ya tienes pareja para la excursión? –No pareció decirlo para molestar.

–Sí, ya tengo pareja…

–Eso está bien. ¡Nos vemos! –Se fue a donde estaban Kiku, Elizaveta y Vash quitando unas cosas del escenario.

No creo que Francis haya mentido en todo lo que ha dicho. Me creo que sea un egoísta, que tema a Ludwig y también me creo que intentase hacer una cosa en el comedor, cuando me tiró encima la comida… pero él no tuvo la culpa de las lavadoras. Lo veo bien. Ya puedo pasar de ese marica. De Kiku más o menos igual, no he llegado a interaccionar con él lo suficiente como para que se compadezca de mí y más aún teniendo en cuenta su forma indiferente de ser. Elizaveta… Elizaveta ya es la única culpable. Pero de eso nunca me ha cabido ninguna duda. Es de ella de la que me tengo que vengar, aunque tenga comprado a todo el instituto.

Todavía no era mediodía y las cocinas no habían abierto. Ayudar en el desayuno me lo perdonan por ser sábado, pero no la comida. Fui a mi habitación a ver con qué podría entretenerme.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Antonio también tendrá a todo el instituto comprado?

–Oye, Antonio –dije mientras entraba en la habitación.

–¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa! –No parecía alegrarse mucho de verme, rió nerviosamente.

Había estado tocando la guitarra. La guardó rápidamente en su funda y me miró.

–¿Q-qué ocurre?

–¿Eh? No, nada… quería preguntarte una cosa.

–D-de acuerdo, Lovino, antes de que digas nada… –le miré sorprendido–. Lo soy.

Confirmado. Entonces era un pijo que también tenía a los profesores bajo sus pies. Qué asco de gente.

–Oh, qué bien –no pude reprimir mi cara de asco.

–L-lo siento, Lovino… s-sé que es muy molesto…

–¡Claro que es molesto!

–Ya sabía que tú no… aceptabas nada de eso…

–¡¡Por supuesto que no lo acepto!! Me parece una barbaridad, ¿adónde hemos llegado?

–¡Lo siento! –Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

¿Tan lejos había llegado la conversación? Entiendo, me causan repulsión los chicos con dinero que se creen los amos del mundo, pero… está mal comprar a los profesores pero… no veo a Antonio como una mala persona, creo que debería saber que me refería más a los tipos como Gilbert o Elizaveta.

–O-oye, Antonio. Tampoco te tomes tan a pecho lo que te digo.

–¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome entonces? –Me miró–. ¿Te parece un tema normal para chicos adolescentes? –No, los sobornos, chantajes y dinero negro… no me lo parece–. De seguro me odiarás y te daré asco…

–¡No es para tanto!

–Mis antiguos amigos me abandonaron por esto. No lo dudo, tú harás lo mismo…

–No sería realmente amistad.

–Decían que por ser homosexual podría enamorarme de ellos.

–¿Qué…?

Espera, espera, creo que me he liado.

–¿D-de qué estás hablando? –Pregunté sorprendido.

–¿Cómo?

–C-creo que estamos en dos temas muy distintos, Antonio. Te estaba hablando acerca de tu estatus social, de ser un pijo rico. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres homosexual? –Se quedó callado unos minutos mirándome.

Volvió a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos.

No me esperaba eso realmente. Lo que hizo antes, se me había olvidado con la historia de Francis. Antonio es homosexual… eso quiere decir que yo… que yo le…

–E-entonces yo… yo te…

–¡No!... –Hubo silencio–. Bueno, sí… –susurró–. Claro que sí…

No lo entiendo. En ningún momento lo parecía, cuando le hablaba de que Francis era marica nunca decía nada, como si no le importase el haberlo insultado por eso. ¡Normal que piense que yo no acepto la homosexualidad!

–Me gusta tu comportamiento en cierto modo, tu forma de ser… eso es todo –no me miró. Se le notaba muy triste–, temía a que por un casual llegase este momento, que llegases a gustarme. ¡Sería tan bueno si tan sólo uno de los dos fuese una mujer! Entonces sería algo natural, una bonita declaración y todos felices. Pero no es así… por eso me fui con Francis. Él es liberal.

–¿Francis sabe que tú…?

–Sí, y no le importa, me trata igual que a todo el mundo aunque eso signifique tener poca vergüenza… pero ni le extrañó ni sintió repulsión hacia mí, y Francis no es homosexual. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer si estaba contigo? Tú, que tienes una mente cuadriculada, sin ánimo de ofender… el simple hecho de escuchar rumores acerca de mi homosexualidad ya te habría espantado, me habrías odiado y gritado "aléjate de mí, ¡maldito marica!" o algo así… –se le quebraba la voz.

–E-escucha… yo no… yo nunca te diría algo así –no sabía cómo arreglarlo, mi comportamiento en días anteriores me había delatado completamente.

–Déjalo, Lovino… ya lo he dicho. Me gustas. Ahora tienes las opciones de hacer como que lo consideras y negarte o la de salir corriendo y no acercarte nunca más a mí. Si optas por esta última, no te preocupes, ya me ha pasado… lo tengo asimilado.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿"Me voy al baño" y salgo corriendo? No, sinceramente no me gusta ninguna. Pero a mí me gustan las mujeres, siempre me han gustado las mujeres…

–Antonio… –se quedó quieto mirando su guitarra–. Yo nunca he estado con un hombre, compréndelo… yo sólo he estado con chicas, aunque me haya ido mal, sólo he estado con ellas. No voy a salir corriendo porque ante todo tengo… o creo tener… un corazón. Tampoco voy a decir que sí porque como ya te dije esto es nuevo para mí pero… no voy a decir que no, porque nunca me has desagradado realmente… Y porque yo también deseaba reconciliarme contigo, aunque mi orgullo no me lo permitiese –me senté a su lado–. Sólo tengo una pregunta… –ahora sí me miró–. Se supone que a ti te gustaban las chicas y luego pasaste a ser el amigo tonto, ¿pero por qué cambiaste de parecer?

–El psicólogo dijo que es por la muerte de mi madre, es un trauma, de ahí el no ser afeminado. Como no tengo hermanas, tampoco hermanos, con su fallecimiento perdí el modelo de mujer, digamos, en el que los niños se fijan cuando crecen. Una estupidez. Cuando salía con las chicas empecé a volverme aburrido, es lo que decían ellas, siempre cuidando de que todo vaya bien, preocupándome demasiado. Tomándolas como si fueran hijas o hermanas en vez de mujeres con las que disfrutar, ¿comprendes? Pues a partir de ahí… todo fue de mal en peor.

–Lo disimulas muy bien, nunca me habría dado cuenta… –susurré.

Excepto por lo que hizo antes.

–¡Un chico homosexual no es lo que a ti se te pasa por la cabeza! –Se levantó y me sorprendí–. Es un hombre normal, ¿sabes? Los hay afeminados porque se sienten mujer… ¡¡Pero yo no me siento mujer!! ¡Me gustan los hombres! Y sé que eso es un delito… un delito grave en un instituto…

–¡No digas eso! –Dije levantándome también–. ¡Me estás diciendo que yo no sé realmente lo que es un homosexual! Y tú te las pasas diciendo que es un error, que es un delito y es pecado capital hacer eso, parece que aborreces ese hecho.

–Y así es, me gustaría ser como tú. La gente no me abandonaría.

–¿¡Y qué sabes tú de mí!? ¡¡Tengo un carácter que no lo aguanta ni Dios!! ¡Las chicas dicen que soy guapo y a los dos minutos de estar conmigo me echan la cerveza encima! ¿Te crees que soy feliz? –Me volví a sentar.

Los dos teníamos un problema, un problema gordo. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio. Él estaba visiblemente avergonzado por haber dicho lo que había dicho. Yo estaba confuso, ¿Antonio me creería si le dijese que realmente no tengo nada en contra de los gays?

–No soy un niño pijo –dijo tranquilamente aunque sin mirarme.

–¿Eh?

–A tu respuesta. No tengo tanto dinero como el resto de la gente. La empresa le busca a mi padre la casa donde podemos vivir cuando nos mudamos a otra ciudad, se la costea el trabajo durante un tiempo. Mi padre más bien paga mis institutos, la comida y eso… pero no es que vivamos de lujo. Creo que lo suficientemente a gusto.

–Ah, ya veo…

Más silencio.

Al llegar el mediodía fui a las cocinas. Estuve pensando todo el tiempo en el español…

¿Qué habrá pensado de mí?

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Atsu:** (Esparta xDDDD) Lovi en el fondo tiene un corazoncito, es normal que se preocupe por Feliciano D: además, es eso, Feliciano es un caso… Gracias por leer :D

P.D: Así que ahí tienen su escondrijo… en fin, tendré que ir armada, no vaya a ser que me salte el pato Donald para comerme o algo Uu

P.D.2: Son buenas divagaciones xDD

**Electra's: **Actualizaré sólo los sábados porque no me gustaría verme sin capítulo para subir… eso creo que es peor xD Bueno, aquí Antonio ya hace su declaración, se ve que sí… él se le echó al cuello completamente xDU Sí, está exagerado pero… ¿a que es fascinante tanta exageración? ¬w¬ Lo malo es que Lovino ha practicado más que Ludwig en ese tipo de conversaciones, Ludwig tiene que entrenar muuucho u.u Salen más latinos, pero no sé cuántas veces saldrán… lo más seguro es que no salgan mucho, o algunas veces, o… no sé u_uU Gracias, ¡este año tengo que esforzarme en el instituto! (¿? Típicas metas que se ponen para darle sentido a tu vida xDD) Gracias por leer ^^

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Los secuestraría a los dos xDDD A ver, no, me expliqué mal, sólo voy a subir los sábados ^^U Pues lo de resina sería "resignarse" o.o En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, en este capítulo ves lo de Feliciano y Ludwig xD Gracias por leer :D

**Kara2992:** Lo de Antonio… es eso que dicen de que hay personas que no se levantan bien por las mañanas, pues es más o menos igual… él se levanta hablando de culos ._.U Lo de Berlusconi… yo lo leí en el periódico hace un tiempo, si mal no recuerdo estaba con una prostituta, hablando con ella creo y entonces salió que aconsejaba la masturbación. De todas maneras acabo de mirarlo ahora mismo para confirmarlo, es cuestión de poner "Berlusconi aconseja la masturbación" en Google y se ven claramente las noticias "aconseja la masturbación con frecuencia" xDDD ains… Es que si hay algo que nos duele a los españoles, es la comida xDDD y yo, que vivo en un sitio que como el pan que se compre no esté bueno, le prendemos fuego al local (¿? Exagerando un poco los hechos xD), pues… es que el pan es muy importante, seas machote o seas un prototipo de Ludwig, es muy importante xD Vaya, muchas gracias, la verdad es que no quiero empezar las clases T.T Ñaa~ Gracias por leer ^^

**Chidori yaoi: **Primero; gracias por recomendar el fic ^^ Actualizo pronto en vacaciones xD ahora que empiezan las clases espero poder actualizar todos los sábados O_o porque en serio que lo mío es grave, todas las tardes de instituto (las que no tengo que estudiar o hacer deberes xD) me quedo en la silla sin hacer nada O_o sin inspiración para nada, que lo mismo empiezo a escribir un capítulo y sólo pongo el número… pfff… En fin, aquí ya se ve el plumerazo de Toni u.u para qué hablar xD Gracias por leer :D

**Melanie-13-07: **Las amigas de México se reían porque… están en la edad de… de reírse de las cosas que no tienen gracia O_o o por lo menos eso es lo que deduzco después de haber visto unos pocos Shojo xD Lo del Citlalli x Lovino se verá más adelante qué ocurre realmente. Gracias por leer ^^

**Alega Dathe:**__Ya veo, entonces fue escrita por dos franceses… en fin, Disney y sus ocurrencias también tienen lo suyo O_o con prototipos y castillos alemanes pero en los que sólo se habla francés, ains, mezcla peligrosa xD Gracias por leer :D

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Es que si esos cuatro no tuvieran desgracias, serían muy aburridos u.u y Mr. Pollo es que está guay xDDD Kiku es un tipo complicado, así que… nunca se sabe de qué bando está, pero se ve que tiene cierta inclinación a ganar dinero con el periódico xD Consideré que la pareja principal tenía que ser esa, aunque luego acaban cambiando las tornas e_e pero bueno, creo que estuvo bien, ¡espero que estuviese bien! Gracias por los ánimos, los necesitaré xDDD Y gracias por leer :D

**Lalenca: **Bueno, Feliciano nunca había estado en esa situación antes, yo también ignoraría a Doitsu xDD Yo creo que al final la Bella y la Bestia de Disney (me refiero a esa película) son una mezcla germana-afrancesada O_o Gracias por leer :)

**Hiro-lovi:** Pues aquí hubo una escena Antonio x Lovino algo más densa o.o me alegro de que te haya gustado Gilbert xDD Y cambian mucho las tornas conforme están en el salón de actos… Gracias por leer ^^

**Nekokolove: **¡Me alegro de que te guste! TwT Estudiar, estudiar… ¡nunca estudian! ¡En una historia de instituto nunca se estudia! xDDD A menos que aparezca "hey, ¿quedamos esta tarde para estudiar juntos?" y la chica "¡vale! :D" pero al final hacen de todo menos estudiar xDD No, saldrán más latinos, pero no os emocionéis mucho porque la historia va de los personajes de Hetalia, no de muchos OC's -.-U Lo siento. Si Gilbert trabaja allí me lo dices xDD Que va, Ludwig no tiene, aunque aquí "Lovino" dice que tiene un apellido demasiado complicado y ya no lo dice porque nadie se lo va a aprender. Gracias por leer :D

**NEKO NO GIN: **Ya se verá si le gusta o no Lovino xDD Umm… ¿crees que la madre de Antonio sería como la de Lovino? ._.U Gracias por la información de México o.o aunque yo pensaba dejarla algo más simple, la verdad xDD (que le guste lo picante, que sea alegre, fuerte y… no sé) Es que tampoco es un personaje en el que me vaya a centrar mucho O_o porque todavía tengo que sacar a muchos de Hetalia. Gracias por leer ^^U

**Gust-rider: **Me alegro de que te guste y te rías con la historia ^^ Los latinos están más adelante "en contra" de USA, se ve, y creo que quedó bien xDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Rohunyl: **Porque soy mala ¬w¬ Gracias por leer xD

**Misao Kurosaki: **Comprendo, pero se está pasando, censura muchas cosas D,: Mucha crueldad para un solo ser… xDDDD Pues sí, pero está destinado a sufrir, ¡por ser el protagonista! Sé feliz con la declaración de Toni u.u aunque es una declaración un tanto extraña o.o Yo a lo de Francis lo llamo "instinto francés" xD ¡Lo siento! Pero es que si actualizo más seguido será peor, porque me quedaré sin capítulo para subir y hala… Gracias por la suerte, espero que me acompañe xD Y gracias por leer :D

**Kanai Ivanov: **Me alegro de que te guste ;D Gracias, creo que es simple porque yo no tengo mentalidad para escribir figuras literarias xDD pero bueno, también me gusta más así, no me imagino a Lovino contando que la luna era tan blanca como el color de… yo que sé, los dientes de un anuncio de dentífrico xDD (bueno, sería una figura así pero con comparaciones más bonitas y delicadas). Yo también soy de Sevilla o.o al principio pensé en ponerlo de Barcelona, Madrid e incluso Pontevedra, pero digo "¿y si me da por que cuente algo de su ciudad?", Barcelona si acaso, pero no me conozco muy muy bien esa ciudad, así que preferí ponerlo sevillano y hala, suficiente xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Ciel-l-byakuya: **No te preocupes, agradezco que comentes ahora :D Pobre Antonio, déjalo, para una vez que se pone filosófico… es interesante, en vez de pensar sobre su razón de existencia, piensa sobre la palabra culo xDD Entonces creo que así entendiste bastante bien el artículo de Elizaveta xD La última parte era un inicio de Antonio x Lovino, más o menos. Gracias por leer :D

P.D: umm… hay españoles de todo tipo, yo aunque no lo parezca soy una persona que siempre está cabreada o deprimida, estar alegre es algo complicado para mí (más que nada en época de instituto) -.-U aunque generalmente la gente está alegre y tal, pero bueno, visto que en mi instituto hay muchos deficientes mentales (me refiero a los pijos-presumidos-imbéciles por naturaleza -.-) Tampoco es que me pueda fiar mucho de cómo es la sociedad… resumiendo; hay de todo, y nada que ver con Antonios por todos lados xD

**Ruruka: **Me alegro de que te guste :D Ánimo, ya aparecerá O_o (esto es una página muy misteriosa, creo yo… las cosas aparecen y desaparecen por las buenas) Ya, lo entiendo. Aunque saldrán más latinos, pero los más importantes seguirán siendo los de Hetalia. Gracias por leer ^^


	14. Guarda el secreto

**En este capítulo será donde los latinos tengan una, digamos, gran aparición. Ya más adelante apenas saldrán, si acaso en una o dos líneas, pero espero que lo entendáis, a muchos no les gusta la continua aparición de OC's… Uu**

**14. GUARDA EL SECRETO**

Salí de la cocina. Por suerte para mí y para mi hermano, había logrado que pusieran un poco de pasta en el menú y había colaborado a cocinarla. Fui a buscar a Feliciano para comer juntos.

–¡Hermano! ¡M-m-mira! –Exclamó él nada más abrir las puertas del comedor. Sonreí–. ¡Fusilli!

–Cocinado por mí.

–_Grazie! Grazie mille!_

Nos pedimos un plato de pasta y nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre, junto con Kiku y el alemán.

–¡¡Ludwig!! –Exclamé. El salchichero me miró–. …Van Beethoven. Feliciano, me parece mentira que no recordases su nombre –mi hermano me miró sorprendido.

Nos sentamos en la mesa.

–Ya me resultaba raro que me llamases por mi nombre –añadió el alemán.

–Antes muerto que caer tan bajo –empecé a reírme.

Eché un vistazo general al comedor, Antonio me estaba mirando. Estaba en la mesa de siempre, junto con Francis y Mr. Pollo.

–¡Lovino! –Me giré, era Citlalli.

–Ah, hola, ¿ocurre algo?

–Nada en especial… quería darte esto –me dio una carta–. Y bueno… ¿podemos vernos después de comer?

–Sí, claro, ¿dónde? –Lo dije rápidamente, aunque la situación me había pillado desprevenido.

–En la carta lo pone… –miró a los lados y sonrió–. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate!

Todos los presentes en la mesa me miraban. Esta vez era yo el que estaba sentado enfrente de Patata-Mutante-Man y podía sentir su curiosa mirada celeste y alemana sobre mí, poniéndome nervioso.

–¡No la pienso abrir delante de vosotros! ¿¡Vale!? –Me la guarde en el bolsillo y continué comiendo.

Y entonces me fijé; Antonio seguía mirando. Apartó la mirada cuando vio que me había dado cuenta. Se quedó observando su plato sin hacer nada. ¿Le habría entristecido la carta de Citlalli? No puedo dejar de lado lo que dijo en la habitación…

–¡Ludwig! ¿Viste que estamos comiendo pasta? –Preguntó Feliciano alegremente.

–Sí, claro –sonrió.

–¡Pasta~!

Al terminar de comer salí al patio y abrí la carta. Simplemente estaba escrito el lugar donde me esperaba. Esperaba que hubiese alguna declaración o algo así pero… no hay nada más, ni por detrás ni en letra microscópica.

–Lo mismo en tinta transparente… –susurré recordando aquello que le dije sobre la lista de la excursión, sonreí.

Me detuve al lado de un árbol, justo detrás del edificio. Estuve esperando unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó Citlalli.

–Oh, llegaste ya. ¡Lamento llegar tarde! –dijo.

–No, no pasa nada. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

–Ante todo… no me gustas –me sorprendí–. Algunas de mis compañeras se piensan que sí porque estuve hablando contigo en uno de los descansos. No me dejaban tranquila. Si no hacía esto, lo acabarían haciendo ellas y eso era peor.

–¿Sólo es eso? –Asintió.

No sabía si alegrarme, deprimirme o pegarle por hacerme perder el tiempo. Comenzamos a charlar un poco, para equilibrar la pérdida…

–Me pregunto qué haremos en la excursión –dijo pensativa.

–Algo desagradable, seguro.

–Por lo menos tengo la tranquilidad de que no seré la única que se queje, seguramente –me miró con una sonrisa.

–Claro que no. De hecho yo siempre he odiado las excursiones, la verdad.

Continuamos hablando un rato hasta que un individuo interrumpió…

–L-lo siento, no sabía que estabais aquí… –era Antonio.

Citlalli le miró incrédula. Yo también pienso que no es una casualidad encontrarnos aquí.

–¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? –Preguntó ella.

–Nada, sólo estaba dando una vuelta por el instituto, para investigarlo un poco y tal –sonrió–. Nunca había venido a esta zona.

–Pues ya ves, no tiene nada.

–¿Cómo que no? Estáis vosotros… –volvió a sonreír.

Se acercó a hablar. No me molestó, pero a Citlalli no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo. Se suponía que esto iba a ser un momento íntimo, por decirlo de alguna manera, sin embargo se acaba de meter el español…

–Oye, Antonio, verás… estábamos hablando en privado –aclaró la chica.

–Oh, ya veo.

–Sí… pero ahora que estás tú no podemos hablar en privado –él asintió, hubo unos segundos de silencio–. Que si te puedes ir.

–¡Ah! Ya, claro, sobro… lo siento, no quería molestar –hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó.

Continuamos con la conversación. Aunque esta vez cambió el tema, estuvimos hablando de Antonio. Ella decía que le parecía un chico bastante raro, pero que claro, a tener en cuenta las compañías que frecuenta, es normal. Yo le dije que era mi amigo y que realmente era un buen chico, aunque a veces era un poco lerdo y no caía en las cosas más tontas. Como por ejemplo la de ahora, no quería decirle que sobraba pero tuvo que hablar claro para que lo captase. Luego me dijo que me presentaría a sus amigos con los que lleva estando desde el año pasado.

–Él es Diego, de Chile –dijo señalando a un chico de pelo negro y rizado–, ella es María Elena, de Perú –señaló a una castaña–, y él es Héctor, de Argentina –éste tenía los ojos azules como Patata-Mutante-Man–. Como verás no sobresalen de la normalidad –miró a Francis, que estaba lejos haciendo el subnormal delante de Mr. Pollo.

Todos asintieron en forma de saludo y charlamos un rato.

–Créanme, nadie va a saber describir mejor a estos tarados. Citlalli los conoce a todos, incluso a los nuevos. Casi se dedica a estudiarlos a fondo –dijo Diego entre risas.

–Ya cállate, es bueno saber de quiénes se rodea uno –respondió ella–. Y creo que Antonio no te traería nada bueno. Apenas he podido hablar con él pero… ser amigo de Francis y Gilbert lo hace… lo hace ser una mala influen…

–¡No es ninguna mala influencia! –Interrumpí–. ¡Él es una buena persona! Gilbert aseguro que no, y Francis… Francis no lo sé, ¡pero Antonio es un buen chico!

–Vale, lo que digas.

Continuaron hablando entre ellos. Diego riéndose con lo que le contaba la chica de Perú. Pero… Citlalli… tsk, no me parece bien que insulte a Antonio delante de mí, ya debería haberle quedado claro que él es mi amigo.

–Lovino, no creo que Citlalli lo dijese con mala intención –dijo la chica de Perú, a la que desde hace… ahora, había decidido llamar Ele, para acortar y tal–. Es sólo que no se lleva nada bien con Francis y tiene tendencia a llevarse mal también con sus amigos.

–Pero Antonio es MI amigo y ya se lo dije claramente antes.

–Perdónala –sonrió, me acarició el brazo y yo asentí.

Creo que ya he estudiado un poco el comportamiento de estos chicos. Puedo deducir que Ele es la chica dulce y pacífica, Diego el que no para de reírse y Héctor… Héctor no ha hablado, simplemente se ha dedicado a escuchar.

–Escuchen, ¿qué les parece si vamos a molestar un poco a Alfred? –Propuso Diego con una sonrisa.

Al parecer era un pasatiempo para los chicos, que sonrieron divertidos. Nos dimos un paseo por el patio buscando a Alfred, que estaba con su grupo de amigos sentado en un banco.

–Este es el plan, ¿ven aquella ventana que tiene justo encima? Nos asomaremos y le tiraremos un globo de agua, o el agua de un cubo o algo como eso, ¿qué les parece? –Se notaba que el mayor afán de Diego era fastidiar a Alfred, ya fuese de la manera que les diese la gana al resto.

Hicimos lo dicho. Bueno, nos metimos en el edificio, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y buscamos desesperadamente la ventana que daba al estadounidense y a su grupo. Héctor se había ido a su habitación, al parecer tenía un cubo.

–Che, boludos, aquí traigo el cubo –dijo corriendo hacia nosotros con una sonrisa–. Lo llené en uno de los baños.

–¿Con qué? –Pregunté rápidamente.

–Con agua –todos empezaron a reírse.

Una vez calmados, volvimos a asomarnos a la ventana. Estábamos justo encima de la cabeza rubia de Alfred. Ele no estaba para nada de acuerdo en hacer esto, aunque por su cara parecía divertirle… igual estaba nerviosa. Pero bueno, es Alfred, no es tampoco Mr. Pollo ni nada. No tendremos mil años de dolor y tortura por hacer esto…

O eso pensaba yo.

Citlalli y Diego cogieron el cubo y lo asomaron un poco por la ventana.

–Diego, Diego, agárralo fuerte que se me cae –dijo sin pausas Citlalli.

–¡¡Que se cae, que se cae!!

El cubo se les resbaló de las manos y cayó. Todos metieron sus cabezas dentro, pero yo, cual tonto soy, me asomé para ver dónde había caído.

Uno de los chicos del grupo de los multinaciones, con el cubo en la cabeza como si fuera un sombrero, miró hacia mí…

–Ahaha~ –el chico del cubo rió macabramente.

Ivan.

–¡¡Me cago en la madre de…!! –Di un salto hacia atrás y caí de culo al suelo.

¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿¡Qué hemos hecho!? ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Justamente yo que no he tirado el cubo, ni he dado la idea, ni he cogido el cubo de mi cuarto, ni lo he llenado yo en el baño!! ¿¡Por qué!?

–Oh, Lovino, qué bueno que te veo –dijo Antonio apareciendo por una esquina–. Ah, sigues hablando con ella –sonrió.

Apenas me estaba fijando en si su sonrisa era forzada, cosa que doy por hecha. No, no, no, estaba nervioso, nervioso por saber qué iba a pasarme en los próximos cinco minutos. Que es nervioso, pero no impaciente.

–Bueno, mira, quería hablar contigo un poco, tengo algo que decirte de… –Antonio comenzó a hablar, yo estaba mirando a los dos lados del pasillo.

Se me cayó el alma al suelo cuando al fondo vi el cubo. Ese cubo azul marino, en esa cabeza rubia con ojos violentos, sádicos y macabros. Ese mastodonte, armario o como quiera que se le pueda llamar, venía hacia mí, andando, con una sonrisa.

–E-e-e-escucha Antonio, no tengo tiempo. Ya hablaremos más adelante –intenté alejarme pero me agarró de los brazos.

–¡No huyas! Por favor… es urgente. Es que yo… –intenté soltarme de su agarre.

¡¡Ivan empezaba a correr!!

–¡¡Suéltame!!

–Lovi, déjame decirte que…

–¡¡He dicho que me sueltes!! –Me solté bruscamente.

Antonio se quedó callado mirándome, aunque mi mirada fue directa a Ivan, que iba cada vez más deprisa. Salí corriendo, tropezándome y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero seguí.

Corrí como no había corrido en toda mi puñetera vida.

Bajé las escaleras de cinco en cinco escalones, me choqué contra la pared mientras esquivaba a las chicas que estaban caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo… hasta que vi una ventana abierta. No esperé a encontrar la puerta y salté a través de ella al patio. Esperaba encontrar a alguien que me salvase de este loco psicópata que, de seguro, no atendería a mis razones. Y mucho menos cuando uno se fija en un extraño y alargado grifo que lleva en la mano.

–¡¡SOCORRO!! –Grité.

Una melena rubia se volvió a chocar conmigo, y digo volvió porque siempre se chocan conmigo los rubios. Pensé que era Francis, pero su cara era distinta. Visto que había perdido tiempo en el choque, me puse detrás de él, usándole como escudo.

–Uh, ¿qué pasa?

–¡Ayúdame! ¡Un loco psicópata está intentando matarme! –Dije señalándole a Ivan a lo lejos.

–Ah, cierto, tú eres de mi clase. Oye, ¿crees que me sentaría bien el pelo de color castaño? O sea, me parece increíble que me hayan dicho que por detrás me parezco al suizo ese de clase. Es superhumillante. Estoy pensando en teñírmelo pero no sé… lo mismo no queda bien.

–¿Eh?

Ya, sí, me acuerdo de él… ¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡El polaco Feliks!! ¡¡Este no ayuda una mierda!! ¡¡¡Está loco!!!

Volví a correr, fui por detrás del edificio hasta que una mano me agarró del pelo y me tiró al suelo.

–Eres muy divertido, Lovino –dijo Ivan con una enorme sonrisa en los labios–. Yo quiero divertirme también.

–No, escucha Ivan, no es lo que tú te piensas… el cubo lo tiraron los…

**-----------**-----------**

¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada. No recuerdo nada desde que Ivan me agarró cuando estábamos detrás del edificio… pero… estoy en la enfermería, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Giré la cabeza, estaba tumbado en la camilla y pude ver a la enfermera.

–Oh, ya has despertado. Un tal Ivan te trajo aquí lo más rápido que pudo, pobrecito, estaba tan asustado… dijo que te encontró en ese estado por detrás del instituto. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido ahora? Creo que vas a ser mi enfermo vip –sonrió.

Intenté responderle pero mi voz no salía. Estaba realmente mal, me dolía hasta el parpadear.

Solté un pequeño gemido de dolor.

–Venga, no te quejes tanto, que no es nada –me prestó más atención–. Tienes unos cuantos moratones y algunos rasguños, pero nada grave.

Me alegra saber que Ivan se preocupó por dejarme entero, relativamente entero.

–Estarás listo para la hora de la cena –se rió.

Me hizo unos cuantos apaños en el cuerpo y me dejó descansar un rato.

**-----------**-----------**

Desperté cuando ya había anochecido.

–Lo que te dije, más o menos para la hora de cenar. Por si las moscas ven a visitarme mañana, lo mismo te tengo que escribir una autorización para que no vayas a la excursión. No es bueno hacer una caminata por la montaña en mal estado.

Asentí y me fui a paso lento. No tenía ganas de cenar, así que no fui al comedor. Estuve caminando por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones.

Para mi sorpresa vi a Antonio. Estaba asomado a la ventana.

–Las luces se han fundido –dijo con una sonrisa, girándose a verme.

No me había fijado. Lo único que iluminaba el pasillo era el reflejo de la luna. Parecía enteramente un foco.

–Es lo que tiene que las luces de este pasillo tengan un circuito en serie –se empezó a reír–. Se funde una y a la mierda todas.

Me apasionan las explicaciones que da a veces Antonio, interesen o no, nunca encajan con la situación.

Me reí un poco para acompañarle, pero la verdad, para mí esto era una situación algo incómoda.

–Me han contado por qué corrías. Lo siento, no sabía que Ivan te estaba persiguiendo… fui a verte a la enfermería pero estabas dormido.

Se acercó a mí.

–Err… ¿dónde están todos? –Pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

–Es sábado, todos se van por ahí –miró hacia la ventana.

–Comprendo… esto está muy solitario.

–Estamos los dos, ¿no? –Se acercó un poco más.

–Ya, sí, p-pero… ya sabes… siempre es bueno estar rodeado de amigos, ¿no crees? ¡S-somos muy pocos! Así no nos podemos divertir –aparté la vista con una sonrisa forzada.

–Yo contigo me divierto mucho…

Quizá ahora me estoy comportando como sus antiguos amigos. Por el simple hecho de que él me dijo que era homosexual, yo estoy asustado. Pero no es así. ¡Me está hablando de amigo a amigo! ¡¡Eso es!! Aunque me dijo que yo le gustaba… pero… no, no importa, eso no tiene nada que ver, no tiene nada…

–Lovino, ¿Citlalli es tu amiga? –Tragué saliva.

–S-sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Simulé algo de enojo, él se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

–¿Y el resto? ¿También son tus amigos?

–Los acabo de conocer, pero sí, me caen bien –quitando el hecho de que he visto las estrellas y las constelaciones por culpa de ellos.

–¿Te gusta Citlalli?

–N-no, claro que no… ¡¡Oye, ya está bien!! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? –Hice ademán de marcharme pero él me agarró el brazo.

–¿Y qué si lo es? Me molesta verte con ellos…

Esto empezaba a mosquearme, ¿qué se ha creído? Mirándome extrañado por decirle que tengo amigos aparte de él. ¡Encima le molesta!

–¡¡Tú te las pasas con Francis y con Gilbert y yo no te digo nada!!

–No es la misma situación, deberías saberlo ya…

–¡¡No es mi culpa que seas gay!! ¡¿Sabes?! –Me solté de su agarre–. Si lo que planeas es que deje al resto para estar fijándome sólo en ti…

Me giré y salí corriendo.

Maldita sea, ¿qué se ha creído ese bastardo? ¿¿Tengo que dejar de hablar con mis amigos porque le gusto?? Que le vayan dando. Si realmente le gustase, no se habría ido con Francis, ¡no seguiría yéndose con Francis! Pero ahora el malo soy yo por no estar de acuerdo con él.

Entré en la habitación y me encerré en el baño, sentándome delante de la puerta para que no pudiese abrir.

–Lovino, por favor, escúchame –dijo Antonio entrando en la habitación, arrimándose a la puerta del baño–. No te enojes, no quería decir eso.

–Déjame…

–Quería decir… me molesta que estés con Citlalli, pero no es lo que tú te piensas. No… jamás te obligaría a alejarte de tus amigos… mucho menos cuando yo te abandoné por Francis.

No contesté. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

–Lovino, sigo esperando una respuesta… –hubo unos minutos de silencio–. Lo que me dijiste no… no se considera respuesta. Mientras más te veo con Citlalli o con cualquiera, más pienso que te olvidaste de mí… de lo que te dije. ¿Realmente lo has pasado por alto? Escucha… –oí como se sentaba–. Soy imbécil, un imbécil integral, lo admito. Admito que un tipo como yo… es difícil hacerse a la idea de estar con un tipo como yo, ya sean hombres o mujeres, es complicado estar conmigo. Estar siempre con Gilbert o con Francis me da igual, me da exactamente lo mismo… ¿pero qué habrías pensado si los hubiese dejado y hubiese estado contigo desde que te dije eso? Seguramente nada bueno… No quiero que me odies, Lovino.

Me giré un poco quedando frente a la puerta. Vi cómo giraba el pomo y la abría lentamente. Entró y se arrodilló, cerca de mí.

–¿Lo entiendes ahora? –Asentí, no sé si porque lo entendía realmente o porque estaba nervioso.

Antonio miró al suelo y después volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Puso las manos tras mi cuello y se inclinó hacia mí.

–Te amo –me besó.

Un cálido beso en los labios.

–O-oye escucha… s-somos chicos… entiende tú mi frustración… –dije entrecortadamente, intentando alejarme de él.

Él continuaba besándome. Ignorando completamente cualquier cosa que dijese.

–A-antonio… –me besó en el pelo y se alejó unos centímetros.

–Lo siento, Lovino –me acarició la mejilla y volvió a eliminar la distancia con un suave beso.

No llegó a más. No más que besos.

Yo, intentando convencerle de que las relaciones entre chicos no están bien vistas.

Él, mientras besaba, diciendo que la sociedad poco importa cuando podía estar conmigo.

¿Y si me olvido por un momento de todas las estúpidas leyes de calle que me rodean? ¿Y si sólo centrase mi atención en este momento? ¿Y si…?

–Te quiero –volvió a decir en un susurro, yo correspondí a su beso.

En este instante sólo puedo decir una cosa; soy un adolescente italiano que quiere probar cosas nuevas.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Grazie mille:**_ Muchas gracias / Mil gracias / etc.

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Ummm… bombardearé el instituto (es lo único que puedo decir en estos momentos u.u) Me alegro de que te haya gustado ¬w¬ Pues sí, la cara de Lovino (o cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar, vaya) sería interesante, él hablando del estatus social y Antonio de su homosexualidad xDDD Lo de que la mexicana ayude en la venganza aún está por ver, le pidió ayuda pero… lo mismo Lovi acaba con otro/a compañero/a O_o Gracias por leer :D

**Kanai Ivanov: **Soy de Sevilla, Sevilla capital xD El dorama es muy bonito .w. aunque a veces Nobuta me harta, para qué mentir… igual está muy bien. Francis no es mal tipo, no podía ponerle un corazón tan cruel al pobrecillo, que es amigo de Antonio, por lo menos que se note… Bueno, dicen que a los hombres, generalmente, les cuesta pillar esas indirectas (¿? Hay muchos tipos de hombres en el mundo xD) Lovino entra en ese grupo. Pues nada que decir a eso… espero que sí se te pase pronto la semana ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Electra's: **Deduzco que te gustó mucho Toni xDDD Polla… sí, tiene otro significado, concretamente el de órgano viril xD Pero en fin… si Antonio te pareció una ternura, en este capítulo te habrá parecido una ternura más plus O_o o algo así. Gracias por los ánimos T.T es complicado tener todo un curso por delante… aaains. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ Gracias por leer TwT

**Yuzuki Lisianthus: **Me alegro de que te guste xD Es que en mi fic Elizaveta es un poco malosa ¬w¬ y se junta con Gilbert y ¡bum!... Todo el mundo ama a Antonio, eso es malo, ¿habrá suficientes Antonios en el mundo para satisfacernos a todos? xD Por cierto… ¿Has colapsado sobre la silla? O_o Espero que no xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

**JoyFuckinIeroWay: **¿Desesperante? *snifsnifsnif* bueno, cada uno tiene su propia opinión xD igual me alegro de que te guste como narra. Kiku más bien está manipulado por el periódico y el buen comercio que haga con él xD Mmm… si lo de Ludwig y Feliciano hubiera llegado a mayores, habría sido peligroso para mi inspiración, lo cual no es rentable… xD Gracias por leer :D

**Atsu: **Yo quiero tener un perro que sea como Ivan o.o (sí, pedazo de perro tanto en físico como en lo moral xDDD) Claro, tarde o temprano se hará uno con Iv… Lovino :) Yo creo también que tiene buen corazón… o sea, mi intención fue ponerle un buen corazón, porque ha insultado varias veces a su hermano y sin embargo se preocupa de que siga vivo y de que no le hagan bullying ni nada. Gracias por leer TwT

P.D: Gracias ),: yo también querría que el instituto fuese así… ¡me da igual que me traten como a Lovino! ¡Al menos no tengo nada que estudiar! xD

P.D.2: En una parte leí que Gilbert tenía el ógano viril de 5 metros (obviamente en plan broma xDDD) así que aquí, por lo menos en España, que consideramos la p*ll* como ese órgano… sería algo así como Gilbert-p*ll*… Indicando que la tiene grande… .-. en fin, no me hagas mucho caso.

**Lalenca: **En el fondo Francis es un buen tipo, ¿verdad que sí? Sí .w. Una pena que Lovino sea demasiado orgulloso y no se digne a abrazarle en ese momento… u_u es muy Lovino. Gracias por leer ^^

**Melanie-13-07: **Tan dulce como el azúcar .w. (-puro comentario relleno O_o) ¿Que ponga qué es lo que pensaba Antonio? ._. Hombre, eso de que Antonio le cuente a Lovino lo que pensaba y tal de él pues sí, pero la historia la narra Lovi, ¿eh? O.o Gracias por leer ^^

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado TwT También hay que comprender que cuando pasas de estar con mujeres (en el caso de Lovino, claro xD) a estar con hombres… no, no es fácil O_o y yo intento que se haga notar un pelín ese cambio en este fic xD Gracias por leer :D

**Sonomi: **La venganza italiana sobre una sola mujer… suena bien. Elizaveta… tenía… una razón… sí… er… mmm… ¿Que le gustan los gays? O.o… Agh… esa no vale… ¡Pasopalabra! D: Gracias por leer ^^

**Kara2992: **Es que la barba que tiene Francis… parece como si se hubiese afeitado y se hubiese dejado un trozo (¿?) Yo diría que más que una declaración rara, fue original, no todo el mundo tiene el honor de hablar de cosas distintas en un momento tan importante xD Lo de la política… ni idea, pero también leí que a los italianos les caía bien Berlusconi… en fin xD todas las sociedades tienen algo distinto. Pero la verdad, no me imaginaría nunca a los alemanes con un político como Berlusconi xDDD y… ¡te envidio! Yo aquí empezando y tú acabando el instituto… qué horror T.T Gracias por leer :D

**Misao Kurosaki: **Espero no haberte defraudado con el capítulo, no está guay esperar para después decepcionarse… u.ù Me alegro de que te haya parecido lindísimo TwT Francis en el fondo es que es un cacho pan (sí, hasta que viole a Lovino… cof cof cof… no, eso no sale xD) Gracias por leer ^^

**NEKO NO GIN: **Es gay y a mucha honra ¬w¬ Roger es el director del instituto xD Hungría es mala porque hace falta tener un malo maloso xDDD la suerte la eligió a ella. Toni… ¡No le digas eso! D: Él se atrevió y se declaró *se pone una mano en el pecho* es todo un machote (aunque un machote gay Uu) Canadá todavía tiene que salir… pero bueno, ya he sacado al polaco, no os quejéis, ¿eh? xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: … No puedo considerar eso ///U a la gente no le gusta Uu

P.D.2: No te preocupes, apoyo a los locos xDD

**Ruruka:** ¡Ya hubo acción ToniLovi! :D Aunque fue una acción un tanto rara… pero bueno, es normal viniendo de Antonio; declaraciones raras, acción rara… etc. Es que si no salía ya del armario no habría acción hasta el capítulo 53 por lo menos xDDD Gracias por leer :D

**JunjouMoe: **Entonces deduzco que fue un capítulo imprevisible para ti… imprevisible en el sentido de la declaración, claro :D ¡Gracias! Y ya, no pienso hacer que salga mucho, ahora mismo estoy intentando centrarme en sacar a otros personajes Gracias por leer ^^

**Chidori yaoi: **Mmm… bueno, yo no he sido rebuscada al escribir lo de Francis, así que igual no tengo muchas segundas intenciones… pero también se podría considerar que Francis juega a dos bandas para no llevarse mal con ninguna y no tener problemas, ¿no? Sí, algo así. Es que Feliciano en el fondo piensa…(¿? Que conste que Feli me cae bien xD) ¡Hay muchas locas que también rechazarían a Antonio! Hay tantas locas por el mundo… locas… T_T (Sí, yo también quiero un Toni u_ú) Gracias por leer ^^U

**SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL: **Estaría bien que Feliciano narrase en primera persona alguna cosa, pero… El punto de vista de Feliciano no es nada fácil, no tendría mucho carácter ni personalidad, espero haberme explicado -.-U Gracias ^^ y gracias por leer :D

**Rohunyl:** xDDD Continuando~ Gracias por leer :)

**Yaoilove0: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar ^^ Francis en el fondo es buena gente u_u Elizaveta sí que es la mala malosa, necesitaba a alguien que hiciese ese papel, ¿no? xD Espero que te haya gustado la continuación ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Minako: **Gracias por "reviewear" u.u Es que Lovino es italiano, por eso tiene esos pensamientos (¿?) La declaración de Toni tenía que ser especial, ¿no? Porque Toni es especial. ¡Controla tu ansiedad! D: ¡¡No te mueras!! D,: (¿?) Gracias por leer :D

**Nekokolove: **Mmm… sí, debería haber explotado, tienes razón, habría quedado bien xDDD Bueno, los ricos se creen que son ricos, aunque eso conlleve que sean dementes xD Gracias por leer y que te mejores ó.ò

**Gust-rider: **Gracias :DDD Espero que te haya gustado la continuación xD Gracias por leer :)


	15. Excursión

**Igual que con Ucrania, leí que los fanáticos llamaban a Liechtenstein "**_**Lili**_**".**

**15. EXCURSIÓN**

–_Escursione per la montagna, per la montagna… _–dije con un deje molesto.

Llevábamos más de dos horas caminando cuesta arriba por la montaña. Estábamos bastante hartos y cansados, tanto de la montaña como de Vash, que no hacía más que quejarse.

–Jodida montaña de mierda… ¡¡Ojalá te erosiones!!

Ojalá.

La verdad es que todavía me resiento por los moratones que me dejó el maldito ruso que, por cierto, no deja de mirarme lascivamente. Lo mismo le cogió el gusto a golpearme y quiere seguir. Lo mismo me topo con él en una gruta sin salida y…

–Lovino –dijo Citlalli cogiéndome la mano–. Quería decirte que siento mucho lo que te dije el sábado acerca de Antonio. Él es tu amigo, siento haberlo ofendido. La verdad es que me arrepiento –negué con la cabeza.

–Tranquila, no te preocupes. Es normal. Me enteré de que odias mucho a Francis, es normal que odies también a los que le rodean –solté una pequeña risa.

–Me alegro de que me entiendas –sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

¿Darse un beso en la mejilla es algo propio de dos amigos? ¿Chico y chica? No sé, en Alemania dudo que lo sea… en Japón también… ¿En México? Supongo que es normal, sí, claro que es normal.

–Me alegro de que me entiendas –imitó una molesta voz a mi derecha, Mr. Pollo.

–No te sorprendas si la pareja del próximo sábado comienza por Citlalli y acaba por Lovino –dijo una chica a mi izquierda, Elizaveta.

El dúo cansino y molesto.

–¿Qué pasará si no la aceptas? ¡¡Se le romperá el corazón!! –Dijo la húngara simulando tristeza y drama.

–O te romperá la cara, con ese genio que tiene… –dijo Mr. Pollo, se rió–. Y con la cara que llevas tú siempre… dan ganas de golpearla de verdad –me agarró la barbilla y me miró de cerca.

Me solté de su agarre e intenté irme lejos, molesto. Pero para mi desgracia ambos me agarraron.

–¡_Mademoiselle_ y… y… Gilbert! No seáis tan malos con el pobre chaval –Francis se puso rápidamente delante mía–. Gilbert, eres un poco cruel diciendo esas cosas, ¿no crees? El chico tiene una cara muy bonita. Espero que no se la quieras destrozar por envidia –se rió.

–Oh, ya vino como siempre el francés… –dijo Elizaveta mientras se iba.

–En serio, chico. En verdad es un buen chaval. No seas así con él –Gilbert se molestó–. Es un amigo de Antonio, y los amigos de nuestro camarada español… ¡son nuestros amigos! –Francis le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

–Antonio dijo que este tipo estaba cabreado con él.

–¡Eso fue agua pasada! –Francis hizo un gesto con la mano simulando lejanía–. Ahora son amigos –le miró a los ojos–. ¡Grandes amigos!

Me pregunto si eso va con segundas. Francis sabe el secreto de Antonio… no sería de extrañar.

Gilbert balbuceó unas cuantas cosas y se acercó a mí.

–Escucha, no me caes bien, no me has caído bien nunca y jamás me caerás bien pero… si realmente te llevas bien con Antonio… te dejaré en paz. Pero más te vale no calentarme, ya que tengo muy mal genio –marcó algo ese "muy".

No lo dudo, doy por hecho que tiene mal carácter y mal genio. Yo soy un irascible, pero no me pongo por ahí a golpear a la gente… bueno, a Antonio le he golpeado alguna vez, pero nada serio.

Gilbert se fue corriendo tras Elizaveta y comenzaron a charlar. Yo seguí caminando tras ellos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia prudencial.

Él y ella reían. A eso se le llama "bonita pareja", un chico, una chica y muchas posibilidades de seguir juntos. Claro que sí. El único problema es que uno es alemán y la otra húngara, pero da igual. Ojalá yo hubiese podido disfrutar tanto con una mujer que compartiese mis gustos y mi manera de pensar, pero nunca ha sido así. Todas son iguales. Todas con las que me he encontrado eran iguales. Y ahora, para colmo, hace nada que besé por primera vez a un chico. No, eso no está bien… no está bien… visto.

–¡¡Ah!! ¡Tú! –Un chico vino corriendo hacia mí–. ¡Pensé que no te iba a encontrar nunca! ¿Pensaste sobre lo que te dije? ¡Te lo juro! ¡Estoy superindeciso! ¿Quizá si me lo tiño de pelirrojo quedo más mono? ¡O también me puedo poner mechas!

–¿Por qué no simplemente te haces otro corte y me dejas tranquilo, Feliks? –Respondí de mala gana sin mirarle.

–Tienes razón, o sea, se me había ocurrido ya –miró a otro lado–, pero es que a mí me gusta mi melenita –se agarró un mechón de pelo y se lo miró.

–Mira, Feliks –le agarré de los brazos e hice que me mirase–. La otra vez hablé contigo para que me protegieses de Ivan, cosa que no hiciste, ni voluntaria ni involuntariamente. Pero escucha, no me caes bien, ¿lo entiendes? No me hables. ¡¡No me importa tu pelo ni nada!! ¡¡Olvídame!! –Le solté bruscamente, se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Las mechas marrones harían juego con la alfombra y la cama de mi habitación!

Me alegro de que se haya ido, creo que si no me habría dejado llevar por mis instintos de Mr. Pollo y le habría golpeado. Es inaguantable, un pijo inaguantable. Además es imbécil, no hace más que demostrar su deficiencia mental en clase. Es peor que… ¡que yo qué sé!

–¡Chicos! ¡¡Descanso!! Aquí nos pararemos a almorzar –exclamó Cayoso.

Nos detuvimos en una zona llana, con arbolitos, rocas, cabras monteses… ¿Cabras monteses? Y demás cosas de la naturaleza. Al parecer comenzaríamos las actividades lúdicas después de la comida. Por suerte había una extraña caseta marrón con baños… estos ingleses, no se acostumbran a hacer pis detrás del árbol.

Me senté en una roca y saqué de la mochila el bocadillo y la lata de refresco.

Pensé que por suerte no iba a tener a nadie al lado mía dando la tabarra, pero para mi desgracia escuché un suspiro femenino a mi derecha…

–Hola –dije, ella volvió a suspirar.

–Hola.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

–No, no es eso.

Era una chica bastante mona. Rubia con el pelo corto y un lazo.

–No eres de mi clase, ¿verdad? –Nunca la había visto por el aula.

–No. Pero mi hermano sí es de tu clase.

–Ya veo, ¿quién es?

–Vash Zwingli.

–Ah, sí, sé quién es… –dije algo decepcionado. Ese pesado…

–Me llamo Lili, ¿y tú?

–Ah, ¡yo soy Lovino! –Le ofrecí la mano para que la estrechara, pero volvió a mirar a la nada–. Esto… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

–Me hubiera gustado estar de pareja con mi hermano, pero no me lo permiten –agachó un poco la cabeza–. Apenas tengo tiempo de estar con él.

–Ya veo… ¿A quién tienes entonces como pareja?

–Natalia, la hermana de Ivan y Yekaterina.

¡¡Wooh!! Esa debe de ser la marginada social de su clase… ¡¡no me extraña!! Ya fue raro que Ivan tuviese pareja para la excursión, lo mismo le obligó a Yao.

–¡Yo quería estar con mi hermano!

–Ya lo verás después de la excursión, no te deprimas por eso.

–¡No! Apenas sé cómo le va, no le suelo encontrar nunca en el patio y en su habitación tampoco está. Mi clase sale una hora después que la vuestra, así que en el comedor tampoco puedo verle –se puso las manos en la cabeza–. ¡No estoy a gusto así!

–Emm… ¿y por qué no vas a buscarlo ahora y le cuentas todo eso? Lo mismo busca algún rato para estar contigo, después de todo eres su hermana.

–No le encuentro por ningún sitio…

Yo, la verdad, no habría tenido muchas ganas de estar con mi hermano tanto tiempo. Con que sepa que sigue vivo e ileso de estos locos, me basta. No necesito para nada su compañía. Creo que no somos hermanos normales. Los hermanos normales se cuentan cosas, las cosas que les han pasado, qué podrían hacer en algunas situaciones, novias y demás. Pero él en realidad nunca me ha inspirado suficiente confianza como para contarle mi vida. Es tan tonto... aunque es preferible tenerle a él como hermano antes que a Feliks.

Feliks tiene que ser horrible.

–Anda, mira, ahí está –le señalé a Vash que acababa de salir del servicio con su típica cara de malas pulgas.

–¡¡Hermano!! –Lili salió corriendo sonriente hacia él.

Me pregunto si alguna vez me alegraré yo tanto de ver a Feliciano.

Cuando terminé el bocadillo me dirigí al baño. Un baño aparentemente normal, aunque algo vacío… me sorprende que nadie tenga ganas de entrar. Aunque claro, lo mismo los catetos de turno se pusieron a hacer sus necesidades tras los árboles pensando que esto era sólo para los profesores. No me extrañaría… y no sé por qué se me viene Gilbert a la cabeza.

Busqué el que parecía estar más limpio y con el rollo de papel higiénico menos usado, cosas primordiales.

Para mi sorpresa, justo en la puerta de uno de ellos, alguien me empujó para que entrase y se metió conmigo.

–A-antonio, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! –Él puso el pestillo.

–Tenía ganas de estar contigo –me empujó contra la pared, de nuevo se dedicaba a besarme por el cuello–. En un momento de intimidad… ya sabes… –susurró mientras reía.

–¡Déjame en paz! Puede que a ti esto te guste pero a mí no me agrada en absoluto, ¡suéltame!

–A mí no me agradó en absoluto lo que hizo Citlalli hace un momento –lo separé un poco de mí y le miré a los ojos.

–¿Qué?

–El beso. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

–Oh, Dios. ¿Vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo?

–Tantas veces como sea necesario, ¿por qué te dejas?

–¿Por qué no te he golpeado ya? La vida tiene tantas incoherencias.

–Te lo digo en serio, Lovi –me acarició el pelo–. El sábado me correspondiste, y no fue mi imaginación.

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Maldita sea, ¡sólo ha sido un beso! ¡En la mejilla! Encima…

–Hasta que Elizaveta te ponga el sábado en el escenario y no tengas más remedio que aceptar la "declaración" de Citlalli. Entonces no dirás "fue sólo un beso", Lovino.

–Toni… –se sorprendió–. ¡¡Antonio!! No me lo pongas más difícil, ¿vale?

–No te arrimes mucho a ella, los del periódico están ojo avizor –murmuré algunas maldiciones hacia el español, asentí y salió–. Te espero fuera.

–¡De acuerdo! –Contesté de mala gana mientras volvía a cerrar.

Cuando estás en el baño es cuando te da por pensar, ¿no es así? Claro, ¿qué pasaría si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado aquí hace unos segundos? El polaco Feliks, por ejemplo, con lo idiota que es saldría corriendo y gritando que hemos tenido sexo desenfrenado o algo parecido. En caso de que fuera Arthur, se habría asustado y se habría ido en silencio a contárselo a su grupo de multinaciones sin que nadie le escuchase. Luego misteriosamente se enteraría todo el instituto. En el caso de que hubiese sido Gilbert… Antonio dejaría de ser su amigo y se burlaría de nosotros siempre y por siempre jamás. En el caso de que hubiese sido Francis… no, Francis es único, él habría entrado a la fuerza ya sea tirando la puerta abajo o cargándose el pomo de alguna manera junto con el pestillo. Y Kiku se las habría arreglado para echar una foto, desde donde fuese.

Al salir vi que todo seguía normal, no parecía haber problema. Nadie había sospechado, o simplemente no habían entrado.

Me dirigí a Antonio y nos sentamos en unas rocas.

–Ayer me dio por preparar un bizcocho, ¿quieres probarlo? –Dijo sacando algo envuelto de su mochila.

–¿Quién me garantiza que eso esté bueno? –Lo miré, tenía buena pinta cuando lo abrió pero…

–Venga ya, ¿cómo estaba el gazpacho?

–Estaba… –me miró con interés–, bueno.

–¡Pues entonces! –Se rió y me ofreció un trozo–. Toma.

Lo probé, estaba bueno, aunque dije lo contrario. Mi cara me delataba. Antonio sonrió algo picarón y se acercó.

–Di que está bueno y que te gusta. Es lo que estás pensando.

–¡Te equivocas!

–Vamos.

–No.

–Venga~

–Que no.

–Anda~, por favor~

–¡No está bueno! –Le di la espalda.

–Pues entonces no te lo comas –se alejó de mí.

–¡Eso es lo que haré! –tiré el trozo de bizcocho al suelo y me crucé de brazos.

–¡¡L-lo has tirado!! –Se quedó mirando el trozo del suelo–. ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!?

–Porque no me lo iba a comer y me ha dado la gana –respondí sin mirarle.

–¡Me lo podrías haber dado a mí! Maldita sea… –me dio la espalda él también.

–Es tu culpa, por ser tan pesado. Me lo habría comido si te hubieses callado.

–¿Y a ti qué te cuesta ser un poco más amable?

–Lo mismo que a ti dejarme tranquilo, imbécil.

–¿Tanto te molesto?

–¡Me molesta que me estés cabreando todo el rato! –Me levanté y le miré.

–¿Y eso es mi culpa? Quizá deberías controlar un poco tus humos, Lovino –él no se inmutó de su sitio.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Otra vez. Como siempre. De nuevo mi mal genio y mi carácter eran el problema de todo. Tengo malas pulgas, mal carácter, soy inaguantable y además un grosero. Pero me da igual, no pienso dejar que este idiota me venga a decir que la culpa sólo la tengo yo y que tengo que cambiar.

–¿Sabes qué te digo? –Cogí mi mochila y me la coloqué. Él me miró– Que eres tú el que me está siguiendo ahora y el que el sábado, no sé si por aburrimiento, decidió hacer una bonita declaración en el baño de nuestra habitación. ¿Y sabes qué más? –Se me quebró la voz–. ¡Que si no me aguantas el mal genio significa que eres igual que todos y todas! Y sí, soy insoportable e insufrible. Si tanto te molesta, no te acerques más a mí y deja de mentir diciendo que te gusta mi carácter –me fui corriendo.

–¡Espera, Lovino! –Apenas vi que Antonio cogía su mochila y corría detrás de mí.

No debe alcanzarme.

Quizá no estoy hecho para estar acompañado. Lo mismo me hago viejo y sigo estando solo, un viejo irascible y gruñón. Al que nadie aguantaría.

Como ahora.

Después de un rato corriendo me detuve, no sabía dónde estaba, pero no era lo que me preocupaba en ese momento. Me senté en una roca y me tapé la cara con las manos.

–Lovino… por favor… no te cabrees –Antonio se acercó jadeando.

La verdad es que habíamos corrido mucho.

–Intentaré no mosquearte más… ¿vale? –Se sentó a mi lado–. Es sólo que… había preparado eso pensando en que te gustaría. La verdad, no me llegó a convencer tu cara, pensé que realmente no te había gustado y…

Se fijó en que apenas estaba prestándole atención y se calló, mirando al suelo.

No hay nada que me moleste más que hablar de lo malo que es mi carácter.

–Lovino…

¿Acaso se creen que no lo sé ya?

–Quería preguntarte que…

¿Creen que no he intentado cambiar? No, lo he intentado, pero no puedo ser de otra manera. Esperaba estar con alguien que me dijese "no cambies, me gustas tal y como eres".

–¿Qué piensas tú de mí?

Pero eso es imposible. Y es algo que tengo que asumir. Después de todo Antonio no me ha golpeado ni me ha gritado como un loco por hacer lo que hice, es un chico bastante paciente…

–¿Qué?

–Sí, yo ya te di a entender que tu carácter es horrible, aunque no pienso así. La verdad, si fueses de otra manera no me gustarías. Es lógico, ¿no? Me gustas tal y como eres –me sorprendí–, pero… no puedo ir siguiéndote sin saber qué es lo que piensas tú de mí. Si te resulto molesto y quieres que te deje ya en paz.

Tal y como soy.

…Para mi desgracia pienso que tienes una gran paciencia porque a lo largo de esta semana no me has golpeado ni una vez. Ni siquiera una palabra borde, a diferencia de mí.

–Eres un pesado. Nunca me dejas en paz.

Eres optimista y fuerte. Joder, te envidio tanto…

–Siempre estás sonriendo, parece que no te tomas nada en serio.

Sin embargo, adoro tu sonrisa. ¡Maldita sea!

–Y tuviste que venir detrás de mí cuando sabías que quería estar solo.

Y cuando cualquier persona normal me habría dejado correr pensando que era un irritante y que gracias a Dios que me fui. Cuando no querrían volver a verme el pelo nunca más por lo que dije.

Tronó. El cielo estaba nublado.

–Entonces es verdad que te molesto tanto… –dijo con voz afligida sin dejar de mirarme.

–No he dicho eso.

Le cogí la mano y me acerqué a él.

–La verdad… quizá en el fondo agradezco que seas así conmigo –miré su mano y la acaricié–. Aunque mi orgullo me prohíba decírtelo –sonreí aunque con algo de tristeza.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas, cerré los ojos y le besé. De la forma más tierna y dulce que podía besar.

…Y comenzó a llover.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Escursione per la montagna: **_Excursión por la montaña O_o

_**Mademoiselle:**_ Señorita.

**Respuestas a reviews (lamento decir que las respuestas no podrán ser esta vez largas (o por lo menos no todas) ya que apenas tengo tiempo, lo siento, la próxima vez no pasará T.T):**

**Electra's:** La forma de hablar de Polonia tenía que ponerla, es uno de los puntos fuertes de la serie, el pijo loco xD La pasta es que está buena, ¡sea cual sea~! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la parte de Antonio x Lovino, intenté que quedase lo mejor posible… ._. Gracias por leer ^^

**Melanie-13-07: **Sí que fue a la excursión, por favor, ¿cómo podía perderse ese hecho histórico? (¿? Ya estoy desvariando) Lovino no se va a vengar de los latinos por lo que pasó con Ivan, en el fondo fue culpa suya, por asomarse cuando no debía. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la parte del "romance" TwT Gracias por leer :D

**KAGOMEFELI: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado TwT La verdad es que lo de Beethoven es que no se me ocurría otra cosa para que vacilara a Ludwig, es triste, pero se agotan las ideas xDD Gracias por leer ^^

**JunjouMoe: **Me alegro de que haya quedado bien la parte de Lovino x Antonio TwT No soy muy aficionada a escribir cosas ñoñas, así que si veis que no queda muy ñoño, no os asustéis, es que es así u_u (si por el contrario alguna vez sale o ha salido ya (¿?) ñoño, son… cosas de la vida) Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ ¡Gracias por leer! :)

**NEKO NO GIN: **Lo siento T.T Se llama Guarda el secreto porque… porque… porque fue el título que le puse al empezar a escribir y luego no sabía qué podía poner para cambiarlo, así que lo dejé así… igual podríamos decir que se trata de guardar el nuevo secreto que tiene Lovino (o sea, su "romance" con Antonio). Pero bueno, va para la imaginación de cada uno. No es que Toni odie a Citlalli, es que no le gusta la relación que tiene con Lovino… ._. Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: …Ni idea ._.U

P.D.1: Ah, ¿sí? xDD

P.D.2: Desgraciadamente soy de las que se apuntan a foros y luego no vuelven a aparecer en ellos T.T

P.D.3: Comprendo xDD

**Lilika: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado TwT y me alegro de tener otra fan… TTTwTTT Ains. En fin, gracias por leer xD

**Atsu: **¡Un perro ballena! Lo adiestraría para que se comiese a la gente que me cae mal :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena del beso, entonces ya dijeron muchos que quedó bien… ¡quedó bien! TwT (no, no soy muy buena para escribir este tipo de cosas xD) La curiosidad mató al tomate… (déjame xD) Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: OMG OMG OMG D,: ¡Lo busqué en cuanto me lo dijiste! ¿Qué saldrá? ¿De qué irá? Ains, ains… D:

P.D.2: Yo me imagino que es una rubia… inglesa… de esas relleno… que habla en inglés y… poco más xDDD

**Egoist_HiroxNowa: **Sí, ¡en la boca! xDDDD De acuerdo, tendré en cuenta lo de alardear si lo saco más adelante xD Alemania no tiene apellido, sólo es Ludwig, a secas ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Lalenca:** Seh, los perdona, ya le dijo a Antonio que eran sus amigos a pesar de eso, porque en realidad es culpa de Lovi por haberse asomado O_o Sí, se besaronnn xDDD Ains, gracias por leer xD

**Kanai Ivanov: **¡Resucitaste! .w. Gracias TwT me alegro de que haya quedado biennn… y sí, pero si hubiese champagne y rosas sería un poco a lo método-Francis xDDD Es que Antonio tiene la moral baja, por eso dice esas cosas… o.o Gracias por leer ^^

**Sonomi: **No es que se enojase del todo, sólo estaba un poco molesto u_u Yo creo más bien que la persecución estuvo genial para Ivan, se lo tuvo que pasar bien al final cuando le atrapó… xD Lovino no está preparado psicológicamente para hacer cosas impuras con un español O_o (o sí, quién sabe xD) Gracias por leer ^^

**Chidori yaoi:** Tampoco es que no sea de fiar, tiene una forma de ser distinta u.u Lovino es emo, o si no lo es, lo será pronto (¿?) Teóricamente con todo lo que le pasa en el instituto… debería, debería. Es que Antonio es un machote, por eso puede dar esos grandes pasos sin problemas… (¿?) Gracias por leer :D

**Dyo-moony:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado :DDD Ideas últimamente con las clases no tengo muchas… pero no, no se acaba el fic con eso o.o gracias por leer :D

**Nicte-ha: **Nah, Ivan no da miedo… siempre y cuando no seas tú su blanco… en fin. Sí, la verdad es que esa frase quería decir algo como "voy a probar a salir con él", por si alguien lo dudaba xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Sí que va a ir a la excursión D: (para su desgracia xD) Creo que creé un pequeño/gran malentendido con eso de su estado físico… pero bueno, una paliza de Iván… sí, es mala, pero es instantánea y efímera (¿?) así que no hay problemas. Gracias por leer ^^

**Yaoilove0: **Yo diría más bien góndola en vez de canoa (¿?) Es que es italiano, si fuese alemán no recibiría los besos (¿?)… bueno, si esa chica te caía mal tiene perdón xDDD Gracias por leer :D

**Karura chan: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) gracias por leer ^^

**Nekokolove:** Lo siento, no era mi intención haceros daño cortando en esa parte el capítulo… y dejando con más ganas de Lovi x Toni u_u Bueno, entonces eso le pasa a Alemania por tener un nombre tan popular u_u mala suerte xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Gust-rider: **Hombre, quizá salen un poquito más adelante… pero no lo sé, depende de lo que me diga mi imaginación o.o Gracias por leer ^^

**Minako: **Yo tenía un pollo que se llama Feliciano :D (bueno, era un gorrión xD pero desde pequeña yo tengo la manía de generalizar llamando pollos, soy un poco prusiana, lo acepto xDDD)), se llamaba así porque sólo sabía comer y dormir, y en todo caso cantar O_o Gracias por leer :D

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Lovi correspondió al beso y tu cerebro explotó .-.… ¡¡Qué guay!! ¡Yo también quiero! D: Claro, en el fondo Lovino quiere a Feliciano, si no, no se preocuparía por él u_u Sí, en el baño estaba la cámara de Kiku y el alma de Elizaveta… (¿?) Gracias por leer :D

P.D: Me encanta esa palabra xD

P.D.1: No sé, pero tendré que ponerlo porque eso es muy importante… O_o


	16. El tonto y el grosero

**16. EL TONTO Y EL GROSERO**

–¡Maldición! ¡¡Corre, corre!! –Grité.

Agarré a Antonio de la mano y corrí a buscar algo que sirviera como refugio de la lluvia.

A los pocos minutos, aunque ya estábamos empapados, nos pusimos bajo un gran saliente de rocas. Nos sentamos a esperar… ¿A esperar el qué? No sé, a que dejara de llover principalmente. Luego a que viniesen por nosotros…

–Estoy pensando… como ha empezado a llover, lo más seguro es que cancelen los juegos lúdicos y se vayan corriendo de nuevo al autocar –dijo Antonio, se rió–. Se olvidarán de nosotros.

–No creo que Francis se olvide de ti, tampoco Gilbert.

–Sí, tienes razón –sonrió.

La temperatura había comenzado a bajar, podría decirse que incluso hacía frío, y estando mojado no ayudaba nada.

–Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con el Reino Unido –dije casi en un susurro.

–¿Eh? ¡No digas eso! Tiene un paisaje muy bonito, ¿no crees?

–Ya ves… qué útil.

Me froté un poco los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor.

–¿Tienes frío?

–No –respondí apartando la mirada.

–No me extraña, tendrías que haber venido con algo más de abrigo.

–Pero es que allí no hacía frío…

–Estamos en la montaña, no en el instituto, Lovi –se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y me la puso por encima.

–¡No me trates como a una chica! –Exclamé bastante molesto.

–No te estoy tratando como a una chica, simplemente como a una persona que tiene frío –sonrió.

–¡Me estás tratando como a una chica!

–¡No es verdad! –se rió–. ¿Quieres que te trate como a una chica?

–¡Ya lo haces!

–¡No lo hago! –me abrazó fuerte y me inclinó hacia él–. Ahora sí te empiezo a tratar como a una chica.

–¡Suéltame!

–¡No! –Me puso una mano en la cabeza y me empujó contra su pecho–. ¡Ahora admira el paisaje como una buena chica! –se volvió a reír.

Intenté soltarme de su agarre, aunque no daba resultado.

Estuvimos esperando bastante tiempo, la lluvia disminuyó un poco.

–No siento las piernas –susurré.

Se me habían dormido. Me soltó y nos sentamos de nuevo como al principio, esperando a que viniese alguien. Un móvil empezó a sonar.

–Oh, mi móvil –dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo.

–¿¡Tenías móvil y no llamaste a nadie!? ¡¡Pedazo de imbécil!!

–Se me había olvidado, Lovi, no seas malo –se rió–. Además, también era posible que no hubiese cobertura –lo sacó del bolsillo.

–Idiota.

–Es Francis. Estará preocupado.

–Pon el manos libres o sube el volumen o algo –me miró incrédulo y lo puso.

–_Toni, mon ami! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te estoy buscando! ¡La lluvia se ha calmado un poco así que vamos de vuelta al autocar! ¿Pero dónde te has metido?_

–Me he perdido –se rió por lo bajo–. Lovino y yo hemos perdido al grupo y…

–_¡¡Idiota!! ¡Te has perdido en la montaña! ¿Acaso eso es gracioso? Argh… Los profesores se cabrearán muchísimo, más te vale aparecer llorando como un desgraciado si no quieres llevarte la bronca._

–¡Lo siento, lo siento!

–_¿Por dónde te quedaste?_

–Nos perdimos en la hora de comer. Lo mismo estamos cerca, pero hay muchos árboles.

Ya comenzaban las interferencias, apenas se escuchaba bien a Francis y su lujuriosa voz. Por una parte se agradece.

–¿Francis? ¡Francis! ¿Me escuchas?

Esperamos unos segundos hasta que Antonio colgó.

–Lovi, al final… –le miré–. La pareja para la excursión daba igual –sonreí.

–La verdad es que sí.

–Aún me acuerdo que cuando nos vimos te dije que íbamos a hacer una actividad para que las parejas de habitación se conocieran mejor.

–Cierto, ¡mentiroso!

–¡No! Es que me lo dijo Gilbert…

A estas alturas ya nadie debe fiarse de Gilbert. Irá al infierno por mentiroso.

Nos quedamos sin tema de conversación, otra vez a esperar. Francis y su parsimonia para los momentos urgentes, seguramente estará buscando tranquilamente al profesor para decirle que nos hemos perdido. Porque dudo que se hayan dado cuenta, con la gran organización que tienen…

–Lovi… –le miré–. ¿Quieres un poco de bizcocho? –Sonrió.

Asentí y cogí un trozo que me ofreció. Ahora me miraba atento, probablemente esperando la respuesta que no le di antes.

–Está… bueno –dije sin mirarle y comiendo un poco.

Sonrió y me pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros. Pasaron unos segundos cuando él dejó de sonreír y me miró, bastante serio.

–Oye, Lovino… dirás que soy muy pesado con esto pero… ahora…

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ahora… ¿somos una pareja?

–¿Eh?

Para mi desgracia esta conversación puede alargarse más de lo debido. Hemos hecho alguna que otra tontería en lo que va de día y horas desde aquel primer beso. Pero en realidad esto no es tan simple y mucho menos en un instituto. No podemos comportarnos como una pareja normal ni en broma, y tampoco cuando yo casi no le considero pareja, sólo amigo y compañero de… ¿nuevas experiencias? No sé, no puede ser tampoco que en una semana… no, sí, eso sí puede ser, aunque quizá no enamorarse de corazón, pero en los tiempos en los que estamos, sentir atracción no es de extrañar… ¡Pero es que no se puede haber enamorado de mí! Esto no es serio… no lo es…

–Lovino –me sacudió un poco haciéndome volver a la realidad–. Te estoy preguntando.

–Ah, bueno… verás, Antonio, es que… esto es un tema muy serio, ¿sabes? Nos estamos jugando una imagen importante, o por lo menos yo.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero decir… por ejemplo a mi hermano. Mi hermano se pensará que soy gay, ¡pero en realidad no es así! Tampoco quiero que todo el mundo lo piense…

–Lovino, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Yo antes también estaba preocupado por eso pero no sé, piénsalo bien, ¿a ti desde cuándo te importan esos imbéciles? ¿Feliks? ¿Vash? ¿¿Gilbert?? Mira, no creo que te vayan a dar la tabarra porque te guste un hombre…

–Pues yo sí que lo creo. Tú eres muy simpático y nadie te molestaría, pero yo no, no piensan lo mismo de mí –me mordí el labio.

Pasaron unos minutos. Se había molestado por lo que había dicho yo antes.

–…Vale –dijo–. No nos comportaremos como pareja delante de ellos. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio. Creo que es una buena proposición, creo que en realidad es como no salir y salir a la vez con alguien.

–De acuerdo –respondí.

Y de nuevo sin tema de conversación.

–Lovi…

–¿Qué?

–Cuando dos chicos lo hacen, ¿cómo se sabe cuál se pone encima?

…Le golpeé.

–¿¡Qué coño dices!?

–Agh, no seas así, al fin y al cabo es un tema normal. Tengo esa duda.

–¡Dios! ¿Y les comentabas este tipo de dudas a tus antiguas novias? ¡¡No me extraña que te dejasen!! ¡Salido mental!

–Lo comento contigo porque eres un hombre, precisamente. Además, lo mismo algún día pues… –fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz mientras se acercaba.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –Le di un empujón alejándolo de mí.

–¡No seas tan tímido, Lovi! ¡Las personas que se quieren hacen ese tipo de cosas! –Se tiró encima de mí abrazándome–. ¿O acaso tú nunca lo has hecho? –Se separó y me miró sorprendido.

–¡Claro que lo he hecho! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!?

–Pero no con un hombre. Estoy seguro de que tú también tienes dudas –sonrió.

–Dudas que no me apetece resolver ahora mismo –lo volví a alejar.

–Pero quizá luego…

–No.

–Después…

–No.

–¿Más tarde?

–¡¡Que no!!

–Vale, vale –rió y me volvió a abrazar.

–Francis te está mal influenciando, ¿sabes? –se volvió a reír–. Y no le veo la gracia, no es algo bueno.

–Lo siento~ –se separó y se sentó bien.

Ahora me tocaba ver los pros y los contras de esta semirelación. Antonio tenía una bonita sonrisa y es un tipo dulce y empalagoso cuando se lo propone… no, eso de empalagoso no es bueno, es algo malo, pero igualmente se hace querer. Luego aparte es un poco plasta, molesto y pesado, y desde hace relativamente poco, siempre lo tengo encima. ¿Por qué si no iba a encontrármelo cuando fui a ver a Citlalli en aquel árbol? ¿O cuando estaba con sus amigos, después? Obviamente porque me siguió. Con esto puedo suponer que es un tipo muy celoso, incluso me lo dijo; "no me gusta que estés con Citlalli". Tsk, no fue porque no le hubiese respondido todavía a la declaración o porque pensaba que ya no me acordaba de él. Evidentemente era porque estaba celoso, con todas sus letras, celoso de estar atento a una persona que no era él.

Una persona celosa es algo muy malo. Y con lo que yo adoro hablar con chicas…

Es aún mucho más maligno.

–La lluvia ha vuelto a caer con más fuerza –dijo mientras miraba al cielo–. Y ya ha refrescado bastante.

Sus observaciones son increíbles.

–He estado pensando… esta lluvia no es normal –se cruzó de brazos.

–Es normal en este país, que está al norte… –susurré, no me escuchó.

–¡Debe ser por el cambio climático! Por eso llueve tanto y tan raro. No debería llover así. Seguro que esto ha provocado inundaciones en algún pueblecito cercano. ¿Sabes? Creo que todos deberíamos aprender a reciclar, dejar de usar las bolsas de plástico y no contaminar más la atmósfera. Tendríamos una vida bastante más prolongada, ¿has visto la cantidad de películas que salen ahora acerca del fin del mundo? ¡Lo odio! No podría vivir eso nunca; los tornados, los huracanes, el aumento del nivel del mar… dicen que dentro de pocos años el nivel del mar aumentara mogollón. ¿Qué pasa si las zonas costeras se inundan? ¿Y qué pasa con España e Italia? ¿O con las Islas Canarias o las Islas Baleares? Serán países acuáticos, y además… –continuó hablando.

Su filosofía llega a un punto en el que me aburre o me harta, la verdad.

–Oye, guárdate tus quejas y tus rollos para la profesora de geografía o biología o ética o yo qué sé… díselo al Cayoso a ver qué pasa, pero no me cuentes a mí todo eso –interrumpí cansado.

–Cierto.

Otra vez silencio. Me echó unos cuantos vistazos y se rió por lo bajo.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Soné algo molesto.

–Tu cara es muy graciosa, no sé –suspiré–. Es entre una mezcla de resignación, aburrimiento… y en tu frente parece que pone "Dios mío, que alguien me dispare" –se rió.

–Es que no es muy divertido esperar aquí, como comprenderás…

Estuvimos otro rato en silencio, esperando a que el careto de Francis se viese al final del camino.

A los pocos minutos él se sentó detrás de mí, yo dándole la espalda y él con sus piernas a mis laterales.

–¿Qué intentas? –Pregunté incrédulo.

Me agarró los hombros y me echó hacia atrás, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

Una postura de todo menos masculina.

–O-oye, otra vez no, esto es vergonzoso…

–¡Así me das calor! Hace frío y tú tienes mi chaqueta…

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, bueno, su chaqueta.

–Te tomas demasiada libertad, muchas confianzas, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

–Sí, alguna vez… –rió.

Joder… cualquiera diría que soy un chico. ¿Tan complicado es seguir manteniendo las costumbres masculinas? Odio esto.

La lluvia cayó aún con más fuerza que antes y el marica francés nos encontró. Los profesores nos echaron una bronca por alejarnos del grupo, pero no le di mucha importancia, lo que digan estos comprados la verdad es que no importa…

–¡¡Hey, Lovino!! – se levantó y golpeó mi asiento desde atrás.

Estábamos ya en el autocar, yo sentado junto al español y Mr. Pollo y el marica detrás nuestra.

Pero… ¿Sigo teniendo derecho a llamar "marica" a Francis?

–¿Qué se supone que hicisteis Toni y tú por allí? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –Se rió mientras nos ponía a ambos las manos en la cabeza.

–Esperar a que dejara de llover… –Dijo Antonio sonando a resignación.

–¡Eso dicen todos! –Se sentó de nuevo y volvió a levantarse casi al instante–. Por cierto, ¿habéis escuchado que el director le echó una bronca al tutor por hacer teatro y ocupar el salón de actos sin permiso? Dicen que nos han cancelado la representación.

También dicen que quién se fía de Gilbert acaba mal.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó incrédulo el español.

–_Oui_, la prueba es que ya no vamos al salón a practicar –respondió Francis.

De repente el autocar dio un giro brusco, había resbalado debido a la lluvia. Se escuchó un "¡Oh, Dios mío!" proveniente de los alumnos, en varios idiomas.

–¡¡Será becario!! –Exclamó Mr. Pollo.

… ¿Becario?

**-----------**-----------**

En efecto, transcurrieron unos pocos días y el Cayoso nos dio la "triste" noticia de que dejaríamos la representación de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Supongo que Cayoso se esperaba una decepción por parte de la clase, pero hicimos lo contrario, nos miramos unos a otros con una sonrisa. Nos habían quitado un gran peso de encima, un peso inútil y aburrido.

–¿Está bueno? –Preguntó el español.

Nos habíamos ido a dar una pequeña vuelta por Londres ya que yo solo me aburría bastante. Él me había comprado un extraño bollo relleno de no sé qué crema inglesa.

–Tú sabes… –sonreí.

–Aceptable.

Estábamos sentados en un banco, en un parque perdido.

–No sabía que en el norte las parejas también se sentaban en bancos a hacer ñoñerías –comentó mi compañero mirando a una pareja.

Ñoñerías que tú también haces y que, de hecho, te gustan, Antonio.

–Son personas, aunque no lo parezcan. Siguen siendo humanos –respondí.

Guardamos unos minutos de silencio mientras comíamos, hasta que una cosa negra pequeña se acercó a mí costosamente como si estuviera oliendo el bollo.

–¡Oh, un perrito! –Antonio se acercó a tocarlo.

Era tan pequeño que se consideraría pecado sacarlo a pasear.

–Eso, tú tócalo, ensúciate y luego ponte a comer. De verdad… –Dije mientras alejaba mis manos y mi comida del animal.

–Pero es que es muy mono… ¡No tiene collar!

–Su dueño estará cerca dando un garbeo por los alrededores.

–Es obligatorio que los perros lleven collar.

–Es obligatorio cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo está en verde y no cuando está en rojo, eso no todos lo cumplen.

–¡Da igual! ¡Todo el mundo que tiene perro le pone un collar para saber quién es el dueño y demás!

–Para eso ya están los chips, alta tecnología.

–¡Venga ya! No hay nadie… –cogió al perro y le dio de comer un poco–. Y está hambriento.

–O se pirra por lo dulce, como todos. Cuidado que el azúcar los deja ciegos, no vaya a denunciarnos ahora el dueño por esa tontería.

Estuvimos otro rato esperando a ver si aparecía el famoso dueño del chucho, pero nadie se asomó. Así que Antonio optó por llevárselo.

Por el camino de vuelta…

–¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo vas a meter a ese chucho en el instituto?

–Metiéndolo.

–¡¿Y si ladra?!

–Pues se pone reggaetón a todo volumen y nadie duda.

–¿En serio estás tan tranquilo?

–Sí. Me gustan mucho los animales.

Tenía al perro en brazos, creo que a juzgar por su forma y su tamaño no tendría mucha edad.

–No estés celoso, Lovi. No por tener un perrito te dejaré de hacer caso.

–¡N-no digas chorradas! Además, seguro que te descubren y echan al perro a patadas.

Misteriosamente logramos entrar en el instituto sin que nadie viese al perro. Escondiéndolo como podíamos… mejor dicho, él estaba escondiéndolo como podía. En todo caso yo me ponía delante para tapar un poco, pero nada que fuese a ocasionarme mucha molestia.

Al llegar a la habitación Antonio soltó al perro rápidamente.

–¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? ¿¿Acaso quieres que se suba tan sucio como está a mi cama??

–No se va a subir a ningún lado. Se nota que no te gustan los animales…

–Son una carga.

–Y una gran compañía, sobretodo los perros.

–Vale, vale, escribe tu propio libro del perro, pero más te vale no meterme en tus problemas. Si algún profesor entra y lo ve, la culpa es tuya y sólo tuya.

–Tú eres cómplice… –sonríe.

Silencio.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? De acuerdo, se lo diré ahora mismo a la vieja Mingus o al Cayoso o al mismo director Roger –me levanté en dirección a la puerta.

–¡Nooooo! ¡Era broma! –Se rió y me agarró por detrás.

Los animales son una verdadera carga, sobre todo cuando tienes dos, entre ellos un español.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Mon mi:**_ Mi amigo / amigo mío / etc.

_**Oui: **_Sí ._.

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Atsu: **O quizá Feliks es como un mosquito de esos que suben por la pared, se caen, vuelven a subir, se caen… y así sucesivamente :D Y es un bizcocho preparado por Antonio, o sea, que tiene más delito tirarlo xD Molaría tener un amigo como Gilbert, ¡pero sólo uno! D: Así le pega a quien tú quieras :D Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: Seguro que es así… T.T yo querría que saliesen Lovi y Toni

P.D.2: Si el árbol te responde algo típico de Toni, avísame, que yo también los abrazo xDD

**Misao Kurosaki: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el final TwT la verdad es que me gusta mucho meter peleas xD aunque parece que son más largas cuando las escribes y cuando las lees resulta que quedaron cortas… D: Comenzó a llover y… siguió lloviendo o.o Gracias por leer :D

**Electra's: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado :DDDD Pues sí, lamento decir que el colegio me destruye la inspiración, pero ahora que ha salido un nuevo estorbo en la historia (quiero decir, ahora que llegó un perrito xD) espero poder meter más… cosas, digamos xD Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: La verdad es que sí xD

**KAGOMEFELI: **No se puede ir tan rápido, mujer (aunque yo también querría ir más rápido y haber puesto más cosas en la escena del baño… /// qué malosa soy) Lo de la montaña también lo escuché en otra parte D: (suelo escribir aquí lo que escucho y me hace gracia o algo así xD) Gracias por leer :DDDD

**Lilika: **Exacto, ya pasará xDD No es plan hacer cosas raras en un baño tan público como ese O: Bueno, lo del beso de Citlalli… creo que tanto en países latinos como en España es normalito darse besos en la mejilla D: así que más bien Antonio es el celoso (y yo estoy de su parte, la verdad, ¿a qué viene dar besos por tonterías? D:) Gracias por leer :D

**DarkShinku: **Gilbert x Lovino… suena cool, pero no posible, en mi opinión. Aunque me gustaría mucho verlo D: Gracias por leer ^^

**Kyomi: **Tampoco es que quiera darle celos a Toni D: es sólo que… Lovino le cae bien xD si Gilbert se enamorara de Lovino creo que lo pasarían bastante mal tanto él como sus pollos, tiene que ser un ataque a su dignidad, ¿no? D: Gracias por leer ^^

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Lo que tiene Ivan es vicio D: Lovi es como el tabaco, le pegas una vez y ya tienes ganas de pegarle siempre (¡Norl, nunca! D:) Claro que Antonio no le adoraría si no fuera así D: además, si no tuviese ese carácter sería un poco aburrida la relación (un poco bastante =_=) Gracias por leer :D

**Queklain: **No sé, es que vi en el manga que era bastante estúpido hasta para hablar D: (sin ánimo de ofender, a mí me gusta, me hace gracia xD) está bastante bien ^^ Lo de la mexicana supongo que está por ver, sí… ._. Gracias por leer ^^

**WeDon'tDreamBlack: **Ánimo, yo también empiezo a odiar los deberes y los estudios (bueno, más que empezar, continúo xD) Me alegro de que te haya gustado y lo hayas amado todo xDDD Gracias por leer :)

**Sonomi: **Seh, entonces es común en todos lados xD (bueno, vale, lugares de habla hispana, más bien… ¿no? D:) Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Gracias por leer ^^

**NEKO NO GIN: **Sí, ya saqué a la pequeña de Liech aunque con un tiempo… bastante corto xD México tendría que darle un beso a Japón como saludo… ._. a ver qué pasa. Gracias por leer ^^

**Dary Kyana: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar :D y también me alegro de que te guste cómo "escribo" a Lovino, jorls, ya tengo fans TwT Creo que debería poner un poco de Feliks y su pelo en cada capítulo… u.u Lo de Lili es que lo leí en una página D: en la única que suelo entrar para enterarme de estas cosas xD pero bueno, si es así pues… nada ._. Gracias por leer ^^

**Yamileth Li:** Me alegro de que te guste :DDD mis esfuerzos dan su fruto, por lo que se ve xD Sí, los fics de esta pareja generalmente duran muy poco… es horrible T.T ¡por eso quise escribir uno largo! Gracias por leer ^^

**Dyo-moony: **Lindo~ .w. y la historia queda para rato… xD Gracias por leer :D

**Ciel-l-byakuya: **Es normal que el yaoi acabe aceptando, aunque no había mensaje subliminal ni nada xDD La verdad es que odio empalagar, así que lo hago rapidito D: creo que es mejor, ¿no? Gracias por leer ^^

**Hiro-lovi: **Ánimo xDD Gracias por leer xD

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Quizá Lovi sería más romántico, sí, pero no sería Lovi DDD: Es verdad, Feliciano no salió… ¡qué horror! D: pero ya saldrá, ya saldrá 3_3 Cierto, los consejos de Gilbert tienen que salir… ya saldrán, no os preocupéis ú.u Gracias por leer ^^

**Missbelovedlilith: **Me alegro de que lo ames xDDD Hum… estaba preparada para que alguien dijese algo como eso, lo de Londres… xDD la cosa es que, teniendo en cuenta mi incultura con respecto a Reino Unido y derivados, no puse que la montaña estuviera en Londres D: quise decir que iban a una montaña por ahí perdida D: es cuestión de buscar una, porque algo habrá, ¿no? xD Gracias por leer :D

**Yaoilove0: **Bueno, lo mismo al final Citlalli acaba teniendo intenciones ocultas… (¿?) En fin, lo del baño parece ser que gustó bastante, una pena no haber llegado a más xD Lovino y Feliciano sí que tienen una buena relación de hermanos, lo que pasa es que Lovino, aunque se preocupe por Feliciano (cosa que creo que dio a entender en los capítulos anteriores O_o) tampoco es que quiera estar con él las 24 horas del día, a menos que Feli lo necesite… ya sabes xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Nekokolove: **Es que Francis en el fondo es un cacho pan e.e Feliks es único, la próxima vez veremos qué problemas tiene… xD Lo de Vash… xDDDD pobrecillo, un ataque contra su dignidad xDDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado el final, ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**JunjouMoe: **Me alegro de que te encante, yo adoro esta pareja ^-^ y siempre la adoraré… es mi misión de TonixLoviFan la de hacer este fic :D (y que guste, principalmente D:) Aquí ya puedes ver lo que pasa después… y… Liech sí, tenía que salir D: Seguro que el bizcocho estaba bueno… -w- Gracias por leer ^^

**Kanai Ivanov: **Lo siento, es que soy subnormal y con esto de los estudios se me olvidó recordártelo, pero si quieres la bomba-aviso todavía puedo ponerla xDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ ¡A ti también te gustó la escena del baño! :D (soy feliz xD) Gracias por leer ^^

**Karura Chan: **Gracias por los ánimos y me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Minako: **Un viejo italiano cascarrabias… qué futuro más triste D: Continuando~ Gracias por leer :D

**Karura Chan (de nuevo xD): **D: … ¿Una stamp instituto de idiomas fic? D: ¿Qué es eso? xDDD (perdona mi incultura o mi falta de "rapidez-menta-para-coger-cosas" xD la hora tampoco es buena… xD)


	17. Un secreto más

**17. UN SECRETO MÁS**

Antonio estaba bañando al chucho. Era bastante manso, no se resistía y eso que a los animales no parece gustarles nunca los baños.

–¿Cómo puedo llamarlo, Lovi? –dijo él mientras yo me dirigía a mi cama a tumbarme y a leer una revista.

–Puf… pues no sé, es negro como el carbón, podrías llamarlo _Carboncillo, Futuro de Gilbert…_ o derivados, yo que sé… –dije cansado, él se rió.

–Es macho. La verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguno…

Y yo la verdad es que ya paso. Me parece absurdo que realmente piense que ese chucho podrá estar aquí, se emociona demasiado y luego lo pasará mal. Qué triste.

–¡Puedo llamarlo _Milano_! ¡O mejor, _Veneto_! Así de paso me acuerdo de ti.

–Joder, es como si llamo a mi gato _Madrid_, ¿tú eres tonto?

–Vale, vale… ¿Y qué tal _Donatello_?

–¿Y qué tal si lo llamas _Michelangelo_ y le compras una cestita con el techo de la capilla Sixtina dibujado en ella?

–Jo, ¿entonces cómo quieres que lo llame? Su cara no me dice nada.

Salió del baño con el perro envuelto en una toalla mientras lo secaba.

–Puedes llamarlo _Vito Corleone_ y le pones una rosa en el pecho y no sé, lo que se te ocurra.

–¡Vito! Me gusta, es corto y simple.

–Qué mal gusto, de verdad. Ponle un nombre normal, por favor. Llámalo _Goofy, Mickey, Donald, Simba _o_ Balú_, pero no le llames Vito…

–Pues así se va a llamar a menos que alguien me diga algo mejor –sonrió y se sentó en la cama a seguir secando al perro–. Es una cucada, ¿no crees? Mira que pequeñito y cabezoncito y…

–Y con esa cara de oso que tiene…

–¡No tiene cara de oso! Mira, mira que mono~ –me lo enseñó–. Y tiene que haber aprendido a andar hace poco.

–A saber cuánto tiempo tiene.

Dejó al chucho en el suelo y… Vito, eso, caminó un poco hasta que sentó, estornudó y cayó hacia atrás.

–¡¡Aaaawww!! –Antonio se levantó y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Qué miedo. ¿Quién se pone tierno cuando un chucho le llena de mocos el suelo?

–Lovi, ¿tanta repulsión te causan los perritos?

–No es repulsión, es pesadez… es un aburrimiento tener que cuidar de ellos.

–Jo… ¿Y a tu hermano le gustan?

–Sí, por desgracia, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Por si necesito que alguien lo cuide por mí, ¡quién sabe!

Sí, aunque parezca mentira, él piensa quedarse con el chucho… misterios de la deficiencia española.

Se tumbó en la cama con el perrito al lado. El chucho se estaba durmiendo y estaba acurrucado en el brazo de Antonio.

–Me recuerda a ti –dijo mi compañero. Yo le miré, ofendido.

Es como decir que un bebé que acaba de nacer se parece al padre. Es un insulto. Es una ofensa. ¿Cómo pueden decir tales cosas? Es muy triste.

–¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!? ¿En qué te basas para soltar tal estupidez?

–No sé… –miró a Vito–. Es muy mono y me produce la misma sensación que cuando te veo a ti, sólo que contigo no puedo abrirme tanto y decir lo mono o lindo que me pareces… o sí –me miró a mí y sonrió.

Me sonrojé.

¿Por qué cuando le digo que deje de decir estupideces, tiene que decir aún más?

–Pues me alegro –cerré los ojos y me acomodé en mi cama.

Hubo silencio…

–¿De qué raza será? –Volvió a decir mi compañero.

–Yo qué sé… pero tiene las pezuñas grandes, créeme que no se va a quedar pequeñito –dije sin mirarle, cansado.

–Hala…

Más silencio, agradable silencio…

–¿Me acompañarás a llevarlo al veterinario?

–No.

–Venga~. ¡Acompáñame mañana!

–Me niego.

**-----------**-----------**

–Tiene puestas las vacunas.

Al final había acabado cediendo, se llevó todo el día pidiéndome que le acompañara… plasta.

–Es una cría de Terranova.

Terranova…

–¿T-Terranova? –Antonio apenas se lo creía, cómo algo tan pequeño podría llegar a convertirse en algo tan grande.

–Ya la has cagado, por tonto… –le dije en un susurro.

–¡P-pero eso es muy grande! ¿N-no se puede haber equivocado? ¡Esta cosa es muy pequeña! –Dijo mientras cogía a Vito.

–Es muy joven todavía, o lo mismo tiene alguna mezcla con otro perro… pero no sé qué decirte.

–Ayyy…

Salimos del veterinario y nos dirigimos a una tienda para comprar cosas para el chucho.

–Lovi, quédate aquí fuera con él, por favor –me ofreció a Vito para que cargase con él.

–¡No fastidies!

–Lovi, no seas así… luego te invito a tomar lo que quieras.

Agarré rápidamente al perro y me di la vuelta. Ahora tocaba esperar a que Antonio hiciese las compras, con esa velocidad que tiene… rapidísimo para todo.

–Bueno, Vito –alcé al perro y lo miré a la cara–. Por mucho que te digan que eres mono, no te lo creas. Yo te doy el punto de vista objetivo; no eres mono, tienes cara de oso y las patas acaban siendo muy grandes –giró la cabeza como si no entendiese algo–. Olvídalo.

En fin, esperar y esperar a que compre el pienso y collar para el chucho este… o lo que sea que quiera comprar.

–¡¡Qué monada!! –Unas chicas se acercaron a mí rápidamente y le tocaron la cabeza a Vito–. ¿Es tuyo? –Asentí sonriendo–. ¡Es muy lindo!

–La verdad es que sí, pero su belleza al lado de la vuestra no llama mucho la atención –ellas se rieron.

–¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué raza es? –Dijo una mientras le acariciaba tras la oreja.

–Se llama Vito y es un Terranova –intenté adornar esas palabras con gestos y poco más, para que no sonase tan mal.

Porque Vito suena mal, y Terranova… psé.

–¡Lovi! ¡Ya he terminado! –Dijo Antonio mientras salía de la tienda con un par de bolsas en la mano.

–Oh… –le miré y luego miré a las chicas.

–Vámonos –dijo él.

Sonrió, me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y nos alejamos un poco de las chicas.

…Espera, mi cintura.

–¡¡Suéltame!! –Me alejé de su brazo–. ¡Te dije que nada en público! ¿Qué haces?

Pude escuchar a las chicas de antes diciendo algo como "oh, era gay"…

Qué pena, qué penoso. ¡Para una vez que podía usar al chucho para algo bueno!

–Estabas ligando con esas muchachas, por eso –sonrió.

–¡N-no estaba ligando! ¡Sólo estaba hablando con ellas! ¡En Italia hablamos así con la gente, idiota! –Le di al perro y adelanté el paso, cabreado.

–Vale, vale… –se rió–. ¿Qué tal si te invito a tomar un refresco? Tal y como te dije.

Asentí y nos fuimos a tomar algo.

Si antes no era suficiente que tuviésemos un perro en la habitación, ahora encima el perro iba a convertirse en un mastodonte.

Increíble… de mal en peor.

–Lovi… –le miré, él sonrió–. Me gustas mucho.

… Por poco escupí la bebida. ¡Odio cuando empieza a soltar esas ñoñerías! ¡¡Es detestable!!

–¡Cállate ya! –Grité sonrojado–. ¡¿Por qué te las pasas diciendo esas tonterías?!

–Porque es la verdad.

Esto ya se ha convertido en algo normal, sin comerlo ni beberlo… no me parece correcto. No me parece correcto que yo antes… bueno, sí, hace dos minutos estuviese ligando con unas chicas y ahora me sonrojo porque "mi novio" no para de soltarme ridiculeces.

–Y me gustas mucho cuando te cabreas así… –empezó a beber un poco de su refresco.

–Tú… tú no eres normal –dije molesto.

–No, creo que no mucho –se rió.

Después de terminarnos las bebidas, nos fuimos al parque. Antonio iba a pasar de enseñarle al perro a hacer sus necesidades en el periódico, aunque fuese pequeño no podría dejarlo en la habitación a hacer sus cosas, así que…

–Vaya palo… –dijo el español.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Lo de Vito. La verdad es que no esperaba que fuese a ser un perro tan grande. Pensé que sería uno pequeñito y portátil.

–Ya ves… pero el problema sigue siendo el mismo, como alguien lo vea, malo. Tendremos un grave problema si uno de los que lo ven es Elizaveta.

–¿Tendremos? Pensé que sólo iba a tenerlo yo –me miró y sonrió.

–Sí, bueno, pero… supongo que ambos estamos en la misma habitación, yo no me libraré –respondí sin mirarle.

Se rió por lo bajo y me cogió de la mano. Le miré.

–¿Te importa? –Preguntó mientras miraba nuestras manos. Negué con la cabeza.

En el fondo ya casi me daba un poco igual pasear con él como pareja estable, a vista de todos los extraños. Pero no en el instituto. En el instituto sería algo muy peligroso, y espero que los chicos del instituto no nos vean paseando así por el parque… sería peligroso, ¿no?

Llegamos a una zona donde había unos columpios y un tobogán. Yo me senté en uno de los columpios mientras ambos mirábamos al perro, que estaba al lado nuestra.

–Lovino, a partir de ahora quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

–¿Más? –Soné asustado.

–Sí, dejaré de ir con Francis y con Gilbert para estar contigo.

–¡No! ¡Tú tienes que estar con ellos! ¡No seas plasta! –Aparté la mirada.

No lo decía porque me molestase la presencia de Antonio, al contrario, puede que sea un plasta, me saque de quicio y no diga más que ñoñerías empalagosas, pero creo que se disfruta bastante de su compañía. Es muy atento conmigo y podemos mantener una buena y tranquila conversación.

Pero… no quiero que la gente note esa diferencia, la diferencia de que ha abandonado a sus mejores amigos para estar con Lovino Vargas. Eso es algo que Elizaveta no pasará por alto… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no se puede estar tranquilamente y en paz en ese instituto? ¡Siempre hay que estar pensando en el qué dirán, en el qué dirán de mí Mr. Pollo y Elizaveta!

–Pero yo a ellos ya no les presto atención, quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo.

Se puso delante de mí y agarró las cadenas del columpio en el que yo estaba sentado.

–D-deja ya de decir siempre lo mismo, creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy –miré al suelo y luego a Vito–. Fíjate en el chucho, no vaya a ser que coma algo extraño, ¿vale?

No me prestó atención.

Se inclinó un poco y me besó. Un beso más intenso que los anteriores. Puso sus manos tras mi cuello y me levanté rápidamente con intención de profundizar más…

Dios, no creo que me perdone jamás esto, pero… sus labios son mejores que los de cualquier chica y su forma de acariciar durante el beso…

Definitivamente nunca admitiré adorar esta sensación.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**NEKO NO GIN: **Bueno, básicamente la representación sería lo que sale en el anime de Hetalia, así que lo único nuevo que habría serían los comentarios de Lovino acerca de lo que piensa de todo eso Uu Gracias por leer ^^

**Misao Kurosaki: **Qué felicidad saber eso de tus sagrados sábados… ains TwT De momento el problema con el perrito es grande xD principalmente porque no va a ser un perrito pequeño… qué pena D: Bueno, todo el mundo acaba teniendo sus dudas sobre cómo lo hacen dos hombres (ah, ¿sí? Uu) Aún así no creo que a Lovino le convenza mucho todavía ese tema xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Sí, todo puede pasar, pero igualmente siguen siendo amigos, por ahora siguen siéndolo D: ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! ^-^ ¡¡La verdad es que sí que son muchos!! D,: Obviamente ha sobrevivido DD: no puedo matar a Yao xD ya saldrá más adelante. Gracias por leer ^-^

**Azturial: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado TTwTT Lo del reggaetón la verdad no esperaba que fuera a hacer mucha gracia D: pero me alegro de que no haya sido así xD Muchas gracias por leer ^^

**Dyo_moony: **Creo que no habría nada más que enojase más a Lovino… aún así tampoco se mostró muy cabreado, yo lo habría puesto aún más cabreado xDDD Gracias por leer :D

**Kanai Ivanov: **Sí, podrían haber hecho algo más… pero no lo hicieron e.e (yo soy así de cruel y siempre lo dejo todo para la mitad xDDD) ¡¡El perrito se quedará con ellos!! DDDD,: ¡Y además conseguirá crear su club de fans! D: Gracias por leer :D

**Rinoa-Diethel: **… Probaré a escuchar esa canción mientras lo releo xD Ahora que dices eso de Lovi adorable, Iván violento, Toni plasta y empalagoso… la verdad es que cada uno "va a su bola" D: Gracias por leer :D

**Atsu: **Bien, un brindis por el bizcocho xDDDD Lo mismo un día le visto de sirvienta… para recordar viejos tiempos xD Mmm… lo de Pontevedra… hombre, no he estado en Pontevedra, pero sí que llueve, aunque tampoco creo que la lluvia sea igual D: ¿no? ¿No? No sé xD Pasemos un tupido velo y olvidemos el tema… ///Uu Sí, la amabilidad de Antonio deberíamos comentarla todos… yo quiero un hombre así, tan guaposo, tan bueno, tan simpático, tan atento, tan tonto, tan amable, tan… perfecto. Tomatosa… xDDDDDD Pobre perro xDDDD Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: … Entonces abrazaré árboles, a ver si me dicen algo a mí xDDD

**Pepe: **V-vale ._.U Gracias por leer ._.

**Yui-Nee-chan-o-801-chan: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado TwT Gracias, hago lo que puedo con Lovino xD ¡Y vale! ¡Secuéstrame! :D Algo emocionante para la historia de mi vida e_e Gracias por leer :D

**x Karura Chan x: **Síii, un nuevo personaje, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo TwT y… el perrito tiene que tener su propio club de fans D: ¿verdad que sí? Sí, es lo que pienso yo (¿?) Así que eso es un stamp… ¡¡¡Qué guay!!! TTwTT Soy feliz viendo algo como eso TTwTT yo viviendo en la ignorancia y no sabía que era algo tan bueno TTwTT (déjame, me emociono mucho xD) Gracias por hacerlo, te quiero T.T Gracias por leer T_T

**JuhahaMoutons: **Vale, ¿quieres un Terranova? Toma, "pa ti pa siempre" xDDD *te doy el perro xD* Hoy actualicé bastante tarde… porque he estado fuera todo el día, asco D: Y me alegro de que te guste el fic T_T Gracias por leer :DDD


	18. ¿Quién te gusta?

**18. ¿QUIÉN TE GUSTA?**

El beso se volvió apasionado, nunca había pensado que iba a emocionarme tanto con el español…

–Toni… –susurré mientras volvía a besarle.

De apasionado pasó a brusco, de brusco a algo más violento, de algo más violento a…

Teléfono móvil sonando.

–¿D-diga? –Dije cuando logré coger el móvil con bastante dificultad.

–_Lovi, cielo._

–_Mamma!_ –Me alejé unos cuantos pasos de Antonio, avergonzado.

Bien, nada mejor que una llamada de tu madre en el peor momento posible. Ya podría haber llamado antes, joder. No, llama ahora, como bien dicen las madres saben todo acerca de sus hijos… pues nada, vamos a joderle a Lovino mientras está con Antonio. Ah, ¿y para qué llama? Para preguntarle a Lovino dónde diablos puso la PS3 con la cual su primo pequeño quiere jugar. Mierda, ¡¡si la escondo será para que no la toquen manos inexpertas como esas!!

–L-lo siento… –dije cuando terminé de hablar con mi madre, acercándome de nuevo a mi compañero.

–N-no, nada… –se sonrojó y miró a donde estaba Vito–. ¿Sabes? Ha… ha sido… excitante.

Excitante. Hacía bastante que no escuchaba esa palabra. Me ha dado incluso vergüenza el volverla a oír.

–Me ha gustado mucho –añadió.

Asentí y me crucé de brazos a admirar los árboles del parque.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, se hizo tarde –dijo mientras iba a por Vito.

Cargó con el perro y nos fuimos del parque. ¿Por qué va con el perro en brazos? Pues aparte de porque es español, es porque a la velocidad a la que va el perro y que se entretiene hasta con las hormigas, creo que no llegaríamos nunca al instituto. Además, es más rápido a la hora de esconderlo.

Llegamos a la habitación, de nuevo al punto de partida.

–Bien, ¿ahora dónde lo dejamos? –Preguntó Antonio con los brazos en jarra y una enorme sonrisa.

–En el alféizar de la ventana, a ver qué pasa…

–Ya sé, podemos dejarlo dentro del armario, que es bastante amplio. Además, como es de puertas correderas pues podemos dejarle un filito abierto para que entre la luz y eso.

–Un perro emo-gótico. Guay.

–¡No digas eso! Va a ser sólo un momento, y cabe añadir que… –de una de las bolsas que trajo de la tienda, sacó una cesta de esas de goma espuma y dibujos raros–. El perro ya tiene cama para dormir. El pienso se lo dejo también ahí… si tiene hambre comerá y si no pues…

–Vete a saber, lo mismo no sabe masticar y tienes que triturárselo con un poco de leche –dije, más que nada para fastidiar.

–No… no creo, el veterinario no dijo nada de eso.

Al final hizo eso. El armario si te dabas cuenta era bastante amplio. Sacamos las pocas camisas que habían colgadas en perchas y las dejamos sobre la cama. Luego metió allí la cesta y los recipientes de agua y comida.

Finalmente metió al chucho.

–Venga, a dormir, Vito –susurró mientras cerraba un poco.

–¿Y si mete la pata por la ranura ésta y abre la puerta y se escapa? ¿Eh?

–… ¿Le ves cara de querer moverse? Ya se ha tumbado en la cesta y todo… –aunque quisiese hacerme ver que no, se le notaba preocupado.

–Psé, no sé qué decirte –sí, adoro fastidiarle.

–Bueno, no pasará nada… no creo.

Fuimos al comedor a cenar. Antonio se vino conmigo y dejó a Francis y a Mr. Pollo solos en la mesa, en cierto modo me alegre pero… no me alegró mucho la mirada que me dedicó el Maestro Zen de los Pollos.

Sí, nuevo apodo.

Nos sentamos junto a mi hermano, Patata-Mutante-Man y Kiku…

–¡Hermano! No te he preguntado… ¿cómo te lo has pasado en la excursión? –Preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa y mientras soltaba el tenedor.

–Oh, genial… me perdí, por si no te diste cuenta.

–¿¿Te perdiste?? –Lo sabía, sabía que ni se iba a enterar.

–Me doy cuenta del mucho caso que le haces a mi existencia, desagradecido… –susurré.

–¿¡En serio te perdiste!? –Ignoró mi último comentario–. Bueno… ¡Yo me lo pasé genial!

Me perdí, no le importa. Ni lo sabe ni le importa… esto sí que es un hermano.

–Ludwig y yo estuvimos todo el rato hablando –el patata mutante cerró los ojos mientras comía–. ¿¡Y a que no sabes qué!?

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, yo no entiendo muy bien qué tiene de especial pero… la gente no hace más que hablar de eso…

–¿De qué?

–Es algo muy tonto, creo yo…

–¿Pero qué es? –Me estaba hartando.

–Pues que Roderich se iba a caer al suelo y Vash le sujetó para que no se hiciese daño, aunque Vash no acepta que lo sujetó por eso… –dijo con un dedo en los labios, pensativo.

–Oh, qué emocionante –añadió Antonio.

El español me cogió de la muñeca y apretó levemente sonriendo mientras me miraba. Ya lo sabía. Eso indicaba algo como "nosotros hacemos cosas mejores"… qué horror.

–Más bien lo emocionante fue la forma en la que cayeron ambos, eso es todo –respondió Kiku sin dejar de mirar su comida, Feliciano rió.

–Luego Vash se sonrojó mucho y comenzó a gritar –aclaró mi hermano.

–Bueno, ¿y vosotros qué hicisteis? –Dijo Antonio mientras miraba a Feliciano y al patata mutante.

–¿Eh? Nada… –Respondió el alemán.

–¡Ludwig me llevó a cuestas porque estaba muy cansado!

Antonio silbó y yo me molesté. ¡¡Ese estúpido le había tocado!! ¡Y de seguro eran los muslos! Claro… ¡más rozamiento! Joder…

Al terminar de cenar, Antonio subió a por el perro y decidió salir para darle una vuelta. Mi hermano entró en mi cuarto y se tumbó en la cama de mi compañero.

–Feliciano –susurré, yo estaba tumbado en la mía.

Creo que iba a intentar entablar esa conversación que nunca hemos tenido como hermanos; hablar de nuestras cosas.

–¿Qué ocurre, hermano? –Preguntó mientras estaba hojeando una revista.

–Tú… ¿te enamoraste de alguien?

–¿En ese instituto? –Asentí–. No, qué va, o eso creo… las chicas son muy monas y eso, pero ninguna tiene un término medio; o muy mal carácter, muy tímidas… o simplemente los chicos ya le echaron el ojo a alguna y es mejor no acercarse. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Me miró y sonrió.

–No, bueno, es que… y-yo creo que sí me enamoré, pero no sé.

–¿Quién es la afortunada? –Dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y sentándose.

–N-no es ninguna, Feliciano…

–¿Ninguna del instituto? ¡Ahí va! Con razón sales últimamente tanto tiempo fuera… ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

–N-no es de fuera, Feliciano… –No sabía cómo decírselo, me acababa de arrepentir de habérselo empezado a contar.

Maldito imbécil que soy.

–¿Entonces? ¿Quién es? ¿Conociste a alguien por internet?

–N-no…

Hubo silencio. Feliciano se levantó, se sentó en mi cama y se tumbó a mi lado.

–¡Cuéntamelo! –Me sonrió.

–Es… es… A…

–¿A…? ¿Alice? ¿Amy? ¿Alessia? ¿Se llama así? –Insistió.

–Antonio…

Se quedó callado, minutos de silencio.

Puso su típica expresión de "no entiendo" y luego pasó a una de sorpresa.

–V-vaya… –susurró–. P-pero Antonio es un chico, ¿no?

–Sí… –le di la espalda aún tumbado.

–N-no me lo esperaba… –se incorporó.

–No se lo digas a mamá…

Fue lo único que alcancé a decir. Sabía que mi madre no lo entendería para nada, en absoluto. Yo sería un bicho raro, aún más raro de lo que ya soy para ella. No podría soportar el oír sus comentarios acerca de esto… no… jamás.

–He-hermano… no te preocupes. Te puede gustar un chico, claro que sí –lo dijo sin mirarme, cosa que le daba poca credibilidad.

–No es verdad… no lo digas para quedar bien, idiota –escondí la cabeza en la almohada.

–A-Antonio es un buen chico…

Al poco rato se fue de la habitación. Debería haberme callado, debería haberlo hecho. ¿Significa eso que ahora mi hermano iba a tomarme por un marica al que no debía acercarse? Y para colmo seguro que se lo iba a contar a mi madre… seguro. Ojalá hubiera hablado con él de alguna otra relación pero con chicas… ojalá…. ¡Ojalá!

Salí a la cancela de entrada y salida del instituto. Había un viento fresco, digamos que en cierto modo me aclaraba las ideas… ¿qué ideas? Pues las relacionadas con "mi novio" y mi hermano.

Me apoyé sobre el muro y miré la calle, completamente oscura porque a una de las farolas al parecer se le había fundido la bombilla.

–West, cuando te guste alguna persona, házmelo saber.

–Estás un poco pesadito ya con eso…

Eran las voces de Mr. Pollo y la mutación de patatas.

–¡No! ¡En serio! Entre nosotros dos debe haber confianza… ¡ya sabes que yo te presto los preservativos que quieras! –Se rió.

–No necesito preservativos, Gilbert.

–Los necesitarás, créeme… así que dime, ¿quién te gusta?

–No me gusta nadie…

–¡¡Venga ya!! ¡No me lo creo!

Creo que el patata mutante suspiró.

–Kesesesese… ¿Eres gay?

Y ahora creo que le miró mal.

–Vale, West, no me mires así –se rió–. Entonces de seguro tienes ganas de tirarte a alguna mujer. Yo te ayudaré, ¡tú dime el nombre y ahí estaré para dártela!

–¡¡He dicho ya que no hay ninguna persona que me guste!!

–Entonces tienes que ligar. Venga, te enseñaré.

–Joder…

–¡Sonríe, saca pecho, ponte guapo y sé atrevido a la hora de hablar con chicas! Venga, suponte que yo soy una mujer.

–No voy a suponer nada, Gilbert, me voy a mi habitación a dormir.

–¡¡Noooo!! –Le agarró–. ¡¡Sólo un intento!! Venga… suponte que llego y te saludo, ¿qué dices?

–Hola, Gilbert.

–¡¡Estúpido!! ¡Me refiero a que yo soy una mujer!

–Hola, travelo Gilbert.

–¡¡No me hagas esto, West!!

Siguieron peleando.

Vi a Antonio que volvía con el perro dentro de la chaqueta.

–Hola, Lovi, ¿me estuviste esperando? –Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

–No, idiota, estaba tomando el aire después de una provechosa conversación con mi hermano… –miré al suelo.

–Ah, ¿sí? ¿De qué hablasteis?

–De nada… –adelanté el paso de vuelta a la habitación, sin mirarle.

–No, en serio, ¿qué pasa? Te noto raro.

Ignoré sus preguntas y llegamos a la habitación, él volvió a meter al perro en el armario… y eso me hace pensar, si el perro no hace más que entrar y salir del armario… lo que faltaba, un perro gay como su amo.

Me tumbé en la cama y me puse la mano en la frente mientras miraba al techo… bonito techo.

–Lovino, contéstame, por favor –se sentó al borde de mi cama.

–No pasó nada, de verdad.

–¿Entonces por qué estás así? –Se preocupó.

–Joder, qué pesado. Si te lo cuento… ¿Te callas? –Aparté la vista, molesto.

–Sí, me callaré –afirmó con la cabeza.

Sonreí y me incorporé un poco quedando sentado en la cama.

–Resulta que creo que le dedicas demasiado tiempo a tu querido Vito y no piensas que aquí te dejas a alguien que puede darte mucho más que un simple chucho –me acerqué a su oído– te quiero, no me hagas estar celoso… –susurré.

Él sonrió y me besó mientras me tumbaba de nuevo en la cama.

Y es que los italianos somos así, va en nuestra naturaleza el jugar sucio y, en consecuencia, las dulces mentiras.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Amelie Kirkland: **Podrías llamarlo Tovi, la gente te dirá que es Tobi y tú dirás que no, que viene de Vito e_e mola, ¿eh? xD Desgraciadamente ahora son más cortos porque no me da bien el tiempo… Uu jorl. Yo también les seguiría, la verdad… además, como si tuviese algo importante que hacer alguna vez, puedo perder el tiempo en esas cosas xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Kanai Ivanov: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado xDDD Lo siento, sí, actualizo demasiado tarde, por eso mejor leer los domingos… aunque los domingos son deprimentes porque los lunes son los peores días… pero… si te paras a pensar, ya que los lunes son los peores días, ¡los martes son los mejores días de la semana porque quedan siete días para que vuelva a ser lunes! :D (déjame xD) Gracias por leer :D

**Yamileth Li: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Antonio es único xDDD Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por leer ^^

**Ruruka: **Debió ser horrible lo del campo… si es que esos viajes van bien para tres o cuatro días pero tres semanas… Uu Es que tenía que fastidiar a Antonio dándole un Terranova, era lo mejor xD Gracias por leer :D

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Toma, un Terranova pa ti pa siempre *te lo doy*. Le pusiste a tu gato Antonio D:… lo mismo se parece a Toni en personalidad, oye xDDD si es así, me lo dices xDD Sería buena idea eso de que Antonio lamiese… cof cof cof, en fin, sí, los Terranova son muy monos xD Aquí no se festeja el día de la madre hasta… bff… o.o bueno, gracias xD y gracias por leer ^^

**NEKO NO GIN: **Tranquila, las groserías volverán muy pronto, cuando no haya razón para ponerse meloso xDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Dahlia-pinkspider: **La verdad es que sí, tengo muchos reviews, y eso me hace muy feliz owo ¿No te agrada del todo Toni? Pero si es un amor D:… bueno, para gustos los colores. No sé si meteré Yao x Ivan, las parejas que vayan a salir o algo así todavía están por ver ._. Y sí, únete al Club de Fans de Vito xDDD Un club de fans… eso es muy cool, sí u_u xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Arche Klaine: **Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Graciaaaas :DDD y gracias por leer ^^

**Maira Lily: **Muchas gracias :D me alegro de que te guste :D Creo que empezamos a coincidir la gran mayoría, todas que queremos un Toni… xDD Te lo has leído rápido, sí u.u con mucha fuerza de voluntad y todo xDD gracias por leer ^^

**Kuri-chan: **Yo no te voy a avisar, como tú comprenderás xDD Oooh… dos capis del tirón xD En el comentario anterior una chica se leyó todo el fic del "tairon" xD Bueno, verás, Samoyedo… resulta que el perro era negro en un principio, ¿sabes? xDD Además, los Terranova son asquerosamente lindos ¬¬" si no te gusta pues escribes un libro acerca de "mi amigo el Samoyedo" y me dejas en paz xD y se dice collons, inculta (con pronunciación de cullons, vale xD) A mí me gusta más Lovi de seme… aunque Toni tampoco está nada mal, pero es muy corriente eso. Gracias por leer xD

**JunjouMoe: **Tranquila, no pasa nada, por hoy te perdono… xD Me alegro de que te guste, aunque yo últimamente escribo rápido y corriendo… asco Uu en fin, no babees que se te casca el teclado (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Misao Kurosaki: **Te arden los ojos y aún así sigues leyendo… yes, you can! ;_; Me alegro de que te guste xD Hombre, alguna vez tenía que llegar la parte de los besos, sí, claro que sí u.u y… nada más, para mi desgracia yo también me estoy muriendo de sueño. Gracias por leer xD

**Minako: **Pobre Lovino, no le digas esas cosas xDDD tiene mal carácter pero yo creo que es aguantable xD además, lo monoso y sexoso que es le salva (¿?) Gracias por leer :)

**Freesia Monochrome: **Pues ya tienes otro capi e.e No es que odie a Hungría pero… necesito a un malo Uu y no es plan de poner a Ivan, que da demasiado miedo para ese papel xDDD Gracias por leer :D

**Nat: **Me alegro de que te guste ^^ y leer en un tiempo récord tiene mucho mérito, felicidades O_o Gracias por leer ^^

**KAGOMEFELI: **Estoy feliz, al parecer la última parte del beso os gustó a casi todas TwT No sabía si iba a quedar bien, o ñoño, o soso, o… psé. Gracias por leer :D

**Kasumikun: **Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Y eso es, a ver si agrego a alguna otra pareja Uu Gracias por leer ^^

**Atsu: **Bueh, esto siempre borra los comentarios y las cosas que le interesan xD … Oye pues sí, los perros ninja serían bastante interesante, jajaja xDDD Lo de Lovino celoso lo meteré si no se me olvida (Amnesia con regularidad xD) Y lo de Feliciano también, claro que sí, eso se daba por hecho… xDDD Gracias por leer xDDD

**Nekokolove: **No pasa nada, la gente suele olvidar esas cosas u.u (en mi caso, el 97% de las cosas se me olvidan xDDD por eso no me hagáis mucho caso) Lovino será seme… claro que sí xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

**xKarura chanx: **xDDD ánimo, ya lo recordarás o lo encontrarás y no pasará nada u.u Es que no me esperaba tener un stamp de esos ;_; me hiciste feliz xD Aquí también se celebró un Hetalia Day, estuvo bastante bien ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Dary Kyana: **Le deparará felicidad y tomates, como siempre (¿?) Gracias por leer xD


	19. Un español problemático

**Lamento mucho no haber subido capítulo antes T_T tuve una gripe que me impidió realizar cualquier actividad física y mental (¿? Bueno, no lo pasé muy bien…) y luego exámenes y exámenes y más exámenes y trabajos. Lo siento T_T (esto da lugar a que no se me ocurre nada para escribir… T_T)**

**Y ahora a hablar del capítulo… es algo especial comparado con los anteriores, aquí Lovino distingue por puntos diferentes cosas; entradas de diario (supuestamente Lovino tiene un diario secreto, sí xD) y algo así como flashbacks. **

**P.D: Mi francés deja un poco que desear, no me matéis por eso xDU**

**19. UN ESPAÑOL PROBLEMÁTICO**

Y llegó un día en el que me paré a pensar en si una relación con este tío me daría algún tipo de equilibrio… pero es muy problemático.

_***1º Es un lunático._

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada… y ya había alguien jodiendo la marrana. Apenas podía dormir tranquilo.

–¿Antonio…? ¿Estás formando tú ese jaleo? –Pregunté, no veía nada y ni siquiera alcanzaba a encender la lámpara.

Lo que parecía ser mi compañero español, entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta.

–Joder, tanto ruido para ir al lavabo…

Me volví a tumbar e intenté conciliar el sueño.

Pero no.

Volví a escuchar más ruido, procedente del baño, lugar donde estaba Antonio…

–¡Pero deja ya de fastidiar! –Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza, intentando no escucharlo.

¡Pero seguía molestando!

Me levanté y entré en el baño a mirar, mi compañero estaba abriendo la pequeña ventana que había. No la habíamos abierto antes, así que supongo que era normal que hiciese ruido al abrirla, estará hecha un asco.

Volví a mi cama… total, es normal, ¿no? Después de todo hay veces que después de usar el retrete hay que ventilar la estancia…

–Hmm…

Seguía escuchándose cosas, pero esta vez no era la ventana, era como si estuviese chocándose con algo en el baño.

Está jodidamente dormido el chaval.

–Oye, Antonio, ¿querrías dejar de joderme la noche? –Dije cabreado mientras abría la puerta del baño de nuevo.

No me atendió, estaba bastante asomado por la pequeña ventana. Hasta el punto de que parecía querer salirse, hasta el punto de asomarse más… hasta el punto de perder un poco el equilibrio.

–¡IDIOTA! –Me acerqué corriendo y le agarré–. ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, subnormal?! ¡¿Y c-cómo coño puedes casi caerte por una ventana como esta?!

No estaba despierto… bueno sí, más o menos, su cuerpo parecía estar despierto pero su mente en otro planeta. Le golpeé un poco, sin llegar a hacerle daño, las mejillas.

–¡Despiértate, imbécil!

No es recomendable despertar a un sonámbulo en estas condiciones.

–¿Eh? ¿eh?... –Susurró Antonio.

Espera, ¿lo que he dicho es verdad? No es recomendable despertar a un sonámbulo en estas condiciones, pero si es un español estúpido siempre hay excepciones.

–¿Desde cuándo eres sonámbulo, tío? –Le pregunté mientras me separaba de él.

–¿Eh…? –Pareció despejarse un poco y me miró–. ¿Sona… qué?

–¡Sonámbulo!

–Yo no soy eso… yo soy Antonio…

Vale, retiro lo de despejarse.

–Vale, ya está, vuelve a la cama y deja de dar la lata.

Le empujé un poco para que saliese del baño y se fuese a dormir. Luego cerré la ventana del baño y me acosté yo también…

Parecía que todo iba a ir bien y podría dormir a gusto hasta que Antonio volvió a levantarse.

–¿Adónde vas? –Pregunté, aunque no contestó.

Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo de habitaciones y salió.

–…_Dio._

Me levanté rápidamente y le seguí, ¿acaso este imbécil no quería dejarme dormir hoy?

* * *

–Y así fue como el jodido español no me dejó dormir en toda la noche –dije.

El tutor nos había dado la hora para hacer deberes ya que él tenía una extraña reunión…

Con su "secretaria personal", supongo…

En fin, mejor no pensar en ello.

–Haaala… Lo siento, Lovi, ahora tienes ojeras por mi culpa –contestó Antonio con aire de culpabilidad.

–Sí, date por satisfecho –aparté la mirada–. Querías dejarme sin dormir y lo lograste, felicidades.

–No te cabrees, por favor, no lo he hecho queriendo –se movió hacia el lado en el que yo estaba mirando.

Lo peor de todo no era que yo me hubiese pasado la noche persiguiéndole, no. Era que por idiota, me había quedado despierto el resto del tiempo esperando que no se volviese a levantar e intentar suicidarse.

Pero creo que verle dormir tampoco es una pérdida de tiempo…

…No, no, ¡no! ¡Es una pérdida bestial! ¡Mis horas de sueño malgastadas en él!

–Gracias por cuidar de mí, Lovi –se rió por lo bajo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Espera, un beso, en la clase, delante de todos.

–¡¡Imbécil!! ¿¡Q-qué haces!? –Dije lo suficientemente alto para alarmarle pero lo suficientemente bajo para que no me mirasen.

–Tampoco es para tanto, no te preocupes –sonrió y empezó a escribir en una hoja lo que yo pensé que serían actividades de la asignatura.

"…_Toni x Lovi"_.

_***2º Su chucho sólo sabe causar problemas._

Acabábamos de comer y volvíamos a la habitación. Antonio iba a darle un paseo a Vito para intentar rescatar su pequeña alma no-emo-gótica que lleva dentro.

Me tumbé en la cama, para variar, mientras mi compañero abría el armario para coger a Vito.

–Oh, oh… –Susurró Antonio, le miré.

–¿Qué pasa? –Me levanté y me acerqué a mirar.

–Esto… ¿era tuyo?

Sacó una camisa burdeos del armario, completamente manchada y me la enseñó.

–Esta camisa… –la cogí para mirarla mejor.

En efecto… era mía.

–L-lo siento, Vito se hizo pis…

Apreté los puños arrugando parte de la camisa y me mordí los labios, no sabía si pegarle una patada al chucho o un puñetazo en el estómago a Antonio.

–¿Q-q-qué hacía colgada mi camisa? Quiero decir, colgada no, obviamente… si no, no se habría manchado –añadí costosamente.

–L-l-lo siento de verdad, Lovi, es que… es que… ¡Colgué las camisas porque pensé que no se caerían y-y-y ahí en la cama se estaban empezando a arrugar y-y-y…!

–¡¡Joder!! ¡¡Casi se comió el color de mi camisa esta mierda!! –Exclamé ignorándole, caminando por la habitación–. ¡¡Ese bicho sólo causa problemas, maldita sea!! ¡Y encima es un bicho de la calle! ¡¡Ni siquiera lo has comprado con la seguridad de que está sano y no es mutante! ¡¡Mierda, seguro que mi camiseta brilla con verde fosforito en la oscuridad por culpa de tu perro radiactivo!! –Tiré la camisa al suelo y me metí en el baño dando un portazo.

–L-lo siento…

–¡¡JODER!!

_***3º Hace que me sienta culpable siempre de todo._

Ya se fue a darle el paseo al chucho sin despedirse ni nada… quizá me he pasado. Tampoco era su culpa que el perro… pero mi camisa… ¿y por qué tuvo que ser la mía…? Tsk.

Salí del instituto y me dirigí al parque donde solía estar Antonio con Vito.

Por suerte lo encontré sentado en el banco con Vito caminando lentamente por el jardín.

–Antonio… –le llamé mientras me acercaba al banco con intención de sentarme.

–Oh, Lovino –me miró–. Ya dejé tu camisa lavándose, si realmente perdió el color y eso, te lo pagaré en la tintorería, de verdad. Lo siento.

Negué con un gesto y me senté a su lado.

Lamentaba haberle gritado… aunque bueno, pensándolo bien tampoco es tan grave, no como para dramatizar tanto la situación.

_***4º Querido Diario; con él se han vuelto horribles algunas horas._

No puedo estar con Antonio al final de la hora de Educación Física, cuando volvemos a los vestuarios.

Horrible.

Como no tenía suficiente con que los bastardos esos hiciesen la broma del jabón cada dos por tres… ahora encima tengo que soportar su mirada clavada en mí todo el jodido tiempo.

Pero no pasa nada.

Desde que comenzamos nuestra "relación", en el vestuario me ducho con bañador…

Y por eso soy el que siempre se tiene que tragar la broma del jaboncito y al que obligan a agacharse, por cagado-vergonzoso-de-mierda.

Pero cuando tienes a Francis justo al lado…

Bueno, desvarío. ¡La cosa es que no sólo molesta en Educación Física! Cuando cocinamos algo, por ejemplo… ¡¡no hace más que querer preparar cosas sospechosas!! El otro día insistió con preparar un polo, un helado de esos, y de chocolate… ¡y tampoco sé qué tiene con las bananas! ¡Joder! Aunque creo que estas malditas ideas se las da Francis… maldita mala influencia francesa.

Y, la verdad, no sé cómo comerme esas dos cosas sin cumplir los sucios deseos de Francis y Antonio…

Otra hora, otra hora en la que moleste… emmm… ah, sí, en Educación Física me iba mal en el vestuario, pero lo que es la hora también tiene otra historia…

Adoro a las animadoras, ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡En mi instituto no había animadoras!! Tan poca ropa… tanto movimiento… tan monas… tan… tan…

Ejem… en fin, que en Educación Física también molesta mucho.

_***5º Odio sus temas de conversación._

Estábamos en la habitación. Yo tumbado y él sentado, ambos sobre mi cama.

–Oye, Lovi… Cuando terminemos el curso y eso… Nos tendremos que separar, ¿no? –Apartó la mirada.

–Sí, supongo… tú en la enorme piel de toro y yo en la bota –me puse las manos tras el cuello, acomodándome.

–-Y apenas podremos vernos…

¿Apenas? ¿Insinúa que podremos vernos alguna vez?... Me hace gracia.

–No sé de qué te sorprendes –respondí–. Yo ya lo daba por hecho. Daba por hecho que cuando el curso acabase no nos volveríamos a ver más. Es normal.

–¿Normal…? –Me miró–. ¿Entonces tú… aceptaste estar conmigo teniendo en cuenta que luego no ibas a volver a verme?

Asentí. Aunque tal y como lo había dicho se podía entender mal.

–… Oh, entiendo… –Lo dijo con un tono bastante triste.

De nuevo hace que me sienta como en el punto 3.

Apoyé una de mis piernas en su regazo para llamarle un poco la atención, aunque no dije nada.

–Yo te quiero, Lovi –añadió en voz baja.

–Yo también… –susurré sin que me escuchase.

_***6º Querido Diario; me siento inferior cuando nos besamos._

Me frustro. Me frustro demasiado. ¿Qué se cree? ¡Cree que los besos españoles son los mejores y que por eso tiene que controlar la situación! Joder, todo el mundo sabe que los italianos son los que besan mejor… ¿verdad? ¡Sí! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Somos dioses a la hora del amor, los ligues y el encanto!

Y NO los franceses, mierda.

Pero a lo que iba, ¡se cree que tiene el derecho y por culpa de eso casi nos hemos asfixiado…! ¡Más de cuatro veces van ya!

Si se cree que yo voy a ser la nena en esta relación… lo lleva claro. ¡Desde siempre he dominado yo, joder!

_***7º Odio a sus amigos (aunque por suerte ya no se reúne mucho con ellos)._

–¡Hola, enano! –Saludó Mr. Pollo colándose en nuestra habitación, acompañado del francés.

–Hola, pollo…. Pollo… –le miré fijamente.

Mierda, ¡no se me ocurría ningún mote! Pero creo que mirándole a la cara podré ver lo que me dice su rostro.

–Rey Pollo.

No, ese día mi imaginación había detenido su progreso.

–Ya no sabes qué inventar –volvió a decir el pico-pollo ese mientras se dirigía a la cama de Antonio, a sentarse a su lado.

–_Toni! Mon ami! Je suis très heureux!_ –Exclamó el rubio, demasiado contento para mi gusto, Antonio rió.

–_Pourquoi?_ –Respondió siguiéndole el rollo.

–_Parce que je étais inquiet! Le professeur avait dit que j'avais suspendu l'examen de physique… mais finalement j'ai passé l'examen! Il s'avait trompé… Idiot!_ –sonrió triunfal.

–_Oh! Magnifique!_

–¡¿Queréis dejar ya el maldito francés?! ¡Además vais a dejar toda la habitación llena de saliva! Tanto escupir, tanto hablar francés, tanta mierda… –sí, me había cabreado.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

–Lovi, ¿quieres una compresa? –Añadió Francis–. Te veo cara de haberte bajado la regla.

Los otros dos se rieron, aunque a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia, la verdad.

–Déjalo, parece estar más estreñido que otra cosa –dijo Mr. Pollo mientras reía–. Dale fibra, que lo mismo…

–_Vaffanculo!_ –Exclamé.

Me tumbé en mi cama de cara a la pared para no verles la cara a esos desgraciados.

Siempre acabábamos peleados por cosas así… aunque generalmente solemos pegarnos el Maestro Zen de los Pollos y yo.

_***8º Su amor por los críos me enferma... y es ridículo._

De nuevo en el parque, sentados mirando al chucho mientras caminaba a su gran velocidad…

–¡La pelota!

Una pelota chocó con los pies de Antonio, él se agachó y miró a los niños pequeños que iban tras ella.

–¡Hey, qué simpáticos! ¿Es vuestra? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba del banco con la pelota en las manos.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros.

–Es muy bonita… –la miró sonriendo y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de uno de ellos–. ¿A qué jugabais?

–… Dánosla, por favor –dijo uno de los enanos.

–Te la doy si…

–¡¡QUE NOS LA DES, OSTIA!! –El enano profirió un extraño grito de niño poseído, agarró la pelota y se fue corriendo con sus compañeros.

…

–Esto… –le puse una mano en el hombro a Antonio–. Qué simpáticos, sí –sonreí.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Toni! Mon ami! Je suis très heureux!:**_ ¡Toni! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

_**Pourquoi?:**_ ¿Por qué? ._.

_**Parce que je étais inquiet! Le professeur avait dit que j'avais suspendu l'examen de physique… mais finalement j'ai passé l'examen! Il s'avait trompé… Idiot!:**_ ¡Porque estaba preocupado! El profesor había dicho que yo había suspendido el examen de física… ¡pero finalmente lo aprobé! Él se había equivocado… ¡Idiota!

_**Oh! Magnifique!: **_¡Oh! ¡Magnífico! ._.

_**Vaffanculo:**_ Jódete/ vete a la mierda/ etc…

**Lo siento, ahora tengo que ponerme a estudiar la próxima vez contestaré a los reviews, ¡lo juro!**


	20. A lo paranormal

**Las vacaciones de Navidad ya están a la vuelta de la esquina (muhahahaha), así que intentaré concentrarme de nuevo en el fic.**

**Lamento haberos hecho esperar Uu**

**P.D: En este capítulo no sale Vito, pero no os olvidéis de él, él nunca lo haría D:**

**20. A LO PARANORMAL**

–¡¡Eres un pervertido!!

Y plaf, una bofetada.

¿Por qué? La razón es simple… bueno, no tan simple… no, nada simple. No sé por qué últimamente todas las chicas que conozco acaban llevándose mal conmigo; llamándome pervertido, loco, _freak_, deficiente mental… y algunas cosas más, y que yo recuerde, no me he comportado mal nunca con ninguna.

Extranjeras, tsk…

–¡Lovi~! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Llegó Antonio mientras la guarra que me había pegado se marchaba.

Estaba detrás del instituto, donde me pegó Ivan una vez y no sé qué pasó después…

–¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué?

–No, ni me importa.

–¡Pues justo ayer por la noche me puse a buscar cosas de miedo, de esas paranormales por internet! ¿Y sabes de qué me enteré?

–¿De que hay más seres como tú en el mundo?

Me refería a alienígenas, pero no creo que lo capte…

–Hombre, claro, hay muchos Antonios –se rió.

No, no lo captó.

–¡Pero no decía eso! Es que… leí que había un asesino ruso que se llamaba Alexander Pichushkin, que mataba a las personas emborrachándolas con vodka, ¡y luego les aporreaba con una tubería!

¿Y por qué me tiene que contar eso a mí…? ¿Acaso cree que me va a interesar? ¿Acaso cree que ahora no me voy a traumar con el ruso lunático de la clase? Joder, estúpido español…

–¡Y también me enteré de muchas otras historias! Por ejemplo, la historia de la llorona, los Chupacabras, los duendes… ¡En España no hay cosas de esas!

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la habitación, ignorando los comentarios de Antonio…

–¡Quiero probar la Ouija! –Exclamó en medio del pasillo.

–… Paso de probar algo que tenga un nombre medio alemán –continué caminando.

No sé si en realidad la Ouija viene de "sí sí" en francés y en alemán, pero… por lo menos se escribe así y… paso, sí, paso completamente.

–¿He oído Ouija? –Un pijo inglés se acercó a nosotros.

–Sí… –respondió mi compañero.

Desde hace unos días, Antonio y Arthur no se llevaban muy bien, ¿razón? No sé, mi compañero no quiere hablar nunca del tema.

…Y se supone que la confianza y el contarse todas las cosas son lo más importante en una relación. Tomo nota.

–Yo entiendo mucho de eso, ¡soy médium!

–Eres triceja –añadí rápidamente.

–_Stupid…_ Pero yo puedo ayudaros a que contactéis con los seres del más allá.

Antonio tenía cara de "me cae mal pero me está llevando a su terreno", cosa que no me gusta nada, paso de invocar a bichos ingleses, a saber si esto antes de ser instituto era un manicomio… ¡o un manicomio alemán!... ¡o un porta-nazis! _Oh, Dio, no!_

Suspiré de forma desinteresada y le tiré a Antonio de la manga para que continuáramos caminando. Arthur era como un vendedor de seguros en esos momentos… a nadie le interesan nunca.

–¡Esperad! ¿No os gustaría probar? ¡Ya veréis, es una sensación única!

–¿¿Sensación única tener que cogerte de la mano, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que sueltes gilipolleces en un idioma improvisado?? Sí, es una original manera de perder el tiempo, pero sigue siendo perder el tiempo, ¡así que déjanos tranquilos!

–Bueno, no perdemos nada por probar… –Añadió Antonio.

–..He dicho que perdemos el tiempo.

–Pero me refiero a algo material, Lovi.

–El tiempo es tan importante como lo material, imbécil.

–¡No es tan grave! El tiempo siempre estamos perdiéndolo, ¡aunque no te des cuenta!

–¿Que perdemos el tiempo? ¿¿Insinúas que pierdes el tiempo conmigo??

–N-no, Lovi, no me malinterpretes…

–¡¡Vete a perder el tiempo con tu padre!! –Le di la espalda y me fui rápido.

Otra pelea más, ¿Por qué siempre dice cosas así? Es realmente molesto. Siempre acaba insinuando algo parecido, ¡como si estar conmigo fuera algo malo! Quizá es verdad que yo saco las cosas de contexto… bueno, que le doy demasiadas vueltas a lo que dice, ¡pero es que conmigo nunca ha habido problemas de esos! O sí… ¡no debieron ser importantes si no los recuerdo!

Llegué a la habitación y cogí el portátil de Antonio. A partir de aquí hacía cosas sin pensar, sin razón.

Lo encendí y miré el historial, todo lleno de páginas con nombres supuestamente terroríficos y relacionados con el miedo y la muerte. También habían unas dos o tres páginas con nombres sugerentes, que prefería no abrir, y por último un producto de tienda online.

Y sí, me picó la curiosidad.

Es tan tonto que a saber si compra tomates por internet, seguro.

Seguro, sí, eso habría querido yo… es una página de… ¿cos… cos… ¡Cosplay! Oh, ¿qué ostias es eso? Y después yo soy el raro. Esto… vale, disfraces, qué interesante, aunque lo más interesante es que los únicos disfraces que ha visto son…

… de sirvientas.

–Lovi, no te enojes conmigo –dijo mientras entraba en la habitación–. ¿qué haces con eso?

Se acercó y vio que estaba mirando el historial de internet.

–¿¡Q-qué haces!? –Agarró el portátil y se alejó corriendo, sonrojado.

–No sabía que tu nuevo hobby era buscar trajes de sirvienta por la red…

–¡D-déjame!

–No te dejo, ¿qué hacías buscando trajes de sirvienta? –Me acerqué a él.

–¡No hacía nada! ¿Vale? ¡Déjame en paz!

–¡¡No te voy a dejar en paz!! ¿¡Por qué nunca me cuentas nada, joder!? –Calló.

Me tumbé en la cama de cara a la pared, para no verle. Después de todo tengo razón. Seguro que lo de los trajes de sirvienta es una estupidez y aún así no quiere decirme nada… esto es frustrante.

–Lovi… perdóname, pero es que si te lo digo vas a odiarme…

Se sentó en mi cama y apoyó la mano cerca de mis brazos, inclinándose hacia mí.

–Pues entonces con más razón deberías decírmelo ahora, mejor odiarte ahora y no después –respondí de mala gana sin mirarle.

–Pero es que más adelante tendremos más confianza y no será muy problemático decirlo…

Bufé.

¿Más confianza? ¿A dónde quiere llegar? Más confianza no se puede tener, ¡ni siquiera respeta mi intimidad!

_*Flashback*_

_Tan tranquilo andaba yo lavándome los dientes una mañana como otra cualquiera… es decir, igual de mierda que todas, cuando un ser extraño entró en el baño y, con un rápido movimiento, subió la tapa del retrete y se bajó un poco los pantalones, descubriendo así su órgano viril para depositar en el wc… bueno, ya… para mear, vaya._

_Y no acabó muy bien._

–_¡¡Pero no me pegues, que son las ocho de la mañana, Lovino!! –Le di una última patada en el trasero haciéndole salir del baño._

–_¡¡Y no vuelvas a entrar estando yo!! VA BENE!!??_

_Cerré la puerta delante de sus narices._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

–Pues no me lo digas, ya está –le aparté el brazo de la cama para que se alejase.

–V-vale, te lo digo si no haces nada… es decir, si luego seguimos tranquilamente hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Suspiré y acepté la propuesta, aunque luego fuera a incumplirla.

–Lovi… –se acercó a mi oído para susurrarlo–. La verdad es que… es una fantasía.

Se puso rojo, tan rojo como un tomate y se alejó, dándome la espalda mientras yo, iluso de que no se trataría de algo como eso, quedé en shock.

¡Con lo de la confianza se refería a relaciones sexuales! ¡T-tiene pensado mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo…! ¡E-eso da mucha vergüenza y-y…!

Con un hombre.

Qué mal, qué mal… ¿y hay que ponerse preservativo? A saber, lo mismo a este le van esas cosas y me pide uno de sabores… ¡Dios! ¿¿y quién será el que penetre?? ¿M-me va a sobar por debajo de la ropa? ¡Además seguro que duele mucho! ¿En serio esto es normal? Oh, Dios… oh, Dios…

–Lovi… –me sacó de mis cavilaciones–. Le pedí a Arthur que probásemos lo de la Ouija… tú si no quieres no hace falta que vengas, lo probaremos esta noche en una casa que me dijo que estaba abandonada. Por aquí cerca. Vendrán unos pocos más de compañeros.

–¿De verdad vas a ir? ¿Encima a una casa de esas? –Asintió.

–No creo que pierda nada por probar.

Luego no podrá dormir y me dará la lata, cómo no.

* * *

Llegó la noche, todos estaban durmiendo... o supuestamente eso era lo que hacían.

–Me voy, Lovi, nos vemos… –salió de la habitación.

¿Pero y si es verdad que pasa algo cuando practicas la Ouija esa? ¿Y si Antonio se pierde por el camino? ¿Y si lo secuestran, lo violan y luego lo echan al río? ¿Y si…?

–¡Espera! –Susurré después de salir de la habitación, lo suficientemente alto para que mi compañero me escuchase–. …Voy contigo.

Estúpida decisión mía, pero no quería dejarle solo.

–¿Por qué te quieres venir conmigo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él.

–…Porque no me fío de la compañía. Arthur, ese pijo es capaz de hacerte algo… algo malo– aparté la mirada y continué caminando por el pasillo.

Se rió y bajamos al patio.

En la cancela de salida estaban los multinaciones esperando, o por lo menos casi todos ellos. Arthur llevaba una gran bolsa negra, supongo que allí llevaría el tablero y lo demás.

–_Toni, mon ami! _Pensé que no ibas a venir –el maldito francés.

Ah, sí, visto que Antonio no iba más con Mr. Pollo y el marica francés, estos dos se separaron. Fue hace ya unos días, Mr. Pollo empezó a juntarse con el Patata Mutante y el marica francés con los multinaciones.

–Lo siento, ¿falta alguien? –respondió mi compañero.

–No sabemos si Alfred va a venir, dice que se siente muy familiarizado con el tema paranormal pero que no le agradan mucho los espíritus –dijo el pijo de Arthur.

–¡Esperaremos un poco aru!

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda en el muro que nos separaba de la calle, se estaba bien… bueno, no, hacía mucho frío, pero tenía un buen abrigo encima.

–Lovi, no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres, de verdad… acepto tu decisión –dijo Antonio mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

No respondí. Suspiré y aparté la mirada.

Desde pequeño no me habían gustado las casas embrujadas, abandonadas o derivados, puesto que en ellas siempre habitaba un viejo con motosierra, una vieja loca con gatos, o algo que daba incluso más miedo que los propios fantasmas. Además siempre se ven cosas moviéndose, se escuchan ruidos extraños… ¡y las psicofonías!

–Diooos… No sabría decir si estoy temblando de frío o de miedo… –susurré, Antonio me escuchó.

–¡No tengas miedo! ¡Yo te protegeré! –Me abrazó amistosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Alfred, armado con un bate de béisbol… en fin.

Después de unas burlas por parte de Arthur acerca del penoso bate de Alfred, nos fuimos a aquella casa encantada, embrujada y abandonada de la mano de Dios.

No sé qué es peor; la calle por la noche es muy peligrosa y veo ojos violadores y asesinos ingleses por todas partes, la casa desde fuera parece la casa que tengo yo en el pueblo, en Italia… la del pueblo no está embrujada… ¡Y para joder al máximo, tenemos al maldito ruso! ¿¿Qué le he hecho al ruso?? ¡¡Habla raro, camina raro, me mira raro, toca raro, existe raro!! Espero que le entre el espíritu de… de yo que sé, un monstruo o algo y se lo coma por dentro, ¿tanto pido…? Y tampoco se me quita de la cabeza la historia del Pichushkin asesino.

Creo que voy a rezar.

–Dios, por favor, compadécete de mí… –Antonio me miró extrañado ante mis susurros. Junté las manos–. Sé que he sido racista ya en más de una ocasión, y que los pobres franceses no tienen la culpa de haber nacido en la homosexual Francia… sé que los alemanes no eligen donde nacen, nacen patatas porque al igual que los españoles son idiotas y los franceses gays pues… es ley de vida pero… ¡Por favor, no quiero morir a manos de un ruso y su tubería!

Entramos en la casa, todo crujía, las bisagras hacían que la puerta chirriase y las salas estaban completamente oscuras…

–Aiyah~ qué siniestro es esto aru…

Arthur era el cabecilla del grupo…

–¿Habéis escuchado eso? Creo que eran algunos de los espíritus… nos dan la bienvenida.

¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡La voz del maldito pijo este también era siniestra! ¿¡Qué te hemos hecho!? ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?

–Lovi –Antonio me cogió de la mano y juraría que sonrió, no veo bien, pero se supone–, no te asustes.

–Hola, espíritus~ –dijo el armatoste ruso con su peculiar voz.

–¿Estaremos haciendo bien entrando en un lugar como este aru?

–¡¡Jajajajaja~!! –Típica risa de Alfred… sólo que con un matiz de acojonamiento en potencia.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras de la casa…

Tengo miedo, ¿y si se caen las escaleras? ¿Y si se cae el techo? ¿Y si salen murciélagos y nos comen? ¿y si salen ratas y me muerden y cojo una enfermedad y me muero? ¿Y si salen okupas caníbales y nos comen también como los murciélagos? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si volvemos?

Le apreté la mano a Antonio y me miró.

–¿Y si nos volvemos? –Balbuceé.

–No tengas miedo, Lovi –se rió por lo bajo–. No me voy a separar de ti.

–¡Esto me recuerda a las pruebas de valentía aru! –Exclamó Yao cuando habíamos llegado a una habitación.

–P-pero es que no lo entiendes… –continué hablándole a Antonio–. M-me preocupa tanto mi salud como… como la tuya, ¡idiota! Y no me refiero a los fenómenos paranormales. Es posible que aquí haya alguna persona que no tenga muy buena fama.

El español se limitó a acariciarme el brazo y Arthur nos indicó que nos sentásemos alrededor de una mesa que había en la habitación. El pijo colocó el tablero junto con el extraño vaso y nos pidió que estuviésemos en silencio mientras él encendía unas velas.

A los pocos minutos empezó a decir cosas en lo que parecía ser otro idioma… es decir, su idioma artificial. Además lo que decía sonaba realmente siniestro, a juego con la cara.

–E-está loco –susurré.

–No es ninguna novedad aru.

–Cogeos de las manos –dijo el pijo.

Nosotros obedecimos, ¿por qué? ¡Mejor si sale mal y no viene ningún espíritu! ¿¿No??

Estuvimos un rato así, mientras el pijo inglés seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido y dándonos más instrucciones.

–Ahora poned el dedo sobre el vaso…

Yao tuvo que poner mi dedo a la fuerza, yo no quería… me asusta demasiado, no debería haber venido… total, tienen al ruso, ¿acaso un asesino con navaja va a poder matar a estos teniendo al ruso con tubería? Joder, si lo hubiese pensado antes… mierda mierda mierda.

–Hola –dijo Arthur, saludando al supuesto inquilino.

El vaso se movió para responder.

H O L A

Aunque yo de estas cosas nunca me he fiado porque… pueden mover el vaso cualquiera de los del grupo, así que… ¡y no es que me fíe de ellos como para pensar que no lo mueven! ¡Jajaja! Lo malo es cuando empiezan a pasar cosas raras… "bromas pesadas".

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

G I L B E R T

…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

–_What the fuck!!??_ –Exclamó Alfred levantándose de golpe.

–Por favor, Alfred, contrólate… idiota –dijo el pijo–. Si ese es su nombre… que así sea.

–¡¡P-p-p-pero aru!!

–¡Callaos! –Arthur volvió a concentrarse–. Dime, ¿eres un espíritu maligno?

_J A_ K E S E S E S E

Antonio y yo no dábamos crédito, alguien era tan imbécil como para mover el vaso y poner a un fantasma de Mr. Pollo.

–Esto comienza a no tener gracia… es un espíritu maligno, se llama Gilbert y se ríe igual que él. Conclusión; Gilbert ha muerto –dijo Arthur pensativo.

–Pues mi conclusión es otra –añadí–; y es que sufres deficiencia mental crónica, cacho pijo.

–Gilbert, ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo has muerto? –Preguntó el francés.

Venga ya, ¿iban a seguir preguntando? Paso de esta mierda, la verdad. Ni siquiera debería haber venido.

–¡Te diré como se ha muerto Gilbert! –Exclamé mientras me levantaba–. ¡Un pollo de su granja enfermó, le picó, le traspasó la enfermedad y se murió! ¡O lo mismo le iba la pollofilia y cogió el pollosida! En serio, pierdo horas de sueño para esta mierda, ¡¡realmente no tiene ninguna gracia!! –Miré al ruso–. ¡¡Y tú deja ya de sonreír, imbécil!!

Me fui corriendo.

No por el hecho de estar indignado… sino por haber insultado al ruso, creo que corro riesgo de morir.

Salí a la calle y me quedé parado cerca de la casa. La verdad es que no sabía por dónde se volvía… mi GPS por la noche no funciona, y suele decirme "está usted perdido en medio de la nada"… _Cazzo!_

Al rato salió Antonio, y menos mal, si no ya le iba a pegar por abandonarme.

–Lovi, no sabía que esto acabaría así… –se acercó –. Perdóname.

No respondí.

–Aunque sinceramente creo que el que peor está es Arthur, él pensaba que todo iba a salir bien y se la han pegado de esta forma… –se rió por lo bajo–. Venga, dime algo, no te enojes conmigo.

Me abrazó desde atrás y… ay, mierda, qué vergüenza.

–¿Volvemos ya? –Dijo cerca de mi oído, besándome el cuello…

Asentí. No quería que esta ñoña situación se alargase… o sí, ¡pero no era el momento, maldita sea!

Tss…

Al volver nos costó bastante entrar en el instituto, más que nada en las habitaciones, mientras esquivábamos a los profesores.

–¡Hermano!

Vi a Feliciano salir del cuarto de… ¿una chica?

–Oh, qué… qué sorpresa~, no esperaba verte por aquí~ –Añadió y me abrazó.

Esto es señal de que intenta que me olvide del asunto.

–¿Qué hacías ahí?

–¿Ahí dónde, hermano? –Antonio nos miraba atentamente.

–En la habitación aquella –la señalé–. Es la habitación de una chica… bueno, de hecho, de dos chicas.

–¡No digas tonterías, hermano! Yo no he salido de esa habitación –me miró con su típica cara de idiota–. Pero en fin… ¿Qué hacíais aquí Toni y tú?

Me miró con una sonrisa, traviesa, de esas que sólo deben ver las chicas que se acuestan con él… porque a mí me da asco… sí… saber la vida sexual de Feliciano… ¡¡Dios, ya está bien!! ¡¡Deja de martirizarme!!

–¡No hacíamos nada! ¡Lárgate! –Exclamé sonrojado por mi pensamiento anterior.

Feliciano desnudo…

Ahm, no, eso no es original.

–¿Mañana me lo contarás, hermano? –Con la misma sonrisa de antes, mientras yo le empujaba para que se fuera.

–¡Te he dicho que no estábamos haciendo nada, idiota!

Me llevé a Antonio corriendo a la habitación.

Qué asco de niño.

Qué asco de hermano.

Y qué asco de alemanes, están hasta en seres inmateriales.

–¡Al fin~! –Dijo mi compañero mientras se quitaba la camisa y se tumbaba en la cama–. Echaba de menos el colchón.

Cerró los ojos.

Se le veía muy relajado y tranquilo, y estaba realmente atractivo…

Tsk… qué gay me he vuelto…

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Gracias a todos por haber leído el fic a pesar de mi tardanza D: ¡Se os quiere, gente! **

**Respuestas a reviews (creo que no me falta nadie por responder… ¡eso espero! D:):**

**JunjouMoe: **Gilbert travestido ya no es Gilbert, es Gilberta (¿?) Pero igualmente no es agradable para la mente humana imaginarse tal aberración xDDD sobretodo si te lo imaginas con la minifalda, las medias rotas, el pelo despeinado… en fin. Gracias por leer ^^

**Yamileth Li: **Por desgracia no desencadena a ninguna escena de esas pero… pero pero… algún día lo hará xD y entonces Lovino se arrepentirá de haber mentido dulcemente (o no) Gracias por leer ^^

**Minako -nyo: **Dos capítulos por semana… eso es realmente complicado, en las vacaciones de verano no, pero sí ahora UUuu por desgracia D: Y ya subí, no hables con nadie para que vengan a mi casa y me roben a mi gremlin DDD: Gracias por leer xD

**Arche Klaine: **Yo considero que Lovino es maduro de por sí pero… un cascarrabias sin solución xDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Dyo-moony:** Las madres siempre saben molestar en el momento oportuno (aunque no siempre molestan, vale, yo quiero mucho a mi mamá .e. pero ya sabes… xD) Gracias por leer ^^

**Sabaku no Lucy: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que te hayas animado a comentar ^^ Y… la verdad es que Gilbert no se le estaba insinuando xDDD o por lo menos mi intención no era que pareciese eso, más bien que saliese lo del travesti ^^ Gracias por leer :)

P.D: ^_^

**BolitaLand: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado todo eso del fic 3~ yyyy sí, voy a meter más ñoñerías por parte de Toni, creo, me resulta entretenido. Entonces supongo que este capítulo te medio-gustó, ¿no? Sale mucho Arthur ._. Gracias por leer ^^ 

**Kuri-chan:** Así me gusta, hazle un favor a la patria alemana y escribe libros sobre perros. Me alegro de que te haya hecho gracia lo del travesti… pensé en ti en ese momento (¿?) Y lamento romperte el corazón, pero no me casaré contigo… mi corazón sólo le pertenece a mi gremlin. Y obviamente Lovino es seme, si no, yo no sería la autora de este fic xDDD Gracias por leer, chaturrina de la yaya (¿?)

**MxHero: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ (¡¡y la verdad es que me alegro mucho de que se vaya apuntando gente nueva a leer el fic!!) Gracias por leer ^^

**Nekokolove: **Si Feliciano no aceptaba que a Lovino le gustaba Antonio… (era tonto porque a él le tiene que gusta Lud D:) pero principalmente… no sería Feliciano, ¡sería una copia barata! Gracias por leer .w.

**Loree~: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado xDD seguiré escribiendo y poniendo partes LOL con Gilbert ^_^ Gracias por leer :D

**xKarura chanx:** Por desgracia el review sigue sin salir… ¡pero no te desanimes! Yo me imagino que fue un review bonito, florido, superafrancesado (¿?) y con un "¡¡I LOVE ANTONIO&LOVINO!!" (que es lo básico, vaya) Gracias por leer ^_^

**Kaffura: **Ok, me sentiré culpable, pero no me mates DDD: Gracias por leer ^^

**Nibi: **Me alegro de que te guste :D La verdad es que a veces escribir el fic es bastante malo… cuando te quedas sin ideas, o simplemente las tienes pero no sabes muy bien como plasmarlas sin que resulte raro. En fin… lo del Prusia x Hungría creo que no vas a tener mucho problema, porque tampoco es que salgan mucho ._. Gracias por leer ^^

**Kuki-chan:** Me alegro de que te guste pero… ¡¡No quemes mi casa!! ¡Tengo padres, un hermano y un gremlin! ¡No seas tan cruel D:! Gracias por leer xD

**Elilaliu: **Continuado D: Gracias por leer ^^

**Ichiru95: **¡¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!! :D y se ve que a cada uno le gusta un punto distinto… pero me alegro de que gusten los puntos en general… ô_ô cof cof cof gracias por leer ^^

**Atsun:** ¡Tranquila! ¡Sigo viva! D: Aunque con la experiencia añadida de haber pasado unos cuantos exámenes… cof cof cof. Me alegra que os haya gustado la frase de Antonio y el señor Sonámbulo xDDDD Lo de la regla de Lovi… alégrate que en los años bisiestos tiene un día manso :D Antonio violando a niños pequeños en el parque... ¡Para qué me dices eso! ¡Se me acaba de formar en la mente la imagen del niño diabólico y Antonio ahí encima y y y y y y *trauma*… Gracias por leer xD

**Ciel-l-byakuya: **Lo siento, es que estaba muy ocupada y mi imaginación se fue con Francis a hacer cosas francesas (¿?) T-T. La verdad es que yo pienso que Toni y Lovi deberían llegar a algo más que besos (¡abrazos! :D), pero bueno. Yo si fuese Lovino no me abalanzaría sobre Gilbert, vete a saber si la "ostia prusiana" le deja imbécil para toda su vida xD Gracias por leer :D

**Xipsy_15: **Escribiré siempre DDD: (me falta decir "hasta el día en que me muera" pero… pero no, eso va a ser que no, para qué mentir Uu) Gracias por leer .w.

**Ale_89:** ¡Siempre haré continuación! Otra cosa es el tiempo… pero mejor que le echéis imaginación, en verano si tardo es porque me fui de vacaciones (aunque eso suelo avisarlo) y luego en clases pues… la época de los exámenes D: no suelen haber más cosas que me impidan escribir. Gracias por leer :D

**Maira Lily: **Gracias, ya me encuentro muy bien :D y gracias también por leer ^^

**Freesia Monochrome: **Bueno, cuando no se tiene imaginación para más insultos, ofensas o cosas estúpidas, se acaban diciendo subnormalidades como la del pis fosforito xDD me alegro de que te haya gustado, y gracias por leer 3~

**Gust-rider: **Lo mejor es leerlo con el acento que más te guste .w. en fin… gracias por leer ^^

**Escolastica: **A todo el mundo le encanta Antonio (y si no, ese alguien morirá pronto, o me encargaré de que así sea xDD) Gracias por leer :D

**Kanai Ivanov: **Los chicos son como los de mi barrio, todos están poseídos por el demonio. ¿Tu padre es sonámbulo y hace eso? D:… definitivamente hay muchos tipos de sonambulismo, me pregunto si también los distinguen por "los sonámbulos suicidas", "los que hacen sus necesidades en sitios incorrectos"… mola xD Gracias por leer ^-^

**Misao Kurosaki: **¡Al fin murieron los exámenes! (¿?) Hmm… Toni sonámbulo la verdad es que se me ocurrió cuando… cuando… cuando me acordé de la loca sonámbula Lucy de Drácula… dije; "¡Ése es mi Toni!" (¿?) Y el perro es que tarde o temprano tenía que amargar más a Lovino xD Gracias por leer ^^

**KAGOMEFELI: **No dejaré de subir, eso es inhumano D: lo que pasa es que tardo… ¡los exámenes y las enfermedades son crueles! En fin… gracias por leer ^^

**Coy-chan:** Wow, "Lovina" xDDD suena interesante. La verdad es que… tengo un carácter más o menos similar (cuando hay confianza, es la diferencia, Lovino es así de malhumorado con todo el mundo). Elizaveta es que… es que tenía que haber una mal en la historia ._. y gracias por leer ^^

**NEKO NO GIN: **Ahora he vuelto más que antes xD Gracias por leer xD

**Yumi-Paku: **Gracias por ser mi fan :DDDD Lo de Toni y Lovi… lo malo del carácter de Lovino es que si Antonio se cabrea alguna vez… puede ocurrir una desgracia D: (porque Toni supuestamente es humano, humano ficticio, hay que echarle imaginación). En fin… la verdad es que intento poner lo mínimo en "escenitas de amor" porque luego ya me saltan diciendo que me deje de ñoñerías xDDDDDD supongo que también le hago un favor a Lovino (¿?) Gracias por leer ^_^

P.D: Bieeen :D

P.D: A ver… la idea es meter algo, pero todavía no encuentro el momento… que no os extrañe que el fic llegue a los 4923 capítulos y todavía no lo haya metido xDDD la idea es meterlo, repito ._.

**Kano Akira: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado 3~ puede que a veces (cof cof cof) tarde en actualizar, pero no dejaría nunca un fic a medias, sin subir nada más… considero que eso es realmente inhumano D: (¡incluso más inhumano que tardar dos meses en actualizar!) En fin… en eso del francés… yo opino que debe ser horrible ver a dos franceses peleándose Uu a ver quién escupe más o algo xD Aunque tampoco es que tenga algo en contra de los franceses… pero no me gusta le idioma Dx Gracias por leer ^^

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Hm, ya me siento más o menos libre y digamos que la inspiración me está medio-volviendo :D La verdad es que en eso de los niños con Antonio, me acordé de los chicos que hay en mi instituto, gran parte de ellos (que como mucho pueden tener… 9 años xD) pueden soltarte 7 insultos en una misma frase. Ains… es que ya se perdió el respeto, tampoco puedes fiarte de nadie ú_u Y bonito gato, aunque no lo he visto, me gustan los gatitos pelirrojos xDD Gracias por leer 3~


	21. Esto es vergonzoso

**Bien, como mi originalidad es mala a la hora de sacarme nombres de la manga, cojo los nombres de un rol hetaliano en el que estoy:**

**Taiwán se llama Mei Wan (los fanáticos japoneses la llaman Meimei o Wanwan, de ahí el nombre xD)**

**Y Hong Kong se llama Hiang Kiang.**

**Y por último decir que este capítulo tiene un principio un poco pervertido.**

**21. ESTO ES VERGONZOSO**

–_Venga, Lovi… no seas tímido… –me besó en la comisura de los labios–. Te va a encantar…_

_Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y me dejé caer sobre la cama, con él encima de mí._

–_Bastardo… –fue lo único que salió de mi boca._

_Le acaricié el pelo mientras él pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, las tenía heladas… desgraciado._

–_Están frías, idiota…_

–_Dentro de poco entraremos en calor…_

_Volvió a besarme, se concentró en explorar mi húmeda cavidad mientras yo le acariciaba los costados._

–_No sé si quiero… –susurré._

_Puso el dedo índice sobre mis labios para que guardara silencio y, con la misma mano, fue a desabrocharme los pantalones._

–_Yo sé que quieres... _

_Bajó sus besos por mi cuello, pasando a la clavícula._

–_A-Antonio es que…_

_Sería mi primera vez... bueno, mi primera vez con un hombre. Esto es demasiado, pero tampoco es que tenga fuerza de voluntad como para negarme ahora. Es malo, malo y vergonzoso… pero a la vez excitante._

_Al terminar de desabrocharme los pantalones, pasó la mano bajo los bóxers y masajeó la zona con suavidad._

–_E-esto es demasiado, de verdad –no me veo, pero juraría estar tan rojo…_

–_Como un tomate, Lovi~, estás tan rojo como un tomate…_

_Volvió a subir la cara y a besarme en la mejilla, lo hacía todo con extrema dulzura._

–_Estúpido… _

_Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le besé bruscamente mientras él continuaba con sus caricias en mis… "regiones vitales"._

–_Te amo, Lovino… –susurró cerca de mi oído._

–_Cualquiera puede entrar y vernos…_

–_Que nos vean…_

_La noche continuó, con las respiraciones agitadas y caricias suaves y frenéticas…_

* * *

–Lovi… Lovi… despierta –alguien me zarandeó un poco, sacándome de mis sueños.

Extraños sueños.

–¿Estás bien?

Era Antonio, cómo no, habrá pensado que vinieron los alienígenas a conquistarnos y me está despertando para que vea el horror de ser asesinado por un extraterrestre.

Dios… qué malo es madrugar.

–¿Qué quieres, imbécil?

–Es que… bueno…

–Te dio por joderme la mañana del domingo, ¿no? –Me incorporé un poco, quedando sentado en la cama.

–¡No es eso! Es que… –apartó la mirada a otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Miré donde miraba él.

Cierta parte de mí se había despertado mientras yo dormía, y esa parte fue rápidamente tapada.

–¡¡Imbécil, no mires!! –Puse la almohada sobre mi entrepierna.

Esto es vergonzoso, tienes un sueño húmedo y ya estás… joder, además esto está mojado, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Maldito organismo! ¡Malditos sueños! ¡¡Maldito Antonio!!

–A-además te estabas riendo, Lovi… me había asustado porque no sabía qué pasaba…

O sea, tú te intentas suicidar por la noche y eso no te resulta extraño, pero ahora yo, que tengo unas extrañas necesidades, hago lo que hace cualquier adolescente de mi edad…

Porque sí, lo hace cualquier adolescente de mi edad.

¡¡Y ya soy un rarito!!

–¡Pero no te preocupes! –Me puso una mano en el hombro–. ¡Conozco a mucha gente que se ríe mientras está en el tema! Es otra forma de reaccionar, a mí me resulta muy divertido, da a entender que se lo está pasando bien –sonríe.

¿Da a entender que se lo está pasando bien? ¿Este tipo de qué va?

–¡¡Pero no pongas esa cara!! ¡No he querido decir que me he acostado con mucha gente y mucha gente de esa gente se ríe en el acto! Quería decir que he hablado con muchas personas que se reían y tal… ¡No me mires así, Lovi, que yo te quiero mucho!

Me levanté cabreado apartándomelo de encima, con intención de irme al baño a bajar este estúpido incidente.

–¡Pero no te vayas! –Me empujó poniéndose otra vez encima–. ¡Q-quizá podemos solucionar esto j-juntos, tú y yo!

* * *

–¿Mi hermano te golpeó? ¡Pobre Toni! –Exclamó Feliciano mientras comíamos–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, hermano?

–Porque es un imbécil, así de simple –contesté de poca gana sin mirarle.

–¡Pero tampoco quería cabrearte! ¡Era un simple comentario, una simple proposición! –Intentó disculparse el nombrado.

Al momento algo golpeó la mesa, era la bandeja de otro tipo que al parecer acababa de servirse la comida… Cabe añadir que su bebida y en sí, toda su comida, casi se cae por toda la mesa por el impacto.

–¡¡Toni!! –El señor de los pollos–. ¿¡Se puede saber qué te ha pasado!? ¡Tienes la mejilla hinchada y el ojo morado! ¿Te han pegado? ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Le pego? ¡¡Como me entere yo de quién ha sido, le parto las piernas!!

Después de soltarle todo eso, se sentó a su lado sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la mejilla y al ojo morado.

–T-tranquilo, Gilbert… no es nada, una tontería, una simple confusión que ocasionó esto… digamos… –se rió nervioso.

Más le vale no decir mi nombre.

–¡Pero por una tontería no te pueden hacer esto, idiota! ¡Mira cómo te han dejado! ¡Y además seguro que al final es un cobarde el que te lo haya hecho! ¿Quién ha sido? –Insistió el albino.

Antonio me miró y yo le devolví la mirada preocupado. Si decía mi nombre era posible que muriese yo en el acto a manos del loco alemán de los pollos. De todas maneras eché una pierna a un lado, por si tenía que salir corriendo, estar preparado.

Continué comiendo como si nada, aunque mi vida casi pudiese estar en juego, mientras Antonio seguía pensando la respuesta.

–M-me lo hizo… –Mr. Pollo le miró con interés–. ¡Arthur!

–¿Arthur? ¿El que en vez de cejas tiene un bosque encantado? –Preguntó Mr. Pollo sorprendido.

–El mismo –dijo Antonio mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados.

Por lo menos me había salvado, Antonio no era tan idiota como para decir mi nombre en una situación tan peligrosa como esta.

Gracias a Dios. Porque sí, esto es un milagro.

* * *

Acabábamos de volver a nuestras habitaciones después de haber comido, y lo mejor, es que mi madre había llamado y habíamos tenido una interesantísima conversación…

Cómo no volvía preguntarme si he sido impuro, si me he tirado a alguna chica, si lo hice con precaución, que como haya dejado embarazada a alguna me deshereda y me echa de casa en cuanto sea mayor de edad… en fin, cosas de ese tipo.

Pero lo peor es que seguía considerando a Feliciano como el chico más puro, casto, delicado, simpático, obediente…

Ah, y que nos mudamos a Nápoles, bueno, de momento se mudan ellos, pero nuestro vuelo de vuelta en Navidades será a Nápoles, ¡¡Genial!! Oh, bella Nápoles, allí donde los semáforos son pura ilusión óptica y donde los actos vandálicos son el pan de cada día. ¡¡Qué bien!! No quepo en mí de la emoción, pero espero que Antonio no lo note…

–¿Te pasa algo, Lovi? Te noto raro.

–¡¡Jo!! ¡No puedo soportarlo más, tengo que decírtelo! –Me moví como si me tratara de una niña pija ilusionada con algo–. ¡¡Me mudo a Nápoles!! ¡Bieeeeeeeeeen!

–Oh, felicidades, debe gustarte mucho la ciudad –sonrió.

–¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Y me violarán, me pegarán, me torturarán, me sacarán los ojos, me robarán, correré delante de los coches como si de "Sanfermines" se tratara!! ¡¡Joder, qué ilusión me hace!! ¡¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara de mi primer agresor!!

Le sorprendí bastante, debido a que se pensó que realmente me agradaría vivir en la base de las mafias y las malas influencias.

–Lo siento, Lovi, no sabía que… en fin. Pero ya verás cómo te acabas acostumbrando al lugar.

¿Acostumbrado a salir con 20 euros en el bolsillo y volver incluso con deudas pendientes?

No lo creo.

Y acabo de caer, no sé para qué le contesto si le odio. ¡Odio a Antonio! ¡¡Es un maldito salido, un guarro, un pervertido!!

–¡¡Marrano!! –Exclamé y me metí en el baño.

Otra vez recuerdo el sueño y me entra algo extraño en el cuerpo, y no es precisamente porque me ponga caliente, de repente es como si oliese algo apestoso y me diese un escalofrío, dejándome además mal sabor de boca… es como si se fusionasen todos los sentidos para darme el rato más desagradable del mundo.

Al cabo de un rato, después de haberme mentalizado de que el sueño era un simple sueño y de haberme librado de ver la cara de Antonio durante unos minutos, salí del baño. Antonio seguía con la misma postura sobre la cama, tumbado cómodamente… y es que está la opción de la cama o la silla tiesa del escritorio, una silla que de seguro les dieron gratis mientras pasaban delante de algún mercadillo.

…O lo mismo es del Ikea, que para el caso…

–Lovi~ –me acababa de fijar que tenía a Vito en las manos–. ¿Te has fijado? Vito ha crecido –sonrió.

–Pues yo no me alegraría, precisamente…

–¡Tienes razón! Cuando crezca mucho no sé qué haré… –miró tristemente al perro–. Aunque lo ideal sería que cuando viniese mi padre a visitarme, se volviese con Vito… o que yo fuese a España y dejase a Vito allí hasta que vuelva a España definitivamente para acabar todos mis estudios de universidad y demás… así de paso el perro le haría compañía a mi padre mientras yo no estoy.

–¿Le gustan los animales?

–Mmm… ni idea, nunca se lo he preguntado ni le he propuesto tener uno.

Me arrodillé al lado de su cama para mirar también al chucho, después de todo tenía la cara mona… como cualquier cachorro, aunque era bastante triste. Parecía como si le hubiesen dicho que _Grande Fratello_ iba a ocupar todos los canales de la televisión a partir de ahora o algo así.

–Bueno, voy a darle un paseo, ¿te vienes? –Me preguntó mi compañero mientras se incorporaba.

–No sé, hoy no tengo muchas…

Alguien interrumpió, entrando rápida y ruidosamente en el cuarto.

–¡¡Hermano, hermano!! ¡¡HERMANO!!

Feliciano, cómo no, seguramente le habrán dicho que Papá Noel no existe.

–¡¡Tengo una noticia híper mega súper ultra mala!!

–¿O sea? –Respondí con deje sarcástico.

Antonio se despidió y se fue, haciéndome antes una señal para que le contase más tarde lo que vaya a suceder con Feliciano.

–¡¡Mamá me ha llamado!! ¡¡Nos mudamos a Nápoles!! –Se veía realmente mal, triste, desesperado y moviéndose como un niño hiperactivo, cosa poco común en él.

–Bueno, no es la mejor ciudad a la que podríamos irnos, pero tampoco es para tanto, idiota –contesté molesto.

Claro que me molestaba, ¡yo había nacido allí! Y según mi madre por eso tengo este carácter. Aunque apenas fue un poco de tiempo hasta que nació Feliciano, luego íbamos a Nápoles muy de vez en cuando y… dejamos de ir, ¡pero es mi ciudad natal! ¡También pienso que Feliciano debería haber nacido allí para tener los ojos un poco más abiertos…!

Me refiero abiertos tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando.

–¡¡Pero en Nápoles no hay tantos turistas!! ¡A Venecia van las chicas guapas, rubias y de ojos azules! Tan monas~...

–No me jodas, ¿te gusta tu ciudad natal por las turistas? Joder, Feliciano, te pueden gustar las chicas pero todo tiene un límite… –era verdaderamente un niño imbécil.

O lo mismo es por otra cosa que no quiere decirme…

Porque Venecia está al norte de Italia, cosa que hace que tenga más cercanía con los tubérculos mutantes alemanes. Es posible que él hubiese quedado con su amigo mutante para verse en verano, y que su amigo fuese a Venecia… ¡porque le pillaba cerca! ¡¡Y-y-y-y-y…!! ¡Qué horror! Menos mal que nos vamos al sur, ¡alejados de malas influencias...! Para ver a otra malas influencias peores...

–Nápoles me da miedo, hermano –dijo asustado–. ¡Allí fue donde me atracaron! ¡Lo pasé muy muy muy mal!

–Huy, es que a mí me pone cachondo que me pongan la navaja en el cuello, ¿sabes? Y si es una pistola, tengo un orgasmo, no te jode… idiota, a nadie le gusta que le atraquen, pero es lo que hay si te ven cara de despistado, y más si eres tú, que llevas esa cara incorporada desde que naciste.

–¡Pero es que no podré salir nunca de noche por la calle! ¡Porque me dará mucho susto! ¡¡Mucho mucho!! –Negó con la cabeza.

–Pues le dices al patata mutante que te salve siempre que estés en problemas, no sé, a lo Superman, Spiderman, Edward Cullen… lo mismo un día aparece con su traje de SuperPatata –reí socarronamente.

Me miró con su cara de "jo, no te burles de mí… pero igual se lo voy a preguntar" y se sentó en mi cama.

–Qué mal… –miró al suelo y al rato me miró a mí–. Por cierto, te lo tenía que preguntar, ¿qué hacías ayer con Toni por la noche en el pasillo? –Sonrió con una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

–Nada especial.

–¡Venga, cuéntamelo!

–No te lo creerías.

–¡¿Lo hicisteis?! –Sorprendido.

–Eso sí te lo creerías, por lo tanto eso no es –respondí con poco interés.

–¡Pues dímelo~!

Se abrazó a mi cintura y siguió insistiendo.

Me pareció bastante estúpido estar sufriendo su constante… constante… vaya, que era un coñazo y no era tan tonto como para seguir aguantándolo. Decidí contárselo, después de todo… ¿qué más da? Es una tontería de un estúpido inglés y un español demente.

–¿Y qué hacíais solos en esa casa? –Alzó las cejas y siguió sonriendo.

–¡Te he dicho que no estábamos solos!

–¡Seguro que sí, hermano! ¡En algún momento estaríais solos! Y entonces… ¡bum! –Hizo un gesto con la mano.

–…¿Bum, qué?

–"Bum" –volvió a alzar las cejas.

Definitivamente el mundo no me había amargado lo suficiente la existencia, ¡y de seguro mamá no le habló de mí a Feliciano! ¡Claro que no! Llama a su hijo Lovino para decirle que no sea padre antes de tiempo, que se mudan a Nápoles y que Feliciano es algo así como el hijo de Dios pero en italiano. No me jodas, vieja, ¡para eso no hables conmigo!

¿Y ahora tengo que aguantar a que el capullo de mi hermano me esté diciendo esto? Me niego.

Salí del cuarto dejando a mi hermano con las ganas de saber lo que nunca hicimos y salí al patio, era realmente aburrido vivir aquí…

Odio Londres, las calles son… ¡¡no me gustan!! ¡En Italia hay más vida! Chicas italianas dispuestas a ligar con chicos guapos como yo, el típico sinvergüenza al que puedes llenar de insultos una mañana en la que llegues tarde a algún sitio… en fin, cosas más interesantes, ¡incluso los monumentos! Quién estuviera en Roma, con esos "monumentos andantes"…

–¡Lovi~! –Escuché una voz demasiado dulce detrás de mí.

Me giré, era el ruso.

Apenas me acordaba de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, pero… lo recordé cuando vi a su hermana Yekaterina con un matiz de miedo en su expresión y a la otra con una sonrisa macabra.

Genial, ¿cuántas palizas me van a dar este año en el instituto?

–¡No me gustó nada lo que me dijiste ayer! –El ruso simuló tristeza.

–¿A-ayer? ¿Q-qué te dije yo ayer? No lo recuerdo… –Mentí.

–¡Oh! ¡Pero si lo sabes perfectamente! Me dijiste "tú deja ya de sonreír, imbécil"… ¡Me hizo mucho daño! Yo sonrío porque la gente se siente mejor y más a gusto viendo una sonrisa, ¡si no, no sonreiría!

Pues mejor no sonrías, joder, ¡eres un sádico de mierda! ¡A nadie le gustaría que le partiesen la boca mientras su agresor está con una dulce sonrisa y manchado de sangre!

–Oh, pues fíjate que no me acordaba… –comencé a hablar bastante rápido también con una sonrisa–. ¡Mejor pasemos un tupido velo y olvidemos el asunto! ¿Vale? ¿Te parece bien? ¡No lo dije con mala intención! ¡Seguramente el sueño me dejó un poco trastornado y dije muchas cosas sin sentido! ¡No me lo tengas en cuenta, por favor!

–Pero es que a mis hermanitas tampoco les gusta que me insulten, Lovi~, ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?

–Yo me disculpo y... y… ¡olvidamos lo que sucedió! –Reí nervioso.

–Pero es que…

Alguien se puso en medio interrumpiendo la conversación, y no parecía ser una persona que agradase la vista del ruso puesto que éste cambió su expresión a una de molestia y se marchó con sus hermanas.

–¡O sea! ¡Pero no te vayas, rusito!

Era Feliks. Se quedó observando cómo el armatoste ruso se iba, luego se giró de nuevo hacia mí.

–¡Os vi riendo tanto que me tuvisteis con una supercuriosidad increíble! ¿De qué hablabais?

–De nada que te importe, polaco –hice ademán de irme pero me agarró el brazo.

–¡Eres superborde conmigo! Pero no importa… creo que al final no me teñiré el pelo.

Otra vez no, por favor…

–_Ehi, _¿Tienes alguna idea para el trabajo de hoy? –Pregunté de mala gana.

Esta mañana nos habían mandado hacer un trabajo de investigación acerca de la comida y la dieta en distintos lugares… creo, no sé, sólo le eché un vistazo por encima, tampoco es que me acuerde.

–¡Sí! –Se puso contento–. He ido preguntando a la gente acerca de la comida que comen. ¡En China comen perritos! ¡¡Yao come perritos, o sea!! ¿¿No te parece superfuerte??

–…Era obvio, por eso odio los restaurantes chinos.

Sí, los odio, puede que todas las parejas una vez que quedan y deciden encargar alguna comida por teléfono digan "quiero comida china", ¡¡pero no!! ¡Odio la comida china! ¡No sé qué lleva dentro! ¿Ancas de rana, perro, rata…? No, gracias.

–Pero si te paras a pensar, es igual que cuando comes conejo –respondí con los ojos entrecerrados, aburrido.

–¿¿Tú comes conejo?? ¡Yo no, por favor! ¡¡Pobres conejitos rosas del mundo!! –Se puso las manos en la cara como si fuera a llorar.

–No dramatices, son animales comestibles como cualquier otro animal comestible… ¿acaso tú no tomas pato? ¿Sangre de pato quizás?

–P-pero… ¡pero yo personalmente no tomo esas cosas! O sea, sangre de pato, pobres patitos, imagínate que te estás comiendo al patito feo, ¡¡atenta contra mis sentimientos y mi humanidad!

Era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo hablar con este defensor de los animales monos y rosas.

Me despedí de él y entré de nuevo en el instituto. Allí entré en la sala de cocina y encontré a una preciosa chica asiática…

Eso sí era un monumento.

Estaba de cuclillas delante del horno, mirando cómo se iba calentando lo que sea que estuviese dentro. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, los ojos también eran oscuros. Las mangas de su extraña camisa asiática tapaban completamente sus manos.

–_Ciao, bellissima_ –saludé mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

No había nadie más en el aula. Sólo estábamos ella, yo… y el horno encendido que caldeaba el ambiente.

_Dio,_ creo que estoy un poco desesperado.

–Oh, buenas tardes. ¿Quién eres? –La chica fijó su atención en mí en vez de al horno.

–Me llamo Lovino, ¿y tú? –Me acerqué un poco a ella con una sonrisa.

–… Soy de Taiwán –volvió a centrar su atención en el horno, dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero yo quería más. ¿Cómo iba a conformarme sólo con la procedencia de una chica?

–¿Pero cuál es tu nombre? Tienes que tener alguno, ¿no? –Reí, ya a un par de pasos de ella.

Asintió sin responder a mi pregunta. Esto me desespera un poco, pero ya me ha pasado con varias chicas, sólo tengo que proponerme conquistarla y la tendré. En el fondo es sencillo.

–Bueno, no te molestes conmigo, lo siento. No hace falta que lo digas si no quieres –me agaché a su lado a mirar el horno–. ¿Qué estás preparando?

–…Es un bizcocho con chocolate.

–¿Lo has hecho tú sola? –Asintió–. Vaya, por lo poco que veo tiene muy buena pinta. Seguro que está riquísimo. ¿Es para alguien? –Volvió a asentir.

Y otra vez en silencio.

–¿Para quién? –La miré.

–Para un chico.

–¿Qué chico? –Insistí.

–Uno.

–Ya, si es para uno no creo que sea para dos –sonreí, intentando que respondiese.

Pero nada, su silencio dio lugar a que otro chico asiático entrase en el aula, preguntando por ella... y jodiéndome por completo con su presencia.

–¡Mei! –Se detuvo al lado de la puerta–. Te estuve buscando, ¿dónde te estabas?

Era obvio que estaba aquí, gilipollas. Odio ese tipo de preguntas.

La chica cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa y se levantó rápidamente, acercándose al chico recién llegado… y dejándome a mí solo delante del horno, tsk.

–Hiang, estaba… entreteniéndome un rato –dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

–¿Quién es ese? –El asiático me señaló con la mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo ni idea, ¿nos vamos? –Respondió con una sonrisa–. ¡Vaaaa...mos! –se rió y empujó al chico por la espalda, haciendo que ambos saliesen del aula.

Dejándome aún más solo.

Joder, era verdad que ya no me iba igual que antes con las chicas, ya no ligo, no atraigo, no gusto… ¿se me habrá pasado el arroz? Arroz chino, quizás… ¡¿Por qué?!

¡Mierda!

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Escolastica: **Me alegro de que te haga gracia, la verdad es que a mí no me cuesta mucho imaginarme a Gilbert con la pollofilia… bueno, un poco sí me cuesta Uu Y sí, es que es racista, qué se le va a hacer xDD Gracias por leer :D y feliz año nuevo xD

**Yamileth Li: **Seguro que hay gente que no se enamoraría nunca pero… no importa… es posible que vayan al infierno por eso D: Lo de Feliciano… sí, mejor vamos a dejarlo xDDDD Yo lo puse pero con la mente limpia y sin raras imaginaciones. Gracias a ti por leer ^^ Feliz año nuevo.

**Atsun: **¡Noooo! ¡No me demandes! Ten piedad xDDD Carmen de Mairena… joder, no me acordaba de ella… mi cerebro olvida cosas traumáticas, ¿sabes? Pero gracias por recordármela…parece un monstruo que se ha comido a una persona o algo así, esta mujer y la duquesa de alba deberían crear un puticlub o algo así para invitados venidos del más allá xDDDDD Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

P.D: Seguro que sí, y en su carné de identidad polluna pondría que es viudo (¿?)

P.D.2: D:

**Kuri-chan: **Lovi con el traje de sirvienta puesto… demasiada poca dignidad debe tener en ese momento xD Lo del copyright sí, y ya sabes que yo cobro mucho, aunque hay gente que me roba las cosas sin pagar, pero irán al infierno por ello, ya lo verás… Lo del ángel de la guarda va a ser que no. Y Feli tiene que ser inteligente alguna vez D: pobrecito, que se pidió por año nuevo que no lo llamasen tanto idiota (cof cof cof)

P.D: ...Debería haberte matado, hm xD

P.D.2: Vale vale pero no me mates D:

P.D.3: ¿?

P.D.4: Pero no te mueras, mujer D:

P.D.5: Vale, ya xDDD

Vale, me dejaré dos xD gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo.

**Naia: **Gracias :D Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Es que Lovino tiene un arsenal de insultos inmenso (¿?) es normal, e Ivan… Ivan cómo iba a saludar a los espíritus si no, yo creo que los espíritus se asustan de él, está claro, sip sip D: Muchas gracias por leer ^^ feliz año nuevo.

**Coy-chan: **No creo que se haya librado todavía de Ivan… Ivan está ahí… vigilando… siempre, ojo avizor D: Yyyy… no, no quedaron secuelas, cof cof cof quizá el extraño sueño de Lovino cof cof cof pero nada del otro mundo. Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Los exámenes murieron por el momento :D hace frío, un poco, no deja de llover, va a haber una inundación DDDD:… bueno, no creo que tanto, pero no deja de llover xD Estaba pensando en ir metiendo un poco más a Feliciano en la historia, para que acabe habiendo algo con Ludwig (de momento aquí salió Feli para darle la tabarra a su hermano xD). Gatito~ :D Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo C:

P.D: ¡No me olvido de él! ¡Vito powa! :D (¿?)

**NEKO NO GIN: **Gracias por pasarte xDDD y gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**Icegirl2711: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic :D y gracias por animarte a dejar review ^^ Un zombie pollo… que horror, lo mismo es un pollo gigante, o se convierte en un prusiano con alas de pollo, o se va a trabajar como dependiente del Mcdonalds DDD: (¿?) Mmm… yo no podía imaginarme a Alfred yendo tan tranquilo a hablar con los espíritus, un estadounidense tiene que estar preparado para cualquier situación, es ley de estadounidenses D: (¿? Hoy me siento interrogante (¿?)) Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo :D

**Arche Klaine: **Bueno… no hubo precisamente más pero… Uu cof cof cof *ataque de tos masiva* En fin. Sí, seguro que Arthur se decepcionó bastante, ahora estará encerrado en su cuarto, sentado en una esquina y cantando canciones parecidas a invocaciones al demonio. Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**Ritzu-chan: **Gracias por animarte a comentar ^^ Podríamos preparar una cola de personas que quieren casarse con Antonio, sería más larga que la cola para entrar en el Vaticano, mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más D: Lo de Lovino… mis principios dicen que lo ponga así (porque una imagen de Antonio como uke… es… una hemorragia nasal para mí xDDD), pero a saber qué hago, la verdad. Mejor sigue creyendo que no pasó nada, como creemos todos (¿? Yo también) xDD Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo :D

**Ross-Rice: **Más cosa supongo que te dio imaginarte al ruso detrás de ti DDD: xD Gracias por leer ^^ ¡y feliz año nuevo!

**Yuhi03: **Tenía que meter lo del vestidito de sirvienta en algún sitio xDD el pobre Lovino está sentenciado. El triceja se lo merece por asustar a todo el mundo D: Lo de esa muerte de Gilbert… es una muerte posible, ahora que lo dices, podría haberlo matado de verdad (¿?). Lo del asesino sí, da mucho miedo, cuando lo leí pensé en Ivan y digo "OMG! Un nuevo trauma para Lovi" xD Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**JunjouMoe: **Si, la salsa de tomate también (¿?) pero los trajes de sirvienta son su punto débil… pobrecillo, el día que Lovino se ponga uno morirá con una hemorragia nasal fatal. Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo C:

P.D: xDDDDD Da igual, por mucho que lo mates, revivirá.

**Kanai: **(así me gusta, como una buena fan D:) Un trozo de pan… de pan integral, que el otro llena menos (wtf?) El Patata mutante es su amante bambino. Y… tranquila, yo me estoy quedando sin ideas, no sé que responder a veces en los reviews, esto es muy triste D: Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**Hinakura1: **A mí Feliciano me cae bien… pero Lovino tiene mucha más personalidad, en el manga y en el anime creo que tendría un papel simplemente más gracioso, entretenido y poco más… es el mejor (L) Soy su fan incondicional xDDDD en fin, gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo :D

**xKarura chanx: **Apunta la contraseña en algún sitio entonces xDDD El traje de sirvienta… imagínatelo bonito, ¿eh? Que si no la fantasía no tiene gracia ¬¬ (¿?) Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**Kaffura: **xDDDDD me alegro de que te guste, gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo C:

**BolitaLand: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque no sé si a Lovino le gustó mucho entrar en una casa abandonada llena de espíritus malignos que sólo puede ver Arthur D: aunque daría más miedo si en vez de espíritu fueran duendes y unicornios… sí, en mi opinión daría mucho más miedo. Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**Enma Rei: **Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar ^^ me alegro de que te guste también la historia :D y opino igual que tú, a las que no les guste el Lovi x Toni… ¡pecado! Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo ^^

**¡Feliz año a todo el mundo! :D**


	22. Un batido de chocolate

**22. UN BATIDO DE CHOCOLATE**

**Lamento la demora… aunque da igual que mis excusas sean que se me acumulan trabajos –tanto instituto como otra cosa- Lo siento.**

**Sólo espero que os guste el capítulo TwT**

**Por último, la canción que sale es "Calma e sangue freddo" de Luca Dirisio.**

–Pasas mucho tiempo con Arthur… –dije intentando mostrar poco interés mientras leía algunas partes del libro de historia.

–Bueno… es que me siento culpable desde que le dije a Gilbert aquello de que era su culpa –se frotó la nuca–. ¿No viste cómo quedó después de la paliza que le dio? Además, Gilbert se tapó la cabeza de manera que no sabe quién le ha pegado… –miró al suelo con aire culpable.

–¿Y qué?

Sí, ¿y qué? Eso no es razón para que me abandone siempre para irse a hablar con él, ¿acaso no estaban cabreados por algo que este estúpido español no me quiso decir? ¿Ahora ya son amigos? Maldita sea, ¿para qué necesita tantos amigos?

–¿Estás celoso, Lovi? –Sonrió.

Ya para terminar de joderme del todo.

–¡¡No estoy celoso, maldición!! –Me levanté bruscamente arrastrando la silla y tirándola al suelo–. ¿¡Para qué quieres tantos amigos!? ¡Siempre me abandonas para irte con ellos!

–Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. Sólo me he ido un par de veces con Arthur por lo que te acabo de decir…

¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Si estás saliendo con alguien no le prestes más atención a otra persona!

Maldito marica, seguro que se enamoró del tricejas. Le habrá puesto cachondo el cómo "invocó" a los "fantasmas" prusianos…

Jodido inglés.

–Lovi, no te cabrees, cielo.

Antonio iba a acercarse a mí cuando alguien interrumpió nuestra conversación abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

–¡Antonio! Ah… ¿interrumpo algo?

Era el tricejas, que me miró de inmediato nada más entrar.

–No, no, ¿qué ocurre? –Dijo el español.

Mi compañero cambió su rumbo y, mientras me miraba con preocupación, se acercó a Arthur y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Iba a salir a comprar unas cosas y Alfred y los demás están bastante ocupados con sus estudios a última hora… así que pensé que quizá tú querrías acompañarme –el inglés se frotó la nuca mientras hablaba.

–Claro, Lovino también tiene que estudiar historia, a última hora –se rió, qué cabrón–. Vamos, te acompaño.

El tricejas sonrió. Ambos se despidieron de mí y salieron de la habitación…

A esto se le llama quedarse plantado, quedarse plantado por tu pareja… de la manera más cruel.

–Jodido bastardo español…

Desde ese momento, estuve casi toda la tarde estudiando… o por lo menos aparentemente. No hacía más que pensar en ese traidor español y ese pijo inglés.

Antonio no volvió… bueno, sí volvió, pero justo antes de que yo me acostase. Ni siquiera le había visto en el comedor, había desaparecido durante el resto del día y sólo le dio por volver cuando tenía sueño.

Joder.

* * *

En la hora de matemáticas el bastardo español no hacía más que intentar disculparse mediante notitas que iban pasando los demás compañeros.

_71-0D1O-1MBeC111e-d1-Me__πDA_

Fue lo que escribí yo en la calculadora antes de mandársela.

Y espero que lo entienda, es tan subnormal que es posible que no y vaya a preguntarme.

Entonces le mataré.

Cuando recibió la calculadora y logró leer mi mensaje, me miró con resignación, con cara de "no sé por qué se cabrea por una tontería".

Nos esperaba una larga noche, sí, y posiblemente el español podía acabar malherido.

* * *

–Lovi~ no me gusta que estés cabreado conmigo, si quieres te daré más mimos –se abrió de brazos.

–¡¡No necesito mimos, bastardo!! ¡¡Y déjame en paz, eres un puto coñazo!!

Este imbécil ni siquiera me dejaba comer tranquilo, le habría pegado si no fuese porque llamaría mucho más la atención de todos los que están en el comedor.

–¡Pues yo creo que sí!

–¡¡Muérete un rato!! –Bufé y me levanté, cogiendo la bandeja.

Este día tenía intención de comer con otra persona, hablar con otra persona y desahogarme con mis insultos, con otra persona también. ¡¡No aguanto más a ese imbécil!! Si se supone que se lleva mal con el jodido tricejas, ¡¿por qué tiene que hablarse ahora bien con él?! ¿Y por qué ayer no apareció en todo el día? ¿¿Quién se ha creído que es?? ¡Que se vaya a la mierda, maldito saco de disgustos!

–_Fratello! Come va?_ –Preguntó Feliciano con su típica voz de imbécil al ver que me sentaba al lado suya–. Estás rojo, ¿te han hecho algo? ¿Pasó algo vergonzoso? ¿Mutaste a tomatito? ¿Vas a explotar, _fratellino_?

–¡¡Cierra la jodida boca!! –Exclamé.

Sí, estaba estresado, ¡estresado por las incoherentes cosas de Antonio!

–¿Eeeeeh? –Se asustó–. ¿Estás cabreado conmigo? ¿¿Hice algo mal, hermano??

Ignoré sus preguntas y me limité a comer… sí, concentrarse en la comida, sería lo mejor. Algo realmente rico; _fish and chips_, no sé cuánto tiempo llevan ya poniendo esta mierda.

–¡West, espera! –Dos personas más se sentaron enfrente–. ¡Oh, si es Feliciano acompañado por su infiel y detestable hermano! ¿Qué tal?

Como no, el Mr. Pollo siempre con sus bromas tan graciosas.

–Hermano, ¿eres infiel y detestable? –Feliciano era realmente estúpido cuando se lo proponía… o sin proponérselo incluso.

Volví a ignorar su existencia.

–Lo único que me faltaba era que llegases tú para darme por culo, bastardo alemán –esta vez me dirigía a Gilbert, no al patata-mutante-man.

–Oh, más quisieras que te diese yo por culo, chaval. Pero no soy gay, tsk, lástima.

Desde luego si en una mesa estoy mal, en la otra estoy aún peor.

Pero no desistiré, no, eso es de cobardes… aunque yo soy un cobarde… ¡¡no!! No importa, hay más mesas.

Fui hacia una que parecía estar vacía, me senté.

–_You moron… what are you doing here?_ –El tricejas, para variar.

…

Quiero irme de este instituto, o me cortaré las venas, o me haré emo… ¡o las dos cosas juntas en el peor de los casos!

Vale, ya.

–Intento comer tranquilo esta basura. Realmente la comida inglesa es incomestible, he visto mierda que sabe mejor.

–Oh, lo mismo digo de los hoteles en Italia, eso sí que es una basura, encima las camas rotas, habitaciones sucias… yo he visto puentes en los que se duerme mejor –respondió sin levantar la vista de su plato.

–… Me rindo.

¿A qué viene hablar de hoteles?

Al final acabé levantándome, dejando la bandeja junto con la comida y yéndome hacia mi habitación. Sí, era lo mejor, porque incluso cabía la posibilidad de que acabase por darle una paliza al pijo por haber estado con Antonio.

Y no quiero ir otra vez al despacho del director.

Aunque eso significaría que me echaría del instituto, y eso no es tan malo después de todo, sólo tendría que soportar que mi madre me desheredase y me echase de casa nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Entonces eso ya no es tan gracioso, porque sí tendría sentido que acabase hablando de lo malos que son los hoteles en Italia… oh, mierda, ¡pero si me he mudado a Nápoles! De seguro, si mi madre me echase de casa, dos coches de la mafia se pondrían a dispararse conmigo en medio.

Conclusión, si pego al pijo, me matará la mafia.

–_Che palle! _–Exclamé mientras me sentaba en la silla del escritorio, tras haber llegado a mi habitación.

Puse música para que no se me escuchase, por si me daba por levantarme, coger la silla y golpearla contra el suelo.

A veces me daban ataques psicóticos, sí.

De repente sentí como algo tocaba mis pies, asustándome y haciendo que los pusiera también sobre la silla.

Vito.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí que no estás en el armario, bicho? –Me agaché a cogerlo–. Bueno, no importa… de seguro tu dueño también se olvidó de ti, ¿no? Pero déjale, es imbécil, como tú… quiero decir, que es imbécil, como todos los españoles –Vito giró un poco la cara, sin entenderme.

…_Marca l'uomo tutta l'aggressività, ma non posso privarmi del nome che porto…_

Centré mi atención en esa última frase de la canción.

–Dime, chucho, ¿crees que debería hacerle saber a ese tricejas de quién es Antonio?

Ladró en forma de respuesta, por suerte la música tapó un poco el ruido.

–Bien, será lo mejor –dejé a Vito en el suelo y me levanté, con intención de irme a buscar al Mr. Cejas Espesas.

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, entró otra persona, haciendo que me alejase rápidamente.

–Lovi… –era Antonio, que pasó y cerró rápidamente la puerta para que no se escapase Vito.

El perro corrió hacia él y dio saltitos intentando que le prestase atención, pero Antonio seguía mirándome a mí.

–Oh, eres tú –dije desinteresadamente, volviendo a sentarme en la silla.

–Escucha, no quiero que estés así conmigo.

Cogí de nuevo a Vito y comencé a darle golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza.

–Tampoco te creas que lo paso tan bien con Arthur –dijo y se sentó en la cama, enfrente mía.

Cualquiera lo diría.

–De verdad –siguió diciendo–, es un imbécil, te lo aseguro… sólo me veía con la obligación de estar con él, porque soy culpable de lo que le ha pasado. Tampoco son maneras de dejarlo ahí solo, ¿no? Después de todo es triste que te abandonen cuando estás tan mal.

–Su cabeza es la que está mal, que se joda –respondí de mala gana.

–Lo siento de verdad, Lovi, lo siento de verdad –se frotó la nuca con aire culpable–. Ayer no vine a cenar porque… porque cené en casa de Arthur.

Lo está arreglando, desde luego.

–Am… –contesté, agarré más fuerte a Vito.

–La madre parecía estar contenta de tener a un extranjero en su casa, no preguntes, no lo entiendo.

–No iba a preguntar.

–Vale… pero a lo que iba, yo… comí con él en su casa y con sus padres, y la verdad, ya no quiero volver…

Le miré, ¿a qué venía ese cambio?

–Me he dado cuenta de que es un niño malcriado y muy consentido. Se cabrea con sus padres cuando no tiene lo que quiere, y su madre parece una persona muy buena… aunque sigue consintiéndole, pero es tan buena… –subió las piernas a la cama y se abrazó a sus rodillas–. Lo envidio. Envidio el tener a una madre que cada día, al llegar a casa, tenga la comida lista.

Es verdad, no me acordaba de que Antonio es bastante sensible a esos temas.

–O todos los días sentarse para comer y poder hablar en familia. Es… tan triste… no poder tenerlo, ¿sabes? –En estos momentos estaba arrepentido de haberme cabreado con él–. Ayer me acordé de cuando mi madre metía un zumito en mi mochila del colegio para desayunar, y que siempre me lo tomaba caliente y sabía mal, y a veces se me revolvía el estómago y todo… pero luego le dije a mi madre que me comprase batidos de chocolate, ¡y estaban tan buenos! –Se rió.

La felicidad del imbécil, pero es realmente triste que una persona se ponga así al recordar este tipo de cosas.

–Lo siento… –respondí mirando a Vito.

–No tienes por qué sentirlo, esto en realidad no tiene nada que ver con lo que te he hecho, digamos… pero quería contárselo a alguien.

–Yo también me llevo mal con mi madre…

–Pero tu madre es distinta, Lovi –sonrió–. Si no hace más que hablar de tu hermano y tú tienes un carácter poco tolerante, por decirlo así –alcé una ceja–, es normal que te cabrees, ¿no? Además, yo antes también me peleaba con mi madre de vez en cuando. Son cosas que pasan cuando tienes a alguien.

–¿Cuando tienes a alguien…?

–Quiero decir, cuando tienes a alguien, le quieres, tienes confianza con esa persona, ¡siempre hay roces de ese tipo!

–Entonces… –miré al suelo–. Esto… es un roce de ese tipo, ¿verdad? –Se sorprendió.

Sí, bueno, aunque no esperaba que eso saliese de mí, ni él ni yo lo esperábamos, claro. Es la verdad, creo que tengo suficiente confianza con él, aunque parezca absurdo que en tan poco tiempo se pueda coger tanta pero… es sencillo con él, es… sencillo. Nunca me había sentido tan libre de hablar con alguien sin temer que me fuese a abandonar por borde o por malhablado.

–Sí, claro que sí –asintió sonriendo y abrió los brazos para que yo le abrazase.

En vez de abrazarme a él, le di a Vito.

–Lo tienes abandonado, idiota –disimulé enojo.

–¡No digas tonterías! Es más, el otro día le enseñé a darme la patita y todo, no lo tengo abandonado –abrazó fuerte al chucho–. Es más mono~~

A pesar de todo, aún sigo sintiéndome algo mal. Me resulta grotesco el haber olvidado ya el tema de la madre de Antonio. Es normal que no quiera seguir hablando de eso, pero…

–Antonio –me eché el flequillo hacia atrás para poder mirarle bien a los ojos–. Tú… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por la cara que había puesto era natural que no entendiese mi pregunta. Aunque en realidad tampoco sé qué es lo que quiero preguntar.

–Me refiero a tal y como estás ahora, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Molesto, confuso, triste? Después de lo que hemos hablado de Arthur y tu madre, de alguna manera te sentirás, ¿no?

Se quedó callado, acariciándole el pelo a Vito.

Algo me dice que fue mala idea preguntar.

–Yo soy un hombre, Lovino, este tipo de cosas son para mí ya temas indiferentes. Me he acostumbrado –aún así no me miraba–. Es normal que sienta algo de pena, por supuesto, pero no es como para derrumbarse.

Pues seguramente si yo estuviera en su lugar, sí que lloraría, y más sabiendo cómo se comportan los demás con sus respectivas familias. ¿Acaso yo no soy un hombre?

–Antonio…

De todas maneras es verdad que tampoco tiene por qué derrumbarse. Se le ve mal simplemente por la cara que tiene puesta, no le gusta el tema, tampoco recordarlo, pero sin embargo seguro que piensa en eso todos los días… no, no importa ya, los hombres también somos humanos.

–Si quieres, yo también… te compraré batidos de chocolate –no soy bueno para animar, ¿pero qué coño puedo decir en esta situación?

–…Gracias.

Dejó a Vito en el suelo y yo aproveché para abrazar a Antonio.

Él correspondió a mi abrazo. Quizá, después de todo, esto serviría para animarlo un poco.

–_Te quiero, Lovino_ –hizo que cayese sobre él, encima de la cama.

–Yo… yo… esto…

Intenté responder, pero me calló con un beso.

–_Lovi…_ –su tono de voz sonó distinto esta vez, como si lo dijese entre algún suspiro.

Y me obligó a ponerme debajo de él, acercando de nuevo sus labios a los míos.

–_No quiero que te separes nunca de mí… _–hablaba en español, y no es algo que yo entienda muy bien.

–_Scemo… non capisco niente… _–se abrazó fuertemente a mí, deduje que lo que él había dicho era otra de sus ñoñerías, pero lo dejé pasar.

A los pocos segundos noté como mi hombro se estaba humedeciendo, y fue algo que realmente me rompió el corazón.

–_Ti prego non piangere, amore… _

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Fratello! Come va?:**_¡Hermano! ¿Qué tal?

_**Fratellino:**_ Hermanito

_**You moron… what are you doing here?:**_ Idiota… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ._.

_**Che palle!:**_ ¡Qué coñazo! / ¡Qué aburrimiento!

_**Scemo… non capisco niente: **_Idiota… no entiendo nada.

_**Ti prego non piangere, amore: **_Por favor, no llores, amor.

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**¡Lo siento! De nuevo tengo que hacer mis trabajos T_T aún así pido que no dejéis de comentar, ¡se agradece y anima mucho a seguir escribiendo! En el próximo capítulo escribiré las respuestas a todos los reviews, ¡muchas gracias y nos leemos!**


	23. Bonito rizo

**Advertencias; hay Lime tirando a Lemon… xD Vale, lo catalogáis vosotros mismos como creáis.**

**Esta vez tardé menos en subir el capítulo, merezco un aplauso *se aplaude a sí misma* vale, ya, gracias.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**23. BONITO RIZO**

Había continuado durante un largo rato llorando.

–Antonio… _ehi_… ya pasó, ¿vale? No llores más –le acaricié el pelo para intentar calmarlo.

Para mi sorpresa no respondió. Después de fijarme un poco me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Aún seguía con las mejillas húmedas. Pasé la mano sobre la piel de éstas para limpiárselas.

–Idiota… te quedaste dormido –sonreí y le abracé fuerte.

*****

–Toma –dije mientras me sentaba en el banco para desayunar, después de haberle dado lo que él quería.

–… G-gracias, Lovi –Antonio sonrió, mirando aquello que le había dado.

Y si hay algo que yo hago, es siempre cumplir mis promesas… bueno, no siempre, pero casi siempre… bueno, tampoco, hay veces que… generalmente…

–No pensé que fueras a comprarme el batido de chocolate de verdad, ¡tampoco hacía falta que te gastaras el dinero, Lovino! –Se rió.

–Mejor cállate y bébetelo, idiota.

Y ahora, nada más terminar esta hora de recreo, tocaba la grandiosa clase de matemáticas del señor Germania… que no era otra que un examen sorpresa. Encima de que perdimos unos veinte minutos entre que llegaban los alumnos al aula y que el profesor acabó peleándose con uno de ellos y tuvo que mandarlo al despacho del director... no había tiempo.

Realmente mal, encima de que yo soy de los que necesito mucho tiempo, silencio y buena concentración para hacer bien un examen.

O por lo menos para aprobarlo.

No, mal, muy mal, no me dio tiempo a terminarlo, ni de coña me iba a dar tiempo.

–¡¡Espere un momento, por favor!! –Exclamó Mr. Pollo mientras terminaba de hacer su examen.

–¡Ni un momento ni nada! ¡Dámelo ya o me voy sin él y te suspendo! –Respondió el profesor.

–¡¡No, no, sólo un momento, por favor!! ¡¡Un momento!! ¡¡Ya casi lo he terminado, por favor!! –Volvió a gritar mi odiado compañero.

–¡¡Que me lo des!!

Y de repente, la escena más patética que uno se pueda imaginar; el profesor y Mr. Pollo, ambos tirando del examen cada uno a un lado.

–¡¡No!! ¡¡Señor, que se va a romper, por favor!! ¡¡Es sólo un minuto!!

–¡Ya está bien! –Concluyó Don Germania arrancándole el examen de las manos, aunque sin romperlo, quedó bastante arrugado.

Y así termina la maravillosa hora de matemáticas, mientras Gilbert tira su bolígrafo con fuerza sobre la pared y diciendo numerosas maldiciones en su idioma.

Después de haber contemplado esta épica escena, Antonio vino corriendo hacia mí.

–¡Lovi! ¿Qué tal te fue el examen? –Se le veía bastante feliz, seguro que a él le fue bien.

–Si no mal, lo siguiente –aparté la mirada mientras preparaba los libros de la asignatura de la siguiente hora.

–Ya veo… ¿te dio tiempo a terminarlo? –Ya no parecía tan feliz.

–No, obviamente no me dio tiempo, ¿cómo me va a dar tiempo? Encima de que no avisa y perdimos tiempo, joder –me senté desganado en la silla.

–No te preocupes, seguro que lo apruebas –él se sentó en mi mesa y me revolvió un poco el pelo–. Por cierto, el batido estaba muy bueno para ser inglés. Tu instinto italiano elige muy bien –sonrió.

–No digas tonterías, me lo dio la vieja de la cafetería, ni siquiera lo escogí yo…

Miré a otro lado, un poco sonrojado. Estos son los momentos en los que Antonio empieza a soltar cumplidos uno tras otro, y no lo aguanto, ¡da mucha vergüenza, maldita sea!

–Pero el simple hecho de que me lo hayas comprado tú, ya tiene un valor especial para mí, Lovi –miró al resto de la clase–. No habría sido lo mismo si me lo hubiese dado Francis o Gilbert. No me habría gustado tanto, te lo aseguro.

–Tsk, ya te he dicho que no digas tonterías, es exactamente lo mismo te lo dé quien te lo dé.

–Pues yo ya te he dicho que para mí no es lo mismo –se levantó–. Te guste o no te guste, todas las cosas que me des tú, tendrán un valor especial, porque tú eres Lovi, mi Lovi.

Sonrió y se fue de nuevo a su pupitre mientras en el aula entraba el siguiente profesor.

Las clases transcurrieron rápido, aunque, por desgracia, yo no hice más que fijarme en aquel bastardo español. ¿Por qué últimamente lo veía más amable, más simpático, más… atractivo, además? Y siento como si no pudiese dejarle solo porque me da pena… o eso creo.

–Lovi, vamos a comer a otro sitio esta vez, ¿vale? –Propuso Antonio mientras yo guardaba los libros.

–¿Dónde? –Se encogió de hombros.

Lo mismo me leyó el pensamiento, se creyó importante y ahora piensa que sólo quiero estar a solas con él, ¡ni de coña!

–Quiero saber a dónde iríamos, no tengo ganas de quedarme sin comer por tu simple improvisación –dije algo molesto mientras caminaba por el gran pasillo del instituto.

–No te preocupes, he preparado algo para que comamos –se detuvo y me miró–, y se me acaba de ocurrir dónde podríamos comer. Así que mientras yo voy a por la comida, ve tú a las escaleras del polideportivo, ¿vale?

–¿Al polideportivo? –Pregunté sorprendido–. ¿Acaso eso es un buen lugar para comer?

El polideportivo huele a perros muertos, no sé si es porque el ejercicio que hacen allí los locos hormonados o simplemente fragancia inglesa, pero desde luego es horrible el pestazo que hay.

–¡Tú ve! Te espero allí –se fue corriendo.

Hay que joderse.

*****

¿Y bien? No hay nadie, y mira que le he dado tiempo para llegar… no creo que haya llegado y se haya ido pensando que no iba a venir yo. No, sería demasiado subnormal viniendo de Antonio, él es imbécil pero hasta cierto punto, no creo que tenga una visión tan cruel e insensible de mí.

Me senté en las escaleras a esperarle.

–¡Loviiiiiii! –Exclamó el español mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar donde yo estaba sentado–. Me alegro de que hayas venido al final, pensé que en realidad no ibas a venir –se sentó a mi lado.

Pues sí que es imbécil, sí.

–¡No soy tan cruel! –Me crucé de brazos.

–Lo sé, eres adorable.

¡De nuevo cumplidos y piropos no! Joder, ¿es que no sabe decir otra cosa? ¿Acaso yo le digo cosas bonitas? ¿¡Por qué él me las tiene que decir!? Maldición, es tan ñoño y molesto…

–Bueno, ¿qué hay de comer? –Miré la cajita que traía.

–En realidad le pedí ayuda a Kiku, el chico japonés, para que me ayudase a preparar esto –sonrió–. Espero que te guste, es típico japonés y… creo que a esto se le llama _obentou_.

–¿Qué comida es esa? Mis conocimientos acerca de gastronomía japonesa no van más allá del _sushi _–aparté la mirada distraído.

–No es ninguna comida en concreto, es un poco de todo –abrió la cajita–. Venga, prueba esto –me ofreció no sé qué cosa con forma de pulpito.

Me metió rápidamente ese pulpito en la boca, así que no pude ni objetar ni preguntar qué era lo que me estaba comiendo… pero aunque sabía bien, su sabor se me hacía demasiado familiar.

–¿Era una salchicha? –Pregunté. Él asintió–. ¡Pero si estas cosas las come el maldito patata-mutante-man!

–Vale, pero como lo he preparado yo, pues te gusta y te lo comes.

–¡En ningún momento he dicho que sepa bien! –Respondí bastante molesto, ¿acaso pone en mi boca palabras que nunca he dicho?

Él continuó a lo suyo, mirando la comida y cogiendo lo que quería que yo probase. Tuve que enseñarle la existencia del tenedor e incluso la de los palillos chinos esos para que dejase de darme la comida con la mano, porque para guarrerías ya voy bien en mi país.

–¡Pero no uses el mismo tenedor que yo para comer, desgraciado! ¿Acaso no tienes escrúpulos? –Sí, me da mucho asco.

Bueno, no, realmente no me da asco, pero que se joda.

–¿Yo? Contigo no –me robó un beso y rió.

Inmediatamente vino una de esas brisas algo violentas que indican que va a haber tormenta dentro de poco quieras o no quieras, para que no vayas al parque con tu amigo Johnny y tu amigo Mike a preparar la parrilla para hacer una barbacoa con toda tu feliz familia.

Aunque eso suena más a familia estadounidense que inglesa… bah, para el caso es lo mismo, ambos hablan inglés, unos más raro que otros.

–Ay… qué mal tiempo, ¿no? –Dijo mi compañero mirando el cielo con mala cara, luego me miró a mí–. ¡Eh! Te has despeinado bastante –sonrió.

Acercó su mano a mi pelo con intención de peinármelo un poco, su mano se iba aproximando cada vez más a…

–¡¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

…Silencio total. Sí, eso lo había gritado yo.

–¿L-Lovino? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Te hice daño? –Comenzó a preguntar Antonio, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba bastante separado de mí por el susto.

–¿P-por qué lo tocas? –Pregunté yo costosamente.

Maldita sea, dolía… no, no era dolor, era otra cosa… ¡Me pongo rojo y eso no está bien! No está bien, ¡¿por qué me pasa eso cuando me tocan el rizo?!

–¿E-el qué? –Él seguía en la misma posición.

–E-el rizo, idiota, ¡¿p-por qué lo tocas?!

–¿El rizo…? –Antonio se fijó más, acercándose un poco a mí para mirar mejor aquel rizo tan peculiar–. Oh, es verdad, el rizo… ¿pero qué le pasa al rizo? ¿Por qué has gritado? Es sólo un rizo, Lovi.

Este idiota no lo entiende, y nunca lo entendería, ¡no es un rizo normal! Es MI rizo, ¡y odio que lo toquen! Porque el tocarme el rizo conlleva que luego… que luego… ¡no me encuentre muy bien! _Oh, Dio!_

Me levanté, subí unos cuantos escalones y entré en el polideportivo, en la planta de arriba. En esta planta se podía observar la planta de abajo del polideportivo, nunca he sabido para qué sirve... de todas maneras supongo que será para poder tener una mejor visión de algún partido de baloncesto o algo así.

Típico estúpido inglés.

–¡Lovino! ¡Lo siento mucho! No sabía que te ibas a sentir mal por eso –me siguió–. ¿Quieres que sigamos comiendo? ¡Hagamos como que no pasó nada!

¡Idiota! ¿Te crees que es fácil? ¡No lo es! Siento que las mejillas me están ardiendo… ¡Joder, vete de aquí, maldito español!

–Prefiero que te vayas, Antonio.

Menos mal que el polideportivo estaba a oscuras y no se me vería mucho el sonrojo.

–No me voy a ir, quiero terminar de comer contigo. Lamento mucho lo que te he hecho, aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que ha sido –se frotó la nuca.

Siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y algo en la zona sur se está elevando poco a poco.

No, por favor, de verdad va a pasar algo que no quiero…

–De verdad, vete, no estoy cabreado contigo, sólo quiero estar solo un momento. Cuando me encuentre mejor iré de nuevo a buscarte y terminaremos la comida y lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? –Le había dado la espalda.

No me puede estar pasando esto.

No.

Algo en mis pantalones está completamente despierto y para colmo tengo a un pervertido al lado mía. Como vea lo que está pasando de seguro me viola o algo parecido, y no quiero… no quiero… o sí… ¡¡NO!!

Encima esto se me está subiendo a la cabeza, entre que mis hormonas están funcionando fatal y esta mañana incluso veía a Antonio como un tipo atractivo, y que me acaba de tocar el rizo…

Voy mal, muy mal, cada vez peor. De esta ya no me libro, y menos en un oscuro polideportivo.

–Ven, Lovino, no te quiero ver así.

E hizo algo que por desgracia no pude evitar.

Con toda su buena fe me giró y me abrazó fuerte, destapando así mi "secreto" oculto a la humanidad. A la humanidad menos a mi hermano, claro, que le pasa exactamente lo mismo.

–L-Lovino… –se abrazó aún más fuerte a mí.

Por el tono en el que decía mi nombre, yo podía deducir que él estaba completamente colorado y avergonzado.

–N-no sabía que se te ponía así por…

–¡P-pues ya lo sabes! –Exclamé cortándole.

Le abracé yo también, fuerte, por el simple hecho de que no quería que se separase de mí para tener que verle la cara.

No, no puedo mirarle en estos momentos, es una situación demasiado embarazosa.

–P-pues la tienes más grande de que lo que yo pensaba, Lovi… aunque ya te la he visto en las duchas después de educación física, pero en las duchas no la tienes levantada, así que…

Se habría ganado el guantazo por el comentario si no fuera porque eso conllevaría separarme de él y morirme de la vergüenza.

–¡No me sigas amargando con tus comentarios! ¿¡Quieres!?

Hizo amago de separarse pero se lo impedí.

–Lovi… esto tampoco es tan malo –dijo susurrando mientras noté cómo su mano bajaba por toda mi espalda.

–¿E-eh?

Ahora sí intenté separarme, pero no podía, ya que él me tenía fuertemente agarrado… y para qué mentir, Antonio es más fuerte que yo.

–A-Antonio, n-no…

Me empujó contra la pared, acorralándome. Sentí como sus manos descendieron aún más hasta atrapar el cinturón de mis pantalones.

Definitivamente se me iba a arrebatar mi masculinidad sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, aquí y en este momento.

Mientras con una mano iba desabrochándome el cinturón, con la otra le fue intentando bajar mis pantalones, como si no tuviese suficiente paciencia para quitarlos.

–C-creo que ya es suficiente… –Intenté decir, aunque me costaba hablar.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Logró desabrochar al fin el cinturón, pasando después a los pantalones y dejándolos caer al suelo con un simple movimiento.

–N-no… por favor…

Puso las manos sobre mi cintura y fue bajándolas hasta llegar los muslos.

–Pero es que tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, Lovino…

–Ho-hoy hace frío, mejor otro día… –depositó suaves besos sobre mi mejilla.

–No puede ser…

Bajó a besarme la barbilla con delicadeza, pasando finalmente al cuello y mientras, sus manos fueron dando pequeños tirones del elástico de mis bóxers. Fue bajándomelos lentamente.

–E-encima va a vernos alguien. Antonio, de verdad… –mi voz tembló aún más.

Tiré de mi jersey hacia abajo, intentando no mostrar el resultado de mi excitación.

–Cálmate, Lovino, nadie va a venir… –cambió la posición de sus manos.

–¿T-te importaría no manosearme el culo? E-es un poco molesto –me sonrojé, si es que podía sonrojarme más, y agaché la cabeza para no verle.

Volvió a subir las manos mientras me besaba. Él intentaba quitarme el jersey.

Acabé cediendo, aunque no quería, a sus besos.

Sin embargo, no voy a ceder a todo, no por lo menos a lo que piensa hacer ahora.

Tiró mi jersey al suelo y escondió su cara en mi cuello en el mismo momento en el que acercaba uno de sus dedos a mi entrada…

–¡¡No!! –Exclamé apartándomelo de un empujón–. ¿Q-qué te has creído? ¡Vas muy rápido! ¿A-a qué vienen tantas confianzas? S-si te digo que te pares, ¡te paras y punto!… joder…

Cogí rápidamente mi ropa interior y me la puse, mientras Antonio estaba quieto, mirándome.

–Nunca quieres tener nada conmigo, Lovino…

–¡Es obvio que no!

Estaba realmente cabreado, ¿quién se había pensado que era para hacer eso? Maldito bastardo, podrías tener un mínimo de consideración con lo que haces, educación, modales y tal…

Joder, qué vergüenza he pasado…

–Ya lo veo, Lovino, ya lo veo…

Antes de que pudiera alzar la vista para mirarle y reprocharle de nuevo acerca de lo que había hecho, él había salido corriendo.

Genial.

¿Cómo debería tomarme esto?

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews (gracias por seguir comentando ^^):**

**Kathy-Black: **Es que Lovi no puede aceptar propuestas calientes u_ù si acaso las propone como buen italiano que es xD Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado la continuación C:

**Kasumi Shinomori: ***Ya no pongo feliz año nuevo porque… porque no, va en contra de mis principios xDDDDDDDDD* Pues al final acabó siendo un sueño, sip… triste pero cierto u_ú Manuel Bandera fue un LOLazo en la noche de año nuevo, DIOS, cómo temblaba xDDD bastaba verle la copa para notar que se estaba muriendo de frío. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, gracias por leer ^^

**Yamileth Li: **Nápoles creo que sí que da miedo, por donde vayas hay mafias y bodas mafiosas ¡y y y y en Sicilia! Y en Nápoles te atropellan y y y… jo, quiero ir xDDD Gracias por leer C:

**Ross Rice: **De nada .w. *se siente culpable al haber actualizado tan tarde el capítulo 22*. Que Lovino sea racista no le quita su atractivo sexual (¿?) arrr… espero que en este capítulo haya aparecido una medianamente buena entrada del "sueño de Lovino" xD Gracias por leer

**JunjouMoe: **Obvio que tendrá que vestirse algún día, si no, no sería Lovino u_ú no, no sería italiano. Ok, meteré a Im Yong Soo, espero que no se me olvide xDD gracias por leer ^^

**NEKO NO GIN: **Taiwán es que es mona y Hong Kong también y y y y juntitos hacen una bonita pareja xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Aicerg H KyNe: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te guste .w. gracias por leer ^^

**YuMiPaKu: **Pues tener leyendas de esas debe ser guay .w. y… es que no puedo repetir siempre los insultos de Lovino hacia la gente, tengo que variarlos y hay veces que no se me ocurre nada y tengo que usar sinónimos que… como ese del tubérculo, vaya xDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Naia / Lovino: **Sí, una bonita manera de comenzar el capítulo –más bien bonita para mentes corrompidas, como la mía, únete a la causa (¿?)- Claro, y quien dice Edward Cullen dice… Vito ê_ê Gracias por leer xD

**Haruna Velis: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado xDDD no sabía que mi fic decía tantas cosas bonitas (¿?) Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y gracias por animarte a comentar C:

**YUMEKO: **Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que tengo que escribir más cosas de Ludwig y Feliciano, pero me es complicado, ya que como tardo en subir capítulo y estoy a falta de inspiración gracias al instituto, pues sólo pienso en seguir con estos dos –Antonio y Lovino- y así acabo, que apenas hay nada de otras parejas –simple mención si acaso-, pero intentaré escribir algo, lo intentaré u_ù Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y gracias por leer ^^

**Escolastica: **No te mueras, que eso es malo ;_; tampoco llores, ¿eh? Que eso sólo limpia los ojos ._. en fin, mejor no empiezo con mis comentarios deficientes (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**xKarura Chanx: **Así que a todo el mundo le gusta la parte pervertida, ¿eeeeh? Ains e///e Ya sólo faltan fanarts de Vito xDDD yyy…yo ya te tengo en el DeviantArt y tú también me tienes .x. soy "Seventh-Heaven-7". Espero que te haya gustado la continuación e-e y gracias por leer :D

**Tsuki no Tsuki: **Pues entonces espero que te guste la continuación, gracias por leer ^^

**SaMakoto Rei: **Me alegro de que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado –y de que te lo hayan pasado también, obviamente xDD- Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y gracias por comentar ^^

**XSlaughter: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a leer el fic y de que te haya gustado, sobre todo *abrazo cibernético* ¡Espero que te haya gustado también la continuación! Y gracias por comentar xD

**Sai: **Muchas gracias por animarte a leer el fanfic *_* ¿En un día…? D: *te doy un premio con forma de Toni desnudo y una hojita tapándole sus regiones vitales*. La verdad es que me resulta más sencillo narrar en primera persona, aunque siempre he querido aprender a narrar medianamente bien en tercera ;w; y no me gustan las historias escritas rápido y sin cuidado, sin tener en cuenta la ortografía, me cuesta leerlas u3u espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por leer ^^

**Electra's: **¡No llores! Aunque me alegro de que os haya puesto sentimentales el capítulo ;e; *feliz como un chupa chups (¿?)*. Es que un Toño tiene que ser tan mimoso con su mamá *_* … *complejo de madre chupa chups (¿¿??)* Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por leer ^^

**Ak1sa: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te hayas animado a leer el fic –y de que te haya hecho gracia Lovino también xD- ;w; y no me gusta hacer esperar tanto para subir un capítulo pero es que… *mata al instituto* espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y gracias por comentar ^^

**Atsun: **Me ha gustado tu review ;3; (aunque es tarde y no puedo aclarar todas las cosas que me han gustado, tengo que ducharme, cenar, poner el despertador y levantarme mañana para un nuevo y asqueroso día de clase xDDD) ¿Son todos tan geniales de verdad? ;_; Qué bonisto. Lo del idioma te lo aclaro… hum… sí, supuestamente hablan en inglés (o en árabe, o en el idioma de chupilandia xD también es algo que dejo a la imaginación de cada uno), lo que pasa es que puse ese comentario de Arthur en inglés porque ya que cada uno más o menos dice algo en su idioma, pues… .3. espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por leer ^^

**Kuri-chan: **Yo tampoco te amo -3- xDD y no he pensado nada de "¿Por qué, si no hay nada fuera de lo común?" u_ú acepto que es el mejor capítulo que marcará la historia Hetaliana, así que no me sorprende que te haya gustado *egoataquepowanivel12*. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que sigas –más te vale- comentando y gracias por leer ^^

**Arche-Klaine: **¡Esta vez tardé menos en subir el capítulo! ¡Weee! :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo *_* Espero que te haya gustado este también y gracias por leer xDD

**Enny-Chan: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo .3. gracias por leer C:

**Freesia Monochrome: **No llores, Antonio seguirá vivo por mucho que nos pese (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Kanai Ivanov: ***Te doy un clínex de esos con olor a fresa* :D no llores, alma de tomate. Compraré tu libro, créeme xD Y obviamente me baso en el rol y en el fic y en las peleas que hay en mi instituto también xDD más bien esto último del examen de Gilbert fue lo que le pasó a un compañero de clase D: es que lo vi tan "epic fail" que no pude negarme a ponerlo. Gracias por leer –y más te vale seguir leyendo a través de tus espesas cejas u_ú-

**JunjouMoe: **Me alegro de que te partiese el corazón, quiero decir… supongo que esa era la intención, más o menos u_ù Pues… Antonio… no sé si lo entiende, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Reira-Chan: **¿También le comprarás el batido de chocolate? ;w; ¿Y a mí? ¿A mí también? ;w; *desnutrida y muriéndose de hambre por los rincones de su casa… bueno, tampoco xD* Y esta vez no me demoré mucho ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por leer :D

**Jazz Blaz: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te hayas animado a leer el fic, ánimo con las tareas tú también xD Gracias por comentar C:

**DarkYumiChan:** No llores, la vida tiene sentido y te quedan muchas ilusiones por vivir (¿?) Y es que Lovi en realidad es… es… es italiano, qué le vamos a hacer, tenía que sacar su lado ñoño-sensual o como quiera que sea ese lado xD Gracias por leer :D

**Hina Yoso: **Ya tienes tu parte pervertida en el capítulo, sé medianamente feliz .w. Gracias por leer ^^

**Pepe: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto xDDD gracias por leer ^^

**Enma Rei: **¿Entonces te apuntas a pegarle a Arthur? Y me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena romántica-tristona-dramática de Lovi y Toni ;w; y a Antonio le quedan muchas ñoñerías por hacer, síp… ¡gracias por leer! ^^

**JuHahaMoutons: ¡**No llores! Bueno, sí, así se limpian los ojos e_e y esta vez tardé menos en subir capi :D Gracias por leer ^^

**Ayumu1996: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, y espero que te siga gustando en el resto de capítulos. Lovi y Toni son mis personajes prefes, así que tenían que ser los protagonistas, obligatoriamente e3e Gracias por leer ^^

**Minako: **Espero que te haya gustado la parte pervertida de este capítulo, entonces xDD y te entiendo perfectamente con los reviews, no hay quien pare ;3; y cuando se para no hay inspiración en mi caso, es malo… Gracias por leer C:

**Hinakura1: **Amemos todos a Lovi~~ y a Toni también xD y bueno… ya puse un semi-lemon-cosa-rara, espero que te haya gustado ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Misao Kurosaki: **Exacto, buen énfasis, Lovi es tan amor A RATOS xDDD y lo de Toño es tan… tan… tan bueno poder amargarle la existencia en el fic~ *mala persona en potencia*. Para que veas esta vez no he tardado mucho en subir el nuevo capítulo, que os lo debo ^^U Gracias por leer ^^


	24. Carencia de autoestima

**24. CARENCIA DE AUTOESTIMA **

Cacho bastardo. Le gusta hacerme sufrir. Ahora no se le ocurre ninguna cosa mejor que evitarme.

–Eh, enano –me giré, aunque tampoco es que me dé por aludido.

De nuevo Mr. Pollo, estaba hasta el culo de verle cada día y ahora encima me tiene que parar por los pasillos del instituto como si no tuviera algo más importante que hacer que hablar con él.

–¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté, resignado.

–Me han dicho que intentaste hacerle cosas feas a Toni en el gimnasio.

–¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Uno de tus pollos? –Me reí ante mi propia broma.

–No, capullo, digamos que… me enteré. Ahora me encaja que Antonio huya de ti, ¿qué ocurrió?

Esto ya es el colmo, encima yo he intentado violar a Antonio. ¿Le habrá dicho eso él mismo? ¿Le habrá mentido para ponerlo en mi contra aún más y para que me pegue una paliza? Sería lógico, sería como una venganza… cuando yo le golpeé a Antonio, éste dijo que había sido Arthur, así que ahora va a cambiar las cosas… no… no… no puede ser.

¿¡Quién mierdas dijo esa gilipollez!?

–¿Eso lo dijo Antonio? –Alcé una ceja esperando la respuesta, algo nervioso.

–No, él no, fue otra fuente.

Elizaveta. Menos mal.

Es la única que se me ocurre que puede bromear con cosas relacionadas con el sexo y líos amorosos. Además, esa bruja se lleva jodidamente bien con el alemán, y también le caigo fatal, me tiene fichado.

Joder, es más molesta que una mierda pegada en la suela del zapato.

–¿Y esa persona que te lo ha dicho crees que es de confianza? –Volví a preguntar.

–Bueno… –se frotó la nuca apartando la mirada–. ¡No me jodas! ¡Responde a mi pregunta! ¿Qué pasó? –Se acercó, intimidante.

–En realidad no pasó nada en el gimnasio, me tropecé y una cosa llevó a la otra, como siempre… –miré al suelo–. Pero no me refiero a que después de tropezarme, hiciéramos cosas raras. Es simplemente que me tropecé y se pudo malinterpretar la posición en la que quedamos –aclaré.

¿Y por qué tengo que darle explicaciones a este imbécil?

–Ya, claro… Maricón, más te vale tener cuidado con lo que le haces a Toni.

Se las doy para que no me pegue, más bien.

Se giró y se fue por donde vino.

Y ahora quedaba yo como el presunto violador, o intento de violador, a Antonio. No tengo nada que decir. Nada.

Me siento indignado.

–¡¡Hermano, hermano!! –Una voz de niño deficiente mental llamó mi atención.

Y, oh, qué casualidad, era Feliciano.

–¡Hermano! –Por si alguien no se había enterado de nuestra relación de parentesco, él lo repite–. ¡Hermano! ¡¡Mamá me ha llamado!!

Llegó corriendo a mi lado, jadeando. No tiene mucho aguante, no.

–¿Te ha llamado imbécil? Ya era hora –respondí.

–¡No! ¡Que me ha llamado por teléfono! –Sonrió–. ¡Va a venir a vernos este fin de semana, con papá!

¿Y eso era una buena noticia? No me lo parece, realmente. Seguro que llegará, alguien le dirá algo raro de mí, creerá a ese alguien aunque ni le conozca y… bum, desheredado quedé. No sé por qué me parece ya típico.

–¿Y qué? –Comencé a caminar.

–¿Cómo que y qué? ¡Que van a venir! ¿No estás contento? –Cambió su sonrisa a preocupación.

–No, no me importa que vengan o no vengan. La verdad es que…

Iba a continuar hablando cuando alguien se nos echó, a Feliciano y a mí, encima.

–¡Hooooooolaaaaaaaa! –Ese tipo tenía un tono raro al hablar, demasiado raro–. Qué suerte encontrar a los bellos italianos por aquí.

Me giré para verle. Tenía la piel muy oscura y un poco de barba, también era muy grande para mi gusto.

–Hola, ¿quién eres? –Preguntó mi hermano con curiosidad.

–¿Eeeeeeh? ¿No sabéis quién soy? –Se separó un momento, decepcionado, luego volvió a acercarse y nos rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos–. Pues soy Sadiq, pero podéis llamarme… Sadiq.

–¡Hola Sadiq! –respondió felizmente Feliciano.

Esto estaba desvariando ya, ¿qué se supone que quiere este loco? Nos salta desde atrás como un "Happy-man", ¿y ahora intenta ser nuestro amigo o qué? Qué… gente más rara.

–¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté.

–Soy de Turquía –¿acaso le había preguntado yo eso? Bah–. Venía para deciros que habéis sido escogidos.

–¿Hemos sido escogidos? ¡Hemos sido escogidos! ¡Hermano, nos han escogido! –Exclamó Feliciano–. Pero… ¿para qué?

–Mmm… ¿os venís? –Respondió el turco sonriente.

Una mierda. A saber a dónde nos quiere llevar este aficionado.

–¿Insinúas que vamos a ir a donde un turco que no conocemos, nos diga? –Pregunté, él asintió.

Sería demasiado absurdo que realmente le siguiésemos.

Pero lo hicimos.

Feliciano estaba realmente feliz de haber sido escogido y yo tenía curiosidad de saber qué cosa era.

Pero me maldigo. Por imbécil. Por dejar que nos llevase.

Al llegar a una de las aulas, nos dijo que entrásemos y nada más pasar, cerró la puerta colocándose delante de ella para que no pudiésemos salir. Su cara había cambiado de ser una cara de happy-man a ser una cara de pervertido compulsivo.

–¿Q-qué haces? –Es la típica pregunta que se hace, pero yo estaba muy nervioso y no se me ocurría otra cosa.

–Quitaos la ropa –Ordenó.

Feliciano y yo nos miramos, ¿acaso se le habían subido las mierdas de la cachimba a la cabeza?

–No delires, macho, y déjanos salir, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí para obedecer tus estupideces –dije, acercándome a él y envalentonándome.

Aunque tenía un miedo que te cagas.

–¿Delirar? ¿Mis estupideces? ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? –Me agarró fuerte del brazo empujándome contra uno de los pupitres.

–¡Hermano! –Feliciano hizo amago de acercarse pero no se acercó, estaba asustado. Tampoco es que fuese un chico muy útil en estas situaciones.

Intenté mantener la compostura y que no se me notase que estaba asustado, pero era prácticamente imposible, el tipo este era mucho más grande que yo y su forma de mirar daba demasiado miedo. Casi me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Me tiró del cuello de la camisa, como intentando arrancar uno de los botones.

–¡D-déjame! ¡Bastardo! ¡Maricón! –Intenté zafarme del agarre.

–Mejor no hables, todos sabemos que lo que tienes con Antonio no es simplemente amistad –susurró–. ¿Qué cosa le hiciste en el gimnasio? –Rió.

Feliciano cambió la cara. Había escuchado eso último y, si no fuera su hermano, diría que iba a lanzarse sobre el turco a golpearle. Pero yo le conocía, y sé de sobra que no haría otra cosa más que aguantarse y quedarse callado.

Pero es normal, siempre sale perdiendo.

Sin embargo, todo esto no quita que yo siga teniendo miedo.

–¡¡Yo no le he hecho nada, capullo!! –Le golpeé en el pecho aunque ni se inmutó.

Finalmente acercó su boca a mi cuello. ¿Es que todos eran gays en este instituto? Aunque no hacía nada, pero sentir su pesada respiración me hacía sentirme aún… peor.

–D-déjame, por favor… –era mejor rebajarse.

Quizá si no estuviera Feliciano, seguiría manteniéndome orgulloso y seguiría lanzándole insultos, pero… no quiero que me violen estando mi hermano presente y de testigo. No sería vergonzoso, sería humillante.

Feliciano aprovechó el momento en el que el turco se concentraba en intentar quitarme la ropa para ir corriendo hacia la puerta, supongo que para huir, gritar y venir agarrado del brazo de Ludwig mientras llora.

Joder, aún su mano se desliza demasiado, como la de Antonio…

Maldición.

–¡Hey, hey, tú! ¿Adónde vas? –Agarró rápidamente a Feliciano sin darle tiempo a escapar por la puerta.

Le empujó contra otro de los pupitres, bastante alejado.

Pensé en intentar socorrer a mi hermano cuando, de repente, el turco se posicionó entre mis piernas y me tumbó bruscamente sobre el pupitre.

–¡Suéltame, por favor, suéltame! –Exclamé, revolviéndome.

–Vale, vale…

Sorprendentemente sonrió y se apartó, empujándome un poco hacia él mismo para incorporarme también. Después se alejó de nosotros.

–¡Debe haber quedado genial! –Se atrevió a decir el turco, sonriente y aparentemente feliz–. Parecíais realmente asustados, muy metidos en el papel.

–¿Cómo…? –Pregunté–. ¿Cómo que "muy metidos en el papel"?

–Pues eso, que quedó muy realista –contestó, tranquilo.

…

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué quería decir que quedó muy realista? ¿Muy metidos en el papel? ¡Joder, iba a ser violado por este maldito turco! ¡Encima escogieron el peor día de mi vida para mi violación! En sólo un día he rechazado el tener sexo con Antonio y después de que este me evite, me intenta violar un jodido turco que no conozco de nada.

–¡Ah! ¡Es que no os lo he explicado! Iba tan centrado en mis cosas… ¡Lo siento! –Agachó un poco la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

–¿Explicado…? –Preguntó Feliciano–. ¡Sadiq, ibas a hacerle cosas horribles a mi hermano! Meso meso meso… –lloriqueó.

–Oh, lo siento mucho. Entonces te debes haber asustado más de lo que yo creía, chaval –respondió Sadiq mientras me miraba–. Pero estoy en contra de estas cosas, que conste.

¿De veras todo lo ocurrido tenía explicación…? ¡Desgraciados, todavía estaba temblando del miedo!

–Veréis, resulta que fuisteis elegidos por los miembros del periódico para formar parte de un anuncio acerca de las denuncias al acoso escolar, y tú fuiste el protagonista, majo –me señaló–. Estarás contento, ¿eh? No todos los días se forma parte de un anuncio protagonizado por mí… y por ti también, claro.

¿Tiene cojones de decir encima eso…? Pero si es verdad que lo organizaron los miembros del periódico, ¡seguro que Elizaveta tiene mucho que ver en esto! Esa niña tiene siempre que ver con todo lo que me pasa, joder.

De la nada aparecieron el soporífero Heracles y el raro de Kiku. El japonés llevaba una cámara de vídeo en las manos, aparentemente había estado grabando la situación.

¿Pero por qué cogieron a Feliciano si sólo me iban a "violar" a mí…? Supongo que mi hermano era un trasto más, un trasto que servía para traerme aquí a esta clase… su curiosidad es tan grande siempre, que me la acaba pegando. Pero seguro que todo esto es una trampa, seguro que sí, seguro que ahora se arrancan la ropa y se les ve vestidos con trajecitos sadomaso o algo así.

Me alejé desconfiado.

–P-pero está feo hacer estas cosas sin avisar antes… –volvió a decir Feliciano.

No quería probar si de verdad tenían trajes sadomaso, así que agarré a Feliciano de la muñeca y me fui corriendo, a un lugar seguro, un lugar con más gente.

Llegamos al patio y vi a Antonio. Entonces solté a Feliciano y abandoné, junto con él, mi dignidad y mi orgullo. Corrí hacia el español casi llorando…

Así le daría más pena.

–¡L-Lovi! ¿Q-qué te ha pasado? Venga, no llores… ¿qué te han hecho? Lovi… –Dijo mientras me abrazaba y pasaba su mano por mi espalda, intentando calmarme.

Aunque Mr. Pollo y el marica francés estaban allí, no dijeron nada. Aunque Francis también era del periódico, ¿sabría algo acerca de lo que me han hecho?

–E-en una de las aulas… S-Sadiq… m-me intentó… p-pero luego no…

–¿Sadiq? –Alzó una ceja mientras cambiaba su expresión de preocupación a una de molestia–. ¿Qué te hizo?

Miré a Francis y a Gilbert, luego a mi compañero, dando a entender que no quería contárselo con ellos delante. Por suerte Antonio alquiló un cerebro por unos instantes, me entendió y me llevó a otro lugar, bastante alejado de ellos.

–Sí, Sadiq… nos dijo que nos habían elegido para no sé qué cosa, le seguimos mi hermano y yo y luego… m-me intentó v-violar y… –me froté la nuca, bastante nervioso y sin saber cómo decirlo sin que sonase muy vergonzoso.

Intenté contárselo de manera más detallada. Cuando terminé, Antonio se quedó un poco confuso con la historia.

–Pero debería haberte avisado antes y… y… no sé… debería haberte avisado, por si querías hacer eso o no, joder –dijo.

–¡M-me hizo daño! ¡Y me tocó! Y… y está todo grabado… –me volví a abrazar a él.

Exacto, mi dignidad y mi orgullo se habían perdido por el camino de vuelta.

–No te preocupes, Lovi… –me abrazó fuerte y me acarició con una mano tras el cuello y la otra por uno de mis hombros–. Hablaré con él, ¿quieres?

–¡No! ¡Lo que quiero es que dejes de evitarme! –Le di un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, dramatizando–. Idiota…

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego suspiró, separándome un poco de él para poder verme.

–Lo siento, no debí hacer lo que hice. Estoy arrepentido… –dijo por fin, aunque sin mirarme a los ojos–. P-por cierto, quizá deberíamos soltarnos, decías que no querías que nadie viese lo que…

–Ya no importa, todos lo saben –suspiré–. Han empezado a decir que te he intentado violar en el gimnasio o cosas así…

Se sorprendió, y no es para menos, porque encima soy yo el supuesto culpable insensible, aprovechado y cruel.

–¿P-pero quién dijo eso? ¿Y-y cómo es que saben lo del gimnasio? ¡N-no había nadie!

Me separé de él y miré al suelo.

–No, aparentemente no había nadie…

Pero bien que sabía todo el mundo que en el gimnasio pasó algo.

Lo que me preocupa es que después de lo que me ha pasado con Sadiq y al momento de ver a Antonio, se me pasó por la cabeza el dejarme esta noche…

Mal… ¡Mal, mal, mal! ¿Tan trastornado me ha dejado el jodido moro ese?

Después de un rato dando un paseo por el patio y por el jardín, y de charlar acerca de cosas que no tenían mucho que ver con el tema inicial, me propuso ir al cine para olvidarme un poco de lo ocurrido. Como si estuviese de ánimos, vaya.

–No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad, no estoy de humor –respondí, sinceramente.

–Venga, vente, que te invito yo… es que quedé con Fran y con Gilbert para ir, y quería que vinieses conmigo.

Mentiroso, no ibas ni a avisarme. Si no me hubiera pasado lo del turco, me habrías seguido evitando y, en consecuencia, si me daba por buscarte por la tarde, no te encontraría porque estarías con tus dos queridos amiguitos del alma viendo no sé qué película. Seguro que encima verían una película guarra.

Pero ya da igual, no se le puede pedir mucho a este… o sí.

–Bueno… entonces ve con ellos, yo me quedaré aquí –dije, intentando dar pena.

–No estés así por lo de Sadiq, Lovi, al final no te hizo nada, ¿no es así?… ven conmigo, te divertirás.

–No, déjalo, en serio, yo me voy a quedar… –Antonio suspiró tras lo que dije.

–Vale, me quedaré contigo –me acarició el hombro–. Voy a decirle a estos que no voy.

Volvimos de nuevo con su pandilla de negados dementes. Me siento ganador porque, lo mejor de todo, es que ahora voy a ser yo el que le ignore.

Sí, mi dignidad y mi orgullo volvieron a mí. Ah, cuánto os eché de menos.

Y se va a joder, sí, como que me llamo Lovino. Encima sólo hemos hablado dos segundos de Sadiq, y estoy frustrado, me siento humillado y además sucio, ¡y eso que no empezó la violación de verdad! Pues así me siento…

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Mr. Pollo cuando Antonio había terminado de decirle que no iba porque… porque no–. ¿Vais a recuperar el tiempo que perdisteis en el gimnasio? –Se rió.

–Ojalá… –respondió Antonio por lo bajo, haciendo que el alemán y el francés riesen.

No le golpeo porque no tengo ganas ni humor para eso.

Al rato nos despedimos de ellos, bueno, se despidió él, y volvimos a la habitación. Ahora se iba a enterar, iba a tener guerra, que es lo que quiere el español estúpido este.

Al llegar a nuestro cuarto, me tumbé sobre la cama de cara a la pared, es decir, dándole la espalda a Antonio.

–Lovi, ¿quieres que hagamos algo, cielo? –Se tumbó junto a mí y me acarició un poco el brazo.

No contesté. Tenía pensado hacer lo planeado; ignorarle. A mí me habían jodido parte de la tarde en la que Antonio me evitaba y luego para hacer un "anuncio en contra del acoso escolar", pues a él le iba yo a joder el resto del día, o semana, ¡o del mes, mierda!

–Eh, Lovi, te estoy hablando, ¿hacemos algo? –Insistió, pensando que simplemente no le había escuchado.

Bufó. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que había empezado a ignorarle. Es posible que la prueba evidente de eso fuera que yo tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos, señal de que ni estaba durmiendo ni estaba traumado o en shock o algo así…

–Lovi, ¿piensas ignorarme? –No contesté y al rato noté cómo se levantaba–. Bien, si lo que vas a hacer es ignorarme, me voy con ellos.

Al ratito de no contestarle me giré un poco para ver lo que hacía y, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para marcharse, hablé:

–Si te largas, hemos terminado –se detuvo al escucharme.

No es que quisiera terminar con él pero su idiotez me molesta mucho, y más cuando me siento tan frustrado como hoy.

–¿P-pero a qué viene eso ahora? –Me miró a los ojos, confundido.

¿Y lo pregunta? ¡Maldición, pensé que era más que obvio!

–¿Cómo que a qué viene? –Me incorporé y me acerqué a él, cabreado–. _Porca miseria! _¿¿Sabes el día que llevo hoy?? ¿¿Acaso no te vale lo que te he explicado?? ¡Primero lo del gimnasio, luego me ignoras y finalmente Sadiq! ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú para animarte y pedir perdón por ignorarme? ¡¡Invitarme al cine!! ¿¡En qué coño piensas!? ¡No, piensa, eso es, intenta pensar por una vez en tu vida, imbécil!

–¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa ahora!? ¡Te he invitado al cine como también podría haberte invitado a tomar un helado o a dar un paseo por el parque! ¡Así es más fácil olvidar las cosas! ¡Pero ya veo que habría sido mejor irme simplemente con ellos y…!

–¡No! –Le interrumpí–. ¡Lo que habría sido mejor era que yo no hubiese acudido a ti en ningún momento, pensando que tú sabrías consolarme mejor que mi propio hermano! ¡¡Lo único bueno habría sido venirme corriendo a la habitación y amargarme en un rincón pensando que mi vida es una mierda mientras tú te diviertes ignorándome y con tus amigos en el cine!!

–¡¡No es mi culpa que tú seas un antisocial molesto y no tengas amigos!!

Nos quedamos callados después de su último comentario, último e hiriente comentario.

–Vale… –respondí–. Vete con ellos a ver una película, no te diré nada…

Salí de la habitación dejando a Antonio allí. Había sido un golpe bajo que no me esperaba de él, no después de haberme ignorado y haberse arrepentido por ello. No sé en qué piensa él cuando actúa de la forma en la que actúa, y por mucho que diga estupideces como "él no piensa", es obvio que no es verdad… pero… no sé nunca lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Lo mismo tiene una segunda personalidad, una segunda personalidad que me odia o algo así, tampoco me extrañaría.

Entré en el aula de cocina, aunque no sé cómo llegué hasta allí.

–_Ehi… _–allí estaba la chica taiwanesa, de cuclillas delante de un horno.

Ella puso un mohín de disgusto… como todos cuando me ven, supongo.

–Hola –contestó, tan fría y seca como siempre.

Me puse a su lado a observar el nuevo bizcocho que estaba preparando, o algo así era.

–¿Qué tal? –Pregunté, ella se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta–. Al chico ese deben gustarle mucho tus bizcochos y demás, ¿no?

Supuse que lo que estaba preparando se lo iba a volver a dar a aquel chico chino o japonés o lo que fuese, ya no me acuerdo.

–¿Hiang Kiang? Sí, por eso los preparo.

–Él… te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? –Sonreí, ella se sonrojó–. ¿Y no os peleáis nunca?

En ese momento me miró, sin entender por qué preguntaba eso. Pero yo sí entendía por qué lo preguntaba, ¿existía alguna pareja que no pelease? O por lo menos, que no pelease casi nunca. Tampoco me refiero a que mis peleas con Antonio sean entonces normales, porque no, no lo son, conozco las peleas de pareja y no son así…

Yo no estoy hecho para estar con gente, aunque eso me lo niegue Antonio, o Feliciano, o el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Da igual, en el futuro tendré que conformarme con pasar una noche con una mujer, pagada o sin pagar, y volver a mi casa, a mi futura y solitaria casa.

Suponiendo que tenga dinero para costearme una.

Y así será; "la emocionante vida de Lovino Vargas" contada en tres renglones de los cuales dos serán agradecimientos a la familia o cosas así…

–Bueno, olvídalo… –centré mi mirada en el horno.

–¿Y esa mirada tan ausente? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella al poco rato.

–¿Eh? No, nada… déjalo, sigamos con que… te acabarás casando con ese chico y tendréis muchos hijos, ¿no es así? –sonreí tristemente.

–¿O-oye, no te habrás hecho ilusiones conmigo y ahora…? ¿No? –La noté preocupada, a lo que yo reí.

–¡No, por Dios! ¡No me hago ilusiones con una chica que sé que me odia y me odiará el resto de mi vida! ¡No soy tan masoquista! –continué riéndome, aunque ya por lo bajo.

–N-no digas tonterías, t-tampoco es que te odie… –se ruborizó–. Eres un poco pesado, nada más que eso.

Sonreí agradecido de que ella no me odiase y le acaricié el pelo con suavidad.

–_Grazie, 'Mei-chan'._

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Como siempre; se agradecen vuestros comentarios un montón, pero en este capítulo no los responderé ya que es muy tarde, tengo que acostarme, mañana me toca madrugar y hacer un examen de física, así que para no tener que subirlo mañana por la noche pues… ¡lo subo ahora y en el próximo capítulo os contesto a los reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer y feliz Semana Santa a los que vayan a celebrarla! (Y a los que no lo celebren pues también, que os lo paséis bien) xD**


	25. Quiero ser un delincuente

**25. QUIERO SER UN DELINCUENTE **

Desde luego no sé cómo la gente puede dejar los estuches abiertos, los cuadernos encima del pupitre y las demás estupideces esparcidas por ahí. La cosa es que, luego, pasa lo que pasa; llego yo, veo algo interesante y me lo llevo. Así nadie se da cuenta. Claro, es vuestra culpa, por despreocupados.

–¡_Mrs. Mingus_! ¡Alguien me ha quitado seis libras! –Exclamó uno mientras se levantaba en medio de la clase–. ¡Las tenía dentro del estuche y ya no están!

–¿Dónde está mi cacao de chocolate? –Dijo una chica.

Oh, es que ese cacao para los labios me tentó, aunque yo no uso de eso pero… siempre se puede vender.

–¿Alguien ha visto mi llavero de "_I love London_"? ¡Es un osito beige abrazando un corazón rojo! –Dijo otra.

Tranquila, ese llavero ya lo quemé.

Comenzaron a saltar más alumnos gritando que había un ladrón en la clase. Pero está todo pensado, sería sospechoso que yo no saltase, ¿no?

–¡Profesora! –Exclamé–. ¡A mí me han quitado la calculadora! ¡Y era de las caras!

En realidad estoy practicando para cuando vuelva a vivir en Nápoles. En Italia es muy corriente que la gente robe, pero no robar de "psé, te robo", no, es un robo continuo… y en Nápoles… en Nápoles te roban hasta los preservativos. Incluso he de decir que en los autobuses hay un cartelito en el que pone "cuidado con la cartera" o "cuidado con los ladrones", ¡es muy común! Pero tengo la suerte de que yo ya estoy entrenado en ese campo, estoy hecho todo un delincuente.

Ja ja ja~

Al terminar esta maravillosa clase con la vieja, salí como pude del edificio. Aún me faltaba la clase de matemáticas, pero no me gustan, así que no pienso aguantar una hora más con ese hombre.

Total, qué más da.

Caminé por el jardín, intentando no ser visto, y saqué una revista subida de tono. Me senté en el poco césped que había y me dispuse a leerla.

–Ah~ de estas mujeres no hay en el instituto… bueno, Yekaterina.

Dios, como está esa niña…

Ah, hace pocos días, digamos que dos o tres o cuatro, no sé, que no hablo con Antonio. Como es obvio, no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese cabrón. Si es verdad que soy un antisocial molesto, pues prefiero que no se acerque a mí, total, como si no tuviese amigos… cuando vuelva a Italia volveré a estar con Fabio y Carlo…

¡Mierda! ¡No vuelvo a Venecia! Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

Bueno, pues un amigo drogata y un amigo asesino de alguna mafia, que para el caso… tampoco pensaba convertirme en un hombre de provecho. En realidad yo pensaba ser ese típico empresario que lo hace todo manejando dinero negro. En realidad formar parte de alguna mafia no estaría mal. Mafia italiana, claro está, que a la china le va más eso de matar y torturar gente. No, yo prefiero traficar con cosas.

–Morenas no hay por aquí… –susurré viendo una de las fotos de la revista–. Em, sí, Elizaveta, pero esa no es mujer, es un monstruo.

Ains… qué vida.

–_Fratello!! _–Me encontré a Feliciano corriendo hacia mí.

–¡Feliciano! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me sorprendí, ¿acaso él también hacía novillos?

–¡Te estuve buscando, saliste corriendo! ¿Acaso no tenemos clase de matemáticas? ¡Bueno, seguramente no tenemos, por eso te fuiste!

Hay que ser imbécil… hay que ser imbécil para creer que una mala influencia como yo no se salta clases.

Se sentó a mí lado y miró la revista.

–Waaa~ qué mujeres más lindas y guapas y monumentos y…

–Cállate, Feliciano, y déjame mirar la revista tranquilo.

–¡Hala! ¿Son así? –Le miré, él señaló el pene erecto de un hombre que salía en la foto.

–No, tranquilo, el mío no es tan contorsionista como el de una estrella del porno –contesté.

–¡No digo eso, es que el mío no es así!

–El mío tampoco es así en su forma natural, ¿sabes? –Aclaré por si se refería a la forma.

–¡Pero el mío cuando se hace grande tampoco es así!

Ajá, entonces ya sé algo, Feliciano puede ser muy mono y bueno pero de cintura para abajo tiene un problema bien gordo. Al fin, no es todo perfección.

–¿A qué te refieres con que no es así?

–¿Te lo enseño?

–¡¡No hace falta que me lo enseñes!! –Le golpeé en la cabeza–. ¡Sólo explícalo!

–Pues verás, tiene piel por aquí y siento que no sale del todo y duele…

¿Fimosis? ¿Feliciano tiene fimosis?

–¡E-e-eso es fimosis, idiota! ¡¿Sabes que eso hay que operarlo?!

–¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh…?

Pedazo de estúpido, ¿acaso no se da cuenta cuándo su cuerpo no funciona bien? Tsk, vale, es obvio, es Feliciano, no se le puede pedir más.

Y esa era la conclusión; nos habíamos saltado una hora de matemáticas para saber que Feliciano tenía fimosis.

–Por cierto, papá y mamá llegan esta tarde, ¡tengo ganas de verlos ya! –dijo Feliciano.

Cierto… papá y mamá venían esta tarde, maldita sea.

–Munya munya munya –volvió a hacer sus típicos soniditos raros mientras yo intentaba mirar, irritado, la revista.

Cuando pasó lo que creíamos que era ya una hora, la gente comenzó a salir del edificio. Feliciano creo que nunca llegó a captar que nos habíamos saltado la hora de matemáticas porque sí, pero bueno, mejor que siga viviendo en su mundo de chachipirulilandia y me deje a mí en paz.

Ya era la hora de comer, así que nos fuimos al comedor, nos servimos mierda… digo, comida inglesa, y nos sentamos junto con el Patata-Mutante-Man y el friki japonés.

Todavía no me olvido de la grabación, Kiku.

–¡Oh! ¡Pero si es mi amigo el salchichero! ¿Qué tal hoy? ¿Eran gordas y largas? –Pregunté mientras empezaba a comer.

–Seguro que eran tan grandes como te gustaría comerlas –contestó el alemán.

–Creo que pequeñas son más monas y manejables.

–Bueno, yo creo que en realidad el tamaño no importa siempre y cuando realicen su función, ¿no piensas eso? –Sonrió.

Me dio un escalofrío. ¿Acaso Ludwig la tenía pequeña? Aunque eso no es lo que me importa pero… un tío petado, con músculo hasta en las pestañas, que la tenga pequeña… es realmente triste y asqueroso, supongo que tiene que buscarla entre los músculos para poder mear en condiciones.

–Lamento interrumpir vuestra apasionante conversación –interrumpió el japonés–. ¡Pero tengo que animaros a que os apuntéis a alguno de los talleres que han propuesto hacer este año con el objetivo de aprender sin apenas esfuerzo y con diversión! –Sacó un papelito en el que aparecían todos los talleres o clubs que había.

–¿A estas horas nos piden que nos apuntemos a un taller? –Pregunté mirando el papel.

–Lo han propuesto varios alumnos a principios de curso y acaban de ponerlo en marcha, si hay gente voluntaria y todo sale bien, saldrá adelante la idea –respondió Kiku.

–¡Hay muchos talleres y clubs~! –Exclamó Feliciano–. Club de Astronomía, club de Música, club de Pintura, club de Baile… jo, qué guay, ¿en qué club estás tú, Kiku?

–¡¡Club de Fenómenos Paranormales!! ¡Apuntaos, Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino! ¡Será un gran club, ya lo veréis! ¡Además mucha gente se apuntaría si los hermanos italianos se vistiesen de conejitos sexys para atraer a las personas y…!

–Corta el rollo –interrumpí.

Sí que era aficionado a las historietas de su país, el niño este… ¿Alguien haría eso realmente?

Al terminar de comer, o lo que es lo mismo, meter materias tóxicas en mi cuerpo, me dirigí al polideportivo y me senté en el banquillo que había al lado de la cancha de baloncesto. No sé qué me interesa ver a tíos metiendo la pelota por un aro, pero bueno… supongo es lo mismo que darle patadas a un balón y sin embargo son un hincha del Roma.

–¡Lovino! –Exclamó uno desde dentro de la cancha, le miré.

Resultó ser Sadiq, que vino corriendo mientras les sonreía a los demás como diciendo que le sustituyeran… o algo así.

–¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? –Pregunté, nervioso.

Se sentó a mi lado.

–Hago deporte, ¿Si no cómo crees que tengo este cuerpazo? –Lo dijo bastante serio, cosa que me dio aún más miedo–. En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿A qué has venido?

–He venido para intentar no toparme con nadie que conozca y sin embargo te veo a ti, gracias por estropear mi plan –miré a otro lado, molesto.

–¡No importa! Oye, ¿te vas a apuntar a algún club?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿De repente se interesa por mi vida?

–Lo dudo.

–Francis estuvo insistiendo en hacer un taller de sexualidad o algo así, pero no se lo aceptaron, miedo me daría pasar por delante del taller y escuchar gemidos extraños –se rió.

Salimos del gimnasio, aunque más bien yo salí y él me siguió.

–Mira, ¿ves esto? –Sacó un fajo de billetes de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila de gimnasia–. Se lo tengo que entregar a los profesores. Resulta que para apuntarte tienes que dar 5 libras, para pagar los trastos que utilicemos, ya sabes… y se ha apuntado mucha gente, ¡aquí está todo el dinero!

No podía apartar mi mirada de aquellos billetes, ¿es que mi mentalidad se había vuelto cien por cien napolitana?

Se guardó el fajo en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Mal lugar.

Maldita sea, si quería ese fajo tenía que hacer algo que no me gustaba o que podría malinterpretarse… ¡Y no quiero eso! Nos fuimos tras el edificio a caminar un rato y dejé que se adelantase mientras yo le seguía por detrás. Entonces llevé mi mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, aquí no nos vería nadie y podría quitarle el dinero sin que malinterpretasen.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué se lo voy a quitar…?

Bueno, lo pensaré después de haberlo hecho.

–¿Sabes, Lovi? Desde que grabamos el anuncio te he estado observando un poco. Eres muy solitario, ¿no? ¿No te gusta estar con gente? –mientras él hablaba no se había girado a mirar, por suerte. Yo seguía acercando mi mano cuidadosamente.

–La cosa es que la gente no se lleva nunca bien conmigo, así que antes de pasar un mal rato con ellos, pues me separo de todos y ya está –respondí.

Estaba convencido de que una vez cogido el dinero, se daría cuenta y tendría que salir corriendo, pero se lo diría a los profesores y sería estúpido e inútil.

–Vaya, parece que te tomas muy bien eso de estar solo. Antes siempre se te veía con el español. Incluso corrían rumores de que le hacías trabajos extraños.

Justo cuando iba a coger los billetes, se giró para a continuación hacer un gesto con la mano y la boca.

Asqueroso.

–Ya sabes a qué me refiero –añadió.

–Qué asco, yo nunca le haría eso a Antonio.

Joder, a menos que le pusiese las manos en el culo directamente, no podría coger el dinero. Podría darme por vencido pero… es que con ese dinero se pueden hacer tantas cosas… comer en restaurantes italianos y no tener que intoxicarme con basura inglesa cada día, podría ir al cine, aunque ir al cine sin novia y sin amigos es muy triste… también podría comprar algo para entretenerme por las tardes, aunque no hay nada que me interese realmente; no me gusta dibujar, ni cantar, ni bailar, ni tocar ningún instrumento, ni jugar a videojuegos ni hacer deporte.

También podría comprarle algún juguetito a Vito, después de todo él se entretendría más que yo, pero no, él estará con su extraño dueño estúpido e insensible.

–¿Oh? ¿A Antonio no? ¿Quiere decir que a otro tío quizá sí? –Sonrió.

¿Estaba loco el moro gigante este?

–Hm, _chi lo sa…? _–Me acerqué a él devolviéndole la sonrisa y pasé mis manos tras su cintura, sin llegar a tocarle y más cerca de mi objetivo.

Odio esta posición, estoy pasando un mal rato para convertirme en un delincuente juvenil, ¡maldición!

–Lovino, ¿estás bien? Te noto extraño… –me miró algo preocupado, yo seguí acercando la mano a los billetes.

Por fin los toqué, aunque sólo fue un pequeño roce, por si se daba cuenta.

–¿Yo? No, estoy genial –yo seguía sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarle.

Justo cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente entretenido para que yo pudiese sacar rápidamente los billetes de su bolsillo, me interrumpieron, alguien tosió.

Sadiq se giró para ver quién era, yo miré al recién llegado.

Como no; el español.

–Hey, tú eres Antonio –dijo el turco alegremente.

–Emm… sí –me echó un último vistazo y se acercó a Sadiq–. Quería apuntarme a uno de los clubs... me dijeron que te lo podía decir a ti.

–Ah, claro, aunque tienes que pagar 5 libras –empezó a rebuscar un papel del bolsillo de su mochila–. ¿En qué club quieres apuntarte?

–En el de música.

–Ah, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento? –Preguntó mientras apuntaba a Antonio en una lista.

–Sí, toco la guitarra.

–Perfecto, pues escríbeme aquí tu apellido que yo no llego a tanto y ya me voy.

Hizo lo que el moro le pedía y luego éste último se fue. Yo seguía quieto donde estaba, pensaba irme porque sabía que Antonio no iba a decir nada, pero quizá era hacerle un feo…

Aunque un feo a estas alturas, ¿qué más da?

Comencé a caminar, abandonando aquel lugar. Fue increíble puesto que pude incluso entrar de nuevo en el edificio sin ser llamado por el español.

Sin embargo hubo otra voz que pronunció mi nombre, una voz que no me gustaba nada.

–_Lovinucho, cielo mio! Come stai?!_

–_Mamma! Papà! _–Exclamé mientras fui corriendo hacia ellos.

Siempre le digo que no invente apodos ni nada por el estilo para mí, pero se ve que es inútil. Luego la abracé inconscientemente, pues estas cosas no solía hacerlas yo. Sin embargo, lo mismo siendo cariñoso me llevan de vuelta a Italia, que no estaría nada mal.

Subimos a las habitaciones a buscar a Feliciano.

…Aunque para mi gusto fue un error.

–_Feli _–mi madre se vio interrumpida nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano.

El Patata-Mutante-Man estaba completamente sonrojado mirando lo que le enseñaba Feliciano, que no era nada más y nada menos que su fimosis.

–¿Ves? Es raro… mi hermano dice que es una enfermedad –dijo Feliciano mirando a Ludwig tristemente.

Ambos nos miraron. El alemán se alejó frotándose la nuca y mi estúpido hermano se dirigió a mis padres.

–¡Tengo fimosis! ¡Ludwig dice que es verdad! –Dijo mientras señalaba al rubio.

–¿Fimosis? –Preguntó mi padre–. Entonces hay que operarte, Feliciano.

La cara de Feliciano cambió, se tornó de una cara sonrojada a una pálida completamente.

–¡Pero escóndete eso ya, maldita sea! –Grité mientras señalaba a su entrepierna, él obedeció.

–¡N-no quiero operarme! ¡M-me dan miedo las operaciones! Meso meso meso…

En realidad me sorprendió bastante que después de haber visto lo visto, mi madre no se lanzase a por el alemán a comérselo o a gritarle que era un pervertido por ver a su angelito Feliciano enseñando sus partes nobles… aunque siendo de Feliciano, carece de nobleza por dondequiera que se mire.

Después de que Feliciano se arreglase un poco la ropa, se despidieron del Patata-Mutante-Man, que seguía sentado en la cama y sonrojado mientras miraba el suelo… joder, si era otro hombre, ¿por qué se sonrojaba tanto? ¿Acaso en su país no ha visto penes? ¡Si allí se inventó el sadomasoquismo!

Nos fuimos a dar un paseo por fuera del instituto para conocer la ciudad. Mi padre odia comer cosas que no sean de la dieta mediterránea, por lo que a la hora de cenar les llevé a un restaurante italiano al que siempre había querido ir a comer pero que por desgracia nunca me había permitido mi cartera.

–_Ti ricordi quando stavamo a Venezia?_ –Mi madre me enseñó una fotografía.

Éramos Feliciano y yo en Venecia … en Italia… ¡En Italia, maldición! ¡Mi madre me estaba amargando y para colmo parece que nos están haciendo una visita similar a la de los presos! ¡Y además tampoco hace tanto tiempo que no nos ve, es una exagerada! No hace falta que me enseñe fotos…

Estábamos esperando a que nos atendiesen, por suerte la camarera también era italiana… parecía por un momento que estaba en mi país.

–Lovino –mi padre me llamó la atención–, ¿hay bellas chicas por aquí? ¿Conociste alguna? –Sonreí.

–Son muy secas y sosas, y la mayoría son del norte. Aunque conocí a una asiática, de Taiwán, es muy mona y simpática.

–Así me gusta, haz amigas… y amigos, claro, ¿algún chico digno de mención?

Me quedé callado. ¿Debería contarle lo de Antonio? Claro que en privado, no con esta loca mujer al lado escuchando… pero es que no sé… la parte homosexual podría saltármela y quizá quedaba todo mejor.

–Escucha, papá, yo… –iba a decirle que quería contárselo luego en privado justo cuando llegó la camarera.

–¿Qué van a pedir? –Preguntó la chica, ellos contestaron.

No, mejor sería no decirle nada. Lo mismo mi padre se pondría en contra mía por haber intentado tener algo con otro hombre. Algo más que amistad.

–Ah, Lovino –continuó mi padre–. En el piso en el que estamos ahora en Nápoles hay una vecina muy linda, tiene tu edad, creo. Es muy simpática y muy atractiva, seguro que te gusta.

Eso suena bien. Por fin hay algo que me alegra de Nápoles.

–Se llama Vittoria. Pensé que a Feliciano también le gustaría pero… –miró a mi hermano, que estaba hablando estúpidamente con mi madre–, a él le hace falta otro tipo de mujer. Para ti está muy bien, ya la verás.

Al momento sentí algo en mis pies, como si estuviesen tirando de los cordones de mis botines.

Era Vito, estaba mordiéndolos.

–¡Vito! –Antonio apareció de la nada y lo agarró–. ¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan revoltoso? Cálmate, ¿quieres?

Le puso la mano en el hocico y tras cerrarle la boca, lo movió hacia los lados, haciendo que el perro se estresara más y el español riese mientras dejaba de hacerlo.

–Lo siento –me habló–. Se me había escapado.

Negué con la cabeza.

–¡Antoniooo! –Mi hermano saltó a abrazarlo–. ¡Hacia mucho que no te veía! ¿Te apuntarás al club de música entonces?

–Ya me apunté, Feliciano, ¿y tú?

–¡Yo también! ¡Tocaremos algo juntos! –Contestó sonriente–. Por cierto, estos son mis padres; Maurizio y Paola –miró a mis padres y señaló al español–. Éste es Antonio, es de España, y es amigo de Lovino.

¿Acaso era imbécil? ¿¡Cómo puede presentar a alguien y decir que es amigo de otra persona que está justo enfrente suya!? Vale, vale… da igual, es Feliciano.

¿Y por qué tenía que ser mi amigo?

Mejor que ser mi novio, sí, seguramente.

–Vaya, qué chico más guapo.

–¡Mamá! –Exclamé, luego miré a Antonio–. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Le miré de arriba abajo.

–Estaba sacando a pasear a Vito y de repente se me escapó –hizo un gesto con las manos–, estuve buscándolo durante un rato hasta que le vi entrar aquí –seguía con el perro en brazos.

No me había fijado, pero el perro había crecido bastante, y tenía una bonita mancha blanca en el pecho, tampoco me había fijado.

Feliciano empezó a jugar con las almohadillas de la pata del perro.

–Bien, entonces ya me voy –dijo el español–. Un placer haberos conoc-

–¡Quédate con nosotros, chico! Te invitamos, ¿quieres? –Interrumpió mi madre.

–No, señora, no hace falta –movió las manos mientras sonreía.

–Venga, quédate, no hablaremos italiano, ¡te enterarás bien! –dijo mi hermano empujando a Antonio hacia la mesa.

–Pero también tengo al perro y…

Eso, dejadle que se vaya, por Dios.

Mi madre cogió al perro y lo dejó bajo la mesa, sujetando la correa con la silla de madera.

–Ya no hay problema. Mira que pronto se ha tumbado.

Me agaché un poco a mirar a Vito y, como era de esperar, estaba jadeando y tumbado. Es un perro muy vago y debe haber dado una gran carrera, me pregunto por qué habrá corrido… Lo mismo su amo estaba haciendo cosas extrañas y se asustó, no me extrañaría.

–B-bueno, entonces gracias, iré a lavarme las manos –se marchó al baño.

Miré con atención a mi madre. Ella también había tocado el perro y sin embargo no hacia amago de ir al baño también a lavarse las manos. Joder, mamá, que luego dicen que los italianos somos unos guarros… bonito ejemplo.

–Lovino, qué cara tienes… ¿qué pasa? ¿No querías que se quedase a cenar con nosotros? –Me preguntó mi padre.

–Psé…

Esta iba a ser una noche larga, muy larga.

Antonio volvió al poco rato y mi madre tiró de él para que se sentase entre Feliciano y ella.

–¿Y qué tal España? ¿Merece realmente el nombre del país de la pasión? –Preguntó mi padre sonriendo.

–Oh, creo que sí –respondió–. Se está bastante bien, vamos, yo lo prefiero antes que vivir toda mi vida aquí en Londres. El ambiente es distinto. Allí la gente es más cariñosa, la comida está mejor y tal –rió.

–Si es que en realidad no hay nada como el sur… –volvió a decir mi padre.

–Sí, la gente es más agradable y divertida, además dan más conversación que en el norte –Antonio me miró mientras lo dijo y sonrió.

Yo alcancé a darle una patada en la espinilla. Lo que acababa de decir había parecido una indirecta, pero una indirecta para nada porque no me olvido todavía de lo que me dijo la otra vez. Antisocial y molesto, ¿eh? Te vas a enterar, gilipollas.

–¡Oh! Lo siento, es que parece como si me hubiera dado un tirón o algo y ha sido inconscientemente que he estirado la pierna, ¿estás bien? –Pregunté simulando preocupación, él asintió.

Espero que notase que no fue realmente sin querer.

–Emm… bueno, Antonio, ¿qué quieres para comer? –Mi madre cogió la carta mientras le preguntaba–. Te recomiendo estos espaguetis porque, si los saben hacer bien aquí, están deliciosos –señaló uno de los platos que se mostraban.

Antonio asintió sin darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza.

–Bien, pues Lovino, levántate y dile a la camarera que nos traiga esto también.

Hazlo tú, vieja, que para algo te ofreces. Si no fuera porque prefiero irme antes que estar aquí…

Me levanté y me dirigí a la barra, esperando a que la linda camarera me atendiese.

–Disculpa, chica, ¿nos puedes añadir un plato de _spaghetti alla puttanesca_?

–Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? –La chica se acercó para tomar nota.

–Esto…

No, voy a joderle también con el plato.

–Una _pizza diabolo_ también, que pique mucho, ¿vale? Al chico le gusta el picante –le señalé a Antonio mientras sonreía.

Ella asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa y se marchó.

Si para mí esta noche iba a ser larga, para ti también, Antonio, aunque quizá en otro sentido.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Traducción:**

_**Chi lo sa?: **_¿Quién sabe?

_**Lovinucho, cielo mio! Come stai?: **_¡Lovinillo/Lovinito/Lovi-Love, cielo mío! ¿Cómo estás?

_**Mamma! Papà!:**_ ¡Mamá, papá! ._.

_**Ti ricordi quando stavamo a Venezia?:**_ ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en Venecia?

**Respuestas a reviews (Con todo lo que he escrito se podría hacer un one-shot xDDDD ¡gracias a todos por comentar! :D):**

**Ak1sA: **lol, no sé por qué me hizo gracia cómo has explicado eso del correo xDD Me alegra ver que te gustó el capítulo *w* aunque hubiese cortado la parte bonita del polideportivo… pero bueno, gracias por leer :D

**Arche Klaine: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y el haberte dejado con la intriga, qué malosa que soy. El rizo se utilizará, para algo está, joi joi joi joi xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Electra's: **Es que los exámenes son muy malos cuando no te dan tiempo… agh, a mí nunca me han dejado más tiempo del permitido, aunque los profesores llegasen tarde TwT *los matará en un futuro*. Es que Toni es sucio, era de esperar u-u es de esos de los que en las excursiones se van a hacer sus necesidades tras el árbol en vez del baño que está justamente al lado, sería un "Toño vs Naturaleza". Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Gracias por leer :D

**Icegirl2711: **Yo también exigiría que se disculpara de manera adecuada… para qué te voy a mentir xDD pero mi mente me dice "Eeeep, ahora te _hodes _y dejas de escribir guarrindonguedades". Gracias por leer ^^

**Copo-Cristo Santo: **¡Que no te dé penita! Toño es muy tontito, se le olvida (¿?). ¿En serio quedó bien la parte pervertida? *se siente un poco mal por hacerla* y todavía me queda meter lemon… *se siente peor* Gracias por leer ^^

**Reira-chan: **Se ve que todo el mundo acaba rogándole al profesor para que le deje 5 minutos más xDD (aunque yo le pido toda la hora siguiente, como buena inconformista). Bieeeen, un batido *3* *feliz* Gracias y gracias por leer xD

**Hina Yoso: **Claro, mientras haya violación… ¿no? xDDDDD Antonio con Inglaterra nunca, ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES! *tiene un trauma ya con esa pareja* TTT____TTT gracias por leer T_T

**Minako: **Hala, qué malosa, mirando cosas en su hora de trabajo, joi joi joi joi. Me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^ y lo tendré en cuenta, nada de bancos suizos *saca la escopeta* ¡Gracias por leer! :D

**YUMEKO: **Es que me gusta dejaros con las ganas :D xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Kathy Black: **Es que me gusta dejar las cosas así de interesantes (¿?) Juraría que lo del rizo no es fandom .-. Bueh, gracias por leer xD

**Pilar: **Me alegro de que sea adictivo, como el tabaco, pero versión buena (o igual de mala, quién sabe D: depende del uso que le des (¿?)) Muchas gracias y gracias por leer ^^

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Mi trama en realidad es la trama de la historia interminable (¿?)… tengo pensado el final y sin embargo no tengo ganas de terminar el fic xDU qué masoquista soy. Me alegra de que te guste ^^ y es que a Sadiq había que darle una entrada espectacular en el fic, así que… hum. Gracias y gracias por leer ^^

**Jazz Blaz: **Gracias ^^ yo también odio la física, y la química también, pero bueno… "¿Para qué estás en ciencias entonces?" Nu sé Uu cof cof cof La verdad es que habría sido un buen momento para Feliciano, síp… pero es Feliciano, así que no xDU Yo prefiero a Taiwán con Hong Kong porque… pienso que Kiku debe estar con su cámara y no con Taiwán (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Freesia Monochrome: **¿Tan adorable fue? ;w; Eso es bonito y bueno, gracias por leer ;w;

**Lonelyandsadwhisper: **Alguna vez tenía que saltar, es humano y tiene un corazoncito y un cerebro que funciona de vez en cuando (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Misao Kurosaki: **Gracias ^^ Sí, si no hay pelea por parte del uno es por parte del otro, pero es que si no el fic se queda sin chicha masticable para leer (¿?) Mejor drama que happylidad. Algún día estarán juntos, ya lo veréis e_e Gracias por leer :D

**DarkYumiChan: **LOL, ¿eres vidente o algo así? xDD Sadiq es que con mote o apodo… no lo veo, aunque todo depende, a saber cómo lo llama Grecia en la intimidad e_e Toño se pasó con lo que dijo, síp, pero bueno, son cosas que tienen que pasar y pasan y nadie las quiere (¿?) Oooh… esa parte de "hazme tuyo" no está nada mal, aunque todavía tengo que mentalizarme para escribir lemon, me da tanto repelús además en primera persona ;_; *mentalizándose, mentalizándose* pero no puedo tardar más o se tornará aburrido el fic ;q; don't worry, algún día lo escribiré. Gracias por leer ^^ y que sepas que me gustan los reviews largos xDD

**Atsun: **Aw, pobre Lovi xDDD que se rían de él hasta en esos momentos xDDD Vito ya salió :D Y la gente quiere hacerle la vida imposible a Lovino, porque es el protagonista en el fic, no por otra cosa (sí, original, ¿verdad? xDDDDU) Gracias ^^ y gracias por leer :D

**Yuhi03: **Pero es que si no es gruñón no es Lovi ;w; es… otro coso extraño ;w; El drama le da vida a las cosas (¿?) Vito apareció, disfrutad del perrillo ;w; Gracias por leer ^^

**Ross Rice: **Es que la vida de Lovi es muy emo, EmogLovino y tal *desvariando*. Feliciano debería sacar su lado fascista, sí, pero es Feliciano, si lo sacase sería Lovino (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Enny-Chan: **Lo escribiré cuando acabe de mentalizarme, que me es complicado escribir estas cosas xDDD Una mente tan pura y casta como la mía, ains (sí, sobretodo eso, pero bueno). El Toni x Lovi es lo mejor ;w; *saca una camiseta made in ella misma con Toni y Lovi dándose un besito* ;w; Gracias por leer ;)

**Queklain: **Claro que tienen que terminar en pareja porque ambos son monos y sexosos, independientemente de las personalidades D; *mode "superficial": ON* Gracias por leer :D

**NEKO NO GIN: **Gracias :D Los habría metido, pero si hubiese entrado Toño en ese momento… habría sido muy Toño-acosador-de-Lovis, y Lovino acabaría denunciándole… aunque en este capítulo tendría que denunciarle también porque parece que le ha vuelto a acosar. En fin, son cosas que pasan. Gracias por leer :D

**Hinakura1: **Pero pero pero si lo hubiese violado de verdad habría sido muy… malo, Lovino se habría cortado las venas al final, tampoco es plan de ponerle un fic tan cruel a la historia xDDD Im Yong Soo… cierto, todavía tiene que salir ahora que lo pienso… joer, ¿cuántos personajes hay en la serie? xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Hana Yamazakura: **Es que a la gente no le gustan los OC's así los voy quitando, por eso México ya no sale D: a mí me gustaban los OC's hace mucho tiempo… cuando empecé a escribir este fic ya no, si no lo habría hecho de una chica que entra en el instituto y conoce a los personajes, pero no es plan xD Mejor Lovi, que es más sexy y tsundere y todo eso. Lo de Lovi y Toño se resolverá pronto, aunque todavía tengo que pensar bien cómo, pero bueno, se resolverá pronto, supongo que en el próximo capítulo (que no son maneras de que estén cabreados el resto del fic xDU). En fin, me alegro de que te guste ^^ Gracias por leer.

P.D: LOL, trátalos bien xD

P.D.2: LOOOL, a Francis trátalo mal, que le gusta xDU

P.D.3: ;____; no, please!

**Dream_murderer: **Vaya, me alegro de que te guste y gracias por leer :D

**Deidi Jeevas: **Es que el que quiere algo, algo le cuesta. Pero siempre podrías querer ir a este instituto y luego matar a Elizaveta, es una opción, síp síp xD ¿Todos los capítulos del tirón? *_* Entonces eso significa que te gustó *____* A ver, aclaro, el tiempo que han pasado en el instituto… puedes tomarlo como quieras, de vez en cuando pongo "pasaron varios días" y cosas así, aunque aquí supuestamente ni siquiera pasaron las Navidades (en el próximo capítulo tenía pensado poner que pasaban y pasaban más días y más y así… es lo mejor). Pero bueno, eso, el tiempo queda a cosa de cada uno (¿?). La próxima declaración quién sabe, las declaraciones van pasando una cada semana, pero se supone que se declara gente poco importa y/o que no existe en el anime y por eso no salen, son relleno, ya sabes (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Frederica Bernkastel: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic :D Lovino tiene poco tacto a veces para definir las cosas, lo sé xDU (eso es lo que me gusta). Claro que deben estar juntos porque son supermonosos y adorables y y y porque yo lo digo (¿?) Gracias por leer y animarte a comentar ^^

**Espe Kuroba: **Me alegro de que te guste :DD *redacta en primera persona porque no tiene ni idea de cómo describir las cosas como si fuera una poesía o algo muy bonito* :) Los nórdicos… ni idea de si saldrán, tienen que salir ya tantos *contando* Uu gracias por leer ^^

**JunjouMoe: **Es que es Lovino, si no es desdichado ni desgraciado pues… no es él, son cosas a tener en cuenta (¿?). La verdad es que estaba por sacar a Toni pero… nah, que se quede con sus cosas. Grecia estaba con Japón porque… porque… hm… porque estaba Turquía, no por otra cosa xDDD Gracias por quererme, es algo correspondido *3* (¿?) y gracias por leer ^^

**Tsuki no Tsuki: **Para eso estaba Sadiq, para hacer que el público se lo crea y luego sea una mentira y dejar con las ilusiones y y y y (¿?) nada más. Muchas gracias por leer ^^

**Enma Rei: **Es que soy mala, por eso dejo con ganas de más (¿?) Juas juas juas juas cof cof cof. Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ La pelea sí que fue inesperada, pero es que… ya que hice que el orgullo de Lovi volviese a él, no podía dejarlo así (¿?) Gracias por los ánimos y gracias por leer :D

**Kuri-chan:** Deberías aprender que Toño tiene segunda cara… *lo escribe en el word, lo guarda en un disco duro y te lo mete en la cabeza de la manera más gore posible* cof cof cof. ¿El día de la mala suerte no era el Martes 13? xD Bueno, da igual, el caso… Deberías saberlo aunque no te avisase… pero tranquila, irás al infierno de nazis perseguida por un polaco sadomaso.

P.D: para cuando me mentalice xD

**Kasaki: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te hayas animado a comentar ^^ Es que esta pareja es mi favorita, sería malo si no hiciese un fic largo e_e intento que los personajes queden lo menos OC posibles, así que Lovi tenía que ir llorándole al jefe a la fuerza (¿?) Y me gustan los reviews largos =w= (aunque a veces acabo quedándome sin inspiración para contestar… qué triste) Gracias por leer ^^


	26. Qué complicado

**Aquí el aviso que pongo es que he llamado a Vietnam "Trinh". No preguntéis a qué viene el nombre porque lo que hice fue mirar una lista de nombres vietnamitas y me asusté xDDDU Trinh es lo más normalito que encontré y significa "chica virginal" (tiene un significado gracioso, para qué mentir).**

**26. QUÉ COMPLICADO **

En mitad de la noche escuché de nuevo el sonido de la cisterna. Me cuesta mucho aguantarme las carcajadas.

Qué noche más larga~

–Lovino, dije que no me sentaba bien lo picante, maldita sea… –dijo el español saliendo del baño.

No respondí, simulando estar dormido.

–Lovino, no me jodas, ¡no te hagas el dormido! ¡Te he escuchado reírte, y no tiene ninguna gracia! –Agh, después de todo no había aguantado la risa tan bien como yo me pensaba–. ¡Lovino!

Pude notar cómo se acercaba a mi cama y luego se ponía encima, estaba todo oscuro, así que no podía ver apenas nada. Sólo sentía los brazos de Antonio a mis lados.

–¡Ah! ¡Idiota! ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¿Qué haces? –Le intenté apartar los brazos.

–¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Sabes tú lo que has hecho? ¡Todavía me guardas rencor por lo que te dije!

–¡Como para no hacerlo! –Interrumpí.

–¡Pues no deberías! ¡Me habías cabreado mucho!

–¡Pues te jodes, te callas la boca y no dices algo tan cruel! ¡Bastardo! ¡Quítate de encima o chillaré como si me estuvieses intentando violar! –Exclamé.

Oí cómo bufaba y se quitaba de encima. Así me gusta, obedeciendo, Antonio.

–No te pareces en nada a tus padres, que lo sepas. Ellos por lo menos son simpáticos.

¿Le gusta dar por culo a éste o qué? ¿Acaso no mira la hora que es para estar jodiéndome? Ya me está hartando este imbécil, parece que la tiene tomada conmigo esta noche.

–Ya, claro –contesté resignado pero muy cabreado a la vez.

–Pues sí, claro que sí. Alguna vez has dicho que te pareces a tu madre, ¡pero desde luego tu madre es muchísimo más agradable que tú! –se sentó de nuevo en su cama.

–¡Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo, bastardo! –Le di la espalda.

Y no contestó.

…

Mierda, la había cagado con ese comentario. Esa misma frase podría haber quedado incluso más hiriente en otro contexto, aunque éste ya de por sí debe de haberle dolido. Maldición, ¿ahora qué hago? Básicamente le he dicho que me gustaría compararlo a él también con su madre pero que es una pena no poder hacerlo. Y no se lo he dicho precisamente de buenas maneras… esto es malo. Quería compararlo con su padre, ¿¡por qué coño dije "madre"!

–A-Antonio, escucha –susurré incorporándome y mirándole.

Él se había tumbado de manera que ahora me daba la espalda a mí.

–Oye, lo siento, no quería decir eso –me acerqué a él mientras le hablaba–. Ha sido un golpe bajo, no quería decirlo, de verdad.

Me estoy intentando disculpar, sí.

Cuando le puse una mano en el brazo con intención de que se girase, me la apartó bruscamente.

–Déjame en paz, Lovino –dijo en voz baja.

–No, no te dejo, perdóname –volví a poner mi mano sobre su brazo–. De verdad que lo siento, aunque no te lo creas.

Intenté girarlo pero se resistía, así que me encorvé un poco más para poder mirarle un poco a la cara. Aunque no se veía una mierda porque estaba oscuro, repito, pero da igual, me imagino su expresión.

–Perdóname… –acerqué mi cara a la suya para intentar besarle, pero él apartaba la cabeza cada vez que iba a hacerlo–. Cielo, perdóname.

Logré depositar algunos besos por todo su rostro, aunque él estaba muy cabreado y de seguro no le importó.

–Aquí el único que dice las cosas más crueles… que se le pasan por la cabeza… eres tú, idiota, estúpido –dijo Antonio costosamente mientras era acosado, de alguna manera, por mis besos.

–Lo sé, y me disculpo por ello: lo siento mucho, de nuevo.

Me subí a su cama y le abracé desde atrás, rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos y repartiendo besos por su cuello. Supongo que éste era otro modo de disculpa. Lo sentía de verdad, si no, no haría estas cosas.

Poco a poco fue relajándose y me dejó que le besara. Se giró quedando bocarriba y yo tumbado a su lado, mirándole.

–Antonio… –probé a decir, esperando a ver cuál iba a ser su reacción. Él me miró–. Perdona también que sea un estúpido, antisocial y molesto sin remedio –sonreí algo triste.

Al ver que no contestaba a eso, me abracé un poco más a él, posando una de mis manos sobre su abdomen, bajo el pijama.

Si no dice nada significa que no retira lo que dijo la otra vez… estará todavía muy cabreado… o simplemente sigue pensando que es verdad lo que dijo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y apoyé mi frente en su hombro, escondiendo un poco la cara en su brazo y, de alguna manera, intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Aunque eso es algo que no lograría, desde luego.

–Antonio, contéstame… dime algo… –susurré, aún más triste que antes.

Tras varios segundos me devolvió el abrazo, aunque no dijo nada, pero para mí fue suficiente. Yo sé que tenía razón en lo que dijo, así que el hecho de que se retractara tampoco me iba a ayudar mucho. Prefiero dejarlo pasar y seguir como estoy ahora.

–Vamos a dormir, Lovino.

Fue lo último que escuché porque al poco tiempo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Para qué mentir, soñé cosas muy extrañas esa noche. Por desgracia en todas esas cosas salía Francis haciendo cosas extrañas, ¿sería alguna señal? ¿Francis iba a amargarme el día? Luego soñé con una playa en invierno, y hacía viento. Por suerte en esa parte no salía el francés. Había una chica aparentemente asiática sentada en la arena, no la conocía. Ella tenía el pelo largo, negro y liso. La parte de atrás del cabello estaba recogida en una coleta baja mientras por delante dejaba caer dos mechones de pelo que se movían a causa de la brisa.

Parecía guapa, pero estaba triste.

–_Lovino, Lovino…_

¿Quién sería aquella chica…?

–_Lovi, despierta…_

Intenté abrir los ojos pero un rayo de luz incidió directo en éstos. Maldición, ¿por qué no bajaban la maldita persiana?

–¿Ya estás despierto? –Preguntó el español mientras me giraba para darle la espalda a la luz–. ¿Has dormido bien?

Le miré. Tardé en darme cuenta de que estábamos en la misma cama, sospechosamente juntos, y tardé aún más en recordar el por qué.

–Agh… ¿qué hora es? –Pregunté.

–Es temprano, es temprano –rió–. Pero es una buena hora para levantarse y empezar el día.

–Déjame dormir, idiota. Tengo sueño –me acomodé un poco y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Joder, si era sábado, ¿a qué viene levantarse temprano? Que se levante él y a mí me deje en paz. Además, me duele la cabeza y ahora lo último que quiero es escucharle soltar sus paranoias mentales.

–Venga ya, tus padres han venido a Londres para algo y sólo van a estar este fin de semana. No seas tonto y aprovecha el día con ellos, no creo que hayan venido de visita turística precisamente –tiró un poco de una de mis mejillas.

–No necesito que me hagas masaje facial para despertarme, ¿sabes? Y sé mejor que tú que no vinieron de visita turística –escondí un poco la cara en la almohada–, si no, mi madre no se habría puesto a insultar hasta el color de los autobuses.

–Pues los autobuses y las cabinas telefónicas son lo único que me gusta de aquí –respondió Antonio.

Visto que era inútil la postura que había cogido para que me dejase en paz, escondí la cabeza bajo la almohada, estando tumbado bocabajo. Así no podría seguir diciéndome cosas estúpidas al oído, tampoco podría soplarme en éste ni darme golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo.

–Lovi~ –se sentó sobre mí–. Despierta~

Me quité la almohada de encima.

–¡No te sientes ahí, bastardo! –Exclamé.

–¿Ahí dónde? –Rió.

–¡Ahí! ¡Quítate de encima mía!

–¿De encima de tu culo? –Volvió a reírse, yo no lo veía gracioso.

–¡N-no digas eso! –Mierda, es que así sonaba tan mal…

–Cierto, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te dije que no sonaban bien la palabra culo ni sus sinónimos?

Oh, Dios, es estresante. ¿Qué le cuesta callarse la boca y quitarse de encima?

–Aaaaah, ¡maldición! ¡Si te quitas de encima, te contaré una cosa! –Es tan cotilla que seguro que se baja.

Y lo hizo, bastante rápido además.

–Aaah~, Lovi me va a contar algo. ¿Qué cosa es? –Se tumbó de nuevo a mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa.

–Hmmm… –cavilé durante unos segundos–. Ah, ¿conoces a alguna chica asiática de pelo largo, liso y negro?

–Esto… ¿el ochenta por ciento de las asiáticas, quizá? –Respondió riendo.

Bueno, mala descripción. ¿Pero qué más quiere que le diga? No era más que un sueño, tampoco lo recuerdo todo y… su cara como que no puedo describirla ni de broma. Todas las asiáticas son igual de monas, yo no encuentro muchas diferencias.

A menos que haya una muy fea, claro está.

–Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y deja caer dos mechones por delante –aclaré.

–Lovi, cariño, eso es una asiática de antes cambiando de look. No ayuda, ¿sabes? –Respondió mientras me tocaba la mejilla, como tomándome por tonto.

–¡Ya lo sé! Pero no sé cómo describírtela. Si la veo sabría que es ella… –Miré a otro lado, decepcionado.

–¿Pero por qué preguntas eso?

Me encogí de hombros. Tampoco iba a decirle que he soñado con ella y como me parecía muy linda, quería buscarla a ver si existía realmente. Mi imaginación vuela mucho, así que puede que simplemente la haya visto en alguna revista de mujeres semidesnudas posando y… en fin.

Continuamos hablando un rato. Él volvió a soltar una de sus estupideces mentales de esas que duran mucho, yo tuve que callarle y así todo el tiempo.

–Lovi, ya se acerca la Navidad~ –sonrió–. ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

Se había levantado a por Vito y se había vuelto a sentar en la cama con él en brazos. El perro no hacía más que bostezar, seguro que si pudiese hablar ya le habría mandado a la mierda más de una vez a su dueño.

–Antonio, ¿quieres dejar de meterle el dedo en la boca al chucho cuando bosteza? –No le pegué ninguna colleja, pero porque no tenía ganas de incorporarme para hacerlo.

–Jo, pero es que es tan mono~ –se rió–. Pero no me cambies de tema; ¿qué quieres que te regale?

–No quiero nada –respondí.

Y era la verdad, que luego me tocaba devolverle el favor y hacerle un regalo. Y hacer un regalo conlleva muchas cosas: primero; partirse la cabeza en pensar qué regalar, segundo; gastarse el dinero en eso y tercero; joderse si no le gusta. Así que como que paso de hacer regalos, demasiado trabajo para solo dos segundos de felicidad.

O ningún segundo en mi caso.

–Jo –dijo–. Bueno, ya lo pensaré.

Maldición, ¿eso significaba que yo también tendría que buscar un regalo para él…?

Bleh.

Me levanté y comencé a vestirme. Tuve que llamarle la atención a mi compañero varias veces, no me gusta que se quede mirándome mientras me quito o me pongo la ropa. No creo que a nadie le guste eso, la verdad.

Finalmente nos fuimos al comedor a desayunar, estaba casi vacío porque era bastante temprano.

–Qué bien se siente uno cuando se levanta temprano, ¿no crees, Lovi? Creo que esta tarde me echaré una siesta para compensar –estiró un poco los brazos mientras íbamos a servirnos el desayuno.

–Pfff… tengo sueño –bostecé.

Nos servimos y nos fuimos a una de las mesas que estaban vacías. Estuvimos charlando un poco de nada en especial y acabé fijándome en la gente que había en todo el comedor desayunando.

–Espera un momento aquí, Antonio –dije mientras me levantaba.

Había centrado mi mirada en una chica que iba vestida de verde, asiática, y que estaba completamente sola y apartada del resto de gente mientras desayunaba. Lo curioso es que llevaba el mismo peinado que la chica con la que soñé, aunque quizá es que se puso de moda llevar el pelo así, luego se lo preguntaré a Mei.

Me acerqué a la chica. No parecía sentirse mal ni estar triste ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que es una tontería hablar con ella, seguramente la vi antes y no me fijé, pero su imagen se quedó grabada en mi subconsciente y terminé soñando con ella.

Pero bueh, nunca está de más conocer a chicas.

–_Ehi_ –me senté enfrente suya.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y levantó la mirada para verme.

–Hola –respondió, secamente.

Me pregunto si todas las asiáticas son así de sosas, porque ya van Mei Wan y esta chica.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunté.

–Tsk, ¿acaso te importa? ¿Es que intentas aprenderte el nombre de todos los que estamos en este instituto? Pues lo llevas claro, chaval –respondió mientras ponía una mueca de disgusto.

Esta chica parecía incluso más dura que la taiwanesa.

–Venga ya, no seas tan fría, mujer –sonreí–. Mi nombre es Lovino, soy italiano.

–Oh, genial –interrumpió ella–. Entonces ahora entiendo por qué quieres saber mi nombre. Supongo que al ser italiano, vas tras las chicas y, también supongo que no hay ninguna otra chica por aquí y por eso viniste a mí –se giró para mirar a su alrededor.

–¡No! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar coqueteando con mujeres –mentí–. Sólo quiero saber cómo te llamas.

–¿Es que vas a intentar burlarte de mi nombre por ser asiática? Pues ni lo intentes, chaval, ni lo intentes… no pienso abrir la boca –continuó desayunando.

Pues sí que es una chica complicada, sí… en mis sueños no me parecía que fuese a tener tanto carácter, joder.

–No te preocupes –sonreí de nuevo mientras hablaba–. Acabarás diciéndome tanto tu nombre, como otras cosas que quiera saber de ti –le puse uno de los mechones de pelo tras su oreja, con delicadeza.

Ella se sonrojó y se apartó rápidamente.

–¿Acaso es una amenaza? –Frunció de nuevo el ceño, mirándome de manera que parecía que yo fuese su rival o algo así.

–Por favor, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así? –Hice un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia–. Ni hablar. Jamás amenazaría a una mujer que está sola y sin amigos ni nada –recalqué ese "sola".

–¡No estoy sola! ¡Así que teóricamente me estás amenazando! –Puso un mohín de disgusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Y si no estás sola, ¿dónde están tus amigos?

–Bueno… siempre bajo la primera a desayunar porque me levanto muy temprano. Me gusta aprovechar el día, creo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer los fines de semana.

–Ya veo, supongo que te levantas temprano los fines de semana para poder tener una excusa a la hora de pelearte con la gente, ¿no? "Es que dormí poco" o algo así –reí.

–¡No digas tonterías! ¿Acaso eres idiota? –Respondió–. Me levanto temprano para estudiar y luego, si quiero, me pongo a practicar algún deporte o salgo a dar un paseo con mis amigos.

Hmmm… teniendo en cuenta que cuando yo había dicho que yo era italiano, ella había dicho que de seguro estaba aquí para ligar con mujeres… debe ser más o menos como yo; categoriza a la gente según su nacionalidad. No será complicado hacer que hable un poco más acerca de ella. Es un poco despistada y lo suelta todo con rapidez.

Volví a hablar:

–¿Amigos? Buf… en este instituto… amigos… –miré a mis lados, pensativo–. ¡Oh! Con lo dura que eres, tus amigos deben ser algo como… ¡eso! –Señalé al Patata-Mutante-Man, que acababa de entrar en el comedor.

–¿Eh? ¡No me compares con esas mentes cuadriculadas! –Exclamó, molesta–. Mis amigos son también asiáticos; Kiku, Mei, Hiang, Yao… ¡y toda esa gente!

Suficiente información por hoy.

Qué mona~

–Muchas gracias, linda. Ahora sé más cosas acerca de ti. Ya les preguntaré cuál es tu nombre –reí–. ¡Hasta luego~!

Me marché corriendo antes de que pudiera decir nada. Antonio me miraba con atención, sin fiarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

Al terminar de desayunar, salimos unas horas a dar una vuelta por la calle y, ya de paso, acabamos dirigiéndonos al hotel donde se encontraban mis padres. Por el camino Antonio sacó un tema que para nada me agradaba. No, nada de nada.

–Oye, Lovi, ¿qué harán tus padres cuando se enteren de que estás saliendo con un hombre?

Quemarme. Contratar a la mafia para matarme. Sacarme los ojos. Abrirme el estómago con unas tijeras de costura. Arrancarme los brazos y las piernas.

De repente vino a mi cabeza una de esas imágenes de musulmanas apedreadas. De esas que llevan una sábana para taparle la cabeza y luego va el malo más malo de todos y le da con una gran piedra en la cabeza, haciendo que la sábana se tiña de rojo, finalmente llegan el resto de hombres musulmanes a apedrearla también apuntando al resto del cuerpo.

Sí, aunque por un momento en vez de la mujer, era yo, y en vez del malo más malo, eran mi madre y mi padre.

–Con un poco de suerte sólo me desheredan –reí tras mi respuesta, aunque en realidad no me hacía ni puta gracia.

–Venga ya, no exageres. Deberían comprenderlo.

–Antonio, ¿has buscado en el diccionario alguna vez la palabra intolerancia? Pues encontrarás una foto de gran parte de mis familiares… –me froté la nuca.

–Pero deberías decírselo… bueno, haz lo que quieras. Tampoco creo que pase nada por guardar el secreto un tiempo –se puso un dedo en los labios, pensando.

Me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando.

Al poco rato sentí cómo me agarraban desde atrás y me sobaban el pecho descaradamente. Grité y me intenté apartar a ese extraño.

–¡¿Qué haces! –Exclamé cuando por fin me había separado con la ayuda de Antonio–. ¡¿Y quién eres tú?

–¿Eh? ¿No eres Feliciano? Qué raro… te pareces mucho a un chico que yo conozco –dijo el que me había agarrado, tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Para mi sorpresa, a su lado estaba la chica del comedor, la asiática. Tras mirarnos se la veía visiblemente molesta. El chico también tenía rasgos asiáticos, aunque era un poco más alto de lo normal y parecía más fuerte. Por lo menos más que Kiku.

–¡N-no soy Feliciano! Él es mi hermano… –aparté la mirada–. ¿Se puede saber qué coño estabas haciendo con las manos?

Antonio apoyó mi pregunta mirándole malamente.

–Oh, nada, sólo me pidieron que se lo hiciera cuando le viese. No creas que esto es algo personal. Por cierto… ahora te recuerdo, ¡tú eres el que montó el numerito en una de las declaraciones, da ze~! –Se cruzó de brazos–. Siempre he querido conocerte, mi nombre es Im Yong Soo. Eres mi ídolo.

Se estaba burlando de mí delante de mi cara, así que decidí ignorarlo si no quería acabar en pelea y miré a la asiática con mal genio.

–¿Y esa chica cómo se llama? –Alcé una ceja mientras la miraba.

–¿Ella? Se llama Trinh –respondió Yong Soo.

–¿Trinh? –Preguntó Antonio, era un nombre raro–. Qué cortito.

–Es mono –añadí–. Bella Trinh.

Antonio tiró de la manga de mi camisa, llamándome la atención. Nos despedimos de ellos y continuamos caminando en dirección al hotel. Estaba realmente lejos.

–¿Te atrae Trinh? –Preguntó de improvisto mi compañero, a lo que yo reí.

–No digas tonterías –respondí.

Nos detuvimos y Antonio miró el escaparate de una tienda. Me dijo que esperara unos minutos mientras él entraba a comprar una cosa.

Aunque fueron unos minutos eternos.

–¡Feliciano! –Alguien volvió a gritar y yo volví a sentir un gran peso caer sobre mis espaldas mientras me tocaban el pecho.

Me giré y volví a verle la cara a Im Yong Soo.

–¿Tú eres imbécil o qué te pasa? –Pregunté con cara de pocos amigos.

–Lo siento. Me volví a equivocar, da ze~ –se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Al rato de que se fuera Yong soo, salió Antonio de la tienda cargando con una bolsa.

–¿Qué has comprado? –Pregunté.

–Ya lo verás~ –respondió.

Estuve insistiendo con mi pregunta varias veces hasta que me resigné. Dijo que me lo enseñaría cuando volviésemos al instituto. Tampoco me esperaba gran cosa porque no es que hubiese sido una gran tienda, pero igualmente tenía curiosidad.

Continuamos caminando. Mis padres deberían estar allí puesto que las visitas turísticas no les gustaban mucho. Pero ahora pienso, ¿ir con Antonio no sería algo extraño? Bueno, quizá creo eso por la situación en la que estamos, tampoco será tan raro que vaya a buscar a mis padres con un amigo, para no perderme ni aburrirme.

Sí, eso será.

–¡Lovinucho, hijo mío! Acaba de llegar Feliciano con un amigo, me alegro de que ya hayas llegado.

Nos encontramos a mis padres nada más entrar en el hotel, no tuvimos ni que subir a la habitación… pero lo malo era que estaba el patata mutante con ellos.

–Entonces ya podemos irnos –mi madre se giró y miró a mi padre y a mi hermano–. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a algún restaurante o bar? Allí hablaremos más tranquilos.

Y así fue. Acabamos en un restaurante cerca de un extraño campo por el que había niños levantando enormes piedras, seguramente buscando insectos exóticos y mutantes ingleses.

Pero bueno, éste quizá era el mejor momento para contar lo de Antonio.

–Antonio, ¿por qué no pides algo más… rico? Eso no se suele pedir en un restaurante cuando te invitan, cariño –dijo mi madre mirando el vistosamente asqueroso plato de mi compañero–. No te cortes con nosotros, ¿eh?

–No, es que me sentó mal el desayuno y tengo que comer cosas ligeras –respondió, sintiéndose culpable. Yo sonreí–. ¡De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias por las invitaciones!

No, no, Antonio, ¿por qué coño te enrollas siempre? Tenemos que contarles eso… eso es. Hay que hacerlo.

–¿Desayuno? –Preguntó mi madre–. ¿¡No habrá sido por la pizza que te pidió mi hijo estúpido! –Ella me pegó una colleja.

No, vale, ya no era el mejor momento para contar nada. Podría esperar a que nos trajeran la comida, lo contase, se atragantaran y muriesen. Así por lo menos no tendría más problemas.

–_Ehi, mamma!_ –Exclamó Feliciano, llamando la atención de todos los presentes–. ¡Os tengo que contar algo muy importante!

Todos atendimos. Me sorprendió mucho que Ludwig apartase la mirada porque, teniendo en cuenta cómo es él con Feliciano, debe interesarle mucho todo lo que diga.

–¡Ludwig y yo estamos saliendo!

…

…

Ira, frustración, asco, envidia, enfermo, e incluso intimidado y cohibido por el comentario.

Así es como me siento en estos momentos.

¿Cómo es posible?

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó mi padre, creyendo o confiando que quizá no se había enterado bien.

–Pues eso, estoy con Ludwig –volvió a decir, sonriente.

Lo peor es que lo veía como algo de lo más normal.

Y yo ya no puedo decir lo de Antonio, ya no puedo…

–B-bueno… –comenzó a decir mi madre–. Entonces… ¿estáis felices juntos? –Soltó una risita nerviosa.

–¡Mucho! –Exclamó como respuesta mi hermano–. Pero empezamos ayer, apenas llevamos unas horas.

Mi hermano se abrazó al brazo del rubio, que estaba completamente sonrojado y sin mirarnos.

Y yo todavía seguía en shock. Estaba por levantarme y pegarle de hostias al alemán… pero no.

Son este tipo de cosas las que me hacen envidiar a mi hermano y odiarlo tanto. ¿Por qué yo no tenía tanta iniciativa como él en ese aspecto? Es verdad que él tiene mucha menos vergüenza que yo, pero… Si yo lo hubiera dicho primero, seguro que él habría dicho luego eso de que sale con Ludwig, y les habríamos impactado mucho a nuestros padres pero acabaría pasándose. Joder, esa situación habría sido mucho mejor.

–¡Woah! ¡No parecía que estuvieseis juntos! Si no lo llegas a decir… –comentó Antonio, sonriendo e ignorando la mirada de extrañados de mis padres.

–P-pero Feliciano, ¿desde cuándo eres homose…? Vale, da igual, da igual… –mi padre no sabía qué hacer ni decir.

Comimos en silencio. Supongo que cada uno pensaba en sus cosas; yo en decirles o no lo mío con Antonio, Antonio… Antonio no piensa, Feliciano seguramente pensando en ese macho patatas…

Al terminar y salir del restaurante, mi padre me agarró del brazo y me alejó del resto. Me preguntó por lo bajo:

–L-Lovino… tú eres más… más… distinto. A ti te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad? –Sonaba esperanzado.

Me miró de una forma que me dio pena no decirle que sí. Así que asentí, encogiéndome de hombros, y él suspiro. Estoy seguro de que si le hubiese dicho "no, estoy enamorado de Antonio", le habría dado un infarto.

–Menos mal…

Me acerqué de nuevo a Antonio y le miré mal. Esto iba a ser muy complicado…

Decidimos dar un paseo cerca del río. Era… ¿Asqueroso? ¿Envidiable? No sé, pero era "eso" ver a Ludwig y a Feliciano caminando cogidos de la mano… aunque en cualquier otro caso, yo no caminaría con Antonio cogidos de la mano también. Ni que esto fuera una secta gay.

Pero la cosa es que ellos pueden, nosotros no.

–Vamos a entrar en esas tiendas, cariño, parece que hay muchas cosas –le dijo mi madre a mi padre, tirando de él hacia las tiendas–. ¿Os venís?

Mi hermano asintió y fue con ellos junto con Ludwig mientras Antonio y yo nos sentamos en un banco, mirando el río.

–Vaya palo –dijo Antonio, riendo–. Hasta tu hermano, que empezó a salir ayer con Ludwig, se lo ha dicho a tus padres. Ahora parece que éstos rezan para que tú no salgas nunca con un hombre. Pero bueno… esto es sólo este año, como dijiste, luego volverás a Italia y te irás con alguna mujer –seguía sonriendo, mirando aún al río.

–N-no digas eso, idiota…

Guardamos silencio durante unos minutos.

Yo tampoco es que quiera dejarle, maldita sea… aunque una relación tan a distancia es algo complicado. ¡Pero todavía queda mucho para que vuelva a Italia!

–¡A-ah! Se me olvidaba, lo que compré… –dijo mientras se giraba.

Antes de que pudiese atender a su bolsa, puse mis manos en sus mejillas, sosteniéndolas y atrayendo su cara hacia mí. Le besé en los labios.

Para mi sorpresa, él soltó la bolsa y correspondió a mi beso… Antonio realmente tiene algo que me gusta.

–Esto es algo que no sé si Ludwig llegará a hacer un día con tu hermano… –dijo Antonio, riendo.

Lo abracé. Es cierto, estar con ese Patata-Mutante-Man es una gran desventaja a la hora de tener este tipo de momentos.

Me besó en la frente y volvió a girarse para coger su bolsa.

–Mira, es una estupidez pero… no encontré nada más que tuviese relación conmigo, para que te acordases de mí.

Sacó un pequeño osito marrón de peluche que estaba sentado y llevando una camiseta con la bandera de España. En ella ponía "_Me gusta España_".

Reí.

No podía ser una cursilada más grande que esta, en realidad se había esforzado. A mí no se me habría ocurrido.

–Eres un ñoño en potencia –dije mientras cogía el pequeño peluche y reía, mirándolo–. En serio.

–Lo sé –sonrió–. Había más ositos con más nacionalidades, pero bueno… tampoco está tan mal, ¿no? Podría haberte comprado una bandera y ya ves, no lo he hecho.

–Bueno, una gran bandera tampoco haría feo, la colgaría en mi habitación –respondí.

–… Tonto, por lo menos es un detalle –rió.

Le abracé y le besé en la mejilla y en los labios.

–_Grazie~_

Supongo que por muy estúpido, ñoño y propio de nena que fuese el regalo, me preocuparía por cuidarlo bien.

**------Fin del capítulo------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Espe Kuroba: **Volverse como los napolitanos es lo mejor que pudo hacer u_u imagínate que llega allí y le pegan (pobre Feliciano). Sí, estaba en un estado de "ahora me enfado con el mundo y a tomar por culo ;_;" y cosas así. Gracias por leer ^^

**Enny-Chan: ***Te da una camiseta igual de cool* :) Qué va, supuestamente no era nadie para decir nada (mentira, pero bueno, mejor no enrollar más las cosas). La verdad es que es muy lol, sí, iba a poner un comentario acerca de eso pero al final no, no era plan de ser racista también con los espaguetis xDDDU Gracias por leer :D

**Lonelyandsadwhisper: **Nah, no es que sea un ladrón, yo también lo haría (lo siento, hay tentaciones muy fuertes T_T). No aguantó el picante… porque si no, no sabría qué hacer, más que nada xDD. Gracias por leer ^^

**Arche Klaine: **Me alegro *w* Oki, les diré lo de las fans, suena tan bien~ ;w; xD Es que a Lovino le espera un futuro parecido, manejar dinero negro, una empresa traficante, una casita en Corleone… y todas esas cosas e_e Gracias por leer ^^

**Atsun: **No mueras, la vida sigue e_e (¿?) Volver con Antonio es lo más razonable que podía hacer, síp, pero… ¿y si Antonio se volviese también una mala influencia? (se volvería algo aún más mono y violable, seguro *3*). Antonio es masoquista, ¿qué más da? (sí, seguro que lo es, hum). Gracias por leer :D

**Hana Yamazakura: **Mejor un Lovi bellaco que uno emo (digo yo, para gustos los colores u_u). Toño celoso sí que debería haberlo metido, pero quizá sería muy pesado, ¿no? Y no sé por qué presiento que hay gente que diría cosas como "joder, por qué llegó Toño, estaba tan bien la situación con Sadiq…" 3_3 aunque yo no pienso eso (ni a bromas), pero bueh xDDDU. Lo del baño es verdad… siempre es un buen sitio para resolver las cosas xDDD. Gracias por leer :D

P.D: xDD

P.D.2: No me extraña, tan tsundere… u_ú

P.D.3: Mejórate de esa alergia, y no mueras por mi culpa ;________;

**JunjouMoe: **Lovi previsibleeeee :D no me extraña, si es delincuente… Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: Jo, eso mola ;w; ¡de nada! ;w;

**JuHahaMoutons: **Vale, se reconcilian~ xDDD me alegro de que te haga gracia Lovino ewe Gracias por leer ;D

**Kasaki: **Es rebelde porque el mundo lo ha hecho así~ No se sabe por qué los señores Vargas no hicieron nada pero… lo mismo la madre está contratando a la mafia para que persigan a Ludwig y le hagan cosas mafiosas .e. *mucha imaginación hay que echarle* Gracias por leer :D

**X Karura Chan x: **Muchas gracias a ti por dejar review, se agradece ^^ ¡y no te azotes! D: que eso a la larga es malo para la salud, síp. Me alegro de que Lovino te haya abierto los ojos y ahora tengas esperanza (¿es eso posible? Parece que sí). Traficar con tomates es muy triste, aunque de seguro a Lovi y a Toño les parecerá una cosa muy seria O.o Lo de Feliciano y su fimosis… es triste también, me imaginé a Feli haciéndolo y… bueno, yo le habría pegado, pero vale xDU lo tengo un poco enfilado al chiquillo u_u

¡Club de Vito powa! :DDD

Jou, estoy en primer lugar, qué chachi ;w;

**MagicVampireChocolate: **Es que es napolitano, no puede ir de otra manera D: (¿?) Y no, no piensa en su futuro (y mejor que ya no lo haga DDDD:). Tranquila, que se reconcilian, es una pareja feliz, no podrían "no reconciliarse". Sería anti-natura u_u Gracias por leer :DDD

**DarkYumiChan: **Oye, pues eso de ser vidente entonces tiene que tener sus ventajas... e_e Por fin hay alguien que parece que me entiende a la hora de escribir lemon ;w; Hm… ¿tú también piensas que España debería ser violado más a menudo? En fin, ya sabes, un poco uke nunca viene mal… joi joi joi. Mes escolar… pues Halloween ya pasó, y la verdad es que habría sido buena idea poner eso de mafiosos y vampiros y todo eso… pero es que quiero que "llegue" ya una estación más calurosa, que es cuando se enseña carne, carne fresca xDDDD Gracias por leer :D

**Christine: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar, y gracias ^_^ los comentarios animan más para seguir escribiendo .w. Gracias por leer ^^

**Kat's magical warrior: **Yo creo que Feliciano en realidad está curado de sustos, lo que pasa es que lo ponen como un angelito porque es un poco tonto (¿? Pero es adorable, también). Gracias y gracias por leer ^_^

**NEKO NO GIN: **Bueno, Antonio al final sobrevivió (aunque no debería, no debería… (¿?)) Gracias por leer :D

**Gi_awensome person: **Me alegro de que te guste. Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, porque principalmene a la gente no le gustan los OC's, y yo he acabado llegando a un punto en el que tampoco me convencen mucho… creo que es mejor seguir manteniendo a los personajes originales, aunque las parejas no sean del todo bonitas ^_^U y no le cojas mucho asco a Elizaveta por mi culpa, que en verdad es buena chica xDU pero cómo no, se necesita a un malo en los fics y le tocó a ella (¿?). Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

**SOFY FUJOSHI: **Waaaaaa *_* ¡muchas gracias por los cumplidos! Me alegro de que te hayas reído con el fic xD muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^_^

**Tsuki no tsuki: **La verdad es que sí, no hay nada muy relevante. En realidad es que tenía la idea de hacer otra cosa pero… resulta que salió después en otro fic (y sería un poco fail ponerlo, habría sido como un plagio ._.) Se me estropearon un poco los planes y tuve que volver a montarlos, digamos, fue complicado, pero ya he vuelto a coger el rumbo… creo ;_; por lo menos el capítulo que viene debería… sí… bueno… muchas gracias por leer ^___^

**Ross Rice: **Lovi fascista… mafioso… fascista… tiene ya tantas caras (¿?) qué mono. Gracias por leer ^_^

**Laurelie Kirkland: **Me alegro de que te guste ;w; La verdad es que seguiré pensando alguna manera para que haya lemon… todavía sigo pensando, sí, cómo pueden acabar en la cama sin que Lovino se cague en los muertos de Antonio ni Antonio acabe desviándose… complicado, síp. Muchísimas gracias por animar y comentar ^_^ y por leer también xD

**Nerak-18: **Me alegro de que te guste :D y ánimo con tu fic de Francia y Canadá (Francia es muy sexoso, sácale el máximo partido (L) (¿?))

P.D: En realidad creo que a cualquier madre le habría dado un chungo/patatús/un algo/un oh dios mío… sep. Pero esta madre es especial, sep sep.

**Frederica Bernkastel: **Dios, pobrecito xDDDD en realidad es muy triste no poder soportar el picante, con lo bueno que está (como si el picante en sí tuviera sabor, síp) ;w; pero en serio, pobeshito xDDD y ojalá Lovino se comiese a Toño alguna vez… ains… pero lo veo tan complicado xDD Gracias por leer ^_^

**N o b u n n: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar y muchas gracias ^_^ y gracias por leer también :D

**Hinakura1: **Yo también quiero acción, créeme… xDDDD (y es raro que lo diga yo, siendo la que lo escribe, debería estar satisfecha con lo que hay). Pero si la faceta maléfica de Lovi es adorable~ quizá es que tengo gustos raros (no sería de extrañar) ¿y con el señorito a quién te refieres? ¿Austria? D: Gracias por leer :D

**Kano Akira: **Me alegro de que te guste y gracias ^^ es verdad de que ya era hora de que Toño conociera a los padres de Lovi… ¿Lovi debería conocer al padre de Toño? Hum hum… gracias por leer :D


	27. La asiática descarada Part1

**Aclaración; Holanda se llama Vincent (como Vincent Valentine, rawr, qué hombres *desvariando*) y bueno, Bélgica se llama Emma.**

**27. LA ASIÁTICA DESCARADA Part. 1**

–¿Cuántas veces dices? –Pregunté, sorprendido.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que nos enteramos de la noticia, la asquerosa noticia que afirmó Feliciano acerca de su relación con Ludwig.

Sí, había pasado bastante tiempo ya.

–Hermano, no es tan raro –respondió Feliciano–. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen las parejas. Lo que sí sería raro es que no lo hicieras, entonces ya podrías preocuparte.

¿Preocuparme? No tengo de qué preocuparme. Puede que nunca haya tenido sexo con Antonio, pero es porque… porque… porque él es un hombre. Él sabe perfectamente que yo no estoy preparado física ni moralmente para hacer el amor con él. No.

–Yo no lo he hecho todavía con Antonio –Feliciano me miró a los ojos, fue una de las pocas veces en la que abrió los suyos.

–¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada? –Preguntó, sin creérselo.

–No, nada, pero… –me sonrojé un poco y aparté la mirada–. ¿D-duele mucho?

–¿El qué? –Parecía que realmente no me había entendido.

–¡No preguntes el qué! ¡Lo sabes! –No, no lo sabía–. El… joder… recibir por ahí… ya sabes… –me froté la nuca.

Puso una postura en la que parecía que estaba pensando, aunque no hay que engañarse. Él no piensa.

–Hmm… no sé, nunca lo he probado –dijo tranquilamente.

…

¿Qué quería decir que nunca lo ha probado? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora tengo una imagen mental del patata mutante nada… nada… nada agradable! ¡Dios, deja de torturarme!

–¿Qué pasa, hermano? –Me zarandeó un poco el hombro hasta que logré salir del shock.

Feliciano sí que era listo, me había equivocado. Él es maléficamente listo.

Después de esta corta conversación me marché a mi habitación. Me había dejado un mal sabor de boca, bueno, un mal no, un asqueroso sabor de boca. Realmente no podía imaginarme a Alemania debajo recibiendo embestidas de mi hermano… oh, Dios, demasiado surrealista. Supongo que Feliciano me habría mentido, si no… Joder, qué asco, maldita sea. Encima él lo ha hecho ya no-sé-cuántas veces con el estúpido alemán ese, y yo llevo bastante más tiempo con Antonio y nada.

Aunque en realidad es mi culpa el no querer.

Aunque en realidad quiero. Pero no. Joder, no puedo decir eso, nada de eso… ¿Cómo he podido llegar a este punto?

Me tumbé en la cama de Antonio, no por nada, simplemente tenía más cerca esta cama que la mía… eso creo.

No, joder, no puede ser. ¿Por qué Feliciano sí y yo no? Y mis padres encima le preguntan de vez en cuando que cómo va con su novio, pero es obvio que es porque quieren que corten ya. Sí, es obvio.

Jodido Antonio… si tan sólo no fueras tan… "así". Tan bobo, tan estúpido, tan empalagoso, tan romántico, tan raro. Si solamente tuvieses un poco más de iniciativa y te lanzases otra vez… Porque lo del gimnasio no valió, ¿cómo va a valer eso? Es imposible, me daba mucha vergüenza, eso es. El lugar era vergonzoso para hacer eso.

…

¿Qué estoy insinuando? ¿Que quiero hacerlo con él? Antes muerto. No, ni de coña. No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo con Antonio.

Y esta cama es un horror. Parece como si estuviese transfiriéndome su "hora de la siesta", su espíritu español desde aquí. Tengo sueño, pero no debería dormir porque si no, me desvelaría en la noche.

Al final acabé durmiéndome, aunque era de esperar viniendo de mí.

De nuevo soñé con Francis, estaba desnudo y bailando, o algo así. Daba mucho miedo. Después de esto, cambió el escenario. Estaba sentado en una cama de matrimonio, en una habitación bastante amplia. Creo que estaba en la casa que tenemos en Sicilia, sí, debía ser esa casa.

Noté unas manos resbalando por mis hombros, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta; estaba desnudo. No eran precisamente unas manos femeninas las que me estaban acariciando. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con unos bonitos ojos verdes, pertenecientes, cómo no, a mi compañero español. Me comencé a preocupar, ¿por qué estábamos desnudos? ¿En una cama? ¿En Sicilia? ¿Nos fuimos a Sicilia y allí tuvimos sexo? Se me pasan numerosas cosas por la cabeza, pero sinceramente, ninguna me agrada.

–_Lovi… ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? –_Asentí, y no sabía por qué.

No podía controlar mis acciones ni decisiones. ¿Por qué le había dicho que sí? ¡No sé a qué se refiere Antonio, pero no quiero!

–_Eres adorable. Te trataré bien, así que no temas –_rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y ambos caímos sobre la cama, tumbados.

Él estaba debajo. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda, acariciándola.

Sus labios tentaban, y yo no quería, maldito… ¿cómo es posible que un hombre me guste tanto? A lo mejor es por la situación, a lo mejor son las hormonas, a lo mejor, a lo mejor…

Le besé en el cuello, bajando por la clavícula hasta el pecho.

_Me gustaba…_

Nada más despertar, me percaté del desastre que había ocasionado mi cuerpo en la zona sur. Lo que me daba pena era pensar que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como éste… y con la misma persona, además. Es vergonzoso, aunque por lo menos esta vez Antonio no estaba aquí, por lo que… no, por lo que nada, me siento sucio de nuevo.

Entré en el baño para lavarme.

Me miré al espejo.

Realmente tengo mala cara. Quizá es porque la siesta no me sienta tan bien, ya por eso dicen que los jóvenes no deberían dormir por las tardes, sino hacer deporte. Bleh.

Al salir del baño me encontré con una persona que estaba hurgando en la cajonera de la habitación, junto entre mis cosas.

–_Ehi! _–Le llamé la atención, parecía no haberse enterado de que había salido del servicio.

La chica se giró y me miró. Era Trinh.

–¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó, nerviosa.

–No lo sé, es mi habitación –dije.

Ella se despeinó un poco, aparentemente sin saber qué decir. Sería ponerle en un aprieto preguntarle por qué estaba en mi cuarto.

–N-no seas idiota… Im Yong Soo ha guardado aquí algo que es mío. No tuve otra opción más que venir y buscarlo –miró a otro lado, dando poca confianza.

–Ya veo… pues se me ocurre que, si no te importa, cuando vea algo en mi cajón que no sea mío, te lo daré –respondí.

–¿Y cómo sé yo que no te lo quedarás? Es algo… muy importante.

–¿Qué es? –Insistí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó su mirada al suelo. No estaba buscando nada, por lo menos nada suyo. ¿Viene por Antonio? No creo. Si acaso será por mí, pero, ¿para qué?

–Estaba buscándote –dijo al fin más seriamente.

–¿Dentro del cajón de la ropa? –Reí.

–¡Idiota! No… como no te encontraba, pensé en quitarte algo para llamar tu atención y para que así vinieses –volvió a decir, levemente sonrojada.

¿Llamar mi atención? ¿Acaso quería algo conmigo? No creo, si últimamente todas las mujeres y hombres, para qué mentir, me odian. Bueno, los hombres desde siempre, pero es mutuo.

–Te quería preguntar si querías venir con Im Yong soo, Mei, Hiang y conmigo al cine.

¿Yo con tantos chinos? Quiero decir, vietnamitas, coreanos y demás… no sé, es algo que no veo, veo lagunas en este tema. Pero van Mei y ella, y son tan monas… ¡Pero es que Mei está con Hiang! El tipo ese me mirará raro, seguro.

¿Y si voy con Antonio?

–¿Puede ir un amigo mío también? –Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

–¿Un amigo? Claro, supongo que puede.

Supongo que ella no sabía nada acerca de mi relación con Antonio, no lo sabría cuando me está tirando los tejos. Y tampoco es que sea echarme flores, porque todo el mundo sabe que una asiática no es tan lanzada, y si lo es, tiene que estar realmente interesada.

Pero qué mona~

–De acuerdo. Entonces esperadme en la cancela, voy a buscarlo y ahora voy –dije mientras sonreía.

Puse mis manos tras sus hombros, empujándola con delicadeza hasta la puerta. Ambos salimos de la habitación. Ahora tocaba buscar a Antonio, ¿dónde coño se habría metido ese idiota?

Cuando me separé de Trinh, fui a la sala de música a mirar. Mi hermano tenía que practicar allí hoy, así que él debería estar con ellos.

Llamé a la puerta. Se escuchaban risas, debía de ser un club muy divertido, aunque a juzgar por sus miembros, debe ser más bien estúpido.

Nada más entrar, encontré a Antonio y a mi hermano tirados en el suelo, riéndose. Alcé un poco la vista y pude ver la causa de sus risas. Había un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos, y llevaba puesta una ropa un tanto… extraña.

–¡Loviiii! –Antonio levantó los brazos hacia mí, sin dejar de reírse.

Me agaché al lado de mi compañero y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, moviéndole la cara hacia los lados, sin dejar de mirar a aquel chico rubio.

–Tienes unos hobbies un tanto extraños, chico –dije por fin, al chico nuevo.

–Tú no eres de este club, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –Dio un paso hacia mí, intimidando… aunque con ese traje no lograba mucho.

–Es mi no… –comenzó a decir el español. Le di un golpe más fuerte en la mejilla, llamando su atención–. Amigo.

–¿Tu no amigo? Vaya, eso sí que es interesante –dijo el rubio mientras reía.

–Es mi amigo favorito –volvió a decir el español mientras me abrazaba.

Me lo aparté de un empujón y me incorporé. No había nadie más, aparte de ellos, en la sala, y eso era extraño. Pensé que había más gente apuntada al club de música.

–¿Sólo sois vosotros en el club? –Pregunté mirándoles.

–También está su hermana –dijo Antonio mientras negaba y señalaba al tipo rubio–. Ah, por cierto, él se llama Vincent, es holandés.

Un alemán de campo, por lo que veo.

En fin, las patatas acabarán dominando el mundo, igual que el beicon. Me pregunto cómo será su hermana, lo mismo es preciosa, o al revés, resulta que es un monstruo... quién sabe. Las holandesas no son como las alemanas, creo.

–¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? –Pregunté.

–Ella se llama Emma –dijo mi hermano.

–Pero está fuera de tu alcance, chaval –interrumpió Vincent.

Si dice eso, es porque debe ser mona, ¿no? O a lo mejor es un monstruo de fea y por eso está fuera de mi alcance, aunque so lo dudo un poco, la verdad, no creo que se preocupe por mí y por ello vaya a insultar a su propia hermana.

–Bah, ya la veré –le agarré de la mano a Antonio y lo ayudé a levantarse–. Vente conmigo, voy a ir con gente al cine.

Sonrió y asintió.

Nos despedimos y salimos de la habitación, no sin antes ver la mirada de odio que me dedicaba el holandés. Seguramente por la conversación anterior.

–¿Qué asiáticos, Lovi? –Preguntó mi compañero, mirándome, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

–Mei, Hiang… –contesté.

Volvió a insistir con la pregunta, pero fue una estupidez. Él apenas conocía a los asiáticos, aunque yo tampoco, vaya, sólo he hablado un par de veces con Trinh. Pero es tan mona~~

–Siento haber tardado, un holandés salvaje se cruzó en mi camino –dije cuando habíamos llegado a la cancela, con los asiáticos.

–Wow, ¿tú eres asiático? Eres muy alto –dijo mi compañero mirando a Im Yong Soo.

–¡Porque como carne, verduras y estudio mucho! Aparte de hacer mucho ejercicio también –respondió el coreano sonriendo.

Antonio le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salimos ya del recinto del instituto y, por el camino, pude darme cuenta lo mucho que Trinh se acercaba a mí. Es más, decidí cambiarme de acera… bueno, vale, eso puede entenderse mal… el caso, en una de las calles, la acera era bastante estrecha, así que decidí ir a la acera paralela, y Trinh fue la única que me siguió.

Bueh, Antonio también, pero él es como una marioneta de los celos. Se lo huele todo a la mínima. Aunque se lo calla, sí.

Total, esa mujer no hacía más que darme conversación. Maldición, si tan sólo no estuviese haciendo esto ahora… ¡podría haberlo hecho antes, cuando no conocía a Antonio! Pero ya no, ya no, yo no soy infiel.

Vale, lo admito, un poco sí.

Quizá un poco bastante…

¡Pero es que no se puede hacer sólo con una persona! ¡Hay que probar con más! ¡Variedad, señores, variedad! ¿Cómo vas a saber que unos senos son pequeños o grandes cuando no tienes la oportunidad de compararlos? ¡Pues para eso sirve la infidelidad, para comparar! Hoy con tu mujer, mañana con la amante, y así vas comparando, poquito a poco… encontrando los errores que tienen.

Aunque las amantes suelen ser más bien mujeres de una noche, que quieren divertirse como tú…

No sé qué hay de malo. Mi padre también lo hace, bueno, lo hacía. El matrimonio de mis padres sufrió una gran crisis tras eso, y por poco se divorcian.

–¡Exacto! ¡Y no me parece nada bien! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Grrr… –Trinh continuaba hablando.

Detrás de mí sentí un aura de odio. Era Antonio, que parecía que iba a matar a Trinh de un momento a otro. En cierto modo lo comprendo, yo soy igual.

Llegamos al cine y por votación escogieron una película de terror. Las películas de terror me dan más o menos igual, así que no era lo que me importaba realmente en ese momento, lo que me importó fue la situación en la que acabamos sentados en las taquillas. Yo iba pegado a Antonio para cuando tuviésemos que pasar a sentarnos, pero se ve que por obra del destino, el diablo y de los alemanes, acabamos sentados de una manera un tanto… curiosa.

El orden era el siguiente; primero iba yo, luego casualmente iba Trinh, sentada a mi lado, luego Im Yong Soo, Antonio, Hiang y Mei.

Ya habían apagado las luces para dar comienzo a la película, aún así pude imaginar la cara de fastidio que tendría mi compañero. Más que nada porque Yong Soo hablaba demasiado, con temas raros, como hablar de pasta de dientes con sabor a plátano. En fin.

La película resultó ser, aparte de terror, un tanto gore. Asqueroso. Trinh se tapaba media cara con mi chaqueta, se la había prestado exclusivamente para eso. Im Yong Soo miraba indiferente, Antonio tenía una cara de asco que no podía con ella, cosa que me hizo gracia. A los otros dos no pude verlos…

Pero no sé por qué me imagino que Hiang estará intentando coger de la mano a Mei, la cual estará muy sonrojada por ese hecho, sin podérselo creer, pensando "¿dejo que toque mi mano o no? Oh, oh, oh". Y así… en fin, cosas de asiáticos. En Asia una mujer come tímidamente las palomitas que compró el hombre y, en Italia, la mujer le come descaradamente toda la boca a su acompañante, o al revés, en mi caso.

Porque en realidad el cine no sirve para otra cosa. Si lo que quieres es ver una película, te la descargas y punto. Pagas el cine para asegurarte un morreo, básicamente.

Por suerte Trinh no era tan descarada como pensé. No se agarró a mi brazo ni me lloriqueó encima ni nada por el estilo, estuvo al margen durante toda la película. Aunque parecía que le iba a dar algo viendo tanta sangre, bueno, a ella y a todos menos a Yong Soo, yo también me incluyo. Tuve que hacer algunos comentarios estúpidos para hacerla reír un poco, así por lo menos no lo pasaba tan mal.

Al terminar la película, salimos del cine.

Trinh propuso ir con ella a cenar, todos tenían excusa para no ir menos mi compañero y yo.

Aunque parecía no importarles que Antonio no fuera a cenar, de hecho, parecía que no querían.

Ni de broma me quedaría yo a cenar con ella a solas. Sigo diciendo que si hubiera llegado antes que el español, me lo habría pensado. Pero ahora no. Ahora estoy bien como estoy.

–¡Lo siento mucho, Trinh! Te había pedido que se viniese Antonio porque ahora teníamos que irnos a comprar unas cosas para un trabajo. Discúlpame. Además luego tenemos que ver a la familia de éste y no sé qué más mierda –miré a Antonio–. ¡Ya podrías haber buscado otro día para hacer todo esto, idiota!

–¿Qué dices, Lo…? –Comenzó a decir el muy imbécil.

¡Cállate, capullo! ¡¿No ves que intento estar contigo en vez de con ella?

–¡Claro! ¡Lo siento mucho, Trinh! Pero es que mi tía había preparado una enorme cena para celebrar que estamos reunidos y eso… –volvió a decir el español.

No me gustaba dejar así a una mujer, su expresión se tornó… ¿triste? Bueno, pero intento que capte que no quiero nada con ella.

Nos despedimos del resto de los asiáticos y nos fuimos corriendo.

–¿Por qué quiere algo conmigo? –Pregunté.

–En realidad cualquiera querría algo contigo, en cuanto te vuelves un poco amable. Así eres con las mujeres. Es normal –respondió mi compañero–. Te invito a cenar, ¿te apetece?

Asentí.

Tras buscar un restaurante y sentarnos en una de las mesas, preguntó si pedíamos alguna bebida alcohólica junto con la comida. Al principio no me pareció buena idea; primero, porque somos menores, y segundo, porque me emociono bebiendo y luego no acabo precisamente bien. El camarero no tuvo ningún problema en traernos las bebidas. No nos preguntó si éramos o no menores.

–En Nápoles hacen las mejores pizzas, sí… –dije.

Estuve durante toda la cena contándole cosas de Italia, algunas me las inventaba, otras eran increíblemente inverosímiles. Sí. Pero también se las creía. Era demasiado iluso.

–Sí, eso es, no atendemos a las normas de conducción… –volví a decir justo cuando terminamos de comer.

Había pedido varias copas. El maldito alcohol se me había subido a la cabeza y estaba mareado. También tenía mucho calor.

Maldita sea, él estaba como si nada, ¿lo habrá hecho queriendo? ¿Esto no será algún extraño plan?

Pagó la cuenta y me llevó de nuevo al instituto. Sinceramente, quería vomitar, y no me habría importado hacerlo encima suya si no fuera porque los ingleses nos mirarían a ambos como si fuéramos bichos raros… eso es… bichos raros….

Oh, Dios, no recuerdo si vomité al final o no. Recuerdo haberme tumbado y haber hablado. Antonio decía algo también, y hacía que tuviese más y más calor, y calor, y calor…

La pregunta es… ¿¡Por qué coño amanecí desnudo! ?

**-Fin del capítulo-**


	28. La asiática descarada Part2

**Aclaración; Capítulo narrado por Antonio. Tiene partes en cursiva que suele pensar su "otro yo", es algo bipolar, digamos.**

**Advertencia; Lemon (gracias a la colaboración de kuri he podido escribirlo más o menos, esto no es lo mío xDDDU)**

**28. LA ASIÁTICA DESCARADA Part. 2**

Adorable. Muy adorable. ¡Tremendamente adorable! ¡Mi lindo napolitano es taaan bello cuando duerme! Y cuando no duerme también. ¡Pero es que es tan mono~! Cuesta horrores aguantarse las ganas de achucharlo y comérselo a besos, pero tampoco quiero que me odie ni nada por el estilo, es por eso por lo que no lo hago.

Pero es que ahora está dormido…

_Quizá debería aprovecharme de él._

¡No! Eso está mal… pero… lo mismo si hago algo, no se da cuenta…

_Carpe diem_!

Me acerqué a él y le miré, estábamos muy cerca y eso hizo que yo sintiera su respiración. Una respiración realmente tranquila. Se le veía tan relajado, tan encantador, tan hermoso, tan guapo, tan… tan… tan "tantoso".

La expresión de su cara cambió, arrugando la frente y poniendo una extraña mueca de molestia. ¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla? Pobre…

Le acaricié un poco el pelo. Pensé en despertarlo pero eso habría sido peor; se cabrearía, bufaría y gruñiría diciendo que para qué le despierto.

–Te quiero –susurré, sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos y le besaba en la frente.

Por lo menos puedo besarle tranquilamente mientras está en brazos de Morfeo.

_Y si aprovecho, lo maniato y lo amordazo, podría hacer incluso más cosas, joder._

…

¡Oh! ¡Debería volver ya! Vincent se cabreará si ve que tardo demasiado.

Lo dejé dormir pacíficamente, aunque parecía que ya iba a despertar. Bueno, ya hablaría con él más tarde. Salí de la habitación y corrí de nuevo a la sala de música. Les había dicho a mis compañeros que iba a ir un momento al baño, pero en realidad quería escabullirme para estar un rato con mi italiano.

Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho~

Por el camino me encontré con aquella asiática, Trinh, creo. Parecía nerviosa, también iba a paso rápido. No recuerdo haberla visto antes por este piso, además, aquí la mayoría de las habitaciones son para chicos… bueno, ¡da igual!

Tras llegar a la sala me sorprendí al ver vestido a Vincent con su traje de sirvienta. Nunca esperé que un tipo con tan mal carácter pudiese llevar algo así, fue realmente gracioso.

…Ojalá mi Lovi se vistiese así alguna vez~

_Ya me encargaré de obligarle a ello._

–¿A que está muy bien? –Preguntó Emma mientras reía–. ¡Esperad un momento, voy a por la cámara!

–¡E-Emma! –Exclamó Vincent, pero Emma ya se había ido.

Yo me reí también, junto con Feli, haciendo que Vincent se ruborizase y nos gritase cosas como "¿buscáis pelea?" y frases típicas de un matón cabreado.

–Toma, Vincent –dije mientras le ofrecía un ramo de tulipanes que yacía en la mesa–. Así estás más mono –volví a reírme.

No sé cómo Feli y yo acabamos en el suelo, riendo y diciendo tonterías acerca de lo que el holandés podía hacer con ese bonito vestido.

Al rato abrieron la puerta de la sala. Para mi sorpresa, en vez de ser Emma, fue Lovi el que entró.

Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, realmente atractivo, mientras miraba a Vincent. Se acercó a mí y se arrodilló, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas y jugando, a su manera, con mi cara.

–Tienes unos hobbies un tanto extraños, chico –dijo, dirigiéndose a Vincent.

Después de eso intenté decir que Lovi era mi novio, total, conozco a Vincent y sé que simplemente asentiría y le quitaría importancia al asunto. Pero mi italiano no me dejó. En cierto modo le comprendo, él no conoce a Vincent, así que no debe agradarle que le cuente cosas privadas acerca de nosotros.

Mejor así, entonces.

_Total, como si no tuviese tiempo de decírselo a Vincent en privado, más adelante._

Tras una corta conversación, Lovi me pidió que fuese con él. Dijo algo de ver una película, asiáticos y no sé qué más… ¿íbamos a ver una película asiática? ¡Genial! ¿Quiénes serían los actores?

–¿Qué asiáticos, Lovi? ¿Quiénes, quiénes? –Insistí.

Me dijo unos nombres muy raros, a lo que yo asentí. La verdad, no sabía por qué preguntaba, en realidad no conozco actores asiáticos. Bueno, sí, a Bruce Lee, que ya murió, y a Jackie Chan.

Llegamos a la cancela del instituto y, para mi sorpresa, nos juntamos con un grupo de… asiáticos.

Creo que confundí el concepto. Se refería a quedar con asiáticos, no a ver una película asiática. Eso significaba que la veríamos en compañía. ¡Y yo quería verla solo con Lovi! ¡Y abrazarlo! ¡Cogerle de la mano! ¡Darle un beso en la mejilla! ¡Y quería que nos diésemos un beso mientras veíamos alguna parte romántica de la película!

_¡Y continuar en los baños del cine, mierda!_

Jo…

¡Hala! ¿Ese chico es asiático? ¡Pues es muy alto!

Me acerqué corriendo al moreno y puse una de mis manos sobre su cabeza, comparando alturas.

Después de haberlos saludado a todos, nos dirigimos al centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine. Fue un camino bastante largo, o por lo menos se me hizo largo a mí… largo y pesado. Trinh no paraba de acercarse a Lovi, era imposible hacer que esos dos mantuviesen una distancia prudente entre ellos. Lovi debería ignorarla un poco, ¿no? ¡Que la mujer esa se vaya con el coreano y deje a mi italiano tranquilo! No pienso quitarle el ojo de encima a esta mujer, no me fío un pelo.

_La mataré._

Habíamos elegido entre todos, por recomendación del coreano, una película de terror. Entramos en la sala…

–Lovi… –le susurré–. Siéntate a mi lado.

Aunque no sé si me escuchó.

Acabé perdiendo a Lovi de mi lado, haciendo que Trinh se sentase a su lado, luego Im Yong Soo al lado de la vietnamita y finalmente yo…

_¡Maldita puta! ¡Atrévete a tocarle un pelo al jodido italiano y no volverás a ver la luz del sol!_

¡Y encima la película no me gustó! Im Yong Soo no paraba de hablar, que no lo veo mal, pero yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo; mirar a Lovi. Se estaba riendo junto con Trinh, y no creo que fuese por la película, ya que estaban ejecutando a uno… supongo que uno de los dos dijo algo divertido y se rieron…

…Yo también quiero reírme con Lovi…

_O de él, pero el caso es que quiero reírme, y esa puta asiática me está quitando mis derechos. _

–¿Sabes, Antonio? –Comenzó a decir el coreano–. Esa actriz también hace películas porno. Es muy famosa en mi país.

–Oh…

_Pues búscala y fóllatela si tanto te interesa. Aunque preferiría que lo hicieses con Trinh, y luego te encargases de quemar su cuerpo sin dejar huellas de su existencia._

De nuevo apoyé mi espalda en el respaldar del asiento. No tenía sentido estar mirándolos. Además, Lovi no me iba a engañar con esa, él no es así… bueno… sí que es así, y se ve a distancia, ¡pero prefiero confiar en que no!

_De todas maneras, que se atreva a hacerlo. A ver si realmente es capaz de atenerse después a las consecuencias._

Miré al lado contrario al que se encontraban ellos y vi a Mei, Mei Wan. Llevaba una ropa muy bonita. Si tan sólo yo fuese una mujer como ella, seguro que podría enamorar locamente a Lovino llevando ropa escandalosa y… ¡Bah! ¡Le enamoraré locamente usando mis dotes de hombre!

Por fin salimos.

Sinceramente, la película fue muy muy muy desagradable. ¿Cómo han podido elegirla? A mí no me parece terrorífico que le claven hachas en la cabeza a un hombre, más bien es asqueroso.

_En realidad, es justo lo que yo haría con Trinh._

–Hmmm… Yo pensaba comprar una cosa que había por aquí –dijo la vietnamita–. Y luego quedarme a cenar en algún restaurante o bar o lugar con comida rápida, ya sabéis, ¿os apuntáis?

Casualmente todos los asiáticos negaron con la cabeza a la vez, ¿acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo?

–Hiang y yo tenemos que comprar un regalo para su hermana pequeña. Resulta que la tienda en la que está eso, está en la otra punta de la ciudad –dijo Mei.

–¡Yo tengo partido de baloncesto con unos amigos! No puedo faltar –dijo Im Yong Soo.

Trinh miró a Lovi y luego me miró a mí. Algo me decía que debería sentirme como una sobra o algo así al margen, ¿por qué será?

–Antonio, ¿quieres venirte conmigo? Pareces fuerte, debes jugar bien –volvió a decir el coreano.

Eso era, querían dejar solos a Lovi y a Trinh. ¡No soy tan tonto como para no caer en algo tan básico! ¡Jajaja…!

¡…Pero Lovi ni se inmuta! ¿Querrá decir eso que se ha hartado de mí o que me odia por no haberme puesto a su lado en el cine? ¡No me dejaron, Lovi! ¡Pero no te vayas con Trinh! ¡Yo soy mejor! ¡Looooooooviiiiiiiiiiiiii!

–¿Vienes conmigo, Lovino? –Preguntó la vietnamita.

¡Pero pero pero…! ¡Eres maligna, Trinh!

–Yo… –empezó a decir mi novio–. Esto… ¡Lo siento! –Juntó las manos en forma de disculpa–. ¡Lo siento mucho, Trinh! Te había pedido que se viniese Antonio porque ahora teníamos que irnos a comprar unas cosas para un trabajo. Discúlpame. Además luego tenemos que ver a la familia de éste y no sé qué más mierda –me miró tras decir aquello–. ¡Ya podrías haber buscado otro día para hacer todo esto, idiota!

–¿Qué dices, Lo…? –Pregunté.

…

¡Ah! ¡Había improvisado una excusa! ¡Realmente eres un gran italiano, _amore mio_!

_Jódete, vietnamita._

–¡Claro! ¡Lo siento mucho, Trinh! Pero es que mi tía había preparado una enorme cena para celebrar que estamos reunidos y eso… –me disculpé, también.

La expresión de la cara de Trinh cambió a una de decepción. Me dio un poco de pena, pero mejor así, ¿no? Así seré yo el que esté con mi Lovi, y no una extraña.

Antonio 1 – Chicas 0

¡Voy en cabeza!

Lovi miró su reloj de pulsera y se mostró apurado. Nos despedimos y salimos corriendo en dirección a no se sabe dónde.

–Casi… –dijo él una vez nos detuvimos, lejos de ellos.

No me extraña que quiera algo con él, es muy amable y dulce con las mujeres. Si a mí me hubiese tratado así desde el principio… ah, ¡mejor no saber qué habría pasado!

–Lo he pasado mal durante la película. Tú allí con Trinh… –le abracé–. ¿Por qué tenías que estar con ella? Tsk… simplemente ignórala.

Lovino debería entender un poco más la situación en la que está. No puede ir por ahí liando a las mujeres y haciéndoles creer cosas que no son. No debería coquetear con ellas si me tiene a mí, ¿verdad? No está bien…

–Si tanto te gustan las mujeres… –empecé a decir–, entonces no estés con un hombre, Lovino.

Él suspiró y por fin correspondió a mi abrazo.

–Sólo estoy siendo amable con ellas, ya no coqueteo ni nada por el estilo. Además, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué las mande a la mierda? Suficiente me odian ya todos como para ganarme el odio de gente que parece soportarme.

–Ya, vale, pero… bueno –sonreí, no valía la pena estar así ahora por eso. Ya me preocuparía cuando le viese de nuevo con la vietnamita–. Te invito a cenar, ¿te apetece?

Él asintió.

Fuimos a un restaurante que parecía barato, aunque costó encontrarlo, al parecer esta zona de la ciudad era para gente con dinero.

–Pidamos algo de alcohol –propuse, casi sin pensarlo.

–No creo que podamos, somos menores –respondió, mirándome.

–Aparento más de lo que tengo, hace unos días ya que no me afeito –reí.

–Pues casi no se te nota, idiota, no lo uses como excusa.

El camarero llegó y probé a pedirle ron, el hombre asintió sin ningún reparo. Lo mismo aquí en Londres sí se permite el alcohol a los menores. A saber. Pero tampoco creo que pase mucho porque falte año y pico para cumplir la mayoría de edad… bueno, sí que pasa.

–¿Ves? No pasó nada –dije, él apartó la mirada.

Estuvimos hablando acerca de él, de cómo era Italia, su casa, su antiguo instituto… me encantaría visitar su país, ¡debe ser tan interesante! Aunque su país y el mío son bastante parecidos, por lo que veo.

–Sí, eso es, nadie atiende a las normas de conducción… –susurró.

Habíamos tomado ya varias copas, bueno, más bien él. Yo había preferido contenerme. Parecía estar en estado de somnolencia, estaba completamente ebrio.

Así que cuando Lovi está borracho, está más tranquilo de lo normal. ¡Es tan adorable!

_Así se deja violar._

–Lovi, ¿estás bien? –Le cogí de la mano mientras le miraba–. Será mejor que dejes de beber.

No tuvo más remedio que hacerme caso cuando pagué la cuenta. Mi italiano estaba ruborizado, aún más mono y lindo que de costumbre.

Le cogí de la mano, guiándolo, para que llegase sano y salvo a al instituto. Se tropezaba de vez en cuando.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, lo tumbé en la cama bocarriba. Comenzaba a decir tonterías, pero, a decir verdad, sus tonterías siempre han sido palabras sagradas para mí.

–He soñado contigo, muchas veces… en todas eras un salido, bastardo –se revolvió un poco, arrugando aún más las sábanas de la cama–. Pero en ninguno te golpeo por ello… es surrealista…

Oh, ¿salido? ¿A qué se referirá? Dios, sería tan… pero… ¡ha soñado conmigo! Ya sé, podría sacarle ahora todas las cosas que quiera saber y que no me contaría estando sobrio.

–¿Y qué soñaste? –Insistí.

–Estábamos en Sicilia… y me… tirabas… –me miró de reojo.

–¿Te tiraba?

_¿O quizá me lo tiraba?_

Agh, cállate ya. Subconsciente.

–Me tirabas… y caí sobre la cama… –volvió a decir–. Y me tocabas por todo el cuerpo… y susurrabas cosas… pero ya no las recuerdo.

¿Le tocaba…?

_Por todo el cuerpo… si te lo está diciendo, es porque quiere que lo hagas, imbécil._

No creo que Lovi esté dando indirectas para hacer esto…

–…Y me gustó –terminó de decir.

¡No! ¡Está borracho! ¿Pero por qué me mira así ahora? Parece querer algo, ¡pero no! ¡Yo no puedo hacerle eso ahora! La última vez no lo aceptó. Estoy seguro de que si lo hago, mañana me golpeará y dirá que quiere cortar conmigo. ¡Oh, Dios, prefiero respetarle!

_Pero de lo borracho que está, seguro que mañana ni se acuerda de lo que ha pasado. Será fácil, es sólo un polvo._

No debería, no debería…

_¿Y qué coño te importa que no debas?_

–Perdóname –susurré, antes de colocarme sobre él y besarle.

Me detuve durante unos segundos, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a hacerlo con Lovino, él borracho, aprovechándome de su estado. Sabiendo que él rechazaría cualquier intento de este tipo.

Pasé mis manos bajo su camisa, acariciándole el abdomen mientras le mordía suavemente uno de los labios.

–¿Q-qué haces…? –Preguntó en un susurro.

Me di cuenta. Lovino estaba ebrio pero no parecía que fuese a caer tan rápido.

_Pero ahora no podía detenerme, ni podía ni quería._

_Le desabroché los botones de la camisa con rapidez mientras él me miraba asustado, seguramente por no poder controlar la situación tan bien como querría. Adoraba esa mirada de desconcierto, y no hizo más que darme pie a hacerlo con más ganas. _

_Tras quitarle la camisa sin ningún cuidado, le aparté el flequillo para así poderle mirar bien a los ojos. Sonreí._

–P-por favor, no hagas nada… luego nos arrepentiremos. Nos arrepentiremos mucho –volvió a decir con un matiz de temblor en la voz.

¿Arrepentirnos de qué?

_Me arrepentiré si pierdo la oportunidad, más bien. No pienso dejar que Lovino se escape otra vez. Mi italiano. Ya es hora de dejar claras algunas cosas…_

_Iba a resistirse cuando le agarré fuertemente de las muñecas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento contra mí. Pasé mis labios por su cuello, alternando besos y leves mordiscos, y dejando algunas marcas en su delicada piel. Volví a subir, besando con suavidad una de sus mejillas._

_Él tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su cuerpo temblaba._

Quizá lo estaba pasando mal…

Solté poco a poco el agarre de sus muñecas y pasé la yema de mis dedos por sus brazos, acariciándolos con dulzura.

–Lo siento –susurré.

Él abrió de nuevo los ojos y me miró. Miró a su alrededor también, confundido.

–Eres un idiota –dijo, mirándome–. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no acabas ya con esto de una vez? ¿Tan pequeña la tienes que siempre que intentas tener sexo, te paras a la mitad para no enseñarla? –Espetó.

¿A qué venía eso…?

_No sé a qué cojones venía ese comentario, si me he parado no ha sido precisamente porque no quisiera enseñarla. Joder._

_Agarré de nuevo sus muñecas, firmemente y con una mano, colocándoselas sobre su cabeza._

_Finalmente acerqué mis labios a los suyos, bruscamente y con intención de hacerle daño. Conforme más excitante era el beso, más se hacía denotar la falta de aire entre ambos. Nos separamos. Nuestros alientos chocaron._

…_Ahora estaba más apetecible que antes. Maldito Lovino, eres un simple italiano con mal carácter y sin embargo…_

_Con la mano libre y con algo de dificultad, desabroché su cinturón y sus pantalones, quitándoselos y tirándolos a un lado perdido de la habitación. Noté cómo impedía, disimuladamente, que me posicionase entre sus piernas. _

Eso era tan adorable~

_Me coloqué entre ellas a la fuerza y sin permitirle quitarme de en medio. _Volví a acercar mis labios a los suyos y los rocé, provocando a mi italiano, el cual suspiró tras el contacto.

Solté sus muñecas y me alejé unos centímetros.

Lo que estaba viendo era una imagen del todo inusual. Mi hermoso italiano tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Su respiración era de lo más agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Lo adoraba.

Quería hacerlo completamente mío, mío y de nadie más. ¿Sería un egoísta por ello?

Baje mis manos desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, acariciándolo. En seguida las coloqué en su cadera, bordeando el elástico de sus bóxers mientras una sonrisa lasciva se escapaba de mis labios.

–¿V-vas a hacerlo de verdad? –Preguntó, entrecortadamente.

Fui bajando su ropa interior, descubriendo así su erección.

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y coloqué las caderas de Lovi sobre mis muslos. Cogí el miembro de mi italiano y lo froté levemente, consiguiendo así un disimulado gemido por su parte.

Acerqué mi rostro a su abdomen y repartí cortos besos sobre él, con extrema suavidad.

Lentamente y con la mano libre, acaricié uno de sus muslos, su piel era realmente cálida. Subí mis caricias por su cintura hasta acabar acariciándole todo el torso, explorando todo lo que podía.

Sentí cómo una de sus manos se posaba en mi hombro y subía hasta mi pelo, halándolo un poco de vez en cuando.

No tardó mucho en venirse, aunque me extrañó. Pensé que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con mujeres…

–N-no estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan cosas así los hombres, ¿s-sabes? –Se excusó, apartando la mirada.

–¿Seguro? ¿O quizá es que no estás acostumbrado a hacerlo? No me mientas, Lovi~ –sonreí, verle mentir era realmente lindo.

–¡Es la verdad! Bueno… además, tu manera de tocar es distinta a la de los demás.

–¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué? Yo creo que sólo estoy frotando normal –miré la mano con la que masajeaba el miembro.

–¡Agh, cállate y sigue, bastardo! –Se tapó la cara con los antebrazos.

Le aparté los brazos con cariño y le besé en los labios mientras volvía a frotar.

Ahora tocaría la mejor parte… bueno, mejor parte en todo caso para mí, peor para mi amante. Tenía que dilatar un poco esto… pero le dolería… seguro que le dolería…

_Mejor, así será más excitante e irresistible._

–¿¡Qu-qué haces! ¡N-no metas nada! –Exclamó antes de soltar un enorme quejido.

–¡L-lo siento, Lovi! –Dije rápidamente–. ¿Te habré roto el himen? –Miré por si sangraba.

–¡¿T-tú eres imbécil? ¡¿Cómo vas a romperme algo que no tengo? ¡No soy ninguna nena, bastardo! –Empezó a gritar cosas en su idioma, supuse que eran insultos por lo cabreado que estaba–. _Lasciami in pace!_

–Perdóname, Lovi.

Continué dilatando con uno de mis dedos. No tardé mucho en poder introducir los demás ya que Lovino pareció acostumbrarse al dolor; sus quejidos habían tornado a pequeños suspiros y gemidos de placer.

–Estás tan mono… –dije, sonriendo mientras le besaba en la barbilla. Él bufó.

Tras haberle dilatado lo suficiente la entrada, desabroché mis pantalones y me los bajé un poco, junto con mis bóxers.

_Por un momento pensé en demostrarle que no tenía ningún reparo en enseñarle mis regiones vitales, sin embargo, me contuve._

Una tontería como esa podría destrozar el ambiente, creo. Lo que sí sé es que Lovi me mataría.

Acerqué mi miembro a la entrada de mi amante.

Fui lo más lento y suave que pude, pero eso no impidió que Lovino dijese todo tipo de cosas en contra mía. Lo mismo estaba haciendo algún movimiento doloroso… no lo entiendo.

–Lovi… e-estoy siendo lo más tierno que puedo… ¡l-lo siento si te hago daño! –Suspiré.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le besé en los labios, intentando acallar sus ya casi inaudibles quejidos.

Nunca me había sentido mejor. Lovino era extremadamente estrecho. Por culpa de eso, mis embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, dejando de ser un vaivén tranquilo.

Nuestros gemidos resonaron en toda la habitación, mi italiano ya no intentaba ocultarlos. Fue una sensación sublime el verle gemir tan abiertamente. Era tan bello~

Aunque lo mejor era ver cómo todo su cuerpo parecía decir "sigue, Antonio" y sin embargo de su boca salían palabras completamente distintas y que negaban ese hecho. Me gusta eso de Lovi, y no sé por qué.

Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas, de manera que era él el que marcaba el ritmo de mis movimientos. Cada vez más rápido.

No tardó mucho en venirse. Yo lo hice justamente después a causa de sus estrechamientos por culpa de los espasmos.

Tras salir de él, me tumbé a su lado y lo abracé, dándole besos por toda la frente. Seguía estando sonrojado y su expresión era de absoluta tranquilidad. Aunque no iba a decirlo ni yo iba a hablar de eso, se notaba que había disfrutado.

_Aunque yo tenía pensado hacer muchas cosas más… supongo que siempre hay tiempo. Más adelante._

Me quedé mirándolo durante un rato. Había cerrado los ojos.

–B-bastardo… l-las nenas no tienen el himen… en el culo… –susurró justo antes de dormirse.

Aunque no era una frase del todo romántica, con ella podía dar por hecho que le había gustado nuestra primera experiencia.

La primera vez juntos…

_Fusosososososo~~!_

**-Fin del capítulo-**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Ando con los exámenes finales (¡al fin! ;w;) así que no puedo contestar ahora a los reviews… bueno, es que quería subir ya estos dos capítulos, la verdad, ya me estaba retrasando un poco. Espero que os hayan gustado.**

**También me he fijado en que hay varias personas nuevas que se han apuntado a leer mi fic y a dejar comentario, ¡muchas gracias! En el próximo capítulo contestaré a todos los reviews! ^_^**


	29. Una bonita declaración

**¡Acabo de volver de mis vacaciones italianas en Roma! ;w; Me lo he pasado realmente bien, aunque los italianos me han tratado como a una caca de perro en medio de la calle, pero bueno, ha sido una bonita experiencia. **

**España es bella, sí ;_;**

**Bueno, no todo fue tan malo allí, ha sido genial a pesar de todo x3**

**Y ahora lo importante: Lamento la demora (aunque creo que eso ya no importa mucho, lamentarse son sólo palabras u_ù me subió mucho el ánimo el ver que en un blog habían recomendado mi fic como el fic del mes, grazie! ^o^)**

**29. UNA BONITA DECLARACIÓN **

No me lo puedo creer, lo que he hecho, debería morirme por ello. Morir por pecador, iré al Vaticano a que me mate el Papa o algo, que me pegue un tiro y acabe con mi sufrimiento, que me eche agua bendita, que purifique mi cuerpo, ¡lo que sea! Necesito que alguien diga que lo que he hecho ha estado bien, y que no sea Antonio el que lo haga. Hablando de él, ¿dónde mierdas está? Bueno, habrá huido, en realidad no me extrañaría, le habría ahogado o asfixiado con la almohada si me lo hubiese encontrado a mi lado.

Joder… ¡No puede haberme hecho esto! ¡Es inhumano! ¡Hay mucha gente a la que violar en este mundo! ¿¡Por qué a mí!

Me siento sucio, agh…

–¡Buenos días, Lovi! –Exclamó sonriente Antonio, saliendo del baño.

Tenía puesta una toalla en la cabeza, señal de que se había duchado, supongo.

Pero entonces no había huido. Se había metido en el baño… eso quería decir que no había escapado por salvar su vida. Puedo entender que no ha huido porque o bien es imbécil o bien es valiente y quiere un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Debería valorar esto último…

…Pero creo que no lo haré.

–¿Buenos días? –Pregunté, mostrando toda la antipatía que podía–. ¿Y te atreves a decir buenos días?

–E-eh, Lovi, ¿no estarás así por lo de ayer, verdad?

Le miré de manera que, si las miradas matasen, me habrían acusado ya de homicidio. Genocidio a estas alturas. El caso es que su sonrisa no me gustaba nada, no en esta situación. Bastardo…

–Lovi, si eso pasó es porque ambos queríamos. Nunca habría hecho nada de eso si hubiese sabido que no querías. No te quería hacer daño.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos y me tapé la cabeza con las sábanas mientras me planteaba el hecho de matarle o no. ¡Estaba borracho! ¿¡Por qué me hizo caso estando así! ¡Es un maldito pervertido!

–_Ti odio_… –susurré.

–Lovi… ¡No me digas eso! –Se sentó en mi cama, apartando las sábanas–. Yo… lo siento…

¿Se cree que voy a compadecerme de él? ¡Lo lleva claro! ¡Me duele el culo y precisamente por su culpa! ¡Joder! ¡Si tan marica es…! ¿¡Por qué no fue él el que recibió por detrás! Maldito seas, Antonio… te odio, te odio, ¡te odio! ¡No recuerdo nada! Sólo recuerdo que me tumbó en la cama y se puso encima y, y, y…

–Yo… será mejor que me vaya, supongo –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Fue hacia el armario, sacó a Vito y, llevándolo en brazos, se lo llevó. Me pregunto cuándo vendrá su padre para llevarse al chucho… pero bueh.

¿Qué hago? Ducharme es la mejor opción por el momento. Ducharme mientras planeo mi venganza.

_Vendetta._

Entré en el baño y me miré al espejo. No tenía una expresión ni un aspecto muy… bueno, ni feliz. Debería tener una sonrisa de subnormal, como tienen todos después de una noche de sexo.

Me duele la cabeza.

Quizá ducharme con agua fría era lo mejor. Abrí el grifo y entré en la ducha. Era una sensación placentera, sí, el sentir el agua fría cayendo sobre mis hombros y mi pelo…. Mucho mejor que pensar en que me acosté con esa maricona loca.

El agua fría me recuerda a Sicilia. En la casa que tenemos allí, el calentador muchas veces no funciona, por lo que tenemos que ducharnos con agua congelada. Sicilia me recuerda a un paisaje montañoso, mi casa está por ahí, entre las montañas… esto quiere decir que mientras me ducho, no recuerdo que estoy en Londres.

Ya sé por lo menos un nuevo método para aislarme de esta bazofia de lugar.

Qué bien…

Pero la otra noche soñé que estaba en Sicilia con Antonio y nos acostábamos. Mierda.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a enjabonarme, ya fastidiado por el maldito sueño siciliano, escuché cómo alguien abría la puerta del baño y entraba.

–_E-ehi!_ –Exclamé–. ¡Estoy duchándome! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir aquí de nuevo a joderme la existencia?

Supuse que era Antonio, claro, ¿quién entraría?

–¡L-Lovino! –Era voz de mujer.

–¿T-Trinh?

–¡Hm! ¡Y-yo… quería decir que…!

–¡T-Trinh! ¡Espérate a que termine! ¡Sal del baño! –Ordené, aunque no me hizo caso.

–¡Me dijeron que lo mejor era que te lo dijese! ¡Que no debía guardarme mis sentimientos! ¡Aunque tampoco es que los tenga muy claros!

–¡Trinh! –Volví a gritar, desesperado.

¿Está loca? ¿Es que no sabe en qué situación estamos? ¿Se me va a declarar ahora? ¿Qué coño se ha tomado? ¿¡Por qué todo me sale mal! ¡Dios me odia!

–¡Lovino, yo…!

–¡Trinh! –Aparté un poco la cortina y asomé la cabeza para mirarla–. ¡Vete! –Ella se sonrojó al verme.

–¡Me gustas, Lovino! –Dijo antes de irse corriendo.

…

Esto es increíble.

¿Cómo me tomo esto? Tendré que contestarle, ¿pero qué le digo? "Oh, lo siento, es que me pillaste justamente después de haberme acostado con mi novio, como comprenderás, no quiero tener nada contigo".

Y luego me matará. Si es que no la mato yo antes por haber entrado en el baño mientras me duchaba.

No puede ser. Tendré que decirle tranquilamente que ya tengo una novia en Italia, a la que quiero mucho, que nos conocemos desde pequeños… y eso. Será lo mejor.

Al terminar, salí de la ducha y me detuve de nuevo frente al espejo.

Me sentía raro. Sí, muy raro. Sentía como si quisiera repetir lo de ayer pero ahora, en este mismo momento y consciente de lo que hago.

¡No, no estoy consciente si digo estas cosas!

¿Esto es cosa de las feromonas, hormonas o qué mierda? ¡Maldito seas, español! ¿Por qué te tienes que duchar en el mismo lugar que yo?

Al poco rato salí del baño y me senté en la cama. Miré las sábanas.

Estaban sucias.

Ese jodido bastardo no se había molestado ni en cambiarlas y eso que él fue el único que se lo pasó bien aquí. Estúpido. Idiota. Traidor.

–¡Lovi! –El imbécil traidor entró mientras yo quitaba las sábanas–. ¿A que no sabes qué? ¡Me encontré con Trinh mientras venía! ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¡Espero que no! Y si te ha dicho algo, la habrás ignorado, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Estaba por contarle su asalto en la ducha. Quería ver celoso a Antonio. Muy celoso. Celoso y jodido. ¡Esa sería mi venganza! Pero seguramente si se lo contaba, él iría a hablar con la vietnamita y le contaría todo tipo de cosas extrañas acerca de mí, por lo que prefiero no hacerlo.

Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría.

–Aaah… sí. Vino hace poco a hablar conmigo –dije, mostrando poco interés.

–¿Y qué te dijo? –Preguntó.

–¿Aparte de tirarme los tejos? ¿De intentar algo conmigo? Nada importante –mentí.

No me había tirado los tejos, ni lanzado los trastos, ni había coqueteado conmigo… simplemente había atentado cruelmente contra mi dignidad e intimidad.

–¿Qué? ¿Y qué le has dicho? –Aparentemente se cabreó un poco.

–¿Yo? Nada importante tampoco –sonreí mientras terminaba de quitar las sábanas.

–¿Qué le dijiste?

–Naaaada –respondí.

Pues no, no le iba a contar lo de la ducha. Pero sí que le iba a dejar con la duda, para que sufra así.

¡Sufre, cabrón!

–¡En serio, Lovino! ¡Esa mujer me da muy mala espina!

Tiré las sábanas al suelo y miré a Antonio.

–Ve a lavar esto, que para algo lo has manchado, imbécil –dije.

Él asintió y se fue, bastante descontento por no haber obtenido su respuesta.

Bajé al comedor a desayunar.

–¡Lovino! –Exclamó una chica mientras me sentaba en la mesa a comer.

–Mei, _buongiorno, principessa!_ –Reí un poco.

–Esto… buenos días –se sentó enfrente de mí–. ¿Has hablado con Trinh?

–Ah, sí… muy original en su declaración, sí…

–No sé cómo se habrá declarado, pero esa chica es más o menos como tú y se pone muy nerviosa con nada, y hace cosas sin razón por culpa de eso –aclaró.

–No vuelvas a decir que se parece a mí, porque yo no hago esas cosas –respondí secamente.

–Bueno, olvidémoslo. ¿Entonces ya te lo dijo, no? –Asentí–. Ya veo… ayer por la noche me contó lo que pasó después del cine y parecía estar muy apenada, bueno, apenada en su estilo, por aquello de que no pudiste cenar con ella. ¿Lo pasaste bien en casa de Antonio? –Preguntó mientras cogía un bollito de leche de mi bandeja y se lo comía.

–¿En casa de…? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede pasar en una cena familiar en la que no eres familiar de nadie –sonreí.

Ella sonrió también y a los pocos segundos se serenó.

–¿Y qué le vas a responder a Trinh? –Volvió a preguntar.

–¿Eh? Ah… yo… esto… a mí… Trinh no me gusta… –respondí mirando mi bandeja de comida.

Ella suspiró.

–Pues qué mal… ¡debería gustarte! –Me reprochó.

–Pero es que yo ya tengo a alguien… –dije inconscientemente.

¿Le debería contar la verdad a Mei? Ella no parece que vaya a reírse ni vaya a cogerme asco ni nada por el estilo, yo creo que me entendería y me ayudaría a quitarme a Trinh de encima.

Sí, se lo diré.

–¿Y quién es? –Preguntó, curiosa.

–Es… es… –comencé a decir.

–¡Loooviii! –Una voz estúpida nos interrumpió.

Era Antonio, venía corriendo con su bandeja. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró expectante.

–Ya se está lavando –sonrió–. ¿De qué hablabais?

Cerré los ojos y tras ignorar su pregunta, le hice una seña a Mei, indicándole que la persona con la que estaba era Antonio.

Ella se sorprendió y se ruborizó un poco.

–¡Hala! ¡Tienes bollos de leche! ¡Cuando yo entré no quedaban! ¿Me das uno, Lovi? –Preguntó mi compañero.

–Coge uno y cállate de una vez –volví a mirar a Mei–. Así que es eso, no me gusta y ya está.

–¿No te gusta el qué, Lovi? ¿Los bollos de leche? ¡Entonces dámelos a mí!

–Te dije que te callases.

Al fin se calló y terminé de hablar con Mei. Ella dijo que me entendía y que intentaría hacer entrar en razón a Trinh y proponerle otros chicos. La taiwanesa tuvo que irse en cuanto entró Trinh en el comedor, dispuesta a hablar conmigo, entonces mi amiga se la llevó.

–Lovi… ¿sigues cabreado?

–No, ahora sólo quiero matarte –le respondí a mi compañero español.

Será imbécil. ¿Acaso se piensa que ya se me ha pasado? Encima no podía ser menos romántico, nuestra primera vez y yo borracho. Desgracia humana. Basura de la sociedad. Malnacido.

–Lo siento…

Él continuó comiendo su desayuno, en silencio. Cuando yo terminé el mío, me levanté y fui a dejar la bandeja. Él se apresuró y acabó su comida rápidamente, siguiéndome.

–¿A dónde vas a ir ahora? –Preguntó.

–A clase, pedazo de subnormal –seguí caminando.

Caminamos durante unos segundos en silencio, pero mi compañero volvió a hablar.

–Lovi… ¿Trinh te dijo algo? –Le ignoré.

¿Qué le importa lo que me dijera Trinh? ¿Y por qué sigue hablándome a pesar de que creo haberle dejado claro ya que no quiero que lo haga? ¡Que me deje en paz!

Llegamos a clase justo antes de que entrase el profesor, fue una suerte. Nos tocaba matemáticas con el estreñido Don Germania… que ahora que me fijo, tiene toda la cara del Patata-Mutante-Man, ¿son parientes? O no, quizá es que todos los alemanes tienen esa cara por beber tanta cerveza y comer tantas salchichas. Será eso, seguramente.

Hm… ¿Todos los españoles tendrán la misma cara que Antonio? ¿Son tan morenos? Bueno, yo soy un poco más moreno que mi hermano, pero… se distingue muy bien a la gente, creo yo. Bueno, generalmente se les distingue muy bien. Por ejemplo, si es rubio y tiene patillas, es alemán, si es moreno, es italiano. Aunque a un alemán se le nota más por la cara de amargado que tiene… también la nariz italiana es distinta, sí… y los griegos, también, tienen el perfil griego, ¿no? No se nota apenas la curva que hay antes del puente de la nariz.

–¿Señorito Vargas? ¿Se divierte mirando a sus compañeros? –Preguntó el profesor después de tirarme un trozo de tiza a la cabeza.

–¿Eh…? Yo…

–No, lo digo porque si no, da usted clase aquí y así de paso me quita trabajo y los puede observar desde una perspectiva más cómoda –aclaró–. A la próxima irá fuera de clase.

¿Me va a expulsar por no atender? ¡Será cabrón! ¡Si no estoy molestando! ¡Simplemente he mirado a…! ¡Agh!

… Pues que me expulse si quiere, vamos.

Continué mirando al resto de la clase y me entretuve tirándole bolitas de papel al salchichero alemán. De esa manera me acabó echando del aula.

Suspiré.

Así mejor, incluso. ¿Dije ya que odiaba matemáticas? Sí, seguramente, pues sigo odiándolas… no, ¡ahora incluso más que antes!

–Maldito alemán hippie…

Para mi sorpresa, al poco rato salió otro alumno del aula. Antonio. Para variar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté.

–¡Me expulsó! –Sonrió–. Estaba mirando demasiado las nubes, creo.

–Ya veo…

–He escuchado que al hombre este le molesta a sobremanera que los alumnos o no atiendan o hagan una pizca de ruido, y que un día expulsó a uno por intentar matar un mosquito que rondaba por su pupitre, por hacer ruido al intentar aplastarlo.

–Bueno, maniáticos hay en todos lados… –dije resignado.

–… Pero tienes que tener cuidado, ¿eh, Lovi? ¡No te vayan a quedar las matemáticas! Te estás olvidando de ellas últimamente… ¡Tienes que aprobarlas! Puedo ayudarte si quieres~

–No, gracias. Sé lo que hago.

Al terminar la primera hora volvimos a entrar en clase. Me dirigí a mi pupitre, seguido por Antonio, que se sentó sobre la mesa de éste. Yo me senté en la silla y miré al resto de la gente que no hacía más que tonterías y hablar. Pandilla de subnormales…

–_Ehi, ehi_ –nos susurró mi hermano mientras se acercaba–. ¿No notáis a Francis un poco aislado del resto de la clase?

Miramos al francés y, efectivamente, parecía estar en su mundo. Estaba sentado en su pupitre mirando la pared de enfrente.

–La verdad es que sí… ¿qué le pasa? –Preguntó Antonio.

–Según dicen, vinieron sus padres y le dieron una carta que venía desde Seychelles. También dicen que allí vive su novia –respondió mi hermano–. Pero eso es lo que dicen, ¿eh? Tampoco hay que fiarse… pero me da un poco de pena verle tan… así.

–Sí, algo de eso me contó, creo que sí que tiene una novia allí… ¿acaso fue una noticia mala la de la carta?

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y Antonio decidió acercarse un momento a preguntar mientras mi hermano y yo mirábamos la escena.

–Fran, ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó mi compañero.

El francés tardó unos segundos en responder.

–Oh, Antonio, _mon ami. _Estaba pensando… –se detuvo unos segundos–. La echo de menos…

–¿A tu novia?

–_Oui, _hace mucho que no la veo. Es tan mona… ¡cuando te vi, me recordaste a ella!

–¿Eh? –Antonio se sorprendió, y no es para menos, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

–Es que ella también es morenita de piel –sonrió.

Suspiré.

Ahora me entra curiosidad por saber cómo es esa chica, tiene que estar muy… linda. Sí, eso, linda. Aunque se me deformó un poco la imagen de esa niña cuando me imaginé a Antonio con pechos. Ugh.

–¿Y cómo se llama tu novia? –Preguntó mi compañero, aunque de seguro no le interesaba.

El francés puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le guiñó un ojo, dando a entender que no se lo pensaba decir nunca. Quizá la mujer tiene un nombre muy feo, es posible, y para no romper la magia, no lo pronuncia.

Tendría su lógica.

De nuevo entró el segundo profesor, para dar las clases, a las cuales no atendí, obviamente. Excepto a la clase de Aki.

Justo cuando acabaron las clases, Trinh entró en el aula corriendo y vino hacia mí.

–¿Ya terminaste las clases? –Preguntó–. Yo también, pensé que podríamos ir juntos a comer, ¿qué te parece?

Asentí sin mirarla, esto me costaría caro. Toda una comida aguantando sus comentarios de chica loca enamorada, aunque tampoco es plan de tratarla mal por eso. Hice como que atendía durante todo el tiempo a lo que ella decía. Por lo menos tengo esos buenos modales italianos… "buenos".

–Im Yong Soo hace lo que le da la gana, ¿no te parece? ¡Hay veces que me cabrea un montón! –Hizo un mohín de disgusto–. ¿No te parece fatal lo que hizo? ¡Encima de que me porto genial con él!

–Es un descerebrado, sí.

–¿Tú me harías eso?

¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¡Mierda, no presté atención a lo que dijo!

–No, nunca –respondí sonriendo.

Vi como cambió su cara a una de decepción. Teniendo en cuenta que hablamos del coreano, no me extrañaría que le hubiese hecho algo pervertido… de ahí su cara de decepción a que yo no quiera hacérselo nunca. Lo que quiera que sea. Ay, señor.

–Bueno, no esperaba que respondieras eso, ¡tú también eres un pervertido! –Dijo, simulando cabreo.

–¿Habló la que entra en el baño mientras la gente se ducha? Oh.

–Hm… ¡F-fue por un tema urgente, y lo sabes! En serio, estoy muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido… ahora me paro a pensar en lo que he hecho y… y… ¡maldición! ¡Qué mal! –Respondió notablemente sonrojada, yo suspiré.

Esta mujer estaba loca, definitivamente. Cada vez que recuerdo lo que ha hecho, me despeja aún más las dudas acerca de su locura.

Por suerte, al poco tiempo llego Antonio. Cabreado. Menos mal, lo mismo me libra de esta perturbada.

–¡Lovi! ¡No me has esperado para venir a comer! –Dijo el recién llegado.

–Ah, ¿tenía que esperarte? –Pregunté mientras volteaba la mirada.

Bufó y se sentó a mi lado.

Ambos se miraron, Trinh y él. Si no fuera porque conozco la situación, diría que es amor a primera vista y están recibiendo un flechazo mutuo.

Vale, no. Pero casi. Después de todo del odio al amor hay sólo un paso, y viceversa.

Vale, no… y casi tampoco.

–Es que había quedado conmigo para comer –dijo por fin la vietnamita.

Mi compañero me miró, como preguntando si era cierto. Vaya, qué mal, he quedado con una chica para comer. ¿Debería ir al infierno por ello? Bueno, qué más da, me acosté con una maricona loca, iba a ir al infierno de todos modos. En fin, Dios me juzgará como a él le parezca, después de todo me odia.

¡Maldición! ¡Sigo enfadado con él! Con Antonio, no con Dios… ¡qué coño! ¡Con Dios también!

–Eso es –dije mientras le daba indiscretamente la espalda a Antonio.

–Pero Lovi siempre se viene conmigo a la hora de comer.

Más bien tú eres el que viene conmigo, siguiéndome, desgraciado.

–Bueno, no tiene por qué comer contigo siempre. Ni que fuera tu novio –dijo la chica mientras reía.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Se empezó a extrañar y yo comencé a reírme.

–¿Novios? –Pregunté mientras reía–. Chiste malo, Trinh.

Ella sonrió, por suerte.

Me levanté aclarando que ya había terminado de comer y me fui del comedor tan rápido como pude. Por poco nos descubre esa mujer, por poco, por poco… aunque si hubiera descubierto nuestro secreto… ¡me dejaría en paz el resto del año! Pero se lo contaría a todo el mundo…

Mierda.

La vida de un italiano guapo es demasiado complicada. Tienes que ser atento con las mujeres y simpático, por mucho que las odies. Aunque las húngaras son una excepción en toda regla.

Caminé por el patio y vi que Vash colgaba un papelito nuevo en el tablón de anuncios. Cuando terminó de colocarlo, me acerqué a mirar. No podía ser nada bueno, desde luego:

_¡Declárate!_

_¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Recordáis aquella declaración del italiano inocente y el alemán fortachón? ¡Sí! ¡Feliciano y Ludwig, respectivamente! ¿Y recordáis lo que pasó durante el evento?_

_¡Bingo!_

_¡Que el hermano del chico italiano se puso muy celoso!_

_Pues bien, parecía que ese hermano empezaba a tener una extraña relación con su compañero de cuarto, un chico español. ¿Y por qué lo parecía? Pues aparte de por cómo actuaban (siempre juntos y riendo), porque el español tiene un carácter similar al de su hermano pequeño (del que se había puesto celoso, recordamos): es alegre, inocente y con mucha paciencia. Esas cosas nos hacían pensar que entre estos dos había algo más que amistad._

_¡Pero no es así! O eso creemos…_

_¡El sábado lo sabremos con una nueva declaración de amor entre: TRINH Y LOVINO! ¡La chica vietnamita y el celoso italiano!_

_¡Hasta el sábado, amigos! ^_^_

…

Fui en dirección a mi habitación, ignorando lo que acababa de leer. Ya para qué. El caso es que la vietnamita va hasta el final, y la maldita húngara la ayuda, y a ver qué le respondo… supongo que le echaré flores y le diré que también me gusta y todo eso, y cuando nos quedemos a solas, le romperé el corazón cruelmente. Mejor hacerlo en privado que en público, ¿no? Ya me lo agradecerá. En el caso de que no me lo agradezca, que le zurzan a esa mujer, tampoco es como si me importase…

Alguien me agarró del brazo. Era Antonio. Me besó rápidamente en la mejilla pillándome desprevenido. Yo sólo pude mostrarle mi cara de asco infinito.

–¡Lovi! ¡Estuve hablando con Francis! ¡En la carta que le envió su novia no ponía nada malo, sólo cosas bonitas típicas de una chica enamorada! ¿Sabes que lleva saliendo con esa chica de Seychelles desde que era pequeño? Al parecer se hicieron una promesa de pequeñitos y quedaron en que siempre iban a salir juntos y a quererse como una bonita pareja y tal, ¿no te parece realmente precioso? ¡Es-es-es-es…! ¡Ojalá tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido de pequeños y nos hubiéramos hecho una promesa así!

¿En serio no se da cuenta de que estoy CABREADO con él? Me toca la moral el hombre este.

–De pequeño no se me habría pasado por la cabeza prometerle algo así a un chico, imbécil… –respondí asqueado–. Bueno, déjate de rollos y vete al tablón de anuncios. Mira lo que han colgado gracias a la simpática húngara.

–¿Me tengo que declarar a ti este sábado? –No le miré a los ojos, pero sentí un extraño brillo de felicidad en ellos.

Reí.

–Algo mucho mejor.

Y entré en mi habitación, dejándolo con la mala incertidumbre.

**-Fin del capítulo-**

**Respuestas a reviews (lamento si algunas respuestas resultan demasiado cortas en comparación con el review, creo que nunca había tenido que responder a tantos, eso me pasa por dejar que se acumulen ;w;):**

**KasakiChan: **Me alegro de que te gustase ^_^ La verdad es que Feliciano no tiene mucha vergüenza que digamos, por lo que decir cosas así tampoco le afecta… en cambio a Lovino sí, mucho xDDD Gracias por leer ^_^

**Venisse:** Tu nick ahora es más fácil de recordar –w- me alegro de que sea así (¿?) Lovi seme mola mucho, tan tsundere como él sólo~~ y Feliciano es homo, pero eso creo que se veía a kilómetros de distancia, por mucho que se diga xDDD Hmmm… y lo de Lovi tierno, es que hay veces que hay que ponerlo así, Lovi no puede ser el hombre insensible de hierro siempre D/: Mejor será que no pienses en lo de que Feli es el seme de Ludwig, en realidad no dijo eso claramente… tú mejor no te traumes xD tampoco te traumes con Holanda vestido de sirvienta, es simplemente que me apetecía ridiculizarlo un poquito xDDDU Gracias por leer ^_^

P.D: ¿Eh? ¡Ok! D:

**AwesoMegami: **Es que si salía Corea, tenía que ser tocando pechos como es obvio xDDDDD Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por leer owo

**Kano Akira: **¡Pero no dejes de estudiar para leer esto, mujén! Pero bueno, me alegro de que te preocupes tanto por leer –w- Que no te estrese Feli xDD Lovino x Vietnam o x Taiwan puede ser realmente raro pero… en realidad es Lovino x todas las chicas, así que… en cualquier caso sigue estando bien –w- Tranquila, mataré a Vietnam más pronto de lo que te imaginas (ejem…) ¡y claro que se pueden mantener relaciones aún teniendo fimosis! Otra cosa es que duela un c*j*n y medio u_u Gracias por leer :D

**JunjouMoe: **Me alegro de que te gustase (sobretodo el Yong Soo TocaPechos (¿?)) Algún día venderán ositos de peluche que amen a Toño y podrás comprarte uno, ya lo verás ;w; Gracias por leer :D

**Yumeko: **Tenía que haber Ale x Ita a la fuerza, ¡por lo menos nombrarlo! Es la pareja de siempre uwu tan monos ellos. Gracias por leer ^_^

**Viper-Arkovaleno: **¡Me alegro de que te guste el fic! :D Feliciano es muy liberal, se le pegan las malas costumbres de Francis (bueno, tanto no, pero bueh…) Gracias por leer :)

**MomokoBoom: ¡**Es bueno que te haya gustado! uwu Ya hubo lugar para la perversión en el último capítulo, aunque quizá no del modo en el que le gustaría a Lovi (Pero si a Lovi no le gusta la perversión de ninguno de los modos… bueno, eso dice ò_o). Veré qué pasa con eso de poner otras parejas, ¡porque es realmente complicado teniendo en cuenta que intento llevar esto ya para el final! Es complicado, es complicado… para una persona tan simple como yo D: Lovino le dará a Toño una patada en el culo como mucho (cruel, sí u_ù). Gracias por leer :D

**Lonelyandsadwhisper: **Creo que si les pillasen en una situación comprometedora, Lovino acabaría suicidándose tirándose desde la cúpula de San Pietro xDDD No creo que esa sea la mejor opción, gracias por leer xDD

**Ritzu-chan: **Me alegro de que te haya emocionado el capítulo (en realidad teniendo en cuenta lo que hace Feliciano… es un poco traumático que alguien como él se adelante a decir cosas y eso…) ¡Y muchas gracias a ti por leer con tanto entusiasmo! ^o^

P.D: *te doy un Vito* :D

**Enny-Chan: **Ya pasaron a mayores escenas, jois jois (¿?) Gracias por leer :D

**Adry-meyers-willam: **La verdad es que el padre da pena, estando tan esperanzado en que su hijo mayor no es gay ni nada de eso… bueno, en realidad Lovino no es gay, es bisexual (aunque no sé qué sería peor para el padre). ¡Muchas gracias por leer y animarte a dejar comentario! ^_^

**Espe Kuroba: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^_^ lo de Feliciano al parecer no se lo esperaba nadie, hacerle esa "guarrada" (por darle algún nombre) a su hermano mayor que tanto lo quiere y lo cuida (¿?). ¡Gracias por leer! ^_^

**Lolerfreak: **Gracias por animarte a comentar :3 me alegra bastante leer un review tan largo (aunque mi respuesta acabe siendo corta Uu siempre respondo a los reviews por la noche: momento de menor lucidez xDU). Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic y de que lo hayas estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo ^_^ hago lo que puedo con Romano, quizá hay veces que lo pongo demasiado tierno (en algunas ocasiones contadas) pero es que no me imagino que sea tan sieso/mala persona siempre xDU Y es verdad que tengo que poner cómo se declaró Ale a Ita (o al revés ô_ô), es una buena idea, espero acordarme y ponerlo en el próximo capítulo, sería algo interesante. Gracias por leer :D

P.D: y gracias por anunciar tu fic en tu blog ^_^

**Sweet-sweet-yami: **¡Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comenta y de que te guste el fic! ^_^ Gracias por leer :D

**Ross Rice: **Si no es cursi ni empalaga, no es Toño (¿?) Feli es un seme encerrado en un cuerpo de uke y Alemania es un uke encerrado en un cuerpo de seme, así todo tiene su explicación, síp, síp… intentaré sacar más a esa pareja. ¡Gracias por leer! :D

**MagicVampireChocolate: **Todas queremos un novio como Toño xDDD Y Feliciano… todos sabemos que es una mala persona por haber hecho lo que ha hecho (¿?) El caso, muchas gracias por leer ^_^

P.D: Buf… yo también me lo pregunto, ¿sabes? xDDDD Lo intento llevar al final como puedo, de hecho lo tengo más o menos pensado, y cada vez que veo la de cosas que tengo que escribir me vuelvo a desmoralizar. Pero bueno, lo acabaré, no hay duda de eso.

**Hana Yamazakura: **LOL, ¿prefieres todo eso antes de que Lovi sea heterosexual? ¡Y yo que veo a Lovino x todas las mujeres algo de lo más bonito y normal… (aunque tengo una preferencia enorme por el Toño x Lovi, obviamente xDDD)! Gracias por leer ^_^

P.D: Ah, ¿sí? O.o

P.D.2: Si tuviese que contestarte en el momento en el que dejaste el review, te diría que no, pero ahora mismo acabo de volver de las vacaciones en Roma, así que sí xDU

**Laurelie Kirkland: **La verdad es que sí, poco a poco Lovi va teniendo más confianza con Antonio (aunque ahora acaba de perderla por haber sido violado cruelmente (¿?)), el caso es que tampoco iba a ser un chico muy frío en su relación, después de todo es italiano u_u Espero que algún día me perdones lo de Vietnam… xDDDU Lo de la pasta de dientes con sabor a plátano… creo que es de Corea y sólo se vende allí, vaya, en España eso no existe (tampoco creo que lo fuesen a comprar, la verdad xDDD). A Vietnam intento hacerla tsundere como Lovi, pero un tipo tsundere más raro, en plan "me pongo nerviosa y hago cosas muy absurdas y raras y y y *ataque epiléptico*", o algo así u_u así que quizá al principio parecía más centrada y más cerrada por aquello de no conocer mucho a Lovi. Gracias por leer ^-^

P.D: Alemania uke… si quieres imaginar eso, bien u_u pero yo que tú no lo haría, por tu salud mental, síp…

P.D.2: YO TAMBIÉN. Parece que en ningún instituto de libros, historias, películas… se estudia xDDDD creo que soy una pecadora, siento una envidia tremenda por ello e_e

P.: En respuesta a lo de hacerlo en la habitación con paredes del grosor de un papel… pues sí, obviamente les habrán escuchado, sí… pero digamos que da la casualidad de que los compañeros que tienen al lado o bien se fueron a dar un paseo por la calle a hacer gamberradas y demás, o bien… tienen un sueño profundo… o bien son tan "personajes relleno" que da igual (¿?). Pero bueno… muhahahaha

**Christine: **Me alegro de haber sido esa luz que ilumina tu día con el fic o_o Lovi se ve que nunca se lo dirá, lo guardará en secreto como un amor de adolescencia prohibido (¿?). Hm… y el himen de los hombres está en el culo, ¿no lo sabías? *sarcasmosarcasmosarcasmo xD* Gracias por leer ^_^

P.D: ¡Muerte! D:

P.D.2: Lo de los sábados estaba reservado para la pareja de este capítulo xD

P.D.3: Respecto a lo de las pocas experiencias sexuales de Lovino… la verdad es que cuando termine el lemon y lo leí, pensé que Lovino era eyaculador precoz, pero bueno, olvidemos eso xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Atsun: **¡Norl! ¡No puedes vivir bien con poca sangre! ¡No puedes leer más capítulos si no te corre sangre por las venas! D: Me alegro de que aprendas matemáticas con esto… xDDDDDD es una buena fórmula, muy cierta además. Ahora todo el mundo odia a Feli por lo que ha hecho, qué bueno xDD Gracias por leer ^_^

P.D: Chiiiii, que kawaiioso todo –w-

**Shey1416: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic :3 Gracias por comentar y leer ^_^

**NEKO NO GIN: **Vietnam es la otra chica nueva y monosa que hay que sacar para poder concluir en condiciones el fic xDDDU lo siento, si Himaruya sacase personajes para estas ocasiones (es decir, exclusivos para ser personajes malos en mi fic), no habría tanto problema xD Gracias por leer ^_^

**Coy-chan: **Tutea, tranquila xD Me alegro de que te guste la historia ^^ intento hacer que Lovino se parezca a Lovino (¿?), aunque tenga escenas tiernas y tal, de vez en cuando un poco de azúcar nunca viene mal (sin abusar, claro está). Bueno, he sacado a Im Yong Soo porque creo que me lo pidieron hace tiempo, y él no tiene mucho que ver en una historia entre Romano y España, así que lo saqué de la manera en la que debía salir Im Yong Soo: Tocando pechos xDU Gracias por comentar y leer ^_^

**Sasuri: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y gracias por animarte a comentar y por leer ^^

**Victoria Balck: **¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**Yumipaku: **La verdad es que sí resultó inesperada la acción de Feli, y que teniendo en cuenta cómo es Ludwig, hay muchas cosas que no podrá hacer con Feli… después de todo, Toño y Lovi son sureños mediterráneos, llevan esas cosas en las venas (¿qué cosas? No sé, imagina u.u). Gracias por leer ^^

**Nibi: **¡Ánimo! ¡No pasa nada porque no comentes en un capítulo! Lo que importa es que se lea ^_^ ( aunque los reviews son un gran aporte para aumentar el ánimo de la escritora). Otro WTF! con la declaración de Feli, normal, y parecía un niño tan tranquilito, y resulta que tiene un plan maléfico para molestar a su hermano mayor (¿?). Que yo recuerde tú has comentado, creo… vaya…. Creo… ._. Y sí, es un poco raro escucharlo diciendo cosas bonitas que NO van dirigidas a una mujer, pero en fin xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: Monosidades~

**Jime: **Pesada XD

**Fumiis F. Jones: **lol, yo también le hago creer a mi profesora de matemáticas que me apasiona su asignatura xDD lo malo es cuando pregunta algo de lo que estamos dando, aunque no suele darse el caso… xD en fin. Me alegro de que te hayas animado a leerlo y te haya hecho gracia la parte de la Ouija, aunque ha sido una tontería, pero tenía que poner algo así (¿?). ¡Y no me amenaces! Que si no escribo mal y las historias se emparanoian más de lo necesario (¿?) ¡Gracias por leer! ^_^

P.D: No te imagines a Ludwig uke, no te lo imagiiiines xDDD

**SaMakoto Rei: **Gracias por leer y estudia bien –w-

**Freesia Monochrome: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque Antonio sea una mala persona que hace las cosas en el peor momento u_u gracias por leer ^_^

**Hina Yoso: **Ok, voy continuando el fic. Poco a poco pero lo hago xDD gracias por leer ^^

**Lexyrusia: **Un cazasiáticos, mola, síp… gracias por leer xD

**Arche Klaine: **Es muy difícil escribir lemon, síiii TwT sobretodo poniendo a un Toño tonto que piensa que le va a partir el himen a su noviO xD Gracias por leer ^_^

P.D: Cierto, gracias por el aviso ^^

**Ak1sa: **Feliciano se volvió impredecible, síp. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la bipolaridad de Antonio, pensé que tenía que mostrarla de alguna manera, así que lo puse así… tampoco quedaba tan mal u_u Antonio con sus momentos raros de lucidez mental, sep. Gracias por leer ^^

**JuhahaMoutons: **Me alegro de que te guste :3 quizá en un futuro vuelva a narrar Toño, porque es divertido poner momentos de arranque bipolar xD Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: xDD

**Kuri-chan: **A ver, una respuesta rápida… Pues sí, Lovino tiene poco aguante y bebió un poco más que Toño y Toño tenía intenciones ocultas sobre Lovino por aquello de ser bipolar e hizo que se emborrachase para luego poder violarlo a gusto u_u Seguro que llego a los 50 capítulos, visto lo visto xDDD

**Angelusycaim: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a leerlo y a comentar ^_^ La verdad es que el lemon se hace larguísimo mientras lo escribes y cuando lo lees es la cosa más corta que te puedes imaginar. El lemon es un tema muy desmoralizante, sí, es un arte que hay que aprender… espero algún día aprenderlo u_u Gracias por leer ^^

**Melanie-13-07: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, sobretodo agradezco que te haya gustado el lemon, que me costó la misma vida escribirlo xDDD y es posible que haya más capítulos con la narración de Toño, que nunca viene mal xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Otaku-girl-4-ever: **Me alegro de que te guste y de que te hayas animado a leerlo, eso me hace muy feliz ^-^ ¡hago todo lo que puedo con Lovino! Tampoco podría narrar una historia con un personaje irracional… o bueno, sí, pero creo que no es mi caso ò_o no tengo tanta soltura. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemon, fue realmente complicado ;_; gracias por leer :)

**Sonomi: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la personalidad bipolarosa de Toño, tenía que ser así, es más atractivo y su estupidez está justificada (¿?) Gracias por leer ^^

**Carii D: **Supuestamente Toño había tenido relaciones antes, aunque sus estudios acerca de la anatomía humana sean malos tirando a una mierda xD y Feliciano quiso dar a entender que Ludwig era el uke, pero tampoco lo dejó claro, por lo que para no traumar a los lectores… podéis imaginaros lo que queráis xDDD Gracias por leer ^^

**Los tres chiflados: **Alguna mala tenía que haber, qué le voy a hacer u_u y Vietnam pues… algunos la odian, a otro les da pena… qué le vamos a hacer xD gracias por leer ^^

**CarolMegpoid: **Me alegro de que te guste ^^ gracias por leer :D

**Carolz: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar ^^ Lamento que Elizaveta sea la mala siendo una de tus favoritas, pero es que tampoco tenía mucha idea de a quién poner malvado ^^U Y bueno, habrá muchisisisisimos capítulos narrados por Lovino, así que no te preocupes por las narraciones de Antonio xD gracias por leer ^^

**Aky Giorno Skye: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar ^^ y de que te guste el fic y la bipolaridad de Toño, es divertida (o eso pienso yo o.o) ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**Jullieto: **Aquí tienes otro capítulo xD gracias por leer ^^

**oOHikaruOo: **Lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Tratadme mal si queréis por ser tan cruel y tardar tanto D: (bueno, sería bonito si no me trataseis mal, la verdad u_u) Gracias por leer ;W;

**Misao Kurosaki: **Bueno, así tuviste 4 capítulos nuevos que leer seguidos, además :D Gracias por leer :3

**Goldenapple-95: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ intento que Lovino quede lo más Lovino posible, así que borde tiene que ser, sep. Muy borde. Y normal que diese miedo eso de que Feliciano fuera seme de Ludwig, sep, me dio miedo hasta a mí escribirlo e imaginármelo al mismo tiempo, pero en fin… tampoco hay que pensar mucho en eso. Gracias por leer ^^

**Akirakeehl: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a leerlo y te haya acabado gustando ^^ Lud es pasivo si quieres creer eso, claro u_u y traumarte un rato en el acto. Gracias por leer ^^

**RiPo: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, sobretodo la bipolaridad de Toño ^^ es lo mejor. Toño tonto y siendo bipolar en realidad, síp, mola mas. Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: Muchas gracias ^^

**Arkanthoz: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar :D gracias por los cumplidos, hago lo que puedo ^^U –aunque a veces cuesta lo suyo ò_o- Gracias por leer :D

**Miina: **¡Estudia! Y diviértete también u.u es sano. Gracias por desearme suerte y me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^ gracias por leer :D

**OopsCamii: **Yo diría que violación violación no sería… pero casi, casi, y según Romano, será una violación en toda regla xDDD Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por leer ^^

**Alysshearts: **Gracias por leer xD

**Ange Rosencreuz: **Gracias, me alegro de que te guste ^^ gracias por leer :D

**Kazemis: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a leerlo ^^ y gracias por comentar. Los terranova son tan adorables y tan monos y tan achuchables y tan tan tan… ;_; En fin, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer ^^

**Miku Shiii Chan: **Poner más parejas será complicado teniendo en cuenta que estoy intentando terminar el fic ^^U pero gracias por comentar y leer ^^

**Tea Cup: **¿Eh? ¿El perrito? o.o Toño es adorable y Lovino violable, síp, me alegro de que te guste xDD gracias por leer ^^

**Pilar: **Aquí tienes la continuación y cómo se lo ha tomado Lovino, espero que te guste y gracias por leer ^^

**Kirsu: **Muchas gracias por favoritear xD y gracias por leer :D

**Yumi Kazahaya: **¡Aquí tienes la continuación! Espero poder poner más partes malas malosas de Toño en futuros capítulos del fic :D Gracias por leer y me alegro mucho de que te guste ^^

**Ely Uchiha: **Me alegro de que te hayas animado a leer y gracias por comentar ^^

**Se puede ver que los últimos reviews son más cortos… lo siento, ya tengo tanto sueño que estoy viendo borroso xDDDU Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a todos por leer :D**


	30. (Disculpas)

Hola a todos~

Supongo que muchos pensaréis "a buenas horas dices algo" o a lo mejor "pensé que era una actualización de la historia" o… ¡no sé!

El caso es que quería disculparme.

Aún después de ¿3? años me siguen llegando comentarios que realmente me hacen sentir muy bien, y a los que me da pena no poder corresponder actualizando la historia.

Cuando dejé esto fue porque estuve pasando por una mala etapa (en cuanto a temas personales), luego también dejó de gustarme Hetalia, y finalmente perdí el interés por el manga y el anime en general…

Muchas veces pensé en continuarlo. Es decir, releérmelo bien, volver a ver capítulos para captar más o menos la personalidad de cada personaje… etc, pero la verdad es que no tenía imaginación para crear más sobre esto. Quería haceros saber que realmente lo intenté para poder corresponderos a todos, pero nada… ¡me salía algo realmente feo que no creo yo que os merecieseis leer!

Si os gustaba la historia, en mi opinión lo mejor es dejarla sin terminar antes que darle un mal final y cargárselo todo, porque antes escribía cada capítulo con muchísima ilusión y me pasaba gran parte del tiempo pensando "¿y qué puedo escribir ahora?", pero a estas alturas ya… nada de nada.

Lo siento muchísimo…

Quizá también me esté quedando un poco dramático esto, pero es que me sabe muy mal haberlo dejado así...

Quiero que sepáis que sigo leyendo todos vuestros comentarios y quiero que esto sirva como respuesta para todos los que me habéis estado preguntando y animando a continuarla. No os respondí antes porque me daba vergüenza hablaros después de haber abandonado esto (teniendo en cuenta que mi filosofía era la de NO-DEJAR-UN-FIC-SIN-TERMINAR, porque yo también sufrí de eso… jaja), y ahora que me fijo son muchos los que comentaron y no podría contestar uno a uno.

Además de que realmente la disculpa os la debía a todos…

En fin, un poco tocho lo que he escrito pero es lo que siento.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Hasta la próxima~

P.D: Ahora el fic aparece como "completado" y en la descripción he puesto que no lo terminaré para que no haya más confusiones. Hace mucho que no uso esto y lo han cambiado todo, pero creo que todavía no hay ninguna opción para poner "no se va a terminar el fanfic" o algo así, ¿no? Bueh, ignoradme.


End file.
